Hyakumensou
by Agni
Summary: A contract signed eighteen years ago has turned Naruto’s life upside down. How will he cope with this new, troubling development in his life that he cannot escape? Yaoi, ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Title: Hyakumensou (Life's many phases)**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Ita/Naru. Characters may be OCC because they are older and wiser than cannon.**

**Summary: A contract signed eighteen years ago has turned Naruto's life upside down. How will he cope with this new, troubling development in his life that he cannot escape?**

x

x

x

x

xxx

x

x

x

x

Tsunade sneezed then coughed until tears gathered in her eyes. Her lips curled in disgust at the amount of dust that had gathered on the files that were stored in the room.

She silently cursed Shizune as her coffee colored eyes scanned the room. She needed a special file, according to Sandaime's journal there was a file under Naruto's name that could only be opened by the Hokage and it was very important.

Tsunade silently looked through the loads of files and finally found what she was looking for.

_**Name: Namikaze Naruto a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_**Status: Anbu Captain: Codename: Karasu**_

_**Age: 17 years 10 months.**_

_**Team-mates: Hyuuga Neji (Ookami), Yamanaka Ino (Neko), Sarutobi Konohamaru (Kitsune)**_

_**Career:**_

_**Gennin at 12. Team-mates: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi (Jounin Sensei)**_

_**Chunin at 15. Team-mates: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hanabi, Hatake Kakashi (Jounin Sensei)**_

_**Jounin at 16. Partner during examination: Uchiha Sasuke. Mentor: Sannin Jiraiya**_

_**ANBU at 16. Accepted immediately after Jounin examinations. Mentor: Yamamura Hitoshi.**_

_**Promoted to captaincy 8 months after the start of service.**_

_**Remarks:**_

_**Hatake Kakashi: Imaginative and Innovative Shinobi with a lot of potential. Somewhat idealistic and naïve. Average skills. (First official assessment. Naruto: Age 12yrs, 2 months)**_

_**Hatake Kakashi: Dedicated, above average learning ability, versatile. Proficient in the use of Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. Lacks chakra control and stealth. (Second Official assessment. Naruto: Age 12yrs, 7 months, 19 days)**_

_**Jiraiya: Dedicated, hardworking and a swift learner. Shows natural affinity toward high level jutsus and complicated sealing methods. Lacks proper TaiJutsu training. Shows signs of improper preliminary training. (First official assessment. Naruto: Age 13yrs)**_

_**Jiraiya: Vast improvement since last report. Possesses a large arsenal of B rank to S rank jutsus. Most proficient in wind and ice elements, favors water element. High speed TaiJutsu. Prefers the use of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Uses his full potential only when needed, not during training. (Second official assessment. Naruto: Age 15yrs, one month)**_

_**Jiraiya: Specializes in Nin Jutsu and Fuuin Jutsu. Incapable of GenJutsu at high levels. High levels of speed and precision. Has shows interest in KenJutsu. Requires specialized training in stealth and espionage. (Third official assessment. Naruto: Age 16yrs, 3 months, 6 days)**_

_**Yamamura Hitoshi: Good leadership qualities. Shows innovative reasoning and his quick to think on his feet. Excels in Nin Jutsu, Fuuin Jutsu and KenJutsu. Moulds **__**Red chakra**__** with expert efficiency but does not utilize it often. Requires training in recognizing GenJutsu and basic Healing Jutsu. Shows improvement in stealth and espionage. (First official assessment. Naruto: Age 17yrs, 2 months)**_

_**Yamamura Hitoshi: No further training required. (Final ANBU Mentor assessment. Naruto: Age 17yrs, 9 months, 22 days)**_

_**Mission record:**_

_**D-Rank: 160 missions**_

_**B-Rank: 37 missions**_

_**A-Rank: 46 missions (team)**_

_**A-Rank: 16 missions (solo)**_

_**S-Rank: 13 missions (team)**_

_**S-Rank: 8 missions (solo)**_

_**SS-Rank: 2 missions (solo)**_

_**Background: Vessel of Kyuubi no Yoko. High healing rate. High adaptability. An 89 percent personal success rate and 93 percent team success rate.**_

_**Self-updating report compiled by:**_

_**Head of Torture and Investigation Department: Morino Ibiki**_

_**Assistant Head of Shinobi Assessment Department: Watanabe Hikaru**_

_**Head of Recruitment and Disciplinary Department: Inoue Takao**_

_**Commander of ANBU: Nakamura Yukito**_

_**ANBU Mentor: Yamamura Hitoshi**_

Tsunade frowned. There was nothing special in the report except for the fact that Naruto's real name was mentioned. It was like any other file on a Shinobi. However, there was another file that was marked as confidential.

She opened that file.

_**Subject of S-Class secret: Kyuubi no Yoko, Namikaze Clan inheritance.**_

_**Please refer to the Uchiha-Namikaze betrothal contract.**_

That gave Tsunade a pause. '_Uchiha-Namikaze betrothal contract?_'

She turned the pages in the file and found the contract. As she read on, she became increasingly pale. Minato had made an inescapable betrothal contract between the Uchiha and the Namikaze. There was no way Naruto could avoid this. The contract even stipulated a deadline, that it must be fulfilled by Naruto's 18th birthday, _no excuses permitted_.

Worst of all was the fact that it was not Uchiha Sasuke that Naruto was promised to, it was Uchiha Itachi.

The _infamous_ nuke-nin Uchiha Itachi.

The strongest Shinobi of Konoha who was undercover on an espionage and assassination mission that lasted for over 9 years.

She read on…

_**On Naruto's nineteenth birthday, the Kyuubi seal will consume the demon because it is now very powerful with years of nurture by Naruto's special chakra. **_

_**However, this is not pleasant news for Naruto for it will overload his system with Kyuubi's chakra and that will test Naruto's mental and physical limits. It is possible that he might be overwhelmed by Kyuubi's malevolent chakra and he will lose his sanity.**_

_**I had to find some way to prevent this.**_

_**It has been found that some Uchiha, as Uchiha Madara can suppress chakra and it has been proved that it can, to an extent suppress Kyuubi's. **_

_**This betrothal contract came into being when I was making plans for sealing Kyuubi. The Kyuubi that was fast approaching our village and I know I must sacrifice myself and my son to protect it. **_

_**Naruto will only be able to tolerate Kyuubi's sinister chakra as chakra system continues to change and develop. That will stop around the time when a chakra system attains full maturity within a Shinobi. That usually happens around the age of 19 years.**_

_**Kyuubi's chakra is malevolent and sinister. It is as though it has a life of its own. I cannot let it override Naruto's sanity when it overloads his system. It will take years for that chakra to be converted into Naruto's special chakra and though, this would not hamper his abilities at all… it has to be controlled.**_

_**Like the Uchiha. The Namikaze also possess special chakra but it is an opposite of Uchiha cursed chakra. Our chakra is soothing and has the ability to tame the wildest beasts. That is why Namikaze are good healers and seal masters. Uchiha chakra is even more sinister than the Kyuubi's but it is not present in every Uchiha. **_

_**A combination of the Namikaze and Uchiha chakra can contain Kyuubi's chakra for years. It will help Naruto in the conversation of the demon's chakra and keep him and his mind safe.**_

_**Even at the young age of seven, I can see Itachi's potential and his **__**cursed**__** chakra. This is what Naruto needs so he can control Kyuubi's influence. He has shown many signs that he would develop his Sharingan early. He has shown his ability to utilize his chakra efficiently. **_

_**Naruto needs him.**_

_**I discussed this possibility with Fugaku and he has agreed that it would be best for both our clans to merge. The Namikaze influence will help curb the danger of insanity that flows within the Uchiha because of their cursed chakra.**_

_**However, this marriage would be anything but simple. I could have easily avoided forcing my son and the young Uchiha boy into a relationship but something came to my attention. **_

_**Kyuubi's chakra would need constant suppression as Naruto's body slowly absorbs it. That is only possible though the **__**Zenrei Hyoushi Fuuin (Whole-soul binding seal).**_

_**The seal is a KinJutsu that binds two souls together. In ancient times, it was used on couples who were about to wed. This seal initially had the purpose of preventing infidelity and ensuring that the couple stayed together throughout their life, supporting each other and sharing their chakra.**_

_**However, it became apparent that once administered… this seal could not be removed.. It did not allow people to dissolve their marriage and take on someone else as their spouse. Which was why the seal was classified as forbidden as many used it to force their partners into marriage.**_

_**This seal **__**should**__** be performed on Naruto and Itachi a day before the wedding is set. I know that there is a possibility that the two of them may not prefer each other as partners, however, for the sake of Konoha; their sacrifice too has to be made.**_

_**I apologize to my son for these constant troubles he must face for our village and I hope that by now he is wise enough to understand my motivation. The seal will enable a constant balance of both Uchiha and Namikaze chakra within Naruto and Itachi as well and that will keep Kyuubi's chakra at bay.**_

_**The seal is empowered by both spiritual and physical intimacy between the couples. I know that I cannot demand this of them as soon as they are married so I have given them a year to adjust and cultivate their relationship as spouses. They will be married when Naruto is eighteen and Itachi is twenty-five and they can attain physical intimacy before Naruto is nineteen when the seal would need to be at its strongest.**_

_**As the Hokage, you are empowered to enforce this contract even if there is any objection, both from the couple themselves as well as the villagers and the council. You are obligated to carry out this contract without fail as it falls under your duty.**_

_**You **__**cannot**__** overrule this contract under **__**any**__** circumstances.**_

_**Age dominance is necessary when it comes to this seal. One spouse should be at least a year older. Asking Uchiha Sasuke, even though he is a few months older than Naruto, to follow this contract through is not possible.**_

_**If Uchiha Itachi is dead or missing in action and cannot be found before Naruto's nineteenth birthday… you have full authority to… execute my child. Kill him before Kyuubi's chakra overwhelms him.**_

_**Tell Naruto that I love him.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Namikaze Minato,**_

_**Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.**_

"Execute Naruto… Minato… the pain you must feel while writing that… I cannot imagine." Tsunade shook her head with a sigh and took the folder out. She would first have to explain to Naruto of Itachi's predicament before she explained to him about the contract.

Tsunade tiredly walked out of the room and called a chunin to summon Naruto to her office.

It was not long before Naruto appeared soundlessly before her. Dressed in his ANBU garb, he was unmasked, his red mask hanging by a string on his belt. "Yo, Tsunade no baa-chan. What can I do for you?" he questioned charmingly, his blue eyes twinkling at her.

Tsunade sighed and looked into his eyes, "Sit down please, Naruto."

Naruto raised a golden brow at her serious, insecure tone and sat down with poise that was characteristic of ANBU.

She passed a file with his name on it to him and Naruto scowled in caution. Such situations usually turned to disaster. He hesitated for a moment before opening the file and reading its contents.

Tsunade watched him carefully. Noting with growing dismay as the easy-going expression on his face slowly disappeared, leaving behind nothing. The bright sparkle of his eyes gave way to dangerous iciness. His posture became tense.

He placed the file on the table, only holding on to the letter that his father wrote to the current Hokage and read it once again. Tsunade did not know what to do or say. He looked so inapproachable. His expression gave nothing away.

"Sou-ka…" He whispered dangerously. "I am to wed a criminal if I wish to live, is that it, Tsunade?"

"Naruto…"

He snorted. "Aniki will kill me first."

Tsunade frowned. She had not considered Sasuke into the equation before. "Naruto… there are things that you do not know about Itachi…"

The blonde raised a brow. His expression was still closed and dangerous but that did not deter Tsunade. "I do not know much about the case, Naruto but there were many shady dealings going on during the time of the Uchiha massacre."

She shook her head and sighed, "Someone leaked out the fact that the Uchiha's coveted bloodline came from a demon."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Demon, Tsunade?"

She nodded, "I don't know much about it. At one point in history, Hyuuga clan divided into Uchiha and Hyuuga. The Sharingan is a perversion of Byakugan… created by demon blood. The Uchiha were very keen on keeping this fact a secret, they also wanted to hide the fact that the demon that caused the creation of their line could be resurrected and that it was much more sinister and powerful than the Kyuubi."

Naruto drew a sharp breath. Being the vessel of the youma, Naruto was keenly aware of Kyuubi's strength and it was nothing to scoff at. He _knew_ first hand how much power the demon could produce and had been tempted by it a couple of times. A demon more powerful than the Kyuubi would be a demon classed above the tailed-beasts.

"The demon is sealed by some ancient seal and it exists within the Uchiha complex. We know that it _cannot _be broken. No one can crack that seal but there were many who believed that the Uchiha might use that power. Many believed that the Uchiha were the only ones that could release that seal. These were jealous people Naruto; they believed that the power and talent that was synonymous with the name Uchiha was of demonic origin." She shook her head in slight dismay, "That may or may not be true but the fact remains that people were scared and they did not want another incident similar to the Kyuubi attack to occur."

"Aa." He nodded, "That would have been a terrifying prospect, wouldn't it?" he whispered icily. The story brought forth many bad memories. Memories of how people tired to _save_ themselves from the _demon_ by attacking and slandering him.

Tsunade was quick to recognize the tone and nodded in agreement. "Someone leaked this information out, someone who was either jealous or scared. The council and many clan elders got the wind of it and they mobilized an assassination squad from the ANBU division ROOT."

Naruto slammed his palms on her table, "He is innocent!"

"That he is." Tsunade nodded. "Just a week before, Sandaime had assigned a new mission to Itachi. It was to infiltrate Akatsuki and assassinate each member whenever he got the chance. It was a difficult job but Itachi is one of our best. During the night of the massacre, Itachi was with Sandaime, discussing the mission. He was scheduled to leave in the morning."

"How damn convenient." Naruto murmured with heavy sarcasm, leaning back. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, pulling the silky strands back against his head painfully… trying to regain his composure.

"At that moment, still recovering from Kyuubi's attack, the strained ties with Hidden Cloud and the massacre itself… it would have been disastrous for Sandaime to target the very foundations of the village's political system and his influence was not as strong as it used to be. A political scandal of such magnitude would destroy the village. His position was very fragile. His moral sensibilities could not condone such a heartless crime but there was no way he could carry out investigations against strong clan leaders who had the daimyo's support and the council's support too."

Naruto scowled. He recognized the sheer political genius that was behind the massacre. People who planned this would have been well aware of the situation.

"Itachi capitalized on this, didn't he?" Naruto questioned softly.

Tsunade nodded, "Itachi was not safe, Naruto. His life was in peril. He was too strong for those people to ignore. They would have been in no hurry to kill Sasuke but Itachi is a force to be reckoned with. It would have been very dangerous to let him live." She took a deep breath, "Now, Sandaime could have easily told Sasuke the truth…"

"However, Sasuke would start hating the village." Naruto completed the statement for her, "Sasuke would have hated the village and would have sought vengeance." The blonde man shook his head, "One does not make an enemy out of Sasuke, it is not good for your health. He would have somehow gained power and torn Konoha apart."

Tsunade nodded, "We needed to protect Sasuke too and we could only do that if he was in the village and willing to trust us with his protection. Itachi had returned to the Uchiha estate that night to investigate the crime scene and that was when Sasuke came upon him. Itachi used that chance to make it seem as though he had committed the crime, which, if one would think logically, is impossible." She smiled blandly, "Itachi is not _that _powerful to massacre and entire clan of strong Shinobi single-handedly in one night without letting a single person to escape."

Naruto nodded as though he already knew that fact. Tsunade sighed and leaned back, "Now, the council is in a weaker position. Most clan leaders are old and planning to let their heirs take over. I doubt people like Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru would protest to a full-scale investigation authorized by me. Moreover, the council is very old and very few people trust them. They are in a very weak position. This is the perfect time to bring Itachi back in."

"I understand." Naruto said softly, "I dread to think how this will affect him."

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, think about yourself for once."

The iciness in Naruto's eyes disappeared, leaving behind despair and uncertainty, "You know that there is little I can do." He shook his head, "I have known something is off with Kyuubi for some time now. I have not gone into Kyuubi-rage for months, I can use his chakra well but he, himself, does not influence me much." He looked into her eyes, "Kyuubi is getting weaker."

"At first I attributed it to the fact that maybe, he just got tired and weak from sitting inside his cage with very little freedom of movement. He is a living being after all. I know that no being… even a demon would be able to tolerate constant isolation and lack of much body movement." Naruto sighed and leaned back, looking nothing like the graceful ANBU captain that he was.

"I hate to force you into doing this." Tsunade said with genuine concern in her eyes.

Naruto shrugged, looking rather calm for someone whose life had been turned upside down.

"Naruto are you even interested in men?" Tsunade asked.

"Well…" He looked away from her, "I don't know. We are the ANBU; I have little time to socialize Tsunade." He shrugged, "I have had a few casual relationships here and there… but nothing that would indicate a solid preference towards a particular sex."

Tsunade scowled at the answer before narrowing her eyes on the young man before her. "Naruto, I do not know how I can make this better for you, but I know one thing… you will try to make the relationship work. I know you; you will try to make it work for both your sakes."

Naruto nodded in agreement. If he had to spend his life with Itachi, it would not do well to try stubbornly holding onto the resentment he felt towards Itachi.

It would not be easy, but over the years, Naruto had learned that sometimes, it was best just to compromise.

Xxx

"Naruto-san!" a soft, cultured tone tore through his thoughts and he turned with a slight smile. There, stood his former teammate, Hyuuga Hanabi.

For some odd reason, he interacted Hanabi much better than any other female comrade of his, including Sakura. They had mutual respect for each other yet their relationship was oddly formal. It was the heir to one powerful clan interacting with the head of another powerful clan.

"Hello, Hanabi-san. How have you been lately?" Naruto questioned softly as they continued walking.

Hanabi smiled slightly, looking up to him. Naruto wasn't all that tall or muscular like most of his male comrades, but he was an imposing figure. Slender and elfin, he was like the deceptive katana that seemed fragile but was deadly.

He had her respect long before he became such a prominent ANBU captain. "I have been well, Naruto-san. However, that is not I wished to speak about." She smiled at his curious expression, "Otou-sama has requested your presence this evening, if you are free of course. He mentioned that it would be a long conversation so, I would recommend that you come a few hours before dinner so the both of you can have some privacy."

"Of course." Naruto nodded, "I have an important mission tomorrow but that I enough time to spare today. Please inform him that I shall be present at around 4 pm. Will that be alright?"

Hanabi nodded, seemingly pleased. "Yes, arigato. I will inform him. Thank your for you time, Naruto-san. Have a nice day."

"Not a problem, Hanabi-san. Good day." Naruto answered.

When she was out of sight, Naruto's eyes clouded. He needed to _vent_. He just couldn't visit Haishi-sama with all these emotions swirling within him. It would take the Hyuuga an instant to recognize his distress and even less than an instant to force him to blurt everything.

His fingers formed a seal and his vanished without even a stir in the wind.

An hour later, Sasuke found Naruto viciously punching and kicking the training post. Naruto was a seasoned ninja who would know how to avoid injuries while training in TaiJutsu but it was obvious that the motive was not to train, but to vent.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes as he spotted blood on the damaged post and frowned at the lack of gloves on Naruto's hands.

Knowing of Naruto's speed and strength, Sasuke moved before the blonde would become aware of his presence. Within a split second he had his arms wrapped around Naruto like a vice, pinning the shorter boy's arms to his side, effectively trapping him. Naruto didn't struggle. He just sagged against his frame, his head falling back to rest against the Uchiha's chest. "Aniki…"

Sasuke scowled before loosening his arms and turning Naruto around. He observed those bleeding knuckles with a _very _displeased look. "Explain."

The command was curt and emotionless but Naruto sensed Sasuke's irritation and looked up into those obsidian eyes he had come to trust and respect. Sasuke deserved the truth. "Somewhere private."

Sasuke nodded in understanding before grasping Naruto's elbow and disappearing from the training grounds.

A moment later, they found themselves in Sasuke's home. Naruto collapsed tiredly onto a couch and watched distractedly as Sasuke fetched a pair of tweezers. The Uchiha then started the painstaking task of methodically removing the thick splinters of wood from Naruto's slender fingers.

Because Sasuke was so concentrated on his task, he did not notice Naruto's nervousness. "I… I got some shocking news today."

"So I guessed." Sasuke responded shortly.

Naruto swallowed, "I…" he licked his lips, trying to figure out a way to tell Sasuke the truth.

This time Sasuke did notice Naruto's uncharacteristic uncertainty. He let go of those injured hands and narrowed his eyes on the blonde. "Spit it out dobe."

When Naruto did not respond to his jibe, Sasuke understood that the matter was very serious. "Naruto, is something the matter?" The last time Sasuke had seen Naruto so emotionally distraught was the day Tsunade had informed him about his heritage. It had taken considerable effort on Sasuke's part to soothe Naruto's hurt and feelings of hate and betrayal towards his own father.

At that moment, there was no one else Sasuke despised more that the respected Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Namikaze Minato.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered and looked at the Uchiha with pained blue eyes, "Itachi didn't do it."

That statement hit him with the force of a sledgehammer.

He understood what Naruto meant immediately. Naruto would never lie to him about such matters. In fact, most of the time, the ANBU captain was brutally honest with him.

Naruto went on to explain the entire conversation with Tsunade. Amidst the haze of anger and confusion, he recognized Naruto's loyalty and trust in him. Naruto was giving him classified information. He doubted that Tsunade had given Naruto the permission to tell him the truth.

Naruto left nothing out and for that Sasuke was grateful. The sheer political genius behind such a maneuver impressed him somewhat. However, the sacrifice Itachi made to ensure his safety and well-being shocked and enraged him.

All these years, Itachi had let them purposefully suffer. It would have been so much easier if that bastard had just told him the truth. Sasuke was proficient in keeping secrets… even if it was for the people of this useless village.

Unbidden, a snarl came to his lips.

This village.

Konohagakure.

Immediately; he started to recall why he so despised Konoha so much.

Naruto.

His Naruto had suffered here. All his life, without respite, continued ignorance, constant hate and abuse.

Now Itachi.

"What is so special about this damn village?" He hissed, startling Naruto.

Wise blue eyes smiled at him, "It is our home."

It was a simple answer, a constant answer. It was Naruto's only explanation, his only defense for the devotion he carried in his heart for this disgusting place.

"A home that is bent on destroying our lives." Sasuke sneered and watched as Naruto's eyes darkened in pain.

Those impossibly blue eyes looked at him imploringly, "This is exactly what Itachi hoped to prevent. He did not want you to hate this village, not because of the mistakes of a few jealous people."

"Mistake?" Sasuke drawled dangerously, "Mistake, otouto? My entire family was killed because of that mistake. My brother left to work on a dangerous mission with knowledge that I, his younger brother, who had loved and admired him, now despised him."

Naruto swallowed and berated himself for being so callous. The first time Naruto had called Sasuke _aniki_, it was to ease the loneliness and desperation he could see building in those dangerous black eyes. That loneliness was the cause of Sasuke anger, vengeance and betrayal.

The relationship between them had changed significantly at that moment because it was then that Naruto had made Sasuke his family. It was then that Naruto had given Sasuke importance over everyone else, including Iruka, Tsunade or Kakashi.

Sasuke's use of the brotherly endearment told him that this was not the time to defend Konoha against the Uchiha's righteous anger.

"Will you forgive him?" Naruto questioned softly.

"I already have a brother." Sasuke stated with a nonchalant shrug, "I do not want another." He peered into Naruto's eyes, "He stopped being my brother a long time ago."

"Sasuke…"

"Whatever happened to _aniki?_" Sasuke questioned with a wry smirk. He leaned forward, gently brushing soft, golden strands of hair off Naruto's forehead. He observed the blonde for a long moment, saying nothing but jut watching with an unreadable look in his eyes.

It seems like hours before Sasuke spoke again, his voice uncharacteristically gentle, "I used to call him nii-san, just like you call me aniki. The same tone, the same emotions lighting my voice. I used to look at him with the same hopeful eyes that you look at me with. The same look of adoration and _respect_."

Naruto looked at him in concern but Sasuke continued speaking, "He was the person I trusted the most. I trusted him to care for me even if he did not show it. I knew I could trust him more than I could trust my own father. That bond, Naruto, was so special, so precious to me that his betrayal drove me to the brink of insanity."

Sasuke's eyes then focused on him and Naruto felt his eyes widen at the pleasure in those usually blank orbs. "But then you called me _aniki._" The Uchiha took Naruto's injured hand and bandaged it carefully. "It is a wonder how such a simple word can invoke so many intense feelings. The moment you called me _aniki_… in that sweet, tentative voice, I felt more powerful than I could ever imagine."

Naruto's eyes widened in confusion and Sasuke chuckled, "There are two kinds of responsibilities, otouto. There are responsibilities that are a burden… like my responsibility towards my clan, my _vengeance. _Then there is the responsibility that gives you pleasure and satisfaction, like my responsibility as your onii-san… to keep you safe and happy."

"You gave me my peace."

"De… demo… I thought…" Naruto did not know what to say. He did not understand how much that title meant to him and to hear Sasuke uncharacteristically reveal to him such thoughts was a bit surprising.

"Try to understand Naruto." Sasuke said softly, "It is my selfish pleasure to be your big brother but it is your sincere affection that drives me to cherish this responsibility. My affection towards Itachi was tainted with jealousy and an odd feeling of hate. In our relationship, I see what Itachi and I should have had but we did not. To revive that relationship will only do more harm than good."

Naruto sighed, "That does not mean that you cannot forgive him. He did what he thought was right. I mean… wouldn't you do the same thing, aniki? If you were in his shoes and you couldn't protect me, wouldn't you make sure that I had some level of protection?"

Sasuke observed Naruto for a few moments, making the slender blonde squirm. "Naruto," The Uzumaki winced, Sasuke knew something was up. "Is there something else you need to tell me?"

Naruto sighed, retrieved a parchment from his jacket, and silently handed it to Sasuke.

The Uchiha raised a questioning brow before unfolding the parchment and reading its contents. Naruto kept his head down, his fingers fidgeting nervously. He dreaded what Sasuke's reaction will be. So far, he had taken everything exceptionally well but Naruto was uncertain. He had this freaky ability to push thoughts he was unable to cope with to the back of his mind for later scrutiny.

The Uchiha's face remained carefully blank as he finished reading the parchment and Naruto found himself groaning inwardly. He just remembered that he would now have to deal with two Uchihas in his life instead of one.

"A betrothal contract." Sasuke stated blandly, "Involving Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto nodded reluctantly, his head still bent. "There seems to be no way out of this." Sasuke stated with a tired sigh.

"Not unless I am suicidal, which I am not, I like my life as it is now, thank you very much." Naruto grumbled sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked, "That is until your wedding with Itachi. I would love to see how much you like life with that walking zombie as your husband."

Naruto glared, "You just _had _to point that out, didn't you teme! What did I do to deserve this?"

Sasuke was about to taunt further when he saw the distress clearly showing in Naruto's gem-like eyes. He stood gracefully and settled himself beside Naruto, one arm casually draped over his shoulder. He turned his head a little and nuzzled Naruto's temple.

The blonde took a shuddering breath and Sasuke's arm tightened around his shoulder. Naruto quickly turned, his face buried in Sasuke's shoulder as he shivered, his grip on the Uchiha's shirt unrelenting. Sasuke frowned in concern, understanding how helpless and lost Naruto felt.

He tightened his grip even more when he felt a hitch in Naruto's breath, "Shhh, Naruto…" He murmured in his ear, "We will make this work. Come on Naru, we just have to make the best of it. And Itachi…" Sasuke trailed off. He had nothing positive to say about Itachi except that he was skilled and powerful.

"And Itachi is a freak who likes to paint his nails, wears ridiculous clothes that hinder movement and scares the hell out of me." Naruto murmured tremulously.

"Shhh…" Sasuke whispered, effectively recognizing the tremor of panic in Naruto's voice, "Get some rest, dobe." He commanded quietly, running his fingers through silk like golden hair.

"I can't." Naruto murmured reluctantly, "I have a meeting with Hyuuga-sama at 4."

"There is still a lot of time, Naruto." Sasuke stated, "I will wake you on time for your meeting."

Naruto nodded in agreement. The moment his eyes closed and breathing settled; Sasuke's visage turned cold and ruthless.

'_Tsunade… Itachi, you have a __**lot**__ of explaining to do._'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Title: Hyakumensou (Life's many phases)**

**AN:** **Hello! Thank you for all the reviews. I must say that I am not abandoning any of my other stories; I will continue all of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Warnings: I mentioned that this will be Ita/Naru yaoi.  
**

X

X

X

X

X

Xxxxx

X

X

X

X

X

Tsunade scowled at the imposing figure of the youngest Uchiha who was sitting lazily before her. She had seen the brat at his weakest and yet could not forget the sheer power and skill he possessed. He was really Itachi's brother.

'_I should have known that the baka would tell him._' She mentally snarled. Naruto was an ANBU captain, he should know better than to give away sensitive information. However, she knew the strength of the relationship they shared. The fact that she even thought Naruto would keep the truth from Sasuke showed how much she had underestimated Sasuke's influence on the blonde.

"Tell me Hokage-sama." He drawled in that silky voice of his, "Would it have been so devastating to inform me about the circumstances of the Uchiha massacre? I know you planned on telling me only after Itachi had returned. Did you think that would sit well with me?"

Tsunade glared at him, "Don't get cocky, Uchiha. It was an SS-class secret. This was given higher priority over Naruto's secret."

"Does it look like I care?" He questioned with a raised brow. Sasuke expression was cool and uncaring as ever and it made her wonder how Naruto could read him so easily. "I have more right to this knowledge than anyone else, just like Naruto had more right to know about the Kyuubi than anyone else. Makes me wonder whether you people let political power go to your head and decide play god with us."

Tsunade snarled, her eyes flashing in warning, "You better hold your tongue Uchiha. Don't forget your place."

Sharingan blazed in those dangerous eyes as Sasuke leaned forward, "I have little respect for you and no love for this blasted village, Tsunade." He hissed, "The fact that Sandaime and the others did little more than impose a flimsy law to make Naruto's life easier is already a negative marking in your favor. Now you have the gall to tell me that a SS-class secret is all the explanation you can provide for withholding information about _my_ family and _my _brother?"

The Godaime Hokage gritted her teeth, knowing he was right and yet unable to excuse him for his sheer audacity in addressing her with such arrogance. "Now see here…"

Sasuke stood, his Sharingan swirling lazily. He walked forward and placed his hands on her desk, leaning in so that he was face to face with the dangerous Sannin. "Lets make a list of mistakes shall we? First, _someone_ was foolish enough to summon the Kyuubi in this village. Yes, I know all about it, Naruto does too. The demon world and human world, Makai and Ningenkai are separate. It is not unless a human sacrifices two children of his own family and draws a summoning seal in their blood can the gateway between Makai and Ningenkai can be opened."

Tsunade sat there, astonished, "This stupid man didn't not stop there, he tired to summon _Kyuubi_. The very idea of _trying_ to control that beast is preposterous. The fact that Kyuubi came to Konoha is proof enough that a human from Konoha summoned it. It would follow the blood the summoner right to his clan to kill him and his descendents."

Sasuke sneered, "Now, instead of being smart and trying to find the summoner and his clan to sacrifice them and send the Kyuubi back to Makai, Yondaime decided to follow his _kind and gentle_ heart instead of his good-for-nothing brain and sealed the demon into his _own son. _How very _heroic _of him."

Disgust was obvious on Sasuke's handsome features, "He died leaving behind an orphan. Mistake number two, Sandaime was just as foolish as Yondaime to believe in the _goodness_ of the villagers and proudly announced that Naruto was the vessel of Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. I applaud him for being fantastically _idiotic_. If that's not all, he washes his hands off the responsibility of caring for the poor child by dumping him in an orphanage in a village where everyone hates him."

"Your _sensei_," Sasuke sneered, "Was an utter, incompetent _fool!_"

Tsunade went pale. She had absolutely no defense against what he was saying because everything he said was true. "They condemned a child, not any child, but the child of the so-called hero to a life full of suffering. Instead of taking the child away from the village and raising him in a healthy environment, they raised him here. Why? So they could use him as a scapegoat while preventing other villages to gain access to the power-storehouse Naruto would become as a Shinobi. Namikaze bloodline is nothing to scoff at, Kyuubi chakra is even more valuable and do not forget his mother. The famous _ice-maiden_ from whom Naruto gets his ice affinity, Uzumaki Kushina."

"Naruto knows all this?" She asked shakily.

Sasuke leaned back with a smug look on his face, "Oh, he is the one who figured everything out; the fact that he is still loyal to this village never fails to astound me."

"He is not like you." Tsunade answered with a small, proud smile.

Sasuke raised a brow, "That is something to be proud of? The fact that he sacrificed his happiness and his childhood to save this village makes to feel happy and proud?"

Tsunade resisted the urge to wince at the contempt in his voice. "Mistake three; letting him attend the ninja-academy where teachers have no interest in teaching him anything. Where children were taught by the parents to hate him and stay away from him. Ever wondered why Hinata adored him, Shikamaru respected him and I was indifferent towards him? Our parents never slandered him, not once, so we did not hate him."

Sasuke smirked, "Mistake four, letting the council and clan elders gain more power than Clan heads and the Hokage. That led to Uchiha Massacre, a blow to the strength of the village. Then failing to inform me about the truth. What did you expect? I am an Uchiha, not some commoner. I swore revenge and would have killed my brother who is innocent of the crime in ignorance if it were not for Naruto."

"Mistake five; not telling me the truth when _you_ became the Hokage. I was at the lowest point of my life, struggling with the corruption of Orochimaru's seal and trying to understand why my brother would do such a thing. It was then I was at the point of realization that there was more to the massacre than I knew. It would have been an ideal time to tell me. I would not have left the village; I would not have hurt Naruto and Sakura so much."

"The only reason I returned to this village after killing Orochimaru was because I kept remembering Naruto's pain, he needed me so I came back. I have no loyalty towards this village whatsoever."

It was a bold statement to make in front of the Hokage but Tsunade already knew Sasuke's loyalty lay. She was not worried. Sasuke was one of the top Hunter-nins of the village and would be so as long as Naruto was here and loyal to the village.

"Now," Sasuke leaned back, his eyes once again the color of haunting ebony, "that we are clear on the mistakes that Konoha's authorities have made so far I would like to hear your excuses. I want the satisfaction of hearing you apologize before I set on the task of finding those people behind the massacre. It would be an ideal welcome home gift for Itachi, wouldn't it? If I presented him with the severed heads of those people who dared to think they would get away with slaughtering my clan."

Tsunade sighed, "I cannot give you Sandaime's reasons. I admit that he has made many mistakes in his life, especially with regards to the Uchiha and Naruto, but there is nothing I can do t correct it now."

Sasuke smirked and raised a mocking brow, "You can give me names of those you suspect."

Tsunade shook her head and looked at him, "You are Naruto's family, but there is only so much I can favor you. Forgive me, Uchiha-san, I cannot give you those names. I can only assure you that they would be brought to justice."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes but nodded in agreement.

Xxx

Naruto sat, straight-backed in the seiza posture in front of Hyuuga Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama, forgive me if my tardiness has caused you difficulties."

Hiashi shook his head and gestured a servant to serve tea, "It is quite alright Naruto-kun. It has come to my understanding that you are going on an important mission tomorrow. I do hope I am not hindering your preparations."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "In all honesty, your presence in much appreciated Hiashi-sama, this day has been trying."

Hiashi frowned at the young man before him, taking in those tired, pained eyes and slack posture.

It had taken several long, painstaking sessions like these it teach the boy etiquette and proper, polite speech. Although Naruto was a quick learner, it had been difficult since Naruto was never taught such things in his childhood when it would have been much easier to learn.

Naruto's mother had been his teammate and she shared her unique ability to inspire loyalty in others with Naruto. She had been a close friend and adding to that Minato had been his closest comrade, they had fought side by side in many battles. With Hinata, Neji and Hanabi being some of his most loyal friends, Naruto's visits to the Hyuuga compound even before Hiashi started these sessions had been very frequent.

"Hiashi-sama, I have become aware of a formal contract between the Namikaze and the Uchiha clan that was signed at the moment of my birth." Naruto began quietly.

Hiashi leaned forward with raised brows, "A formal contract? Minato did not inform me of any such contract Naruto-kun."

The blonde sighed, "For various reasons, Yondaime deemed it necessary to establish this contract and it is enforceable by the Hokage even with my objection or the objections of the council."

Hiashi pondered over what Naruto said with a frown, "Such contracts are rare. May I enquire what the contract demands of you?"

"I am betrothed to Uchiha Itachi."

The blunt declaration caught Hiashi off guard. He looked at the young man before him in astonishment. "Why…" he breathed, "I must say that it is quite a predicament you have there." Hiashi sipped his tea to regain his composure. "Minato would not have done this unless he had a very valid reason." He shook his head and looked at Naruto in the eye, "I had long suspected that if Minato followed the old ways, he would promise you to a man. It has been the Namikaze clan tradition for the parents to choose spouses for their children."

Naruto scowled, "The marriage between my parents…?"

"Was arranged? Yes." Hiashi confirmed, "Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina was from a strong clan from Hidden Mist. She did not have any bloodlines but she was unusually skilled, although an orphan, she was the heir to a powerful clan and your grandfather was very impressed with her. As she did not have anyone to speak on her behalf, I convinced my father to carry out the negotiations. She was a sister to me, I considered it my responsibility."

"The political consequences of such a union are quite interesting Naruto-kun." Hiashi said with a small smirk causing Naruto to look at him questioningly. "There are different types of betrothal contracts that exist within the Konoha political sphere. The contracts that are established between inferior clans and superior clans. The contracts are arranged between superior clan of different villages, the contracts between bloodline-limit clans, and the contracts between two heirs."

Naruto leaned forward in interest. "Ordinary contracts usually occur between inferior and superior clans. For e.g., I have two female children. I can arrange a contract with a civilian ninja clan… a clan that has only recently stepped into the ninja world, like the Haruno clan. This will enable me to demand Hinata or Hanabi's husband to take on the Hyuuga name instead of my girls taking on their husband's clan name."

Naruto raised a brow in interest, "That's quite cunning. This means that you can retain the Main House dominance as you will not have to pass on the heir position to Neji."

Hiashi nodded, "Yes. However, if I had promised Hinata to Inuzuka Kiba, I could demand one of their sons to be raised as a Hyuuga heir as the Inuzuka clan is a ninja clan."

The Namikaze heir nodded in understanding. "The betrothal contract between your parents is a contract between two villages. Even though your mother was a Konoha ninja and was raised here, her clan originated from Kirigakure. When Yondaime was alive, his marriage to Kushina was the main cause of peace between Kirigakure and Konohagakure."

When Naruto nodded distractedly, looking introspective, Hiashi scowled, "It would serve you well to remember this Naruto-kun. This is a part of politics that you will be regularly exposed to."

The blonde jumped at the slight reprimand and smiled sheepishly, "Gomen nasai, Hiashi-sama. I just think that using such an important relationship for the sake of political gains is improper."

Hiashi nodded in acceptance, "Yes, many of your generation are of the same opinion Naruto-kun. However, this system has been in our society for a long time without any conflict. Our personal opinion on the matter is irrelevant." The Hyuuga almost smiled at the young one's dismayed face before he continued, "However, there is something unique about the contract that has been established between the Uchiha and Namikaze clans."

Naruto frowned. Hiashi had not read the contract, how would he know anything about it?

"I do not need to read the contract." Hiashi smirked, as though reading his mind, "I may not know the finer points of it, but I do know that the contract is causing a merger of two, very powerful clans."

"Oh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Aren't all such contracts merger of clans?"

Hiashi shook his head negatively, "No, Naruto-kun. In case of all other clans, one partner… usually the female, takes on the name of the clan to which their husband belongs. However, in your case, you will be merging the Uchiha-Namikaze clans. Usually, the entire purpose of a male-male betrothal contract is the merging to two clans. Both Itachi-san and you are primary heirs to the Uchiha and Namikaze clans respectively. What your parents intended was to merge the two clans and I suspect that they wanted to stabilize the Uchiha clan chakra and the insanity that comes with the bloodline with the Namikaze clan chakra with the use of a seal."

"That is what father mentioned in his letter to Hokage-sama." Naruto stated in agreement.

Hiashi nodded with a contemplative look on his face. "On paper, your clans are not an ideal match but it has been proven by various Medic Nins that instead of causing conflict, the two bloodlines improve each other. I know for a fact that this is the first time a Namikaze will be marrying an Uchiha."

"Sou ka…" Naruto muttered, intrigued. "It had not known that there were so many specifics involved. Politics is such a baffling field of study."

The Hyuuga nodded in agreement, "And you have been coming along nicely Naruto-kun." Naruto blushed and smiled slightly at the compliment. "I have only two months left before you are introduced in the council as the Namikaze heir. You must understand the importance of being well versed in the game of politics. It is your only defense against whatever difficulties the prejudiced council members throw at you."

"I understand Hiashi-sama." Naruto nodded solemnly, "There are still many who believe that I am a demon."

Hiashi chuckled, "Oh, do not suspect the council of such innocent motivations for campaigning against you, Naruto-kun." At his confusion, Hiashi chuckled again, "They are seasoned Shinobi, they know better than to doubt the genius that was Minato. They are not against you because they believe that you are a demon, they are against you because they know that you have the demon's power at your disposal."

Naruto gaped. "Come now, Naruto-kun; that expression does not become you." Naruto snapped his jaw shut as Hiashi continued, "They have always feared the power of youth. When ninjas like you, Itachi-san and Sasuke-san emerge, they start feeling nervous. You are fortunate that they are not aware of your heritage."

"I understand about Itachi and Sasuke… but why me?"

Hiashi looked at Naruto keenly for a moment, "You must understand Naruto-kun, that prodigies are not born, they are made. Itachi-san is a very hard-working person, he has always been, which, coupled with the early development of his bloodline limit helped him become more powerful than the other members of his clan."

"If you will observe the three of you keenly, you will notice something that many overlooked." Hiashi said calmly, "Uchiha clan has always produced good ninjas but not _great_ ninjas, Naruto-kun. Until Itachi-san, there had been no spectacular shinobis in that clan, considering what their bloodline limit is capable of, that is really a shame."

Naruto nodded to indicate that he was listening while trying to understand what the Hyuuga was saying. It flattered him that Hiashi was putting him on the same league as the prodigies but he did not understand why.

"They let their arrogance go to their head but Itachi-san is different. He, in particular, believed that there was nothing impressive about the strength that Sharingan granted him. He wanted more, he wanted power that he himself had earned and that made him work harder than most people would. Sharingan only made things easier for him; his thirst to learn and improve was a powerful force, even when he was very young."

"Sasuke is the same…" Naruto whispered in realization, "Only, his motivation was revenge until recently. He had always been so keen on improving himself."

Hiashi nodded, "Yes, Naruto-kun." He looked at Naruto, "You on the other hand had the same drive but lacked resources until recently. While the other two were encouraged, you were discouraged. That hindered your growth in your early years. Nevertheless, you overcame it. You are also someone who works very hard, Naruto-kun and the blood that runs within you may not have a special bloodline limit, but it comes from two, very powerful clans."

"But what makes us different from others like Lee?" Naruto questioned with a tilt of his head.

Hiashi frowned, "Many things, young one. Out of all your friends, Sasuke-san and you are the only ones who can excel in any given field if you try. When I mean any field, I mean everything from tracking to healing to GenJutsu. What made the three of you prodigious compared to others are your physical and mental capabilities that are very adaptable."

Naruto narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and pondered over the abilities of all his friends. He was surprised to find that Hiashi was right. He and Sasuke were the only ninjas from their generation who were well rounded. They were good in TaiJutsu, NinJutsu, GenJutsu, healing techniques, tracking and various other fields.

"Wow," He murmured, "I never realized that. Each of my friends has a specialization that they are good at and skills that they lack. However, Sasuke and I are adequate in all fields and specialize in some."

Hiashi smirked at the surprise in the young man's voice. "Yes, which is why you are captains so early in your careers. Sasuke-san is the captain of his Hunter Nin squad while you are the captain of your ANBU team. Itachi-san is also a well-rounded Ninja, which is why it is difficult for normal ninjas to defeat you. Your former sensei, Kakashi-san is the same."

Naruto sighed and leaned back, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his shoulders.

"I must caution you, Naruto-kun." Hiashi said seriously, gaining Naruto's attention immediately. "It would be best to keep the information about the contract a secret for as long as possible."

"Why is that?" Naruto questioned with a frown.

Hiashi sipped his cooling tea with a look of distaste on his features. "The fact that you are a Namikaze is going to cause an uproar in the council, I have already explained this to you. As the former Hokage's son, you have certain privileges that even the clan heirs are not given. For example, when you are of age, you become a member Hokage's council and the Council of Clan heads, which is not negotiable unless you decline the position as Sarutobi Asuma has done. Konohamaru-kun will also be joining you on the Hokage's council in a few years."

Naruto nodded, he already knew that, Hiashi had informed him. "It was their intention to erase the existence of the Uchiha clan from Konoha, they have gone through great lengths to do it. If they know that you are to wed Itachi and the Namikaze-Uchiha clans are uniting, they would stop at nothing to prevent this."

Naruto was not surprised that Hiashi knew about the truth behind the massacre. He was on the council for a long time after all. He must have known something.

Suddenly, Naruto frowned. The Hyuuga-Uchiha rivalry was infamous. He wondered if Hiashi had something to do with the massacre. He narrowed his eyes on the regal man, a silent question flashing in his eyes.

The Hyuuga's blank eyes crinkled in amusement. "The Uchiha-Hyuuga clans are rivals, Naruto-kun. We Hyuuga want to prove that we are their betters but they are related to us. They are our cousins and a powerhouse that keeps Konoha strong. Trying to massacre them would be counter-productive to us."

Naruto nodded, looking once again, introspective.

Hiashi stood and Naruto was quick to rise to his feet gracefully when he saw this. "Since you have a mission tomorrow, I think we have done enough for today. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Naruto shook his head, "I cannot, forgive me Hiashi-sama."

"It is alright, I understand. I bid you good-night then, Naruto-kun." Hiashi said with a slight bow of his head.

Naruto bowed deeply before disappearing from sight.

Hiashi smiled, almost fondly and shook his head, "My poor boy…"

Xxx

Naruto adjusted his mask as he stood in front of a foul-tempered Tsunade.

He couldn't help but smirk when he sensed the lingering chakra that Sasuke felt behind in his anger.

Tsunade crossed her fingers under her chin and observed the ANBU team before her. Konohamaru was still on medical leave. Even if there were only Ino, Neji on his team, Tsunade knew Naruto would manage this mission.

"I have already sent a missive to Itachi-san." Tsunade said neutrally. She knew that Naruto had had a meeting with his team before coming to her office to explain to them about the Uchiha Massacre. They needed to know if they were going to escort Itachi back to Konoha. "He had sent us information about his location." She tossed a scroll at Naruto. "You will reach him in very little time. I want you to help subdue Kisame. It would be beneficial to us if Akatsuki does not realize that Itachi is a traitor immediately. How you manage that is up to you, however, do not kill Kisame."

"Understood." Naruto nodded shortly.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Scram!" Tsunade snapped in irritation.

The ANBU team nodded in unison and disappeared.

Xxx

As Tsunade had said, it did not take them long to reach Itachi's location. At their top travel speed, they reached their destination in fourteen hours. The sun had already set a long time ago and it seemed that Itachi had conveniently taken the first watch.

Naruto knew that Itachi was aware of their presence even though the Uchiha's posture was as relaxed as ever.

The ANBU captain gestured Ino and she nodded, his hands blurring in swift seals, her ice blue eyes focused on Kisame.

Slowly and silently, he spirit traveled to the sleeping Kisame. With practiced ease, she slipped into his mind unnoticed and released pleasant memories that were trapped in Kisame's mind to make him dream of good things. When she was sure that her target was safely ensnared in dreams, she removed herself from his body and returned, trying hard not to laugh.

She nodded towards her captain and watched as he blurred out of sight, reappearing beside the sleeping Kisame. His hands blurred into a jutsu and glowed in a soft, green light. Still half-submerged in pleasant dreams, Kisame could not react to the sudden burst of chakra. Naruto placed two fingers on his forehead and pushed the S-class missing nin in a comma.

Who knew healing jutsus could be so useful.

"Ookami, seal his chakra." He commanded.

"Hai teichou." There was a small smirk underneath his mask as he watched Naruto walk towards Itachi and hand him a scroll while he sealed away Kisame's chakra.

The blonde's cunning mind still surprised him. Neji attributed it to the prankster that was still alive in his captain. That was one of the reasons that their team was so successful. Naruto was a very skilled captain but he was also an excellent strategist. Neji would have never suspected that a pranksters mind could be so efficient in silent killing and creating complicated traps.

"I am finished Karasu-teichou." Naruto did not turn to him; it seemed that Itachi and the blonde were carrying out a silent conversation through their eyes.

"Both of you leave for Konoha. Your captain and I have something important to discuss." A smooth voice ordered. Both Neji and Ino were about to protest but stopped. If Itachi had been on a SS-class mission all this time, it would mean that he was still a Shinobi of Konoha and an ANBU captain like Naruto. That would mean he was their superior.

Still, both of them turned to look at Naruto for confirmation and the blonde nodded, "Hokage-sama will understand if we are late. I am certain you can explain to others who will be concerned?"

_Others _meant Sasuke. Neji and Ino both knew it. They nodded in agreement before shooting off into the woods at great speeds.

"We have to be civilians Karasu-san." Itachi whispered and he analyzed his surroundings with his deadly eyes. Naruto let the restraints he put on his own, highly developed senses, go and scanned his surroundings.

After all, you can hide your chakra that Sharingan detects, but you cannot hide your scent or the soft sound of regulated breathing and heart beat. He closed off his enhanced senses quickly when he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. They walked away from the clearing where Kisame's immobile body resided.

Naruto did not try to break the silence that had descended upon them. He deftly removed a scroll from his belt and unfurled it. Itachi had said that they needed to be civilians for a while, didn't he?

With practiced ease, he removed his arm-guards and his grey armor. He pealed off his long, black leather gloves and folded them carefully. Placing his katana beside his armor, he removed the bandages he wound around his legs, letting his pants sit loosely around his ankles. He removed his red mask before performing a few handseals and summoning a long, tan leather jacket from his scroll.

Naruto smirked as he dumped all his ANBU gear into the scroll as carefully strapped the katana onto his back. Shrugging on his coat, he was about to seal the scroll when something was tossed at him. He did not even look up when he caught the item.

Ice blue eyes blinked in a confused manner at the heavy garment in his arm and he looked at Itachi, wondering why the man had discarded his uniform.

"Civilians, Naruto-kun." Vague amusement colored those rich tones and Naruto nodded distractedly, placing the damned cloak in his scroll too before sealing it.

The blonde ran his fingers down his cheek and just like that, the whisker-like marks on his face disappeared.

Sharingan flared and Itachi raised a brow. That was not a GenJutsu… whatever Naruto did had actually erased those marks off his skin.

They walked silently for a while, heading for a small town about an hour's distance away. Naruto folded his arms behind his head, a slight smile playing on his lips. Anyone who would have looked at him right now would have seen a well-dressed teen with innocent blue eyes and a charming smile enjoying a walk through the woods.

"What do you know about the Zenrei Hyoushi Fuuin, Naruto-kun?" Itachi questioned softly, not taking his eyes off the path.

Naruto shrugged, frowning in thought, "Not much. It is a soul-binding seal that forms an unbreakable bond between two souls and was used in ancient times as a way to ensure fidelity."

"Hn." Itachi agreed. "You are a seal-master. You say you have never encountered this seal before?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "This seal is very old Itachi-san and I still have a lot to learn about seals."

Itachi fell silent for a while and Naruto observed the powerful man from the corner of his eyes. To be honest, he was a little insecure in the Uchiha's presence. It had been over three years since he saw the man and Itachi still seemed to grow more powerful, more skilled. He looked older, more mature than before and in comparison to Naruto's lean frame, Itachi looked stronger, so masculine.

Naruto scratched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Sasuke is not pleased." He whispered and watched those hooded crimson eyes stare impassively at the path before him. A slight rise of a brow was his only answer.

Frustrated, Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, "You could have told him! He suffered so much because of this… this lie!"

Itachi snorted delicately, "Not all people possess your resilience Naruto-kun. He was too young to know the truth."

A vice like grip on his arm stopped him and he looked down at enraged cerulean eyes. Itachi raised a brow in question, silently admiring the exquisite face that was even more beautiful when angry.

"He was so close to giving it all away. What if Sasuke had not succeeded in killing Orochimaru?" Naruto questioned with a snarl.

Itachi's eyes glittered in cold satisfaction.

Naruto's eyes widened, "You damned bastard! Is everything a game to you? You were testing him! What kind of brother are you?"

"He was weak." Itachi said bluntly, "I wanted him to survive."

"Being powerful does not mean that you are strong." Naruto said softly, dangerously.

Itachi's lips twitched, "My point exactly, Naruto-kun."

Naruto let go of the infuriatingly calm man and narrowed his eyes, "I will garner immense satisfaction when I see Sasuke rub your face in mud."

"Assuming he would be able to do that." Itachi said with the same, even tone. It was as though nothing could ruffle the stillness of the man's personality.

That was the only way Naruto could describe him. He was still. A statue unaffected by his surroundings. It frightened him, in the face of such unnatural apathy; he couldn't help but feel unsettled. Despair swelled in his chest. All his life he had wanted a family. He had wanted parents, siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles. He never got them. He wanted love and he never got it. Until Sasuke came along, there was no one to care for him so deeply, so thoroughly.

At least, he had a chance. He could have found someone he loved, who loved him and would have started a new family… a family he could love and cherish until the end.

However, that too had been taken away from him. How could he dream of love with a man like Itachi?

"How long have you been aware of the contract?" Naruto questioned, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around himself as the grim reality of his situation finally sunk in. He was going to be married to this impossible man.

"I was first told when I was 12. My father taught me how to perform the Zenrei Hyoushi Fuuin and explained to me what I was required to do." Itachi replied.

Naruto closed his pained blue eyes, "Do you want to do this?"

Itachi paused, crimson eyes melting into ebony, "That is irrelevant."

"Like hell it is irrelevant! This is the matter of our lives, bastard!" Naruto's frustration was blatant in his voice. "Don't you care? Don't you want to have your own family?"

"You wish to die, Naruto-kun?" Itachi questioned silkily. There was a hint of danger in his voice, "You are correct, this is a matter of our lives. You will die without my chakra merging with yours to contain Kyuubi's chakra."

"Why would it matter to you?" the blonde questioned stubbornly. "It is my life, why would it con…"

"Enough." The voice was bland but there was no mistaking the command underneath it. Naruto stopped, eyeing Itachi warily. He may have not slaughtered the clan; he may have not been a missing-nin but that did not reduce the aura of danger around him. He was still one of the most powerful people Naruto had ever encountered.

Liquid obsidian eyes looked at him. Those eyes were so similar… yet so different from Sasuke. They were nothing, just pools of liquid black… while his aniki's eyes glittered with intelligence, passion and a fierce protectiveness, Itachi's eyes were a… a void.

When Itachi's hand came up, Naruto almost winced. He would freely admit that he did not know how to react to Itachi.

A single, pale finger tipped his chin up. The touch was impersonal but Naruto still felt the warmth of it. "The day our parents signed that contract, Naruto-kun, I became your husband." Naruto winced. "A wedding ceremony is simply a formality, it will only solidify what our parents hoped to achieve." Those dangerous eyes narrowed, "I did not question my father's wisdom then, I will not question it now."

Naruto bit his lip, trying to understand, trying to cope. Seeing Itachi, hearing him say those things only made his situation more real. "You are always the perfect one, aren't you?" he questioned slowly, "The perfect Shinobi, the perfect ANBU captain, the perfect son. All I ask is why Itachi… your reasons not your father's or my father's. I want to know your reason for consenting this."

He needed to know Itachi's reasons; he needed to know that the Uchiha was getting something out of this arrangement, that he had a selfish motive. Only that would ease the guilt in his heart. Only that would make him feel better because then he was not destroying Itachi's life. He was not asking the man to sacrifice everything he could hope to have in the future just so Naruto could live.

Slender fingers curled around his face, cupping his chin and he was made to look up at Itachi's impassive eyes. Not even a flicker of expression could be seen on that stoic face. "You have been my possession since the day you were born, Naruto-kun." He murmured, catching Naruto off guard. "The thought of owning you gives me much pleasure."

Those oddly warm fingers released their grip on his face, leaving behind a lingering caress. "That should be reason enough."

Naruto almost wished he hadn't asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Title: Hyakumensou**

x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
xxxx  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x

_He was in pain… deep, constant, everlasting pain. His body was drenched in blood and he could not distinguish whether it was his, Kabuto's or Orochimaru's. _

_His escape from Otogakure was not easy but he had somehow managed. Now, all he needed was to reach Konoha before his body decided to give up. He needed to return, he had learned what he could from Orochimaru, now he needed to return to Konoha and learn more… train more._

_He needed to return to protect Naruto._

_So that Naruto does not fall into his brother's hands… so that he is safe from Akatsuki._

_His blurry vision caught sight of something glowing and yellow before he fell._

"_Sasuke!"_

_**VvVv**_

"_You are not off the hook, Uchiha." Tsunade warned, "You have given us some vital information but that is not going to grant you complete pardon. You will be punished for your actions and believe me, it will not be pleasant."_

"_Hai, Hokage-sama."_

_**VvVv**_

"_Are you sure you are alright?" Concerned blue eyes looked at him and Sasuke scowled in irritation. Naruto was the same annoying pest he always was but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to snap at the boy. He was after all the only one who genuinely was concerned about his welfare._

"_Yes, dobe." He answered blandly, inwardly smirking at the irritated pout on the boy's face. "I am fine."_

_**VvVv**_

"_It is nothing to worry about, brat. He just exhausted himself. He has not eaten much either. He is being stubborn and overexerting himself." He heard the Godaime Hokage's voice speak._

_There was a tired sigh, "I don't know why you worry so much over him, Naruto. The brat is old enough to take care of himself, he is just acting childish."_

"_He is my best friend, baa-chan. It is natural for me to worry." Naruto's unusually somber voice answered. "He is never so careless."_

_She snorted as walked out of the room._

_Aware of a cerulean gaze fixed on his face, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He turned to look at Naruto, fully expecting anger but he only saw liquid silver specks of deep sorrow tainting those pure blue eyes. _

_Naruto did not say anything. He just looked at him with those intense eyes before turning his head away and looking at the view through the window. _

_The silence was heavy and accusing but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say anything. From looking at the calendar, he knew he had been unconscious for over a day and from the looks of it, Naruto had been with him throughout the time._

_It made him feel guilty because Naruto had been nothing but supportive, despite everything, since he returned to Konoha. _

_**VvVv**_

"_Isn't it a little too late to be out training, Sasuke?" A voice he recognized easily interrupted him. He turned to look at a tired Naruto leaning against a tree with a sad smile on his face. "Why are you being so stubborn?"_

_Ignoring the question entirely, Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Naruto's wounds. "Tough mission, dobe?" He questioned with a slight sneer._

_Naruto just sighed before turning and walking away, "I am tired, teme. Please go home and take some rest."_

_**VvVv**_

"_What the __**hell**__ is wrong with you?" Naruto cried out as he bandaged Sasuke's wounds. "Time and again, you keep leaving Konoha to look for that bastard and return with such wounds! Why are you like this?"_

_Sasuke snorted and narrowed his eyes at the dobe, "Why does this surprise you? You know of my goal, you expect me to give it up just because I returned to Konoha?"_

"_I expect nothing from you except keeping yourself alive!" Naruto snapped, "You can't achieve your goal if you die, bastard!"_

_Sasuke scowled and snatched his hand away from Naruto's grasp, "Don't stand in my way, Naruto. I tolerate you because you can be entertaining at times, but if you keep coming in my way…"_

_Naruto stood and looked at him with those resigned eyes, "Heal quickly." He whispered before jumping out of the window and leaving Sasuke alone._

_The Uchiha sighed and looked down at his wounds. They were bandaged with such care and concern that Sasuke felt that those gentle hands were enough to heal his wounds. He needed no medicine._

_**VvVv**_

_It had been a month since he last saw Naruto. The blonde kept his distance, not bothering him, not dragging him away from training when he was overexerting himself. _

_Sasuke felt disappointed every night he went to sleep because he had not seen a single glimpse of his bothersome little dobe. Sakura had not been helpful, citing that Naruto had been busy with missions. Somehow, he found that hard to believe. He was not so arrogant to believe that Naruto would keep returning to his side when he behaved so callously._

_**VvVv**_

_It had taken another set of bad injuries to draw Naruto back to him with those sad, glittering eyes and gentle hands. _

_This time, Naruto had been silent, bandaging his wounds with characteristic tenderness but even the silence was accusing._

_Sasuke had not apologized and Naruto had not forgiven. _

_**VvVv**_

_It felt as though he had tasted his own medicine when a team brought Naruto back from a solo mission, barely breathing._

_Every minute was agony, every moment filled with gut wrenching concern for Naruto. Sakura was pale, her hands clenching and unclenching on her lap as she waited for Tsunade to finish._

_Sasuke could now understand what Naruto went through all those times he had been injured. Only, Sasuke got himself into trouble deliberately while trouble seemed to follow Naruto around like a lost puppy._

_**VvVv**_

_He was okay. Pale as the white hospital sheets, but okay. _

_Sasuke sat silently while Sakura berated the blonde for his stupidity. Her emerald eyes were clouded in tears but relief was visible on her features. _

_Naruto was smiling softly. He apologized to her while trying not to wince in pain that was spearing through his body. _

_Finally, Sakura had to leave because of her training with the Hokage. She had given him several warning characteristic of a medic nin before leaving after placing a light kiss on his head._

_Silence filled the room until Sasuke finally decided to explain himself, "My family meant everything to me." He whispered, watching as Naruto looked at him in surprise, "Otou-san would pay more attention to Itachi, nevertheless, he was my father and there were times when he would pat me on the head and look at me with affection in his eyes."_

_Naruto did not say anything letting Sasuke speak his mind. "My mother had this sweet voice and though she was not a perfect singer, I would look forward to mornings when the whole house would be filled with her soft humming and those little meaningless songs. She would always kiss me first and then kiss Itachi even though he would scowl at her and tell her he was too old."_

_Sasuke chuckled softly, derisively, "He was the best of them all even though I was jealous of him. I remember days when he would carry me on his back and he would smile. Those smiles were never fake, Naruto, I know for certain that they were never fake." Naruto frowned as he looked at Sasuke in concern but the Uchiha ignored it._

"_I don't know what went wrong. I was aware that Itachi was caving under the pressure of the clan's expectations and there had been some rather nasty fights between otou-san and him… but that day, something must have snapped." Sasuke shook his head, "He told me that he killed the clan to test his ability and I don't believe him, it is impossible to believe such a flimsy excuse coming from him, who was always so wise and sensible."_

"_You want answers." Naruto whispered in understanding. _

_Sasuke nodded, "There is something wrong with him. Something forced him to kill everyone. Why would he Naruto? He loved mother, I think he loved her much more than I did. I know it. She was his support and his friend. Even now I find it hard to believe that he would ever raise a hand against her in anger."_

_He fisted his hand on his lap, his hair shadowing his eyes. "I want to know the real reason before I kill him. I want to know why he did it and why he lied to me."_

_He lifted his head to look at Naruto, watching as those eyes widened. "Sasuke…"_

"_You need to understand, Naruto. I cannot rest until I know. I want to know what went so wrong that he was forced to kill everyone, even the children of our clan!" _

_As always, Naruto was able to look past his barriers and see his distress. As always, the dobe was able to recognize that he was in pain and responded to it with those understanding eyes._

_He winced in pain as he sat up and patted the space beside him, silently asking Sasuke to sit with him. The Uchiha complied and sat on the bed. "Maybe, some part of you believes that he may not have killed your clan, Sasuke." He whispered._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I saw it, Naruto!" He hissed in rage, unable to believe that his friend had actually suggested that._

"_Did you really?" Naruto questioned softly, "Or did Itachi show you?" _

_That gave Sasuke a pause. He could see the reason behind that statement. He had not actually seen Itachi kill, it was the Mangekyou Sharingan that had shown him._

"_The very fact that he has Mangekyou Sharingan is proof enough." Sasuke whispered but Naruto shook his head, "He got Mangekyou Sharingan after killing his best friend… that was a few days before the massacre."_

_The Uchiha scowled, "Shut up, Naruto." He hissed, "Don't try to justify anything!"_

_Naruto left it at that._

_**VvVv**_

_The dobe was back on his feet and doing missions within the span of a week despite Sakura's protests. _

_There had been a new understanding between them ever since that day in the hospital when Sasuke told him things that he had told no one else. _

_However, what Naruto had implied still haunted his mind. He was ridiculous, but a corner of his heart hoped that Naruto was right… that maybe Itachi had not committed the massacre. _

_It was a hope doomed from the start. He knew. Why would Itachi take the blame? Why would he leave the village and lead that dangerous life if he had not committed the crime? It made no sense. He was angry with Naruto for bringing the idea up because it wouldn't leave him._

_The ridiculous hope that maybe… just maybe Itachi was innocent of the crime._

_Here he was, in the training grounds, beating himself up, trying to get the matter out of his head. With an irritated scowl, he mutilated another tree with his Chidori. Sweat gathered on his brow as he continued training. He needed to get the thoughts of Itachi out of his head. _

_Finally, he gave up and collapsed against a tree with a heavy sigh._

_**VvVv**_

_Naruto found him in his backyard, looking at the sky as it rained, looking at the enormous expanse as though it held answers to his questions._

_The blonde stayed silent for a while, merely keeping him company, offering silent support. _

_He briefly wondered whether the dobe had always been so wise. He seemed to know when he needed him. When he needed his silent support even if he didn't want it._

_He turned to look at Naruto, watching as those eyes widened. He must have seen something on his face because those roguish features softened. Naruto sighed and lowered his head before smiling softly, "One day, you will find all the answers to your questions." He whispered, "You need to let go… for now."_

_Sasuke shook his head, "I can't."_

"_You can!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at him with determined eyes, "You can because you are strong. I am not asking you to give up on your goal, Sasuke; I just want you to learn to live."_

_The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and then sighed, "It is not that easy."_

"_I know…" Naruto took hold of his hands, holding them securely against his chest, "Let me help… please." The Uchiha shook his head, "Aniki… please."_

_Sasuke stiffened. The blonde's grip on his hands tightened, "Onegai."_

_Sasuke pulled his hands away from Naruto, ignoring the smaller boy's disappointed eyes before wrapping them securely around the blonde._

_He buried his face in the unruly bangs Naruto called hair and sighed._

"_Sasuke…"_

_He smiled, "Whatever happened to 'aniki'?"_

_**VvVv**_

Obsidian eyes flickered open. Sasuke smirked in remembrance of the night that changed their relationship so drastically. They were fifteen then, so young yet so jaded.

He scowled as he remembered that Naruto was a day late. Naruto was with Itachi and even if the other Uchiha had not committed the crime, he was uneasy with the thought of the dobe being alone with him.

The Uchiha sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he needed to prepare himself mentally for his confrontation with Itachi.

He needed to meditate.

Xxxx

Naruto waited patiently outside Tsunade's office while the Godaime Hokage spoke to Itachi. It had been two hours since they arrived after spending a day in a small town nearly ten hours away from Konoha.

Obviously, Tsunade had been angry that they had purposefully delayed returning to Konoha. She had asked him to wait outside while she spoke to Itachi.

The blonde sighed and looked at his watch. He was tired and wanted to go home and get some rest before he had strength enough to play mediator between Sasuke and Itachi. He knew that Tsunade would not let Itachi and Sasuke under one roof without any supervision. Who better to supervise than Sasuke's otouto and Itachi's fiancé?

Really, why does his life have to be complicated?

Naruto looked up as the door opened and Itachi walked out. The Uchiha leaned against the wall, his face hidden by his hood, "She wishes to speak with you. I will wait."

Naruto wanted to say that he didn't have to but refrained. He nodded to the man before walking into the room. He scowled underneath his mask as Tsunade looked at him with tired eyes. "Remove your mask, Karasu."

Naruto nodded and removed his mask, narrowing his icy eyes on the Hokage. It was obvious that Itachi had unpleasant news for Tsunade otherwise she wouldn't look so distressed. "Is something the matter, baa-chan?"

Her eyes visibly softened at note of concern in Naruto's voice and she gestured him to sit. "Naruto… I have another mission for you and this one has a time limit."

Naruto raised a brow and leaned forward. He could sense her reluctance and wondered why it would matter? He had done timed missions before but something about this was different.

"This needs to be completed a month before your wedding." She whispered and Naruto twitched at the unwanted mention of the blasted event.

"I need you to investigate the Uchiha massacre." She stated bluntly.

Naruto gaped at her for a long while before he finally comprehended what she was trying to say. "Uchiha massacre? Me? Tsunade, have you gone mad? You need someone more appropriate, I am an Anbu captain not an interrogator."

The Godaime Hokage shook her head resolutely, "Using Ibiki or anyone else from his team would be useless, the elders and the council members will suspect something is going on and try to cover up any evidence there is. Besides, I do not want you to interrogate people; I want you to find evidence without them knowing."

"But why me?" Naruto questioned with a frown. He understood her decision to leave Ibiki and his team out of this but he hardly had any experience investigating.

Tsunade laced her fingers in front of her mouth and looked at Naruto keenly. "Your knowledge of politics and the shady dealings that happens in the council meetings is far superior to anyone I can trust except for the council members themselves. You are Hyuuga Hiashi's student after all." She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully, "You know how to play with words, Naruto, don't deny it. I have seen it in diplomatic meetings when you assist me. You know all about this."

Naruto sighed and nodded reluctantly, motioning for her to continue, "And we need to use _that_ jutsu you developed."

The Namikaze heir narrowed his eyes shrewdly at Tsunade, "_That_ jutsu you speak of is in its infancy and it knocks me out for three days after only two hours of use. It also depends on how far back I have to see and obviously the Uchiha massacre quite years back."

"Don't try to fool me, brat." She snapped, "I know that you can handle it. Think about it, Naruto. Tell me, who is a better candidate than you for this job?"

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. She did have a point. Politics was a puzzling game that needed patience and cunning to play. Hiashi had drilled it into his head because he was going to be in the council soon. That, in combination with his jutsu would definitely lead to some solid answers.

"You can take two people to assist you, if you want." Tsunade offered with a distinct air of someone who was trying to sweeten the deal.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "I need Shikamaru." He said bluntly, "And no one else. That guy knows how to keep his mouth shut and is a god of all things brainy."

Tsunade smiled, "Done." Her expression turned serious as she looked at him, "You cannot tell this to anyone, not even to Sasuke."

"I know." Naruto whispered with a sigh, "He would not let me do this. But I have one condition Tsunade."

The Godaime Hokage raised a brow in question, "When you find the suspects guilty of the massacre and if they are sentenced to death, allow Sasuke and Itachi to carry out the sentence."

Tsunade scowled, "They will not just kill them, Naruto. The Uchiha will surely prolong their deaths, inflicting the maximum amount of pain."

Naruto nodded, looking unsympathetic, "They deserve retribution, Tsunade." Ice blue eyes glittered with wrath, "No one messes with my family."

Xxx

Naruto walked out of the office with a pensive frown on his features. He nodded to Itachi, "Did Hokage tell you where you will be staying."

The Uchiha looked at him casually from the corner of his eyes, "I am the Head of the Uchiha clan, Naruto-kun. I will be staying at the Uchiha estate."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, so Tsunade was willing to risk putting Sasuke and Itachi under the same roof. Then again, did she have a choice? Itachi was right. He was the Head of the Uchiha clan while Sasuke was not; he had every right to be in the Uchiha estate.

The blonde nodded, inwardly praying for Sasuke to stall his inevitable fight with Itachi until he was present to root for him.

A sly grin formed on his face and he turned away, hiding it from the freakishly perceptive Uchiha.

Suddenly, his grin turned into a frown. Should he really be encouraging dispute between the two? Sasuke had said that he did not consider Itachi his brother anymore but Naruto knew that in his heart, he still considered Itachi his nii-san.

There was a chance that a dispute between Sasuke and Itachi would affect his relationship with his aniki. He could not permit that.

Narrowing his eyes in determination, he decided that he would try to placate Sasuke.

"Oi, Naruto." A lazy voice called and Naruto resisted the urge to grin. It was very convenient to meet Shikamaru at this point. He turned and smiled at the lazy nin and Shikamaru groaned at the look on his face, "I shouldn't have called you."

Naruto tsked and waved him off with a smirk, "_We _have a mission and I think…" his smirk turned calculating, causing Shikamaru to raise a brow in interest while Itachi narrowed his eyes, "You are going to love the challenge."

Shikamaru snorted and mumbled something under his breath. "Come to my apartment this evening." Naruto insisted, "We will discuss it there."

Shikamaru nodded and then gestured towards Itachi, "Who is the cloaked guy?"

Naruto gave him a wry smirk, "You will find out soon." He said teasingly and started to walk away, "Don't forget, Shika."

"Aa, Naruto." He murmured lazily

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and looked at the sky. The weather was cloudy and he dearly hoped that it would rain. He liked rain but he _loved_ storms. Storms made him feel alive. It was a primeval force that took his breath away and filled his entire body with some unknown excitement. It was like a drug that made him feel heady and…

"Naruto-kun…"

His pleasant thoughts came to a screeching halt and he scowled. He looked at Itachi's hooded face and raised a questioning brow.

"You will be moving into the Uchiha estate and the sooner you manage that, the better."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, he had known that it would come to this, but he had not expected it to be so soon. He wanted to cherish the last few days of absolute freedom that he had and it looks like that would be cut short too.

The blonde sighed, "Tell me, Itachi-san, our wedding needs to take place a day before my birthday, does it not?"

The Uchiha nodded. "That is nearly two months away. Give me one month, I'll move into the Uchiha estate then."

Itachi glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, "Is there a reason for that?"

"There is always a reason, Itachi-san." Naruto whispered; his eyes icy at the thought of investigating the Uchiha massacre. "Besides, there is no urgency, is there?"

The Uchiha raised a brow, "Uchiha and Namikaze clans are old and tradition bound clans, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at with narrowed eyes, already knowing where their conversation was heading. "Our wedding will be as per ceremony and tradition that is dictated by our clans. Two months is hardly enough time to plan it while you are doing missions and I am familiarizing myself with the system once again."

The blonde sighed, "So you want all the works, huh?" He shook his head. A wedding was something sacred. A ceremony tied two people together with promises of love, devotion and fidelity. To violate such a custom with this farce did not sit well with him.

He knew he was being sentimental but things were going too fast for him. Itachi had years to adjust but he was told only a few days ago. He sighed and crossed his arms, "I would have preferred if we didn't go for anything elaborate."

"Naruto-kun," Itachi said quietly as he scanned the surrounding. They were already at the Uchiha estate, only a little away from Sasuke's home. They were alone and therefore Itachi deemed it safe to give his little blonde a reality check, "I believe we need to clarify certain things." He paused and casually leaned against a wall, looking at Naruto with intense ebony eyes. "I cannot allow you to enter into this commitment in ignorance."

Naruto frowned, looking at Itachi in confusion.

"This relationship is real." The blonde's frown deepened. Of course, it was real, what was Itachi trying to say? "You will be taking up the Uchiha name… my name." Fathomless obsidian eyes gazed intensely at him, "You will perform all the duties that come with that name, _impeccably._"

Cerulean eyes turned to the frigid color of aquamarine. "Duties, Uchiha-san?"

Itachi raised a brow at the new address while inwardly analyzing the thrill of danger he felt down his spine at the threat in that silky voice. "Duties, Naruto." He whispered, dropping the honorific, "Duties as a member of the Uchiha and Namikaze clans and duties as my spouse."

"Your spouse…" Those exquisite eyes narrowed as a small, meaningful smirk formed on Itachi's lips, "My spouse."

The implications were clear and Naruto realized that Itachi was serious. This was going to be a real marriage… a real relationship…

Family

Itachi and Naruto were about to become a family.

Suddenly the prospect of wedding seemed much more appealing.

Slowly, he nodded, "I understand."

Itachi looked at him shrewdly for a long moment before he turned and started walking towards the house.

Before he could reach the door, Sasuke opened it and narrowed his eyes. Naruto nearly groaned aloud when he saw the impassive look both their faces. The younger Uchiha stepped back, silently inviting them in the house. His aniki glanced at him and for a moment and he saw anger grace his features and winced inwardly. He was in for a long lecture.

They silently walked into the house and Naruto resisted the urge to flee. The air was thick with tension and it was making him feel like an outsider.

He silently sat down beside Sasuke while the Uchiha raised a brow at his elder brother. "Welcome back, Itachi."

Mirth seemed to light Itachi's eyes for a brief moment before the hauntingly blank look appeared once again. "Indeed." He drawled, staring at his otouto.

"Is there a reason why you arrived a day late?" Sasuke questioned silkily and the question was not directed at Naruto. The blonde squirmed in his seat, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"Naruto-kun and I had to discuss certain matters." Itachi answered.

"That could have waited."

"Regardless…" The older Uchiha countered.

"That was unprofessional of you."

"So it would seem."

Naruto twitched in annoyance.

"So you have had to abort your mission?"

"Yes." Itachi answered, "With little loss. Assassinating them single-handedly is an impossible task."

Sasuke nodded, "Aa."

Naruto stood up, "Since you are getting along fine, I will be leaving. I have a report to write and work to do."

"Sit otouto." Sasuke commanded softly, "That can wait."

Itachi raised a brow at the brotherly endearment, watching in amusement as Naruto scowled but complied nonetheless.

Sasuke turned to the blonde and let his eyes roam over him, checking for injuries. It was easy to see that Naruto was distressed and from what he heard of his conversation with Itachi earlier on, he knew that the dobe needed some space. However, Sasuke wanted to ensure that Naruto was all right. He did not trust Itachi in the slightest.

"So, you will be staying here?" Sasuke questioned and frowned when Itachi nodded. "It would be best to hire a Gennin team to clean your room, Itachi. I am unaware how much dirt and filth has accumulated there over the years."

Naruto sighed. This was cold war. A single mistake would spark Sasuke's temper. He cursed Sasuke was asking him to stay. Any other time he would have punched the bastard for ordering him around but he was unsure he wanted to leave the two alone in the first place.

However, he knew that they needed to talk. They needed to solve the issues that stood between them and the longer they delayed the matter, the more difficult it will be to solve.

"Look," he sighed, gained their attention, "Itachi-san, you owe Sasuke an explanation. You cannot just leave this matter unresolved." He turned to Sasuke imploringly, knowing that the he was angry and upset although he was hiding it. "Please aniki… this lie has dominated you for the entirety of your life. You need to resolve these issues."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, mildly annoyed at the suggestion while Sasuke scowled. "Please, listen to me." Naruto whispered, totally disregarding Itachi and concentrating on Sasuke, "Both of you need to talk."

Sasuke sighed and reluctantly nodded, receiving a small smile from Naruto. The blonde rose, "I will be in the backyard." He said, "If you need me…"

Both Uchihas watched as the young ANBU captain walked out of the room before turning to each other.

"Well Itachi," Sasuke started, leaning back and observing his elder brother intently, "Are you going to explain or would you hold onto your silence, as always?"

Itachi smirked, "You certainly have grown, little brother."

Sasuke raised a brow, "That is to be expected."

The older Uchiha nodded, "What is it that you wish for me to say, otouto?"

"The truth, for starters." He answered nonchalantly, "I already know of the situation, what I need to know is why you did not bother to tell me."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and Sasuke knew that he would get nothing but the brutal truth. "You were not worthy of the truth. You were a spoilt, naïve child, not someone who could handle the burden of truth."

Sasuke scowled. "You have always been weak." Itachi said impassively, "And I am not referring to your physical strength, your skills and abilities were never a concern. You were a weak-minded person and you proved me correct when you decided to submit to Orochimaru's manipulations."

"When you called me weak…" Sasuke whispered in realization.

"Hai, you understand me correctly. However, when you returned to Konoha after your little betrayal, that weakness was no longer present." The older Uchiha observed his brother, "You learned your lesson then."

Sasuke chuckled derisively, "I wonder why I ever question Naruto's wisdom."

Itachi looked at his brother questioningly. "He told me once that there was a possibility that you had not committed the massacre."

Itachi's brow rose in slight surprise. "Sou ka…" He mused, "I had not suspected that someone might question it."

Sasuke snorted, "When I think about it, I don't understand how anyone _didn't_ question. You were thirteen against a clan of seasoned ninjas and you don't do anything on a whim, Itachi. There is always a deeper meaning to all your actions. It is not surprising to me that Naruto the first one to question it."

"Hn." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I see the relationship between the both of you has improved."

Sasuke smirked, "You are relieved."

The older Uchiha raised a brow. "You, like everyone else, must have suspected that our relationship was romantic rather than fraternal, isn't that right?"

Itachi frowned, "Even when you were young that seemed to be the inevitable course your relationship was taking."

"Really now?" Sasuke questioned in amusement, "And that made you jealous?"

Itachi did not deny it but nor did he confirm it. "Ahh…" Sasuke's smirked, "He is rather attractive, isn't he? For someone like you… for someone like me?" He leaned forward, his eyes glittering coldly, "Pretty innocent eyes, golden hair and a smile that make your knees go weak. Isn't that right? Itachi?"

"What is your point, little brother?" The older Uchiha questioned nonchalantly.

Sasuke remained impassive. It showed how much Sasuke had grown over the years that he was able to challenge Itachi head on in the war of words without losing his calm. Itachi was mildly impressed.

"My point," Sasuke said softly, dangerously, "Is that he is a treasure that you do not deserve to have, brother." Itachi raised a brow, amusement lighting his eyes. "However, since I have no choice but to consent this… union of yours..."

"Consent, otouto?" Itachi questioned, "This matter does not concern you."

"Oh, but it does, Itachi." He retorted calmly, "You see, unlike you, I take my job _very_ seriously." Bottomless ebony eyes looked at him, "He is not your replacement to me. He is my otouto… you understand right? After all, you lied to me, left me here in Konoha with nothing to hang onto but revenge for my own _protection._ So you must understand my need to shelter him, to protect him."

"Even if I must protect him from _you._" A dangerous sneer materialized on the handsome visage.

Itachi was intrigued. His brother's power had increased exponentially since he last met him, beyond what Itachi thought he was capable of acquiring. Was it his need to protect the source of his power or was it those well-spent years with that useless snake?

"I do not intend to harm him." Itachi said sincerely.

Sasuke scoffed, "We shall see."

The younger leaned back, his posture relaxed but his eyes were intent on Itachi, "Why wasn't I aware of this demonic history of our clan? Tell be everything you know Itachi, you cannot use the same excuse to withhold information from me, I am an adult now."

Itachi nodded, "You know that Sharingan is a bloodline limit that originated from the Byakugan. The Hyuuga blood within us gave us the enhanced eyes and the demonic blood that tainted the Hyuuga bloodline changed the very structure of Byakugan and turned it into Sharingan."

Sasuke nodded, listening intently. "It was a well kept secret of our clan. Even the Hyuuga clan leaders did not know. They only knew that a woman from their clan got pregnant outside wedlock and had a child that did not have peal like eyes of the Hyuuga. The mother named him Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, recalling that name from his first encounter with the Kyuubi. "Uchiha Madara. The Kyuubi mentioned something about him."

Itachi frowned, "Kyuubi, you have met him?"

Sasuke sneered, "Yes. It is vile."

The older Uchiha raised a brow, "That it is. How much power do you think it possesses?"

"Not as much as I had suspected." Sasuke said with a frown, "It was partially out of the seal and I presumed that it was weakening."

Itachi shook his head, "The seal has not weakened but Kyuubi has."

The younger Uchiha nodded, "That much I garnered from the scroll Yondaime-sama left behind. What I need to understand is why is it necessary for you to marry Naruto to prevent his death? He has been tolerating Kyuubi's chakra for years, why should it matter now?"

"I take it that you did not read Yondaime's letter thoroughly enough." Itachi narrowed his eyes, his annoyance at Sasuke's carelessness showing in his gaze. "Kyuubi is a creature that is old and wise and therefore it can control the power and the fickle nature of it's chakra with ease. Naruto-kun may have been channeling Kyuubi's chakra for a long time but he was not controlling it. It was Kyuubi, unconsciously protecting its host by regulating the intensity of the chakra."

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully as Itachi continued, "When Kyuubi's spirit withers away, that chakra is left in its raw form. Not only the sheer amount of chakra will be too much for Naruto's body to handle but also the hatred and malevolence in the chakra would test Naruto-kun's sanity."

"Tell me, Sasuke," Itachi leaned forward, interested in the answer to his next question because he was quite certain that his little brother knew Naruto better than most. "How would Naruto-kun handle sudden, unknown hatred and evil coming from within his being and directed towards others rather than him being subjected to hatred?"

Sasuke scowled, the answer to that particular question was immediate in his mind. Naruto may claim to hate many things but his nature would never permit him to feel true hatred.

True hatred makes you blind and ignorant of your surroundings and loved ones. True hatred causes you to ignore rationality and act on fickle emotions.

That was one emotion Naruto was too innocent to experience and his reaction to it suddenly flooding his consciousness would be disastrous. "It would destroy him."

"Then my assumptions are correct." Itachi said before leaning back, his curiosity satisfied. "Naruto-kun is a pure being, little brother. His chakra is just as innocent and compelling as he is. That is precisely why Kyuubi was sealed within him, for he is similar to his father, a being unable to comprehend mindless destruction and the pleasure some people take in causing others pain and anguish. And therefore he is unaffected by the Kyuubi's bloodlust and not tempted by his offers of power and vengeance."

He looked at his brother in the eyes, "You know this, and you also know that hatred is something we have understood for a long time. We have felt it in its purest, most damaging form. The justifiable hatred you feel towards me, Sasuke is something your little otouto will never understand."

"What does this have to do with Naruto's chakra and your chakra for that matter? How can you justify pure chakra as anything but neutral?" Sasuke questioned.

Itachi brought his hand up and Sasuke watched as ice blue chakra circled his forearm in dizzying circles. Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Tell me Sasuke, tell me what you sense me my chakra? You must concentrate on sensing the chakra itself, not me."

Sasuke frowned in confusion but concentrated nonetheless.

An icy feeling of dread and malice caused him to draw back sharply and activate his Sharingan subconsciously. Itachi seemed satisfied with the reaction and drew his chakra back. "Cursed chakra is more potent in me because I am the first born. It is also the part of the reason why it was so easy for people to believe that I was responsible for the clan's massacre because my chakra emits nothing but malice."

"So does mine."

Itachi nodded, "To a lesser degree, yes."

The younger Uchiha nodded slowly, as though coming to a realization, "Perhaps I am beginning to understand. Naruto has always been able to draw people to himself, to sooth their troubles and give them momentary joy while we have always managed to keep people away from us; we unsettle them and cause them unknown distress with our presence."

"Precisely," Itachi said, "Naruto-kun needs me to regulate Kyuubi's chakra just as the beast has done all this time. I protect him from the negative emotions of the chakra so he will be able to absorb it into his being. However, my influence must be constant just as Kyuubi's has been. The only way to accomplish that would be for us to unite completely in spirit and body, hence the marriage and the seal."

"Che." The soft sound caused the Uchiha brothers to turn and look at Naruto. His eyes were narrowed and icy and his lips thin with annoyance. "I left you two alone so that you can discuss unresolved issues regarding you clan and the massacre." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall showing that despite all that talk about supposed his innocence and purity, he was still a _very_ dangerous man. "If you wish to speak about me, I suggest you do not do it behind my back. You see… I find that highly unpleasant."

Naruto walked over and looked down at them, "We shall discuss this after Itachi is settled and since I have a meeting tonight, the discussion will have to wait until tomorrow." He glared at Sasuke, "Watch you temper aniki; I know you are just about ready to snap, if I find either of you hurt when I return, there will be consequences and you will not like them."

Sasuke scoffed and hid a smirk while Itachi's eyes showed vague amusement. Naruto did sound like a reprimanding mother after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Title: Hyakumensou (Life's different phases)**

**AN: This is a relatively long chapter and I am uncertain about certain aspects of it. I hope you like it.**

X

X

X

X

Xxxx

X

X

X

X

Shikamaru groaned as he leaned back, "Troublesome."

The whine brought a fond smile to Naruto's lips as he gazed at his long-time friend seriously. "So, what do you think, Shika? Are you up for the challenge?"

Shikamaru frowned thoughtfully, "This promises to be difficult." He sighed, "Let's see… one the main suspects of the case will be Danzo since the Hokage did mention that ANBU section ROOT was sent for the assassination."

"I suspected as much." Naruto said blandly, "The man has a liking for evil schemes; he and Orochimaru must have been great friends."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "Who else do you suspect? I must admit Naruto; I don't know many people in the council."

Naruto scowled, "There are some people who I do not suspect." He leaned back with his arms crossed, "Inuzuka Tsume was Uchiha Makoto's best friend, and both clans shared a good relationship, despite the sour relationship between Kiba and Sasuke." He said wryly, "Hyuuga Hiashi is also not involved but I suspect that the Hyuuga clan elders might have played a part in the massacre without Hiashi-sama's knowledge."

Shikamaru nodded, "The Hokage council may have been involved too. The Uchiha clan's power has been feared for a long time; I can't help but feel as though this was a long time coming."

Naruto scowled, icy eyes glittering in rage that the sheer cruelty of the a few power-hungry people. He just couldn't comprehend how they could bring themselves to commit such an immoral crime. Did it not weigh on their conscience that they had killed children, defenseless women? Did they not feel guilty for traumatizing a young eight-year old boy?

Shikamaru looked at his friend with hooded eyes and sighed. He could see that Naruto was trying to understand, trying to find a reason for such mindless killing.

He shook his head; the young man was too kind to understand this.

"How much time do we have to solve this case?" Shikamaru asked with a scowl.

Naruto sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose, "A month at most."

"A month…" Shikamaru stated with a frown, "You understand that that is an impossible deadline to live up to?"

Naruto chuckled humorlessly, "I am getting married in two months and my soon-to-be _husband_," he sneered, "wants a traditional wedding."

Shikamaru's brows shot up in surprise, "You are getting married?" The Nara heir was astounded. Naruto and marriage was an odd concept for him to swallow. The man was young and at the height of his career, for him to take up the responsibility of a marriage so soon was surprising.

Of course, Shikamaru knew that Naruto would make a good spouse to anyone, no matter how young he was. He had first thought that Sasuke was the one Naruto would eventually end up with but had quickly disregarded the notion when it became obvious that the seemingly perfectly matched couple were more like brothers.

"To whom?" He questioned at last, wondering if it was Neji or Gaara. Neji was a logical option considering Hyuuga Hiashi was _very_ fond of Naruto and considered him one of his children.

It had surprised Shikamaru at first but he had soon begun to notice that the Hyuuga clan members treated Naruto with the same respect and affection as they treated Hinata and Hanabi.

Naruto laughed softly, "Uchiha Itachi."

Shikamaru choked on his tea and coughed until his eyes watered. He looked at his friend's impassive visage that he had subconsciously dubbed as the '_Uchiha face_' Naruto got from his brother and sighed. There could have been only one reason for it.

"A betrothal." He murmured and watched as a small smirk formed on Naruto's pale lips at the accurate assumption.

"Why does it not surprise me that you figured it out?" Naruto commented lazily as he leaned back and Shikamaru suppressed a scowl. He was one of the few who knew how good Naruto was at manipulating his own and other's emotions. No one knew what Naruto's character was like, except for Sasuke, of course and the Uchiha seemed amused every time people tried to figure Naruto out.

Shikamaru looked deeply into his friend's eyes and scowled, "You are going to make it work."

Naruto didn't respond.

Shikamaru sighed and observed Naruto keenly. It was unfortunate that Naruto was forced into a relationship without love. He was well aware that Naruto craved for love and a family.

The lazy genius leaned forward and caught Naruto's eyes with his own, "Listen to me, Naruto." He whispered in a rare moment of utter seriousness. Naruto could be very stubborn if he wanted to be and if Uchiha Itachi was all he was going to get then Shikamaru was going to see to it that Naruto makes the best out of it. "This may not have been what you planned for yourself but I think you should give your relationship a chance… no, look at me Naruto." Shikamaru insisted as Naruto looked away from him.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Shikamaru. "Try standing in Itachi-san's place Naruto. Sasuke still had the support of the village, Sasuke had you but Itachi-san had no one to support him, he was on a mission to spy and try to assassinate S-class missing-nins, all _alone._"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at Shikamaru skeptically. "He was thirteen, Naruto. You cannot call him an adult. You forget that they were his parents too… his clan too. From what I can see, Itachi-san suffered much more than Sasuke ever did."

The blonde's eyes widened in comprehension. "Tell me, Naruto; even after Sasuke turned into a _real _traitor, you never gave up on him… Itachi-san had no one to show him such undying devotion; does he deserve your anger?"

Blonde bangs shadowed glittering cerulean eyes as Naruto bent his head. His body shuddered with the realization he had just faced.

"_He was the best of them all even though I was jealous of him. I remember days when he would carry me on his back and he would smile. Those smiles were never fake, Naruto, I know for certain that they were never fake." _

"_He loved mother, I think he loved her much more than I did. I know it. She was his support and his friend. Even now I find it hard to believe that he would ever raise a hand against her in anger."_

"You are smart, Naruto." Shikamaru said lazily, "You must have realized that you have suffered the same loneliness that Itachi-san has. The both of you bore the same stigma. In people's eyes you were a demon and he was a monster who killed his own kin."

Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes. Shikamaru smiled inwardly. He knew that it was low of him to manipulate his friend and try to use his kindness against him but it was for Naruto's own good. After all, everything he had said was the truth, he had just made Naruto realize something he would have figured out later.

The Namikaze heir scowled, as he understood what Shikamaru was trying to prove. He had no right to accuse Itachi of anything. He had done what he could for Konoha… for Sasuke.

Taking the blame for a crime he did not commit, alienating the only living family he had just to save Konoha from a political scandal of climatic proportions was an enormous sacrifice and Naruto couldn't help but admire him for that.

A small smile formed on his lips and he looked at Shikamaru, "Thank you, Shika."

The lazy genius waved his hand with a snort, "You are too troublesome, Naruto."

Xxx

Naruto looked at the large stack of files on his desk in front of him and scowled. Paper work and research was just not his thing but he needed to get used to it.

Investigating the Uchiha Massacre was a tiresome job, even with Shikamaru's help, which was equivalent to no help at all. His friend was too lazy to look through the files.

Every council meeting that happened had to be registered and therefore a record was made for every council meeting ever conducted.

The problem was to find those files and go through each and every one of them to discern the information he needed.

Unfortunately, there was no record of what was being discussed in those meetings. Nothing discussed within the council room was ever revealed to others. Despite everything, the council room was the most secure place to discuss committing a massacre and that is why he was so certain that he would find something in those files.

He scanned his notes with a scowl. The details were precise and accurate; it had taken him a month of intense hard work and an entire week of burning the night oil to organize the information that was a victim of severe neglect. He had written down the date and time of every meeting along with the names of the members that attended.

He took out a note-pad and took careful notes of those meetings that occurred without the Hokage's presence. He had a fixed timeframe of six months before the massacre. He needed to narrow it down to six crucial meetings were the massacre was being discussed before he could perform his jutsu to find the suspects.

He found, much to his surprise that Uchiha Fugaku was rarely present in council meetings. His attendance was in only two meetings the period of six months.

He then looked at the meetings that Danzo was present in and Hokage was absent.

He was surprised when the number of meetings held came down to eighteen. He was dismayed to find that Inuzuka Tsume had not attended any of these meetings except for three. That narrowed it down to fifteen. Hyuuga Hiashi had not attended any of these meetings.

Naruto scowled. Out of fifteen, he had to pick six. He scanned the list he had made and narrowed his eyes. The last meeting before the massacre was the crucial one and he was surprised to find that it happened on the night before the massacre occurred.

He quickly wrote down the date and time of the meeting and the names of the people who attended it. Then he took the first meeting that had occurred without the Hokage, Inuzuka Tsume and Hiashi and noted it down along with the details.

Two down, four more to go.

Naruto sighed in irritation.

"Problems?" A low voice drawled and Naruto scowled. He raised his eyes to look into a blank obsidian gaze.

"Hello Sai." He smiled tiredly and gestured the ANBU member into his office. "I need your help."

The former ROOT member raised a brow, "Name it."

Naruto smiled at the honest offer. Sasuke disliked Sai intensely but even he knew that the former ROOT member was just as loyal to him as his other friends were. "I need Danzo's blood, enough to perform a Seal ritual."

Sai narrowed his eyes, "What are you up to, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde shook his head, "I cannot say… but you will find out soon. Danzo must not suspect anything; will you be able to manage it?"

Sai nodded, "When do you need it?"

Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "As soon as you can acquire it, tell me even if it is in the middle of the night." The other ANBU nodded and walked out of Naruto's office without a word.

The Namikaze heir leaned back and closed all the files before performing a single seal to lock all the information in a scroll. It would not do for anyone to stumble up on the information.

He glanced at the watch and groaned. He had been in the office all night; the lack of sleep was giving him a nasty headache.

His mind raced back to the conversation he had with Shikamaru nearly a month ago. What the Nara had suggested about Itachi was true. However, it was easy to forget how much Itachi was affected by the massacre because he did not seem affected by it at all.

Was he affected?

Naruto did not know and frankly, he did not wish to find out and open old wounds. He did not know Itachi well enough to offer him any comfort, all he could do was help Itachi in his effort to make and keep their relationship real.

Both of them had a lot to gain from it.

Briefly, he noted that he could come to love Itachi. It would not take much effort… he was already starting to care…

Xxxx

Sasuke raised a brow as Naruto walked into his home looking rather preoccupied. Despite that unusual expression of deep introspection on his little dobe's face, he could also see exhaustion that no one else might have noticed.

He noticed a discrete, uncertain glance Naruto directed towards his brother and suppressed a smirk.

Itachi was pursuing a file, not bothering to acknowledge Naruto's arrival while Sasuke waved him over, "Tea?"

Sasuke often wondered whether the relationship between Itachi and Naruto would really work. Over the course of the month, he had observed a growing intimacy between the two. They did not speak to each other much, they didn't have any dates or spend much time together… still, still there was an air around them that suggested that they were close.

It was like, deep down, they knew they belonged with each other and therefore they were comfortable in their silences.

Itachi was a difficult person to understand and live with. He did not speak much nor did he ever discard the air of nonchalance about him.

That was bound to rub Naruto in the wrong way if the dobe was in a normal temperament. However, if Naruto was just as determined as Itachi make a real relationship out of this unfortunate arrangement, then Sasuke knew that the blonde would be able to cope with Itachi's unusual character perfectly.

Naruto nodded and sat down with a sigh, looking at him thoughtfully, "Aniki, have you ever been to the council meetings with your father when he was alive?"

Sasuke frowned at the sudden question and looked at Naruto, "I was too young to accompany him to those meetings, Naruto, why do you ask?"

"Well," Naruto sipped his tea, looking completely innocent, "I am supposed to join them in two months; it wouldn't do any harm to have a second opinion."

Sasuke snorted. Nothing good happened when Naruto looked _that _innocent. The look suited him to 'T', with blonde hair, baby blue eyes and pouting lips, he could seduce anyone into believing his motives were chaste.

"You can ask Itachi then." Sasuke said, gesturing towards the nonchalant Uchiha. "He has attended the council meetings with father a few times, he knows about it."

Naruto glanced at the older Uchiha with a hesitant frown. He looked engrossed in his work and Naruto really did not want to be the one to disturb him, "I don't know…"

As always, he took this chance to tease his little otouto, Sasuke looked distinctly amused, "Don't tell me that you are scared of him, dobe."

"I am not!" Naruto insisted, offended. "I just don't want to disturb him, what if it is some important work he has to catch up to? I don't want to waste his time."

"Naruto-kun, if you wish to speak to me, do not hesitate." Naruto winced and scowled at the smirking Sasuke. The younger Uchiha leaned forward, "Stop being a blushing bride, dobe, although I am sure that your blushes please Itachi somewhat."

Naruto promptly punched him in the head, "Bastard!"

Itachi's amused eyes flickered towards the duo. He carefully placed the file on the coffee table in front of him. Sasuke got the hint immediately even though Naruto was oblivious.

It was time to make himself scarce.

The younger Uchiha hesitated for a moment, wondering whether it was wise to leave the two of them alone.

He shrugged and disregarded the notion; he had planned to do some extra training anyways.

He smirked slyly at Naruto who answered him with a chilling look, "Get out of here, aniki."

Sasuke's smirk didn't falter, he tapped Naruto's nose and vanished before the ANBU captain could retaliate. "Teme."

Itachi raised a brow at his fiancé and Naruto sighed as he sat down besides the Uchiha and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. There was a heavy silence between them and without Sasuke's comforting presence; Naruto felt the weight of Itachi's intense eyes all too keenly.

Itachi's eyes, he decided where one of his best features.

After his talk with Shikamaru, he had started noticing these little details about Itachi that seemed so insignificant at first but had a deep impact on him.

Naruto was enchanted by Itachi's eyes and therefore, he tried his hardest to avoid looking into them. They were just so impossibly black. Even Sasuke's eyes had a hint of grey in them; however, Itachi's eyes were deep, haunting black that seemed to pull him in.

A few weeks ago, Itachi was just Sasuke's older brother, someone he had no personal connection to, despite their engagement.

But now…

Naruto frowned and closed his eyes, '_He is starting to become so much more._'

He was starting to care and he found that prospect absolutely terrifying. He didn't understand why or how that happened.

"Itachi." He whispered softly, submitting himself to the feelings within him that were prompting him to relax and take things as they come.

The older Uchiha looked at Naruto silently, watching as those tired eyes looked blankly at the ceiling. "You must have noticed something… anything in one of those meetings, something that would clue you in about the massacre."

Itachi showed no reaction to the unexpected reference towards the family tragedy. "The Uchiha were never well liked, Naruto-kun."

"But they were respected right? People treated Sasuke like a king before his betrayal." Naruto insisted in a whisper and Itachi effectively recognized the signs on exhaustion on the fellow ANBU's features.

Elegantly, he moved to his feet, picking the file and placing it in a cabinet. He was amused to find Naruto lying on the couch he had just vacated, just as he had intended when he stood.

He chose to remain silent, knowing that the quietness would lull the younger man to sleep.

And it did. In only a few moments, Naruto's eyes slipped close and he simply submitted to his exhaustion.

Itachi sat down and looked at him as he slept, taking his time to observe the blonde's soft features that were such a stark contrast to his. Itachi had never quite understood why people were so fascinated by the young boy who was lying before him. He had but a few brief encounters with Naruto before leaving Konoha and every time he found him to be a resilient but foolish child.

However, as the child grew into a Shinobi of great caliber, he started paying attention. As the rumors of Sasuke's betrayal and his return to Konoha reached him, Naruto's name kept appearing in his reports.

He found himself getting equally fascinated.

His brother had been so keen on revenge that Itachi knew it must have been a powerful force, which brought Sasuke back to Konoha on his own accord.

What was it about Naruto that caused Sasuke to care so much?

He had found his answer observing the two of them closely ever since he arrived. Naruto loved Sasuke unconditionally; he supported Sasuke without question, without hesitation with such innocent motives that…

That Sasuke feared someone might take advantage of it.

People wanted such loyalty and affection directed towards them and that was what attracted them towards Naruto.

Itachi was starting to feel quite possessive.

He glanced down at a small, velvet box in his grasp impassively, wondering whether it was appropriate to present it so Naruto so early.

He reached forward, taking Naruto's left hand in his, his finger tracing an imaginary ring on the blonde's slender ring finger.

"You are quite interesting to observe when you think you are not being watched, Itachi-san." Naruto whispered in a tired but amused voice. Watery blue eyes looked at him; there was strange warmth in them.

Itachi didn't hesitate.

He opened the small box and removed a gleaming diamond engagement ring from it. He observed the ring for a while, finding it almost unworthy of Naruto.

It had a single solitaire diamond, with two small sapphires on each side of the stone and it was set in yellow gold. It was a beautiful ring but not beautiful enough in his eyes.

He did not even look up for Naruto's permission. He slipped the ring onto the blonde's finger, feeling satisfied as the gleaming jewel fit perfectly. He traced the ring carefully, it was a physical evidence of their engagement, a proof that Naruto belonged to him.

No

Naruto belonged _with_ him.

"Itachi." Naruto whispered seriously, looking anything but tired at that moment, "You realize that we need to talk, discuss what both of us need from this relationship."

"Hn."

Naruto laughed softly, "And you realize that the conversation has to contain something more than monosyllables?"

Itachi didn't reply and Naruto sighed. He reached forward to cup Itachi's face with a small smile, brushing his thumb tenderly against a high cheekbone. He was starting to feel as though Itachi's silent nature was his defense against the world.

Itachi didn't stiffen at his touch nor did he unwelcome it. It was the first touch that Naruto had instigated between them but the simple contact spoke volumes about Naruto's concern.

Naruto wondered if he was strong enough to support another lonely soul. Was his heart capable of loving Itachi unconditionally? Even the strongest needed to lean on someone and Itachi had no one to lean on. Was he ready to shoulder that responsibility?

"What do you want from me, Itachi?" He asked softly, gazing at the Uchiha as he continued to caress the ring on his finger.

"Everything." Itachi looked at him with those intense eyes, "I want everything."

A puzzled frown marred Naruto's soft features, "Everything?"

"Everything, Naruto-kun." Itachi confirmed. Pale fingers wrapped around his wrist and he jerked forward at Itachi's sharp tug. One hand maintained the firm grip on his wrist as another grasped his chin and pulled his face closer to Itachi's.

Naruto's eyes widened as haunting ebony eyes moved to focus on his lips, gleaming with something that sent a shiver down Naruto's spine.

He was so certain that Itachi would kiss him that he almost gasped in surprise when the Uchiha pulled back and released him. "But not until you are ready." He said impassively as he gently caressed Naruto's lower lip, catching the blonde off guard.

"Itachi…" Naruto whispered, his eyes softening, "Give me time."

Itachi paused, his lips forming a rare smirk, "You have all the time you need Naruto-kun. But something tells me…" he said in amusement at Naruto's light blush, "That I would not have to wait long."

Xxx

Naruto chose to walk back home despite his bone-deep exhaustion. He was doubtful he would get any sleep; there were just too many things on his mind to hope for peace.

The investigation of the Uchiha massacre was going well, almost too well. By now, someone must have noticed that he was digging his nose where it did not belong and he was getting a little paranoid.

Along with the sense of impending doom, he was feeling nervous about his approaching nuptials. They had yet to start making plans and compiling the guest lists and something told him that he would not get any rest until the wedding was finished.

The mere thought of _morning_ _after_ made his blood freeze in his veins. He had no idea what he was supposed to do after the ceremony was over. How was he supposed to act? What was expected of him? Moreover, let us not forget the most daunting prospect of them all.

The Wedding _Night_.

He faltered in his steps, nearly stumbling at the mere thought of it.

He was by no means a virgin but damn Itachi made him feel like one. Having meaningless sex (which he had only indulged in a couple of times) was one thing and sharing the bed with his husband was another.

He was a virgin, alright.

He had never made love.

There was a completely different meaning to sex when it was with someone you were in a deep meaningful relationship with. He even hesitated to call it sex, it was more than that, and it was much more intimate and untainted.

What he first thought as an act to chase away the cold loneliness he felt inside on some occasions would become something much more. He wasn't sure he was ready for that. He could handle a hasty, clumsy emotionless session that happened in the darkness of the night but judging by the expression in Itachi's eyes when he caressed his lips, that was not something he would get.

He wasn't ready for the passion that his future husband's eyes had promised.

Naruto shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden. How he had managed to keep his composure in front of Itachi was anybody's guess. Everything was going so fast, his own responses towards Itachi were alarming him.

He really hoped that Itachi would und…

Naruto stumbled and gasped, his eyes widening as his hand flew to his neck. His trembling fingers chanced upon a long, sharp needle embedded in his throat.

An intense wave of vertigo washed over him and he fell to his knees, breathing heavily. "Damn it…" he whispered hoarsely trying to force his fading senses to scan his surroundings. He felt a faint familiar presence before a loud, panicked cry of his name reached his ears. His arms gave away and he collapsed onto the ground, curling into a ball.

Finally, thankfully he lost consciousness.

Xxx

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura's panicked voice reached her ears. Tsunade sat up and narrowed her eyes as her apprentice burst into her office. "Sakura, what is the mea…"

Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto lying unconscious on Sakura's back. "What the hell happened?" She demanded and she lifted Naruto off her back and placed him on a couch in her office.

"Someone tried to kill him!" Sakura hissed and she showed the needle to Tsunade, "I can't identify the poison on the needle but I don't understand how it affected him! Naruto is practically immune to poisons."

Tsunade scowled as she observed the needle. A hint of blackened blood at the tip of the needle chilled her to the core. "Shit!" She cursed under her breath, "Of all poisons this is the only one that I can't figure out!" He eyes roamed swiftly over Naruto's body as she started removing his clothes, "Do you know where the needle was embedded?"

Sakura nodded and pointed towards his neck, which was unmarked save for the blue veins that now stood out. Tsunade nodded and the green glow of chakra formed in her hands. "I am making a grid of chakra that will isolate the poison in this region. That will stall the problem for now but we have to drain it manually, this is going to cause Naruto a large amount of blood-loss. We need a donor, go inform Sasuke. I will handle this."

Sakura nodded, her lips thinning at the thought of Sasuke's anger as she ran out of the office, moving swiftly through Konoha. Her heart was in her throat; just thinking of someone trying to kill Naruto within the safety of Konoha chilled her.

She arrived at the Uchiha estate quickly and ran towards Sasuke's home. "Sasuke-kun!" she called out and she rang the bell, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura tried to still her racing heart as the door opened to reveal Uchiha Itachi instead of Sasuke. Although she already knew that he was back, the very sight of him caused her to recoil in fear. The older Uchiha narrowed his eyes on her, "He is bathing."

Sakura paled, "Please tell him to come out now! It's an emergency."

"That won't be necessary." Sasuke said, his hair still wet from his bath and his shirt in his hand, "What is the matter Sakura?"

"Someone," Sakura breathed out, "tried to assassinate Naruto, he has been poisoned."

Itachi's eyes narrowed while Sasuke stiffened, "What… he was just here."

The older Uchiha scowled, "He was tired when he left, Sasuke." Itachi stepped out of the house, "Where is he?"

"Tsunade-sama is taking care of him." Sasuke's eyes flashed in rage and he swiftly wore his shirt. He looked at Itachi, scowling when he saw those hooded eyes gleaming dangerously.

Itachi was angry.

"Let's go." Itachi nodded and blurred out of sight, followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

It took them a matter of minutes to reach the Hokage tower. They knew that Tsunade would not risk taking Naruto to the hospital when the assassin was still out there.

When they arrived, Shikamaru was there, scowling grimly while Tsunade drained the tainted blood from Naruto's neck.

Sasuke bit back a snarl of rage at the sight of his otouto. Naruto looked very pale and his lips seemed blue, his breathing was shallow. "It's frog poison. We do not find it here; it is from Amegakure for sure. I have encountered this once before and the only thing I could discern was that the poison was from a frog. It is similar to the toxin found in the Dart Frogs."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "_Poison _Dart Frogs? There is no cure to that poison."

Tsunade sighed, "No, but we have to thankful for the Kyuubi. It had helped me contain the poison within this region. It is also pushing the poisoned blood out of the body." She gestured towards the infected region in his neck. She had made a cut that was oozing blood. "Shikamaru and Naruto share the same blood group so I can initiate the blood transfer the moment all the poison is drained."

The younger Uchiha scowled, "That is dangerous."

"No more dangerous than the poison staying within his body, I assure you." Tsunade snapped but instantly reigned on her temper when Itachi's eyes flashed in annoyance. She had almost forgotten that it was Itachi's fiancé who was struggling for his life.

"Why would the attack happen now, of all times?" Sasuke questioned. Although, he appeared to be calm, Tsunade could clearly see the icy rage that only Naruto would be able to quell, swirling in his exquisite eyes.

God forbid if both the Uchiha set themselves up on the task of finding the assassin who tried to kill the one person they cared for so dearly.

Konoha would not survive that destructive rage.

Itachi was leaning against the wall lazily, his hooded eyes observing her moments but Tsunade knew that he would slit her throat if she made one mistake.

Diligently, she worked on her patient and ignored Sasuke's question, knowing that answering it would only serve to increase their anger.

It took long hours of patience and hard work to finally stabilize Naruto. The boy was less pale but he did look uncharacteristically weak and fragile lying there, still and silent on those white sheets.

Sasuke was sitting by his bed with a scowl on his face while Itachi was looking out of the window impassively.

Shikamaru and Tsunade sat silently, wondering if it was wise to tell the Uchihas about Naruto's mission.

"You haven't answered my question, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke's icy voice chilled her but she narrowed her eyes at his insolence.

"There are a lot of reasons why someone would want to kill Naruto. You know that already Uchiha-san." Sasuke glared at her, his patience slipping.

"Do not mistake me for a fool, Hokage-sama. I know just how much you depend on otouto. I know that he has better connections in others villages than you do. After all, the Kazekage is his best friend, the Mizukage owes him a huge favor, the Princess of Tea country is in love with him and the our Daimyo would dare to harm Naruto considering the amount of recognition he has outside the village. Amegakure, where this poison supposedly originated from, will not dare provoke Leaf and Iwagakure has problems of its own that it cannot ignore in favor to hunting one man down." Sasuke said with a small scowl. Obsidian eyes glittered as they focused on the Hokage; he knew that she had something to do with this.

"You have set him on the task of investigating the Uchiha massacre." Itachi commented nonchalantly, showing just how observant he can be, "I suspected it when I saw just how tired he looked this morning. He slipped and asked if I had noticed anything unusual that would indicate the fate of my clan when I accompanied my father in those council meetings."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in rage, "What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke hissed, "Endangering my family once again?"

Itachi walked over to Naruto's bed and sat down, observing his blonde's pale skin. Something stirred within him to see Naruto so frail, completely innocent and helpless. "Be silent, Sasuke." He whispered and everyone stopped speaking.

Sasuke glared at him but did not say anything. "We must not let Naruto-kun's work go to waste. How far has he gone on the research?" The older Uchiha questioned calmly as Sasuke scowled and settled down.

"We do not know." Shikamaru said with a bored sigh, "The guy is a workaholic but I believe that Naruto had finished and all that was left to do was to perform the jutsu."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Jutsu? What Jutsu?"

Tsunade sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I don't know much about it, all I know is that it is similar to the Yamanaka clan jutsu. It carries Naruto's spirit to a host body in the past and lets him observe a maximum number of six key events at different periods. That jutsu would give us solid evidence."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "And the consequences of performing that jutsu?"

The Hokage refrained herself from wincing. Itachi was too intelligent to fool, not easily ruled by emotions, he never missed anything. "Naruto says that the jutsu knocks him unconscious for three days if he uses it for two hours."

"That would mean that the jutsu is not only a chakra draining one but also challenging." Sasuke concluded and looked at Naruto with a small frown. He was angry that Naruto hid such vital information from him but he knew that Tsunade would have insisted that he should not tell him.

He couldn't bring himself to be upset with Naruto, not when the dobe was lying pale and vulnerable in bed.

There was nothing they could do until Naruto woke up.

Xxx

A small groan of pain distracted Itachi from the scroll. He found Naruto's handwriting to be surprisingly elegant as he read the precise notes the blonde made on the suspects of the Uchiha massacre.

He looked up at the now conscious figure slowly opening his liquid blue eyes to peer dazedly at the white ceiling.

"I was caught of guard." Naruto whispered to himself. His tone held mild derision, as though he just could not believe that after all these years of surviving various attempts on his life, he was caught by the oldest trick in the book.

"Naruto…" Itachi placed at scroll aside and walked up to his bed. The young man on the bed just grunted in acknowledgement but he did not turn to look at Itachi. "You seem to be recovering."

Itachi sat on the bed and placed a hand on Naruto's sweat-moist forehead, "You have taken a great risk, Naruto-kun."

Naruto snorted and closed his eyes, "We take risks everyday, Itachi-san. You should know that better than most."

The blonde was still not looking at him. Itachi narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly why Naruto was so hesitant to meet his gaze. "Do not presume that I am angry with you, Naruto-kun." Itachi spoke softly, tapping his fiancé cheek lightly to make him turn to face him. "I have never sought vengeance."

"How can you not wish for revenge?" Naruto asked softly, "How can you forgive… forgive the murder of your clan, of your loved ones?"

"Forgive?" Itachi questioned mildly, "Their crimes are not worthy of forgiveness, Naruto-kun. Vengeance was my gift to Sasuke. It was a motivation that helped him survive, alone without the aid of his dear nii-san."

Naruto glared at him but Itachi was unfazed. "I was well aware of how much Sasuke depended on me, Naruto-kun. I was a constant in his life for a long time before he switched his priorities and started realizing that you meant much more to him than vengeance."

A long, icy finger traced his lips, "And yet he has not completely given up on vengeance, has he? It kept him strong and determined. A negative emotion that kept him alive. Same could be said for you."

Cerulean eyes narrowed in confusion. "You used all the negative attention you gained from the villagers as a fuel to feed your determination to live and prove them wrong. Had they ignored you and let you live peacefully, would you have survive as long as you have, Naruto-kun?"

The Namikaze heir gasped, his eyes widening as they looked into Itachi's intense ebony eyes. "The sheer loneliness and the meaningless life you would have destroyed you." Itachi whispered, "I gave Sasuke a reason to live when everything he cherished was lost. It is something he has just learned to let go. I do not wish for revenge. Do you understand why, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes softened, "You are an intriguing man, Itachi." He whispered, "Yet you make such simple mistakes." He caressed Itachi's cheek, smiling softly at his future husband, Itachi observed those wise eyes in silent intrigue. "I am not perfect, Itachi." He said, "The changes in Sasuke are not because of me. His own experiences have taught him many things and he has emerged a wiser and stronger man. I just offer him support because I love him, because he is my family, my aniki. I am there, standing just behind him to catch him if he ever falls and he knows that."

The envy in Itachi's eyes made Naruto smile. It was amusing how similar the brothers were even after so many years of separation. It was justified though; he was after all, Itachi's fiancé. "I would do that same for you." He said, slightly amused by his silent companion. He looked down at the stunning ring that now adorned his finger and traced it gently, "You are my family too, Itachi-san."

The gesture was not lost on Itachi. It was obvious that Naruto had finally come to terms with the nature of their relationship. The Uchiha silently lifted Naruto's left hand, his lips caressing those elegant fingers. "If I ask you not to, would you stop investigating the massacre and further endangering your life?"

Naruto sighed, amusement glittering in his eyes, "Do you think that after what happened, the three of you would allow me to continue even if I want to? Tsunade must already be feeling guilty, aniki must be fuming." He chuckled quietly, still pale and weak from the poisoning, "And you, Itachi-san," Naruto smiled, "Are angry even if you state otherwise."

Itachi raised a brow and Naruto laughed, his hands feeling the bandage that was wrapped around his throat, remembering distinctly, the sting of the needle, the long cut Tsunade had made to drain his tainted blood was a lot more painful than that small sting. "I just need to perform the jutsu… everything else is done. We will finally have some answers."

Itachi scowled and Naruto looked at him imploringly, "Try to understand, please. We are so close to finding out the names of the people involved. I know that you might think that I am interfering in personal matters but what they did was a crime and it has to be punished. There must not be a repeat of such an incident, ever."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes but decided to let Naruto continue with his investigation. He would take measures to ensure the blonde's safety. "You belongings have been moved to the Uchiha estate."

Naruto jerked in surprise and glared at him, "What did you say?"

Itachi leaned forward, "You asked me to give you a month's time to move into the Uchiha estate. I gave it to you. The month is over."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He had almost forgotten about that deal but he still felt irritated that Itachi had gone right ahead and done it without his permission. He had no doubts that Sasuke would have helped, seeing how protective the bastard could be at times.

He groaned when he realized just how many people are going to be pissed because there was an assassination attempt on him. "How many people were told?" He asked with a slight scowl.

Itachi smirked, "Hiashi-sama knows, he seemed particularly enraged. Your friends know and the Kazekage knows too. He will be arriving here in a day." Naruto rubbed his forehead, "Jiraiya-sama has been informed, and he too will be arriving as soon as possible."

Naruto groaned and resisted the urge to bang his head. "Inuzuka-kun just returned from his mission. He had paid you a visit while you were unconscious, Temari-san was closer to Konoha so she is already here, and she will be leaving as soon as the Kazekage arrives."

Naruto slapped his forehead, "Not her too!" he whined, "Temari-nee-chan will kill me first and then hunt down the assassin and torture him to death!"

"That's right chibi." And Naruto whimpered, slowly turning to look at the beautiful Sand kunoichi leaning against the door. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Hey, nee-chan."

Temari snorted and walked forward. She frowned as she placed her palm on his forehead, "You look a little too pale for my tastes, Naruto." Her jade eyes flashed with concern as she cupped his face, looking at him seriously, "How are you feeling?"

To those warm eyes, Naruto could not lie. He flashed her a sincere smile, "A little weak and very embarrassed, but otherwise alright. You really don't need to worry."

Temari observed him keenly for a long while. Her penetrating eyes had him squirming. Soon, her frown melted into a gentle smile and she patted his head, "That's good."

She straightened and raised a brow at him, "So I heard you were getting hitched?"

Naruto gasped, his eyes widening, "Who told you that?"

She glanced at the silent Uchiha before smirking, "Otouto did. He told me about the panicked letter you sent him stating that your life is coming to an end because you father has promised you to a scary zombie who frightens the hell out of you."

Naruto's eyes widened, "He doesn't look much of a zombie to me." Temari stated innocently, enjoying just how adorable Naruto looked with his flushed panicked face. She glanced at the Uchiha only to see him smirking behind laced fingers.

"That's because you have just met him." Naruto murmured to himself before his eyes widened once more. He turned his panicked gaze to Temari and paled when he saw her smirking in amusement.

"Gya! I didn't mean that Itachi-san." He exclaimed, looking distressed. "I was just joking! You know it is a joke, right?"

He blushed when he saw amusement glittering in Itachi's eyes.

Temari laughed softly before ruffling his hair, "Take care of yourself chibi. I will be back tomorrow morning so we can talk then." He smiled and nodded.

As Temari left, Itachi arched a brow at him, "Zombie?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I was a little distressed at the time, sorry."

Itachi observed him for a while, his eyes glittering, not with amusement but something else. He grabbed a strand of silky blonde hair and pulled Naruto forward, smirking slightly into those wide eyes. "That is one label that I do not wish to live up to."

Naruto bit his lip at the look in Itachi's eyes. It was the same look he had seen when he thought he was about to kiss him.

"Geez, it has been over a month and you haven't even kissed?" Shikamaru drawled lazily, "You guys are troublesome."

Itachi scowled at the interruption while Naruto looked relieved.

Shikamaru sighed and tossed a file on a small table by Naruto's bed. "Don't glare at me. I just came to give the files you asked for. He's all yours." He drawled, ignoring Naruto's pleading look, he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Suddenly, Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face, "How does he know that we haven't kissed yet?"

Itachi raised a brow at the question, "You are a very good actor, Naruto-kun." He said seriously. His eyes were shrewd and penetrating as he gently pushed Naruto onto his back, "You have been suffering from the after effects of blood-loss and poisoning, yet you do not want others to know of it." He traced the bead of cold sweat that traveled down Naruto's cheek with a frown. "I have told Tsunade-sama that you will not rejoin the ANBU until after our wedding."

"B… but that is one _month _from now! Itachi, why are you trying to control my life?!" Naruto asked loudly as he glared at the Uchiha. "You cannot make decisions like these without consulting me first! I don't need to be ba…"

Naruto froze, a shiver going down his spine. Itachi's eyes were _really_ _scary. _Those usually apathetic eyes were now narrowed dangerously, reminding Naruto that Itachi was not someone to be trifled with. "I have indulged you for a month, Naruto-kun." He grasped Naruto's chin and held him in place, "Your recklessness knows no bounds, you are careless and ignorant. You need to learn how to think of your own welfare."

Naruto scowled at him, "I have been taking care of myself ever since I was a child, Itachi-san. I do not need guidance now."

Itachi wrapped his fingers around Naruto's neck and squeezed, causing the smaller man to wince and fight back a gasp of pain. "Is this how you take care of yourself, Naruto-kun?" Watery blue eyes looked at him through a haze of pain, "I want nothing but honesty from you, little one. I have little patience for self-sacrificing idiots. On the first day of my return to Konoha, I warned you that there are certain duties that you would have to perform as my spouse. As your husband, I have certain duties too."

He leaned forward, frowning at the now, bloodstained bandage around the blonde's neck. "One of them is to make sure you are safe, happy and healthy, even if it means that I would have to intrude on your professional life."

Naruto gasped as Itachi let go of his neck and the wound throbbed as soon as the pressure was released. "It this your way of showing that you care?" Naruto rasped, glaring at him icily, "Forgive me for not being impressed." He straightened and looked at Itachi right in the eye. "You are a powerful man and for obvious reasons, you scare me half to death." He scowled, "But there is no way in hell I have going to let you rule my life."

Naruto swiftly reversed their circumstances. His fingers grabbed the back of Itachi's neck, almost painfully, and pulled him close, "You know nothing about me, Uchiha-san." He hissed dangerously, "How unwise of you to pass such whimsical judgments after just a month of observing me." Cerulean eyes glittered with intelligence and power, "I don't like to bind myself with rules and duties. That is not how a real relationship should be like. If you want our relationship to be real, learn how to love." He sneered, causing Itachi to raise a brow. "If you can bring yourself to love me, Itachi… Then you can have me. Everything of me." He let go of the older Uchiha.

"Until then, I will not even permit a kiss." He said quietly.

Itachi smirked.

His little blonde had just challenged him. And what an interesting challenge it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Title: Hyakumensou (Life's many phases)**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Ita/Naru. Characters may be OCC because they are older and wiser than cannon.**

**Summary: A contract signed eighteen years ago has turned Naruto's life upside down. How will he cope with this new, troubling development in his life that he cannot escape?**

**AN: I have changed Naruto's parents' names.  
**

x

x

x

x

xxxx

x

x

x

x

"Sasuke-san." Tsunade whispered softly, gaining Sasuke's attention. She laced her fingers before her mouth and looked at him intensely for a moment, before sighing in resignation.

"Despite what seems to be… Naruto has still not recovered from the poisoning." She admitted, watching warily as Sasuke stiffened and narrowed his eyes on her. "This poison is similar to what I have encountered before, that patient, unfortunately did not survive. From what I can see, its properties have been altered, making it much more dangerous than the original toxin. As your brother pointed out before, the poison has no cure."

"What are you saying Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked softly, dangerously as he leaned forward, "You said that you had succeeded in draining the poison from him."

She sighed, "I tried and mostly succeeded, however, there is a small amount of it left in his blood-stream. I drained as much as I could but even it Naruto's excellent healing abilities; it was _very_ dangerous to drain more. You must understand, from what I saw, the poison spreads quickly and then goes silent."

"Silent?" Sasuke questioned with a frown.

Tsunade nodded and handed him a file, "Whoever created this poison was a genius. It acts very fast, spreads within the body, and then becomes nearly untraceable. It seems to go still for a while, lulling us into a false sense of security before attacking the nervous system, Sasuke."

The Uchiha's fingers grasped the file, his knuckles going white because of the grip. "Are you telling me that my little brother is going to die, Tsunade?"

"No." She said quickly and firmly, her chocolate eyes softening at the carefully hidden distress in those mysterious eyes. "No, Sasuke, but he will suffer." She whispered with a small scowl, "Fever, nausea, lack of appetite, sleeplessness, pain… he will suffer constantly until rest of the poison is naturally expelled from the body."

"But I just saw him," he countered, "He looked weak but otherwise alright."

"Naruto has always looked alright, hasn't he, Sasuke?" Tsunade questioned softly. "No matter what happens to him, he always looks unaffected, happy. He is always ready to smile."

Sasuke cursed and slammed the file on her desk before swiftly walking out of the office.

Tsunade laid her head against her desk and sighed, her eyes glittering with helpless pain, "Shizune!" She called out, "Get me some sake."

Xxx

Sasuke leaned against the wall and looked at Naruto with pained eyes. The blonde was sleeping but there was no mistaking the fevered flush on his cheeks nor the cold sweat that rolled down his face.

He ran his fingers through his hair, Tsunade's last sentence striking a cord in him. He had learnt, over the years to notice when Naruto was lying to him, when he was pretending. He had always known when Naruto was injured even if the dobe tried to hide it.

However, not this time…

This time Naruto fooled him completely. He had shown them a small amount of weakness and nothing more than that and everyone believed that that was all there was to it.

He walked forward, his feet landing on the floor-broads with uncharacteristic heaviness. Lifting his hand, he cupped Naruto's damp cheek, brushing his fingers tenderly on the whisker-like marks.

Naruto groaned, shivering slightly and Sasuke stilled, obsidian eyes observing him intently, noticing his increasing distress.

The Uchiha slipped into the bed and pulled the dobe to him, letting the blonde head drop trustingly on his shoulder. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's damp hair, smiling slightly as he relaxed and dazzling blue eyes opened blearily.

"A..aniki…?" a tired voice questioned hoarsely.

"Shhh… go back to sleep Naruto." Sasuke whispered softly, pulling the blanket up to the dobe's chin. The blonde groaned, burying his face in Sasuke's chest, "It's late." Naruto whispered, "Don't worry too much, Sasuke."

The Uchiha snorted, his eyes glittering coldly. He wanted so dearly to snap at the fool; to berate him for lying but Sasuke could not. He did not have the will to.

"You are a hypocrite, dobe." Sasuke said sharply, ignoring Naruto's flinch, "You would do the same in my place."

Naruto closed his eyes, looking to startlingly pale against Sasuke's black shirt. "I did a stupid thing, aniki." He said softly, relaxing slightly as the Uchiha's fingers continued to stroke his hair. "Itachi-san… he took me off the active-Shinobi list until after our wedding and I… I got angry."

"Did he now?" Sasuke questioned absently.

Naruto nodded, "He… he seemed so controlling and I… I am not used to people interfering like that." He paused for a moment, "Except you, of course." He added somewhat cheekily.

Sasuke did not allow himself to be distracted by Naruto's smile. He silently urged Naruto to continue and the blonde sighed. "He went on and said that he was doing this for my own good and that I was reckless and ignorant, stuff like that."

Sasuke arched a brow, frowning at the annoyance in Naruto's tired, whispery voice. "I got irritated… it is partially my fault but…"

The Uchiha snorted, "Already having lovers' spat?"

Naruto shook his head slowly, "I told him that relationships do not work like that." He blushed slightly, "I said that if he wanted to have a real relationship, he would have to love me, and until he managed that, I wouldn't even kiss him."

Sasuke's eyes widened before his lips twitched. Soon his shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. His arm tightened around his otouto as small chuckles escaped him, "Only you, Naruto, only you would do something so… so different!"

Naruto scowled at him, his eyes darkening, "It is not funny, aniki. He is not going to fall in love with me just because I told him to. This marriage is happening for my sake and he is the one making the sacrifice. I cannot believe… I can't believe how _stupid_ I was!"

Naruto closed his eyes with a sigh, "Love is not something you learn to do, and it just develops over time, uncontrolled, wild and pure."

Sasuke sighed, recognizing how serious Naruto was. He looked down at the blonde head on his chest, "Is it beyond the realm of possibility that he may come to love you, otouto?" He tightened his arm around Naruto in slight warning when the boy started to protest.

"He is Itachi."

Sasuke almost smirked at the predicable answer, "He is, according to you, incapable of loving, Naruto?" He looked into the adorably confused eyes, "Then what is it that prompted him to leave Konoha? Why sacrifice so much for me and this village if he is incapable of caring?"

Naruto looked away with a frown and Sasuke leaned back, looking at the white ceiling with a blank expression, his fingers fiddling with the ring on Naruto's finger, "He is possessive of you, he was enraged when he heard that you were poisoned." The Uchiha closed his eyes and relaxed, "Even though I hate him, I know that he is not someone who would have bothered with this ring if he did not care for you. I know that it is nearly impossible to get Itachi angry. If he did not care enough, he couldn't have bothered to take you off that list; he would have personally moved all your belongings to the Uchiha mansion."

Sasuke felt that he had said enough. Itachi was old and mature enough to handle the difficulties of a relationship like this one but Naruto was not. He could see that his otouto was indecisive, at one moment, he seems to have made up his mind and in another, and he becomes reluctant and doubtful again.

He could see how much Naruto was struggling. With the workload at its peak, his sessions with Hyuuga Hiashi, his research on seals, the diplomatic meetings he accompanied Tsunade-sama on, Naruto barely had time to breathe. The stress on the hyperactive blonde was draining him and Itachi had noticed it the moment he arrived to Konoha.

All that workload and the sudden invasion of Itachi in his personal life was enough to cloud Naruto's judgment, causing him undue distress.

"I don't know what to do." Naruto confessed softly, "I…" his fist tightened on Sasuke's shirt, "And… I suddenly... don't feel so good." He whispered faintly. For a moment Sasuke panicked, his thoughts still insecure concerning Naruto's condition after Tsunade's chilling confession.

The fevered flush seemed to drain out of him, leaving him pale. Sasuke looked down at him in concern, "Naruto, do I need to call someone? Tsunade-sama perhaps?"

Naruto shook his head and leaned back, looking somewhat amused yet tired, "I have been warned about sudden bouts of dizziness."

"Are you certain that you are alright?" Sasuke questioned once again, narrowing his eyes at the blonde, looking for a lie. Naruto chuckled when he caught that and smiled at Sasuke. "I am sorry, aniki. I know you are worried. I will try to be honest with you."

The Uchiha scowled, "Try to be honest? You shouldn't be lying to me in the first place, buddy." The reprimand came with a fierce glare, "I don't understand why you feel the need to hide such things from me." Sasuke sighed when Naruto looked at him apologetically, "Go back to sleep otouto, rest for the night, I will take you home tomorrow."

"You should heed your own advice, aniki." Naruto whispered with a small smile as he closed his eyes. Sasuke snorted, staying silent until Naruto slipped into the realm of dreams.

The Uchiha observed Naruto for a while; he needed to make certain that Naruto was sleeping peacefully. However, despite the soothing motion of Sasuke's fingers running through his hair, the dobe's brow remained crinkled with distress.

There had been incidences like this before. Incidences when Naruto's nights were plagued by nightmares and although it was rare, Naruto did call out to him sometimes, when the nightmares became too much for the blonde to handle. In those times, Sasuke's mere presence and calm, baritone voice was enough to ease Naruto into a dreamless sleep.

It would seem that the same tactic was not going to work this time.

Xxx

A short, professional sounding knock distracted Morino Ibiki from his work and he frowned. He was not expecting any visitors and it was still very early in the morning.

"Enter." He called briskly and narrowed his eyes on the door. To his immense surprise, he found Uchiha Itachi walking in soundlessly. He did not know much about that man but he knew power when he saw it, and Uchiha Itachi positively reeked of it.

"Ibiki-san." The Uchiha clan head greeted with a short nod of his head. Ibiki nodded in return, observing the intriguing man with keen eyes as he gestured him to take a seat.

"How can I help you, Uchiha-san?" he questioned carefully. Ibiki couldn't decipher anything from that nonchalant expression and that caused him to scowl. He did not trust people he could not read. Moreover, he did not know what could warrant this unexpected visit.

Itachi returned his steady, assessing gaze with his own impassive one and placed a file on his desk, "I require your assistance in a certain matter, Ibiki-san. I'll trust that you will be discreet?" He asked with a raised brow.

"It depends." Ibiki replied with a scowl, "If you are planning anything against…" Ibiki trailed off, still quite suspicious of the Itachi, despite Hokage's insistence that he was under a mission. After all, he was an interrogator and to his dismay, he knew he could never draw any information out of that mouth.

"I assume you have heard of my betrothed, Uzumaki Naruto?" Itachi asked, unfazed by the blatant accusation. Ibiki narrowed his eyes. Uzumaki Naruto… Namikaze Naruto, one of the most influential people in Konoha and the only one besides Hokage who actually was on first name basis with Kage of other villages. Itachi gestured towards the file on the desk, "He was asked by Tsunade-sama to investigate into to the massacre of our clan."

Ibiki raised a brow at '_our_', although there was no change in Itachi's tone, the implication was clear as daylight. Naruto was a part of the Uchiha clan.

He silently took the file and started to read. The analysis was surprisingly detailed and clean, however, that was to be expected from Uzumaki. Unlike many others, he did receive many reports from the young ANBU captain and all of them had been meticulous and perfectly detailed.

There were many names written down on the list. Some of them were highly controversial and some that he might not have guessed. Against each name was Uzumaki's reason why that particular name was on the list.

Ibiki instantly realized just how much work must have been invested into the making of such a comprehensive report. "This is good investigative work." He commented lightly, "I might just recruit him into my department once is his done being an ANBU."

Itachi nodded imperceptibly, "Naruto-kun needs a simplified list from the list that he has already formulated. I assume you might be able to accomplish that?"

Ibiki scanned the list, "Danzo? Definitely. I would not put it past him to have a hand in the Uchiha Massacre, if only to remove the support that your clan gave to Sandaime Hokage. I suspect that Hyuuga Hiashi's name is absent from this list because Uzumaki is his apprentice? He must have asked the Hyuuga head directly."

Itachi nodded, "He may have. Even if he did not, I find it hard to believe that Hiashi-sama had any part to play in this."

The interrogator nodded in response, "However, Hiashi-sama is not exactly the ultimate authority when it comes to the Hyuuga clan. The elders may have something to do with this." He looked up at Itachi with a raised brow when he noticed that out of the list of 19 names, ten were marked specifically, "He seems to have narrowed it down to ten already. You want me to simplify this list further?"

Itachi leaned back, seemingly relaxed as he spoke, "However skilled Naruto-kun may be, he is still very young and his experience with the two councils of Konoha is nearly nonexistent. There are certain things that one learns only from exposure and I am afraid he is still a little too innocent to know about corruption in politics."

Ibiki carefully hid his amusement at that statement, that was the infamous Uchiha protective-streak speaking. "You are a criminal profiler; I assume you can apply similar methods to narrow down this list."

Ibiki looked at the list again. Immediately, certain names started flashing in his mind, years of experience and the benefit of knowing every person on that list personally came to his aid. The Uchiha was right.

"I will be discreet." He said finally, before looking up into those chillingly blank obsidian eyes, "And you will have my report in two days."

Itachi rose smoothly to his feet and nodded, "That is all I ask. Arigato Ibiki-san."

Ibiki snorted as Itachi walked out of the room just as silently as he came in. '_Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Itachi… just who is foolish enough to stand up against those two?_'

Xxx

Itachi was almost at the door of Naruto's room in the Hokage tower when someone called out his name. He turned around and raised a brow at the young man before him. Blank white eyes identified him as a Hyuuga and his name teased his tongue but he could not recall when he had met this man.

"Uchiha-san, Hiashi-sama wishes to have a meeting with you, at your own convenience of course." The young man said smoothly and suddenly Itachi knew who he was. Hyuuga Neji, one of Naruto's best friends.

Itachi frowned and looked at his wristwatch; he could certainly visit Naruto later, after the fiery blonde had time to settle his exquisite temper. He was still amused by Naruto's challenge; the boy was fooling himself if he thought that Itachi felt no affection towards him.

"I have time to spare at the moment…" his reply was partially a question and Neji nodded in response, "Then may I escort you to the Hyuuga compound?" Itachi narrowed his eyes and nodded before they started walking alongside out of the Hokage tower.

Using his skills in GenJutsu, Itachi set up an obscuring barrier around them so that no one could eavesdrop on their conversation. Something told him that what they were about to discuss was not for public knowledge.

The Hyuuga was perceptive enough to pick that up and he smirked in response. "The recent assassination attempt on Naruto has put us all on edge." Neji said without preamble. "We had been anticipating it after his true parentage and his position in the Hokage's council was revealed but no sooner than that."

Itachi paused for a moment, narrowing his eyes on the young ANBU beside him, "You were aware that it was bound to happen? Why wasn't I told?"

Neji raised a brow, "Naruto is very precious to us, Uchiha-san and we do not trust anyone easily with his safety and happiness." The Hyuuga examined his nails with a thoughtful look on his face, "Naruto has both friends and enemies in high places and his safety is our primary concern. Of course, your brother has the final word in such matters so he is the person you should ask that question to."

Itachi was unsurprised by the level of precaution taken by Naruto's friends; he had seen Sasuke's protectiveness. He knew that his little brother would never let himself rest without ensuring Naruto's safety. Considering that they has already suspected that something like the recent assassination attempt on Naruto was bound to happen, the increased security was not at all surprising.

Itachi nodded his head lightly, "I am well aware of that. Were you planning on increasing his security after he was initiated into the council?"

Neji narrowed his eyes, contemplating briefly, on whether he should trust the Uchiha but he remembered the talk he has with Sasuke just a few hours ago. Although it was clear that Sasuke was in no way fond of his brother, he had advised Neji to trust him. "We were, to a certain extent. We wouldn't have been able to do much without Naruto being aware."

"He will be enraged." Itachi murmured with a small smirk on his lips.

Neji paused for a while, finding it surprisingly easy to converse with the older Uchiha. That was one key difference between the Uchiha brothers that came to his mind when he thought about it. Itachi-san was obviously wiser and knew how important it was to put people at ease while speaking to them, and then they would reveal more secrets.

While Sasuke subconsciously overwhelmed people with his sharp wit and blatant arrogance. Itachi's calm and quite demeanor was just as deceptive as Naruto's cheery one.

"Yes he will be." Neji confirmed after a while, "Shikamaru is the only one who seems to know why Naruto-kun was targeted and from what I can understand, whatever he was working on his purely confidential. That of course, does not aid our cause."

Itachi nodded, looking as though he was unconcerned but Neji had heard of Itachi-san's enraged reaction to the assassination attempt. The older Uchiha was obviously not as unaffected as he seemed to be. "Both Sasuke and I are aware on what he is working on, Neji-san."

Neji narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "You do realize that when Gaara-sama arrives to Konoha, he will demand a detailed report on the recent events and I am certain that he will ask to speak with you personally."

Itachi raised a brow, wondering why the information was so relevant.

"Gaara-sama is fond of Naruto-kun. I believe he is secondary only to Sasuke in Naruto's eyes." The Hyuuga smirked in pure amusement as he looked at the Uchiha, "There is a long list of people you are going to have to face before anyone trusts you with Naruto's happiness, Itachi-san."

The older Uchiha's lips twitched and Neji had a feeling that Itachi was pleased rather than disturbed by the information. He wondered how Hiashi-sama would deal with the mysterious Uchiha.

Itachi and Neji paused in front of gates of the Hyuuga compound. "This is where I leave you, Uchiha-san. A servant will escort you the Hiashi-sama. I have to receive Gaara-sama and escort him to Naruto-kun's room. It would be ideal if you come there directly after your meeting with Hiashi-sama."

Itachi nodded lightly, watching out of the corner of his eyes as the young ANBU vanished from sight. The servant in front of him bowed before escorting him into the compound.

"Ah, Itachi-san. It has been decades since an Uchiha has stepped into the Hyuuga compound." Hiashi said with some amusement as he gestured Itachi to sit. "Nevertheless, I welcome you to my home."

Itachi bowed respectfully and took his seat, setting himself elegantly in the _seiza_ posture. "Thank you Hiashi-sama, there is no reason for our clans to be bitter rivals when we can be rivals and friends at the same time." It was a diplomatic statement and he would have expected no less from Uchiha Itachi. He nodded as he gestured towards the tea the servant brought in.

Of course, Itachi was right. There was no way Uchiha and Hyuuga clans could continue their bitter relationship with Naruto being a member of the Uchiha clan.

Hiashi observed the young man before him for a while. Minato signed the contract when Itachi was a child, he barely knew the boy before he entrusted Naruto's life and security in the hands of the prodigy.

"You must be wondering why I wished to meet you." Hiashi started after both of them had taken a sip of their tea. The Hyuuga clan head knew that this particular meeting needed to be conducted carefully. Itachi was not a man to be trifled with and Hiashi was not going to jeopardize Naruto's happiness by antagonizing his future husband.

"You wish to discuss my relationship with Naruto." Itachi stated blandly, looking at the older man with sharp ebony eyes. "Everyone is concerned about it." The Uchiha leaned forward, being unusually candid, "Tell me Hiashi-sama, why it is that Naruto is so important to you? Sasuke has always been possessive and it comes as no surprise when guards Naruto zealously, but I am rather puzzled by your actions."

Hiashi sat silently for a while, evaluating Itachi's question. He knew that there was something more in the Uchiha's question. The Hyuuga took a sip of his tea and spoke carefully, measuring each word he said, "Naruto has had a very lonely childhood, Itachi-san." The Hyuuga leaned back, relaxing as he looked out the open shoji doors at the beautifully maintained garden outside, "Your mother… she wanted to keep Naruto. She was so fond of him that she could not bear to see the little child alone. However, Sandaime did not permit it. No one needed to know of the connection between the Uchiha and Naruto before it was time to tell everyone."

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "I have never contented myself with excuses. I could have very well taken Naruto into my care when he was young, however, there were many reasons I could not do so. Even today, I do not find those reasons satisfactory. The entire situation regarding Naruto, his heritage and the seal was so convoluted and later when my brother's life was to be sacrificed I blamed my daughter… distancing myself from Hinata. I couldn't have taken Naruto in… I wouldn't have been the father that he deserved."

Itachi was rather surprised by the candid confession. He had not expected a personal conversation when he stepped into the Hyuuga compound. "Naruto is innocent of heart… even if his life has never been pleasant. He has been subjected to so much hatred that he automatically assumes that he has to win everybody's love and respect. He would never believe it if a person were to like him without Naruto investing any effort to gain that affection. When you ask me why Naruto is so important to me… I would say that there is so specific reason for it."

Itachi raised a brow at the statement.

"There are times, Itachi-san, when you like someone, enjoy their company without any specific reason." Hiashi's eyes had a glazed look, "Minato was my best friend and I still cannot say that what exactly was the reason for that. The man was no saint, I will tell you that much. He was a genius but he could never claim to be special. He was just Minato and that was enough for me." The Hyuuga's eyes became sharp and focused once more, "Naruto may have been that man's son but there is more strength of character in him than his father, the strength that comes from a life of adversities that Minato was never subjected to. I know that every one of his friends have a different reason for loving Naruto. You will find your own reason soon."

At Itachi's silence, Hiashi continued, knowing what he was saying may not seem of any importance to the Uchiha, but it would leave a mark in the young man that would help him. Carefully disguised in his words was a message that Itachi would only subconsciously perceive. "Months after Minato's death and Kyuubi's sealing, we came across a grave problem. Naruto. There were only three clans in Konoha who could go against the general opinion and adopt Naruto, one being the Hyuuga; other was the Sarutobi and the last one…"

"The Uchiha."

Hiashi nodded, narrowing his eyes in thought, "The Uchiha clan had no such prejudice against Naruto. There were very few in your clan that actually believed that Naruto would be controlled by the demon and even then they did not hold it against the boy." Hiashi frowned, "To this day it baffles me. The Uchiha clan lost just as many members in the Kyuubi battle as the Hyuuga clan did but they never did hold it against the child… even when their grief was raw during the following weeks of the attack."

However, Itachi knew the reason. The Uchiha clan had its own demons to hide. They were certainly not going to hold a child responsible for the actions of a demon when they knew that they would have to face similar prejudice if anyone found out about the demon that the Uchiha clan helped seal.

His conversation with Hiashi, though it was one-sided, was turning out to be very enlightening. Telling him things about Naruto that he doubted even Sasuke knew.

Suddenly, it seemed as though Hyuuga Hiashi's entire demeanor changed. His posture was less relaxed and more formal, his eyes had lost their openness and Itachi had a distinct sensation that everything Hiashi had said and done moments before had been a calculated move on his part.

What was the older man's real motive, Itachi could not comprehend. However, Itachi was faintly impressed by the subtle manipulation of words and the natural yet shrewd manner in which Hiashi conducted himself.

'_Pieces of a puzzle…_' he reminded himself. Hyuuga Hiashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji… these people were just the pieces of the puzzle. Every time he encountered these people, these people that Naruto considered _precious_, he learned more about his fiancé.

That was his goal, to understand the young man that fascinated him in ways Itachi thought was not possible.

The boy was so simple to understand and yet, at the same time, utterly incomprehensible.

He remembered the moment when he asked Naruto to give him _everything_.

_Everything_ that he was and ever will be.

He knew that Naruto was very much capable of doing so. The boy was capable of dedicating himself to a relationship to an extent that others would not even dare consider and that excited Itachi.

However, he knew that it would not be easy.

Naruto was a treasure and the true satisfaction of gaining a treasure depended on how hard one had to work to obtain it.

Naruto was worth _everything _he had.

Xxxx

"Uzumaki."

Naruto sighed, lifting his head to look at Gaara warily; however his eyes were dancing in humor and pleasure.

They met each other after such a long time that Naruto felt nothing but joy when he saw his best friend.

"Kazekage-sama, forgive me, I am unable to receive you properly. I am not permitted to leave the bed, you see. Doctor's orders." Naruto said mock-seriously, doing a convincing impression of being dismayed and embarrassed…

Although the embarrassed part may not be far from the truth…

The young Kazekage's eyes lightened, it was the only indication of his mirth but Naruto could read him like an open book and he grinned genuinely, his eyes affectionate as he gestured Gaara to take a seat. "How are you Gaara? Temari-nee-san was just here, moments ago, said that she needed to leave to return to Suna."

Gaara nodded, "Both of us should not be absent from the village at the same time." He explained curtly, allowing Naruto to start the _real _conversation when he was comfortable with it. "With regards to your concern over my well-being, I am well."

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, "I am assuming that you came to visit me directly from the gates, not even bothering to meet Tsunade."

Gaara looked at him impassively, "You are the purpose of my visit and therefore I have arrived here first instead of meeting Tsunade-sama." He stated as it would the most obvious thing in the world. "Now that I see you are alive, I shall meet your Hokage and inform her that I am in Konoha, she must know of my arrival after all and I am the only one who can tell her I have arrived." He said with faint sarcasm in his voice.

Naruto laughed openly, "My, my…" blue eyes danced with mischief, "I do believe that my dear Gaara-chan has tried his hand at humor…" his shoulder's shook, "And failed miserably. You need more lessons but do not be discouraged, it takes time to reach my level of expertise and not everyone can be as charming as I am."

Gaara's lips twitched and Naruto spied faint traces of a smirk lingering on his lips. The blonde sighed, turning away from those impassive but oddly soothing eyes to look out of the window, "It has been a while, hasn't it? Since we last sat together like this?"

The Kazekage nodded, "That it has. What is going on Uzumaki?"

Naruto flinched then sighed, "I was investigating the Uchiha massacre and this happened." He shrugged, "A lot of things have happened since we last met."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "So I hear. Your letters were getting progressively disturbing. I would have visited even if this did not happen." He said as he gestured towards his bed.

Naruto groaned, "Sorry Gaara. I did not mean to worry you. I am just being childish with the whole Itachi thing."

"That you are." Gaara confirmed, "I heard from Temari that the Uchiha took you off the active Shinobi list?"

Naruto nodded with a scowl. He was still a little angry with Itachi but he knew that it was bound to happen. If Itachi had not done it, Sasuke, Tsunade or Sakura would have done it. It bothered him because when Itachi did it, it felt as though was trying to control him, take away his freedom.

"Have you thought about the crucial diplomatic meeting that you have with the Tsuchikage on the 23rd of September?" Gaara asked casually and Naruto paled, his eyes widening in remembrance. "To avoid that meeting would be unwise, no matter the circumstances."

"I know…" Naruto groaned as he rubbed his eyes warily. He was the only one who could actually solve the tension between Iwagakure and Konohagakure, being the son of the Yondaime Hokage. To back out now would be damaging to the negotiations he had already managed to have with Iwagakure. "I will manage to convince Itachi somehow… I know he will realize how important this is for Konoha… he is an ANBU captain after all."

"You have something planned with regards to that?" He asked, observing Naruto with shrewd eyes.

Naruto nodded, a serious and thoughtful expression on his face, "Yes. I have something planned and it will either make or break the entire deal." The blonde rubbed the bridge of his nose. At times like these, Naruto seemed more mature and stronger that he usually did. Gaara had always known that Naruto deliberately downplayed his own intelligence and wisdom to put people around him at ease, mingling with people by being one of them rather than being superior to them.

That was the reason why he was easily able to make friends.

"Be careful, Naruto." Gaara warned, "I have met the Tsuchikage on several occasions and he is not a man to be underestimated. If anyone can bring Iwagakure back to its former glory, it is him."

Icy blue eyes narrowed, "I am aware of that. I am being as careful as I can be in such circumstances." A calculating glint entered his eyes, "I am the official heir to the Hokage position, Gaara. His hands are tied; he would not attempt anything to harm me when I am on his territory." He scowled, "Besides, an alliance with Konoha would be just as fruitful to him as it is to us." He glanced at Gaara, "Have you voiced your support?"

Gaara nodded, "I implied that your friendship was very important to me and no political advantage was worth risking that."

Naruto smirked, "I suppose that you were careful when you said that? I do not want him to think that you were threatening him."

The Kazekage shook his head, "It was a comment on the strong friendship between us as individuals not between Konoha and Suna. I let him draw his own conclusions from that. Your trap is well set."

Naruto nodded; however, the calculating light in his eyes did not disappear. "That is good. Once the peace is established, it will be difficult to maintain. I want to develop a good relationship with the Tsuchikage."

"There is a possibility that this assassination attempt was caused by rebels at Iwagakure who do not wish for the negotiations to proceed." Gaara pointed out, "I am surprised that no one had considered that."

"Only Tsunade knows of the negotiations that I am carrying out and I have implied that the suspects of Uchiha massacre are responsible for this." He gestured towards himself, "If anyone suspects that the Iwagakure rebels may have been involved, they would force me to abort the negotiations and all my hard-work would go down the drain." A frustrated look crossed Naruto's face, "Their protectiveness is starting to get on my nerves. They do not underestimate my strength but they think that I am unwilling to look after my own safety. It is frustrating."

Gaara raised a nonexistent brow, "Akatsuki, the villagers, the Konoha council, the rebels at Iwagakure, Otogakure… with so many enemies out for your blood, I am surprised the younger Uchiha even lets you out of his sight, much less on missions."

"Don't start, Gaara."

"Look Naruto…" the Kazekage said seriously, "I understand that your friends are being frustrating, I have experienced it with Kankuro and Temari but you have agree that until all these problems are solved, you have to heed to caution. I am surprised that you were caught off-guard by such a simple trick. Your sharp senses would have spotted the attack when it was seconds away; it would have been more than enough time for a person of your swift and precise relaxes to dodge."

Naruto glared at Gaara, an uncharacteristic look of anger on his face, "Don't you think I know that?" He snapped. "I was distracted, tired and horribly confused at that moment."

Frigid green eyes narrowed, "Those are petty excuses and you know it, Uzumaki. You are _not _supposed to be distracted enough to let your guard down, _even when you are innocently walking down the streets of Konoha._" Gaara hissed, his lips curling into a snarl. "I know better than anyone else, even the Uchiha, that you have never let your guard down. Not even when you were a child. You couldn't afford to."

"Just what do you want from me, Gaara?" Naruto asked softly, conceding that his friend had a point.

"If you want to take risks constantly then try to be more careful. You are one of the most successful espionage agents that Konoha has; use those skills." Naruto nodded and Gaara stood.

"I will go meet Tsunade-sama now then have a little chat with your Uchiha Itachi." He said as he walked towards the door. Naruto tilted his head to the side questioningly, wondering why Gaara needed to talk to Itachi.

"Alright, see you later then." Naruto said and sighed as he settled back into the bed.

He was really getting tired of being tired all the time.

Xxxx

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard a slight noise.

Without even a pause, he activated all his senses and looked at the direction the noise came from, glowing blue eyes piercing through the darkness with practiced ease.

He frowned when he spotted Sai coming into the room silently, closing the door behind him. The ANBU Root member held up a container in his hand, answering Naruto's unvoiced question.

The blonde narrowed his eyes and sat up, extending his hand to receive the container from Sai. He observed the thick, crimson liquid inside the container and a slow smirk formed on his lips.

Sai had successfully managed to acquire Danzo's blood.

"_Excellent._" He whispered, looking extremely pleased.

It was time to perform the jutsu he had planned.

Xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Hyaku6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hyakumensou

Chapter 6

The vial of blood was resting on his bed and Naruto ignored it for a moment, concentration on getting his fingers to comply with his demands and button his shirt.

He could not believe how weak he felt, his fingers felt numb and his body was aching. He wondered if it was wise to perform the jutsu in this condition but he knew that the blood Sai acquired for him would soon become useless.

Moreover, he was keenly aware of his troublesome Uchiha leaning against the doorframe and staring at him with blank, impassive eyes. "You are not allowed to leave the bed, Naruto-kun."

"Itachi-san, you can either come with me or you can stay here but you cannot stop me." Naruto said softly, unwilling to waste time. "If you are with me, you can help if something goes wrong."

"I am unwilling to let you be hurt." Itachi said as he stepped forward, grasping Naruto's chin to look him in the eye, "You take many unnecessary risks, solving the Uchiha massacre case should not be your priority at this moment."

"Itachi…" The lack of honorific caught the Uchiha's attention. Naruto took Itachi's hand and held it to his chest, looking down instead of looking at the Uchiha in the eye. The posture was oddly submissive, something that Itachi disliked immediately. "I have been thinking for a long time… spending nights in a hospital room gave me all the time I needed to contemplate our situation." Itachi stared down at Naruto silently, noting the paleness of his skin and the weakness of his grip on Itachi's hand. "I realized," he whispered, lacing his fingers with Itachi's, "that we both will have to make certain compromises. That I will not have the same freedom as I did before, that there are certain decisions that affect both of us and should be taken together."

Naruto looked up at Itachi, "That is why I called you here; I will not do this without discussing it with you first. I realize that it is only natural to be protective of those you cherish. Had I been in your place, my actions would not have been any different. I apologize for being so stubborn."

Itachi raised a brow, "Naruto..."

The blonde shook his head, "I have been indecisive and very critical. I had started to resent you when you were not at fault." He paused, "You are precious to me… just like Sasuke is, you are family and I have been stupid, locking horns with you at every step."

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he pulled Naruto to him, wondering where this sudden confession came from. His lips curled into a smirk as Naruto came easily into his arms, accepting the embrace without protest. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

Naruto laughed and shook his head, "Marriage changes people fundamentally, and their priorities change. I understand that. Nevertheless, I cannot change some things about myself. I still have this fierce desire to protect my friends and family, I still plan to become a Hokage. I will be forced to make certain decisions that will displease you, sometimes; I will have to go against your wishes to complete my duties. Please understand that, like you, I have also sworn my loyalty to Konoha first and foremost, and like you, I will have to make decisions that will be painful at first, but necessary."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "You are hiding something from me."

Naruto nodded, openly admitting to it. "Yes." Resting his head on Itachi's chest, he whispered, "I am. Forgive me."

Itachi scowled, ebony eyes showing a hint of anger. "Will you tell me, if I ask?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment, "If you asked… I would rather you did not."

The Uchiha raised a brow, looking thoughtful for a moment, "Very well. I will not ask. However, I expect you to be honest with me when I do ask."

'_When…_' Naruto thought bitterly, how he could hope to win against the Uchiha genius was anybody's guess. "You are so full of shit." He narrowed his eyes and pulled away from Itachi's embrace, "You would ask me tomorrow and I will have to answer if I make such a promise."

"Naruto…" There was a light trace of warning in Itachi's voice and blood red was seeping into the Uchiha's eyes. He was at his limit when it came to dealing with his obstinate little love. Was it that difficult to understand that it was Itachi's responsibility to protect Naruto? Even Tsunade had two ANBU guards shadowing her every move. He needed to be informed about Naruto's whereabouts if the boy recklessly landed himself in danger.

Naruto was underestimating his position as the heir to the Hokage's seat. He thought the Hokage's were selected unexpectedly. He thought that they did not need to be trained and educated for the position. He may have gained such an impression from the appointment of Tsunade-sama however; he did not know that Sandaime had already trained both Jiraiya and Tsunade after Orochimaru's defection to take up the mantle of the Hokage if neither Yondaime nor Sandaime could.

"Don't." Naruto snapped, crystalline eyes glaring at him. "There are some things that I cannot share with everyone. Just because you are soon going to be my husband does not give you the authority to control me or dictate my actions." He sat on the bed, gazing steadily at Itachi with narrowed, sharply intelligent eyes. "I have been trying to watch myself, trying to adjust with the fact that my decisions will now affect both of us. I want you to understand that you _must _consult me before you take actions concerning my safety. Taking me off the active Shinobi list without my permission was bad form, my dear fellow."

"I am not your possession." He stated firmly, looking very calm and uncharacteristically impassive, "I admire you, respect your wisdom and experience and will listen to your opinions and suggestions if you voice them. I am not averse to doing as you say as long as you _ask._"

Itachi raised a brow, "Do you realize that I have been assigned by the Hokage to protect you? There will be times when I cannot ask for your permission."

"I know that." Naruto replied calmly, "And I am in no hurry to die." He closed his eyes for a moment, "Those titles that make me so important are not for show. I have certain duties I must perform and they are risky. You cannot protect me form everything."

Itachi nodded, conceding to the point before he stated dryly, "I have certain duties too."

Naruto sighed explosively, "I am tired of this. What gave you the right to interfere in my life like this?" He glared at Itachi, all semblances of poise and control destroyed, "As if Sasuke was not enough. I do not need this! I have enough on my plate as it is. Why can't the lot of you just leave me be!"

Itachi's eyes flashed but Naruto ignored the silent warning, "Just because our parents sighed a wretched contract to bind us does not mean that I have to like it. It feels as though you overprotective bastards are slowly leaching my freedom away! I did not ask for this, trapped in a loveless marriage, with friends that do not understand the concept of privacy at all. Why don't you just lock me up in a padded room and throw away the key!"

Naruto gasped when Itachi caught his wrist in a vice like grip and pulled him harshly to his feet. "You are being a petulant child." Itachi whispered dangerously, "You are at a crossroads, you do not understand what it means to have a family and now that you do you are being stifled by it." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Itachi's glare stopped him. He had never seen the man so angry, never seen him so unguarded. "You are confused, about the contract, about Sasuke and me… about your role in all of this." He looked at Naruto in the eye, "Therefore you are being defensive. It will not be long before you start pushing Sasuke and I away because the intimacy of a family scares you, because although you have always hoped for it, the prospect of love scares you."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Loveless marriage…" Itachi hissed before pulling Naruto to him and seizing those tempting lips in a kiss that would change everything.

Naruto's heart froze in his chest, his wide, blue eyes staring into half-mast obsidian black. Long fingers cradled his jaw and Itachi wrapped his spare arm around his waist, pulling him close, so close that the embrace could only be described as intimate. He pushed against Itachi's shoulder, feeling his strength leaving him as his fiancé angled his head and intensified the kiss.

With a small whimper, Naruto closed his eyes, his hands lying limply on Itachi's shoulders.

It was that silent submission that changed the intensity of the kiss. The embrace turned passionate, Itachi's strong arms encompassing him completely.

It was all consuming; Naruto had never experienced anything quite like this before. His entire body sang in response to Itachi's kiss, his hands moving on their own accord to wrap around Itachi, fingers stroking the strong jaw line tenderly. Had it been raw and physical, Naruto would have been able to push him away but it was not. Naruto felt the depth of the kiss down to his very bones and he moaned, feeling everything fell into place.

Nothing in the world was wrong if Itachi continued holding him.

When they parted, Naruto wished so desperately to pull him back. The kiss had just opened a treasure chest of emotions, feelings he was not aware of filled him, warming him inexplicably.

It would seem that Itachi felt the same because they just could not seem to stay apart. Again and again, breaking apart, coming together, they just couldn't stop.

Naruto took a shuddering breath feeling those moist lips brushing against his cheek, their heavy breathing breaking the utter silence of the room. One more kiss, he kept saying himself, turning his face to receive another kiss.

Naruto could feel Itachi's smirk on his lips and blushed terribly when he realized what he was doing. He tried to collect himself as he let his head fall on Itachi's shoulder, his eyes absently taking in the details of that mysterious necklace that Itachi always wore.

"That was a long time coming." Itachi stated as though the kiss had not been a kiss but a punishment. Naruto silently agreed, unwilling to goad Itachi into repeating the act. He was not sure that he would be able to handle another kiss of such intensity.

Itachi seemed just as much affected by the kiss, as he was if his breathlessness was anything to go by. He could hear the rapid heartbeat of the Uchiha and feel it under his hand that lay lightly on Itachi's chest.

The silence that followed that statement was reflective. Naruto stayed still, knowing that Itachi would not let him escape now, not after such a significant development had occurred in their relationship. Itachi did not say anything but he could feel those intense eyes looking at him.

A pale hand came forth, a thumb caressing his moist lower lips tenderly and Naruto closed his eyes with a sigh. "How is it that you have managed to tame me to your will so well?" He whispered softly, "Just few weeks ago, I did not know you and now…"

Itachi smirked, "Tame you?" he whispered, his lips brushing against Naruto's temple, "Taming you would diminish your beauty, I have no intention of doing that, Naruto-kun."

Naruto raised a brow as he opened his eyes, "Beauty? That is not very flattering, Itachi-san."

"Unfortunately for you, Naruto-kun," Itachi commented, a hint of his brother showing through in his slightly teasing smirk. "You are exceptionally beautiful." Naruto simply scoffed in response, closing his eyes again.

"When my father first told me about you I was very young." Itachi informed, a reminiscent look in his eyes, "You were just about a year old then, I was eight years old when he took me to see you for the first time. Predictably, seeing a feeble, noisy baby was not that impressive."

Naruto chuckled. "When I was twelve, my father explained the contract to me. He taught me how to perform the seal. You were five then." He looked down at the head resting on his shoulder, "You impressed me then. You were colorful."

Naruto laughed, "Colorful?" mirth shined in crystal blue eyes as they looked up at Itachi.

The Uchiha nodded, "Vibrant blonde hair, blue eyes unlike anything I had ever seen, those loud orange clothes and that peach colored skin. Like a splash of happiness on a bleak white canvas."

The blonde's eyes widened in wonder, "My… that was poetic."

"As I was twelve, only thing that registered in my mind at that moment of time was the fact that you were mine. A possession of mine." Naruto frowned, recalling Itachi's words when he had gone to escort him back to Konoha. "As I watched you grow, from a distance, I was far from impressed. You hardly seemed worth my time; from a distance, you always seemed ordinary. Strong… but nothing special. So why was Sasuke so taken with you?"

Naruto leaned back against Itachi, floored by the blunt honesty and surprisingly impressed by it. It took a lot of courage to be _that_ honest and at that very moment, Naruto realized just how unique Itachi was. "Did you find your answer?" Naruto asked softly.

"Hmm." The Uchiha murmured, lifting Naruto's left hand and observing the engagement ring that sat elegantly on a slender finger. "I found some answers, yes. It would take a long time to understand a person as complex as you seem to be, Naruto-kun. Before I completed my assignment with Akatsuki, I had every intention of developing a pleasant relationship between us. It is logical for we were to spend our lives together as spouses. Therefore, I endeavored to do so. You, however," Itachi's lips twitched in a semblance of a wry smile, "Were adamant. So stubborn and idealistic."

Naruto sighed, "Why are you telling me this?"

Itachi moved away from Naruto and walked over to the bed, picking out the vial of blood. "You realize that I am very much unlike my brother." He informed, "Sasuke has always been emotional, always jumping to conclusions and situations. He is passionate and stubborn, full of determination… somewhat like you are though to most the both of you may seem like opposites of each other." He observed the blood in the vial absently. "I am telling you these things because you need to understand, Naruto-kun that whatever I do, all my actions to date have been either to protect Sasuke, or to protect you. Both of you have been a constant in my life and I will not have either of you harmed."

Naruto's eyes widened, knowing, without a doubt, that Itachi was speaking the truth. "You have always been an Uchiha to me, Naruto-kun. You have always been my responsibility. However, what happened today was not a product of my duty. It is not because of the contract."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked softly, looking into those serious eyes.

Itachi sat down on the bed; keeping his gaze locked with Naruto's. "I have been courting you, Naruto-kun. I want you to forget about the contract."

Naruto raised a brow in disbelief. "That is impossible."

"No, Naruto-kun. It is not. If the contract did not exist and if I were to ask you out for dinner, would you have accepted it?"

Naruto paused, thinking back on what he learned about Itachi. A faint blush marred his smooth skin and he turned his face away. Itachi understood the meaning behind Naruto's reaction immediately and his lips curled into a faint smirk.

"Would you? Naruto-kun…" Itachi leaned forward, ebony eyes devious, "have dinner with me… with all the implications of a serious relationship underway… with this thought in mind that I am the man who kissed you…" Naruto looked at him, blue eyes half-lidded in remembrance, "and you responded. With fervor."

"I would." He answered softly.

Itachi leaned back; the smirk that was just a shadow few moments ago was now prominent on his handsome features.

Their relationship would never be the same.

Xxx

Naruto stood back. The council room was empty, all chairs and tables cleared completely. The floor, made out of rich, lacquered wood was now filled with a vast, complex system of seals.

Behind him, Itachi and Sasuke stood, their Sharingan eyes looking at the seals, unable to understand the significance of them.

Jiraiya and Tsunade stood in awe at the level of skill it took and the precision with which Naruto drew them. Yamanaka Inoichi, a person that Naruto requested, leaned back against the wall, observing the masterpiece that was laid out before them on the floor, his mind going back to another brilliant seal specialist.

Namikaze Minato.

However, even Minato could not boast such skill.

"Listen carefully." Naruto's deep voice startled them from their awed stupor. "What I have created is a system of seals, by drawing them in Danzo's blood; I form a connection with him. The center seal is the main seal of the complex. That is where I will stand." He gestured at the six seals that surrounded the center seal, there seemed to be no connection between them.

_Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go, Roku…_

Those were the only things in the seals that everyone understood. Naruto held up a file, "Ibiki-san helped us narrow down the list to six particular events. You will be seeing my spirit rise from my body and jump from the first seal to the second seal and so forth. There _should_ be no problems. While I am in the seal, I will be transported to Danzo's memories of these events. Each seal has a date and time written onto it. Each seal targets a specific memory."

Ibiki leaned forward; such a seal would do wonders in his department.

"Danzo, of course, will not be able to sense my presence in his mind as I study what happened in those meetings." Naruto closed his eyes, "This jutsu will deplete my chakra almost completely." He warned, "However, Yamanaka-san must retrieve my memories of what I have seen before I fall unconscious due to lack of chakra. I have to be the one to push all six memories to him so he can see them."

Yamanaka nodded, "I understand, Uzumaki-san. However, it would have been easier if Uchiha-san tried to retrieve those memories with his Sharingan, he can copy it to the minutest detail."

Naruto shook his head, "Both Sasuke and Itachi are involved. This is a matter relating to our family. We need an impartial person to look at those memories. I know you can recognize if any memory is falsely made or altered. You are the best choice in this case."

Inoichi nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Nodding to himself, Naruto carefully stepped on the center seal and started making handseals.

Even with their Sharingan on, Sasuke and Itachi could barely keep up with the speed at which Naruto was sealing.

"He is doing single-handed seals." Itachi said to Sasuke, "Each hand is forming a different seal. I was not aware that he was so skilled."

Sasuke scoffed, "Very few are. No one but the Hokage, Jiraiya-sama, his ANBU team know the full extent of his skills." He murmured, "However, Seals is Naruto's prerogative, I would be surprised to find someone to match his capability at hand-seals and sealing rituals."

Itachi raised a brow and observed Naruto keenly. Icy blue chakra surrounded Naruto's body and the older Uchiha could see that he was still forming seals. There would have been close to seventy seals formed by each hand.

It was a remarkable display of skill.

Suddenly, it seems that the temperature of the room dropped. So much so, that everyone subconsciously flinched at the abrupt invasion of cold.

Naruto's wind chakra had reached its peak and it was a remarkable sight. They could ignore the chilling feeling that accompanied his chakra in favor of watching a translucent, form of Naruto emerge from the now, lifeless looking body.

The spirit went over to the first seal and vanished in a flash of light.

Sasuke tensed immediately, his protective instincts flaring the moment Naruto was out of his sight. He was no fool. The jutsu was extremely dangerous; the amount of chakra it consumed was ridiculous.

"This is remarkably similar to our clan technique." Inoichi murmured thoughtfully, "But it is also on a level on its own."

Jiraiya nodded, "Naruto can be very inventive when he wants to be… although, I wonder why he would create such a technique."

X

The sensation of his spirit leaving his body was rather unceremonious. There were no otherworldly feelings. He just moved out of his body and that was that.

With a frown, Naruto surveyed the scene before him. As he expected, he was viewing Danzo's memories of the very first council meeting on his list. All members had already assembled and Naruto hoped that his timing had not been off; he would rather not take the risk of performing the jutsu once again.

"_Some of my researchers have unearthed interesting facts and I saw it fit to inform you of these new revelations for they can jeopardize the safety of Konoha." Danzo started out, his words, as always, meant to cause unrest. He looked at his fellow council-members, looking out for anyone who was untrustworthy. _

_He nodded towards an ANBU of Root and the person stepped forward a placed a file in front of each member of the council. _

"_This file," he raised his own copy, "consists of an outline of their findings. When I first read it, I found it unnerving. Naturally, my first reaction was disbelief and I know many would doubt this files contents…" he paused for dramatic effect, "But I implore you, for the safety of Konoha, do not take any information written here, lightly. I have added photographs and reviews from sealing experts to prove that our findings are indeed true."_

_He watched, carefully concealing his smirk as eyes widened and gasps and exclamations of horror and disbelief rang throughout the room. _

"_This is impossible!" Homura exclaimed. _

_Danzo met the eyes of a representative of the Hi no Kuni's Daimyo, the man nodded, silently showing his support. He turned to the elders of the Hyuuga clan, "You said that Sharingan suddenly appeared in your bloodline… there has to be a reason for it." He gestured towards the file, "This must be the reason for it." _

"_Konoha cannot afford attack from a demon… it does not help that the very demon that took our Yondaime Hokage and several other lives still resides in this village, trapped within the seal on that Uzumaki boy's body." The reminder caused a shudder to run through their bodies._

"_Kyuubi cannot come out." The Daimyo's representative said in a whisper, "The child who houses it is too strong. Kyuubi's will not stand against the boy's brilliant mind." He reminded everyone, "However," he said, "there is no other child in Konoha who can match Naruto's spiritual energy or surpass it, no one strong enough to contain a demon."_

_A Hyuuga elder scowled, "This report says that the seal that holds the demon is indestructible…"_

"_If it was so, why wasn't it used to seal the Kyuubi away?" Danzo asked, causing everyone to stiffen, "Why did Yondaime-sama sacrifice his own life and the child that the monks proclaimed had the more spiritual energy than most powerful of spiritual beings? Why did the Uchiha clan not step forward to help seal the Kyuubi?"_

_The elder from the Yuuhi clan leaned forward with a frown on his face, "The Uchiha clan is powerful… and large. They are the founders of Konoha along with the Senju clan. The only remnant of the Senju clan is Tsunade and she wants nothing to do with Konoha." Red eyes looked at Danzo, "Even if the Uchiha clan is housing a demon, even if they could have prevented Yondaime's death and the Naruto's sacrifice, what can we do against such a powerful clan?"_

"_Moreover," the head of the Kurama clan stated, "Their latest prodigy, Uchiha Itachi…" he reminded, "how do you plan to subdue him? Uchiha Itachi, in Yondaime's words itself, has more potential than anyone ever born on the soil of Konoha does. Yondaime planned to prepare him for the position of Hokage when he was the suitable age. Sandaime may still carry out his wish."_

_Danzo scowled, "Our only option is to divide the clan…turn Itachi, against them."_

Naruto was pulled away from the memory and deposited onto another.

"_These are my plans… they await your approval. Member of the Uchiha clan already doubt Itachi's loyalty; he is taking on more missions that lead him outside Konoha. If we time this right, he wouldn't be a problem." Danzo explained. _

_Yamanaka Hiroshi, Inoichi's brother looked at the plans with a frown, "The ROOT should have no trouble carrying out such a mission, I suppose? Are you certain that the loss of the Uchiha clan would not weaken Leaf?"_

"_We should leave Uchiha Sasuke alive." Mitarashi Goro insisted, "The Uchiha blood should not be carelessly disposed off… despite its origin. Uchiha Sasuke will be too traumatized by his clan's slaughter. He would never grow to be as powerful as Itachi if we keep him under a tight leash."_

"_There is still the matter of Itachi." The head of the Kurama clan pointed out. _

_Danzo waved that concern off, his eyes narrowed in calculation, "You leave Uchiha Itachi up to me. Believe me, he will not be a problem."_

As Naruto was pushed out of that particular memory, his eyes narrowed. What was Danzo planning to do to his Itachi?

The other four memories showed nothing significant. However, what shocked Naruto was the fact that that the Uchiha massacre was a planned, deliberate attack of great ruthlessness. The members of the ANBU Root involved in the massacre were on level with Kakashi.

Blue eyes narrowed as he observed. So many clans were involved and Naruto wondered whether they would ever gain justice. Inoichi's brother, Nara Shikato's uncle, Hyuuga's council of elders, Anko's brother and Kurenai's cousin, the list went on…

Naruto was at a loss.

The sensation of slipping back into his body was much more jarring than he had expected. The sudden weakness and lack of chakra hit him abruptly, astounding him. He fell but before his knees could touch the ground; Itachi had him, ebony eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, all Naruto could feel was sorrow. Looking at Itachi, he smiled sadly. Unaware that there were keen eyes watching him; he pressed his lips softly against Itachi's forehead. With so many people against Itachi and Sasuke, Naruto felt protective.

Itachi raised a brow, and he would have been amused had it not been the sadness he could see glimmering in those jewel-like eyes. Whatever Naruto had seen had affected him deeply.

He watched silently as Naruto turned and nodded silently to Yamanaka Inoichi.

The older man nodded back, his hands already moving to form seals. Naruto relaxed, leaning back as he felt the alien presence in his mind. He pushed the memories towards Inoichi, his body already giving into chakra exhaustion.

Sasuke watched silently as Inoichi withdrew from Naruto and his otouto closed his eyes, his breath slowing. He met Itachi's eyes with a raised brow; Inoichi looked rather pale and more than a little angry.

Tsunade stepped forward, recognizing that Naruto had discovered something of great importance. She walked towards Itachi and checked over the boy he was holding, relived that the jutsu did not damage Naruto. "Let us get him comfortable then we can discuss about this. Naruto did say that it would take him days to recover from this."

Itachi scowled and nodded.

Xxxx

Tsunade rubbed her temples, her brown eyes hard while Itachi and Sasuke sat next to each other, maintaining an expressionless face that was impressive, considering the circumstances.

Yamanaka Inoichi sat with his head bowed in front of the leader of his village, shamed by the actions of the member of his own clan.

"Wow," Jiraiya muttered callously, "The Uchiha clan did not stand a chance."

"Hokage-sama, I cannot express in words how ashamed I am of my younger brother's actions, nor can I ask for forgiveness as this is a crime that is beyond it." Inoichi said softly and looked at Itachi and Sasuke, "As the head of the Yamanaka Clan, I apologize for the pain and suffering one of my own has caused you. We will do anything we can to atone for the sin that was committed."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, anger burning in his veins but Itachi, being the head of the clan and the more diplomatic of the two nodded, "We appreciate your sentiments over the matter, Yamanaka-san, but I am afraid, we need time to adjust to these new revelations." Itachi admitted honestly.

"I need sake." Tsunade murmured as she closed her eyes. "What am I supposed to do in this situation?"

Jiraiya looked at his team-mate and friend, "I think you should wait for Naruto to wake up. Moreover, we need to ask him what Danzo was talking about… the whole spiritual power thing… and the thing about brilliant mind… well, I'd be the first to admit that Naruto is not as stupid as we all thought but he is not someone who has a brilliant mind."

"Now that is where you are wrong." Sasuke said with a frown, eager to get off the topic of the Uchiha massacre. The hopelessness of the situation was not something Sasuke wanted to consider now. "I think I know what Danzo and the other man were talking about. Naruto spoke to me of this once."

Itachi raised a brow in question while Tsunade and Jiraiya leaned forward. "It was after Naruto passed the Jounin selection tests, he was already deep into the study of seals, being the bearer of one, he found it imperative to study them." Jiraiya nodded, confirming Sasuke's words. "However, when he started studying the Shiki Fuuin, he wasn't looking at how it affected the Kyuubi; he wanted to know how the seal affected him."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade questioned, confused, "The seal should not affect Naruto at all."

Itachi leaned back thoughtfully, "That is not exactly true, Hokage-sama."

Sasuke nodded, "Naruto was of the same opinion as him." He gestured at Itachi. "He believed that Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi within him for more reasons than initially apparent." The younger Uchiha scowled, "He wasn't the only child available for sealing at that time and the fact that Naruto was Yondaime's son did not influence his decision. Naruto told me that there was more to it than that."

Jiraiya frowned, "If it was so, how would Naruto know about it?"

"Naruto-kun knows more about Shiki Fuuin than anyone else, Jiraiya-sama." Itachi commented, "He has a unique perspective on it that no one but Yondaime had."

The younger Uchiha crossed his arms and closed his eyes in remembrance, "He told me that there were two reasons why Yondaime-sama chose him as the vessel of the Kyuubi. First of all, he was the first born heir of the Namikaze clan, therefore, his chakra is pure, and good. A chakra that is powerful enough to bind Kyuubi's own chakra without getting tainted by it."

"We already know that." Jiraiya said impatiently, "What is the second reason?"

Sasuke scowled at Jiraiya and continued, "The second reason, according to Naruto, was the fact that Naruto's spiritual energy far outweighed his physical energy."

Tsunade frowned, "I have found no evidence of such a thing. This would have created an imbalance in Naruto's chakra system which I did not detect."

"That is because the reason Shiki Fuuin is so strong in Naruto." Itachi said. Realizing what Sasuke was saying, "This does not happen often. There have been genii with high levels of IQ who have balanced chakra systems. However, there are some, because their mind is so powerful, have a large concentration of spiritual energy."

Tsunade eyes widened, "You mean…?"

Sasuke nodded, "Naruto subconscious mind has always been reinforcing the seal. This is the reason why Naruto's will is never influenced by Kyuubi. This is why the only times we see Kyuubi in his actions are when he takes too much of Kyuubi's chakra."

"It is also the reason why," Itachi continued with a frown, "Naruto-kun's intellectual development was so unsteady. To learn Kage Bunshin in a matter of hours, Rasengan in a few months while being unable to understand some very simple concepts. His mind was never completely focused. The presence of the seal hampered his potential to a great deal."

Jiraiya sat down with a serious look on his face, "Large concentration of spiritual energy comes along with certain rarely seen skills."

"Yes." Sasuke nodded, "Naruto mentioned that too, something about telepathy and telekinesis and other such abilities that require the focus of a powerful mind."

Tsunade closed her eyes in wariness, "Just when I thought that I had figured that boy out, he springs such surprises at me… Very well," she sighed, "I will wait for Naruto to wake up. He should know what to do regarding the Uchiha massacre. He is better at this and I am, certainly." She admitted.

"Well, not all of us have to honor of being trained by a world-class politician like Hyuuga Hiashi, Tsunade." Jiraiya joked.

Xxxx

"The task I asked you to perform was a simple one." A soft, cultured voice whispered to the quivering man on his knees. "I provided you with a poison that would kill the boy, even with the assistance of Kyuubi, if left too long in his body. All you had to do was ensure that the boy did not get help… especially from the world's foremost medic-nin, Tsunade of the Sannin."

"I… I am s…sorry. The Hokage's apprentice spotted him before I could remove the boy from plain sight." The man whispered, his body shaking and his voice faint.

"There was enough poison for you to kill five people. You could have easily killed the Hokage's apprentice." The other man said smoothly, unfazed by his subordinate's groveling.

The subordinate's eyes widened, "But… she is the Hokage's apprentice, if they would have found out, there would have been war."

"You know that that the weak girl-child is the Hokage's apprentice but you do not know of Uzumaki Naruto? The vessel of Kyuubi and the _heir_ to the position of the Hokage?" there was amusement in the man's voice, "That you can be so ignorant is very amusing."

The man on his knees paled, shivering at the implication of his actions. "The boy goes by many names. Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of Konohagakure, Gama Sannin's apprentice, Uchiha Sasuke's adopted brother, Sharingan no Kakashi's student." He smirked, "These names may seem important, but there are a few more to be added to that list… those names that very few know of…"

His subordinate swallowed, wary of the devious expression on his superior's face. "Namikaze Naruto for he is the son of Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. ANBU captain Karasu, also known as Musei no Fubuki, the Silent snowstorm, for his Hyouton jutsu and his legendary espionage and assassination team. He can also take the name, _Yukimura Naruto._"

A gasp was heard, "That clan…"

"He is looking to improve the relationship between Konoha and Iwa. We cannot allow that. It is in our interest that Konoha remains isolated. He has caused the alliance to form between Konoha and Suna. Kiri will forever support him for being the heir to their most prestigious clan, the Yukimura. This must be done _before_ he becomes the Hokage." The man frowned, "I had hoped that catching the boy off-guard would lead to his death but now you have made him wary because of your failure." Brown eyes narrowed dangerously, "He is not someone to be underestimated. However, I am more concerned with the factor of Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha will be on guard. Nothing escapes his eyes."

The man waved his hand dismissively, "Leave and while you are at it, send my son in."

It was mere moment before a boy of Naruto's age stepped in. He looked different from his father's rather plain features. He had green eyes that looked curious and open; a smiling mouth and messy brown hair. "Tou-san?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

The Kage scowled, "Tatsuo turned out to be useless. I am afraid you will have to complete this mission for me, Enji."

The boy raised a brow. "I thought that the mission was simply to infiltrate Konoha and kill some Uzumaki guy…"

"It would have been easy but now the brat knows that someone is after him."

"So? What do you want me to do?"

"Kill the boy before he reaches Iwagakure for his negotiations. We know when he will leave the safety of Konoha and we know that he will be weak. He has still not recovered from our last attack."

The young man nodded, "Whatever you say, old man. I expect a long vacation after this; you have been working me hard."

The older man nodded, "Be careful, son."


	7. Chapter 7

Xxx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Title: Hyakumensou (Life's many phases)**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Ita/Naru. Characters may be OCC because they are older and wiser than cannon.**

**Summary: A contract signed eighteen years ago has turned Naruto's life upside down. How will he cope with this new, troubling development in his life that he cannot escape?**

x

x

x

xxxx

x

x

x

"Nothing."

The single word uttered by Naruto was greeted with stunned silence. Calculating blue eyes observed his audience, noting the twitch of annoyance on Tsunade's brow and Sasuke's dark frown.

Out of everyone present, only Itachi seemed to be thoughtful, looking at Naruto with an expression that subtly demanded an explanation.

"Nothing?" Jiraiya asked in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about, Gaki? You want to do nothing against the ones responsible for the Uchiha massacre?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples, "You better have a good explanation brat or I think I would have to rethink my decision to hand over the Kage's position to you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, a brow arching in disbelief, "Do you wish for a civil war?"

That silenced everyone in an instant. There was not a single person in the room who hadn't paled at the implication. Even Itachi seemed to react, although it was not too apparent. "You are not fools." Naruto said, looking very calm. "You cannot possibly think that we can take the righteous route here and expect no repercussions." He gestured towards the file that was on Tsunade's desk, "Just take a glance at the personalities listed in that file. They are powerful, prominent and well-respected people."

"They have also committed a grave crime." Itachi retorted calmly.

Naruto snorted, "And that matters, how?" he raised his hand to silence Sasuke's furious reply. "The moment anyone lets slip that the Uchiha clan harbored a sealed demon within their midst, the civilians would support the actions taken by them," he gestured towards the file once again, "In fact, that would actually put Itachi and Sasuke's lives in danger and I am not willing to risk that."

Jiraiya frowned when he understood Naruto's reasoning, feeling mildly chagrined that he had not thought of it himself. "So what do you suggest we do?"

Naruto sighed warily, "You are not going to like this…"

"Just tell us." Sasuke commanded impatiently.

Naruto glared at him. "Patience, aniki." He scowled, "Subterfuge." He picked the file and leafed through the pages it contained. "Our most difficult opponents here are Danzo, Homura, Koharu and the Daimyo's representative." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "That guy looked like he was some important person. I am not even sure that the Daimyo is involved."

"But he is the Daimyo's…" Jiraiya moved to speak.

"Tsk." Naruto interrupted, "That still does not mean that Daimyo was involved." The blonde looked at Jiraiya with an exasperated look on his face. "Look who you are talking about, sensei. It just occurred to me a few days ago, the _Daimyo_ has more power than we can go against. He _must_ have known about the sealed demon in the Uchiha complex. The Uchiha couldn't have sealed the demon without his consent!"

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly, confused.

The Namikaze sighed, "Do you know why the Nishigawa clan is the ruling clan of Hi no Kuni?"

"Something to do with spiritual connection?" Jiraiya said thoughtfully. "I recall sensei saying something like that."

"Hi no Kuni is their birthright." Itachi said plainly, "Every heir to the Nishigawa clan goes through a binding ritual when they are born that binds them to the land. That is why they are always informed of all major events occurring on the soil of Hi no Kuni."

Naruto nodded, "He must have known that Uchiha's where sealing a demon away." He snorted, "I have a feeling that we are dealing with a plot against daimyo."

Tsunade sat up straight, her eyes narrowed. This was very serious. It was Konoha's duty to protect the Fire country and by default, the Daimyo. She did not even want to think of the repercussions that would occur if something happened to their Daimyo.

"Or someone is using the Daimyo's influence to do his own bidding." Naruto waved his hand absently. "Baa-chan, you will need to speak with him, _discretely_." His emphasized with narrowed eyes, "He mustn't know that we are investigating the Uchiha massacre."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that, gaki? I haven't met him since I was inducted as the Hokage! There will be no reason for me to meet him." Tsunade objected. "I would have no reason to bring up the topic at all."

"Hmm." Itachi murmured, "The Daimyo is always invited to Uchiha weddings." He said, glancing at Naruto's thoughtful face, "That goes without saying that he will be invited to our wedding too. I can always personally go to his palace to deliver the invitation. Naruto and I can subtly find out what we can."

Jiraiya looked skeptical while Tsunade nodded, "Fine. What else?"

"Do onto others as they have done onto you." Naruto smirked, leaning forward with his fingers crossed under his chin. "And no, I do not mean that we should kill everyone involved in cold blood without trial." He said before Tsunade or Jiraiya had the chance to object. "As I told you, our targets are Homura, Koharu, Danzo and that representative. There is nothing we can do against the Daimyo. Even if he is involved, he is beyond our power." He scowled thoughtfully, "It is high time for the '_Ne_' to be disbanded."

"You talk about wanted to disband it, you think Sandaime and I did not try?" Tsunade asked with a frown on her face, "Those ANBU are loyal to Danzo. He has brainwashed them into believing that whatever he does is for the good of Konoha." Jiraiya nodded to confirm Tsunade's statement.

"I told you that we cannot take the righteous route." Naruto stated firmly. "If you are thinking of handing out glorious and just punishment to evil…" the boy shook his head, "The first thing that we need to do is analyze the strength of Danzo's ANBU as compared to ours. We need to know if we would need to call back our Hunters to help us deal with this mess." He adopted a thoughtful pose, "We may have to ask Hinata-chan to carry out the assassination of Homura and Koharu."

"Hinata? As in Hyuuga Hinata?" Tsunade asked incredulously, "Naruto, are you mad?" the blonde simply raised a pale brow at her. "Hyuuga Hinata of all people… why?"

"Think Tsunade." Jiraiya snapped at her, irritation in his brown eyes. "She is a Hyuuga. She can kill the both of them and make it seem as though they died of natural causes." Glancing at Naruto to confirm his statement he continued, "Moreover, if she does get caught. She is not just any Hyuuga, she is the heiress. The civilians know her to be a gentle and kind woman; they would refuse to believe that she had anything to do with this. She is virtually untouchable considering the fact that within the clan only Hiashi has the full authority to punish her."

"However, we cannot move onto Homura and Koharu before dealing with Danzo. That bastard is our priority." Naruto warned. "If we assassinate the elder council before we deal with Danzo, he may order his own investigation and conclude that there is something suspicious about the whole thing. Ibiki will easily falsify the reports for us but Danzo's investigators will not. Hinata-chan's life may come in danger."

"How do you suggest we deal with Danzo?" Sasuke asked, somewhat impressed with Naruto's understanding of the subtleties of dirty politics.

"We don't, Itachi does." The older Uchiha raised a brow at that response, looking at Naruto questioningly. "There is only one person in the room that can deal with Danzo's ANBU guards and the man himself with ease that comes from experience and that is Itachi. Tsunade and Jiraiya cannot risk their positions. Sasuke and I may be caught. Our job is to coordinate both ANBU and Oinin to deal with the Root."

"Hmm." Itachi murmured thoughtfully. Danzo should pose as no problem to him; he understood what Naruto was doing though. The boy himself was dealing with the most difficult part of the mission. There was a chance that the Oinin would not be required at all. Sasuke was then safe but Naruto would be organizing the ANBU to deal with Root. If he understood correctly, the blonde would be leading the mission, thereby putting himself in extreme risk.

He narrowed his eyes at his little blonde, catching startling blue with his obsidian gaze. The look in his eyes ensured that Naruto knew that they would discuss this in privacy of their home. No one but Itachi caught the boy's subtle flinch.

"And what of the rest?" Jiraiya asked, since Naruto had provided a reasonable solution to the problem, the Sannin assumed that it would be best to let him plan everything about this mission.

The Namikaze grimaced, "We cannot deal with them until we are sure about Daimyo's position in this whole mess. If he is not involved then we can try these people in a public trial and afford them proper punishment."

"And if he is involved?" Sasuke asked with a scowl, not comfortable with the idea of letting them off the hook.

"Then we deal with them in the same manner in which we dealt with Danzo and the council of Elders." He whispered resignedly, "However, that would take years. We will have to put reasonably long intervals between each assassination to avoid civilian suspicion or something much worse."

Tsunade sighed and massaged her temples, aching for sake. "I guess we have no other choice."

Naruto sighed tiredly, looking a little pale as he leaned back in his chair. "This is nasty business. When I started investigating the massacre, I had not imagined it would lead to this." He gestured absently at the folder. "This is the only solution I can think of and I am not entirely satisfied with it."

Sasuke pressed his palm against Naruto's forehead, noting the heat he felt with a scowl. "Don't worry too much about this." He whispered, "You have hardly recovered."

"How do you propose that we find out the Root's weaknesses?" Naruto asked, looking at Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Naruto, tell me, how good of a spy is Sai?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto smirked.

Xxx

There was a vile presence in the air. Naruto could feel its malevolence to his bones.

It was familiar.

Crystal blue eyes opened and turned to look towards his left, not even bothering to look anywhere else.

"Kyuubi."

Two glowing red eyes peered at him from the darkness of the seal. "Ningen."

"You summoned me." The boy said bluntly, "Why?"

"Death comes to me." The demon stated.

Naruto nodded, "I am aware."

"Do you understand?" it asked, finally appearing from the shadows, its large body moving almost soundlessly towards the bars of the cage.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, looking up at the monster. "Understand? What is there to understand except for the fact that I will finally be free of you?" he grinned mockingly at the demon, "I may not like the man very much at the moment, but I am damn proud that he brought you to your knees, furball."

Kyuubi snarled, "Fool. Death is welcome, I have lived longer than I wished to, in some ways your sire has done me a favor."

"Oh?" Naruto asked thoughtfully, observing the demon sitting in front of him. The weakness was more apparent now than it was during his last visit. The fur on Kyuubi's body seemed dull, rusty red rather the fiery crimson that Naruto had gotten so used too. The once booming voice now sounded like a low, rumbling growl. "I ask again, why have you summoned me, Kyuubi."

"Have you, per chance, noticed some changes within you?" The demon asked, tilting its large head to the side. "An increase in intellectual ability perhaps?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Have you tampered with me, demon?" his voice came out as a hiss, his chakra flaring about him.

"No." Kyuubi said, trying to seem calm but there was a hint of urgency in its voice when it saw Naruto raise his arm. It had only been a couple of years ago that the boy discovered that the seal afforded him power to punish the demon. Naruto had not used it much, but when he did…

Kyuubi had learned not to provoke its host enough to use that power.

"You know of what I speak." Kyuubi murmured, "As my power diminishes and the seal weakens, less of your mind is engaged in keeping you protected from me and my influence." The demon seemed disgruntled as it spoke, "I have become easier to control. The abilities you were born with are returning to you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but stayed silent, waiting for Kyuubi to make its point. "When you were about to be born, I tasted your spiritual power from a long distance." He admitted and the blonde raised a brow at the peculiar choice of words.

"Every once in several hundred years, people like you are born." The demon snorted, "The ningen choose to call anyone of your kind '_Chosen one_' or '_Destined child_'. Sometimes, that fabled power of your kind is not even tested; they just assume it is there, without proof." Naruto frowned in question, silently asking Kyuubi to elaborate. "I know not what you are _chosen _or _destined _to do. However, I must now concede that that lore is true."

"Kyuubi, I already know of this." Naruto said, somewhat irritated.

"However you assume that these fabled powers would not return to you." The demon pointed out knowingly, "As I fade away over the course of the coming year, your powers will return to you. I have witnessed a great portion of it with my own eyes." It peered down at its host, large red eyes narrowed, "You cannot see what my eyes can. Human sight is not so keen."

"What do you see?" Naruto asked, leaning carefully against the bars of Kyuubi's cage. The beast wouldn't dare harm him.

"The mind is a human's most powerful tool. It is because of the human mind that your kind has become the most powerful beings on this planet. My brethren and I may have an enormous amount of chakra, but our skills are extremely limited." Kyuubi seemed tempted to lash out at him now that he was within reach but Naruto knew that he was safe. "I will caution you for you are mine and I would not let anyone triumph over you."

"Yours?" Naruto asked with a raised brow, thoroughly amused. "Have a become your property now, Kyuubi. I thought I was simply a host."

The demon's tail shot out, wrapping around Naruto's body in a vice-like grip. The demon's body morphed to an extent that it almost looked human if one could ignore the tails and two large, tapering ears that were in place of human ears. "I would delay taking over the Hokage's position, if I were you. You need to nurture your mind or everything will be to waste."

Naruto held himself still, looking at the new form in interest. He had not known that Kyuubi possessed such ability. "I am a being made of chakra. I can mould myself into any form I wish to attain." Kyuubi smiled sharply. Naruto noticed that Kyuubi's eyes were the same color as his and his hair was a rather strange shade of orange that even Naruto could not bring himself to like. "You assume that your father is infallible?"

The blonde snorted, "Hardly."

"Then what makes you so certain that bonding yourself to an Uchiha would help you control my chakra once I cease to exist?" Kyuubi asked, stepping up so he was nose to nose with Naruto. The only thing keeping him from making full body contact was the cage that stood between them. "You trust your father's judgment that much?"

Naruto gave him a dull look, "You know the answer to that."

The demon chuckled, his lips caressing Naruto's smooth cheek, "Then why did you agree?"

Naruto smirked, "I am a Seal Master of the Eight grade, furball. That is just one grade lower than my father was and five grades higher than the current Hokage and Jiraiya. Recently, I have been researching on the seal we will be using and I _know_ that it will work."

Kyuubi smirked in return, "What makes you think that you need the seal to control it?"

Naruto stilled, his eyes narrowing at Kyuubi. "_What?_"

The demon waved his hand nonchalantly. There was mocking light in his eyes that said to Naruto that while he may be able to punish the demon, Kyuubi was still a being of formidable will power.

"Kyuubi…"

The fox smirked, "Hmm."

There was a fleeting brush of soft lips against his and he pushed out of the seal. The Namikaze growled and sat up in his bed abruptly, "You bastard! What the hell did you mean?" he asked furiously, sensing that Kyuubi would not respond even before he asked the question.

"Dobe?" Sasuke's puzzled voice caught his attention, "Is something the matter?"

The blonde paused, looking up at the Uchiha brothers, his eyes lingering on Itachi for a long, noticeable moment. "Iie, aniki. Kyuubi is trying to be funny, that's all." Subconsciously, his hand went to his lips, rubbing them in disgust.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, "Sasuke, I will take care of the medicines. You have a meeting to attend with the hunters, don't you?" the older Uchiha stated quietly.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "Hn." He spun on his heel and left the room.

Naruto chuckled, "Aniki still does not like you."

Itachi simply raised a brow before fetching Naruto's medicines and handing a glass of water and the pills to the blonde. "I care not."

"He _is_ your brother, Itachi. I think the both of you should sit down and discuss this." Naruto advised seriously. "How long are you going to allow this cold war to continue?"

Itachi's lips twitched at the dramatic choice of words, "Sasuke must be willing to mend our relationship as well for any negotiations to work, Naruto."

Naruto gave him a dull look, "You are his _elder_ brother."

"If I had an obedient little brother like Sasuke does, then that would matter." Itachi stated blandly. It took a moment for Naruto to register the implication and then he sputtered.

"Obedient little brother?!" The indignant response brought an amused glint in Itachi eyes as he watched his blonde take the medicine with a scowl at his direction. "You are just making excuses because you do not want to apologize."

Itachi's eyes turned blank, "I have no need to apologize. I did what I had to do." Naruto looked at him with a raised brow. "You are correct in assuming that I do not wish to apologize." The blonde sighed before raising an arm, gesturing the Uchiha to come closer.

Once Itachi was sitting beside him, he pulled the midnight colored bangs of the older man's hair, drawing him closer. "I don't know what to do with the both of you." He whispered in a long-suffering tone. Laughing quietly at Itachi's quirked brow, he kissed the Uchiha's nose, "Bastard."

"You have a strange preference when it comes to endearments." He took the empty glass from Naruto and placed it on the bedside table. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, pressing his hand against Naruto's forehead to check if he still had a fever. "You are still very warm."

"It can't be helped." Naruto said with a sigh, "Don't worry about it."

"Hn." Itachi murmured simply. "Kyuubi did something?"

Naruto scowled at the mention of the name. "It can change forms. It turned into a human-looking form this time." He ran his fingers through his hair, unwilling to let Itachi know what Kyuubi had implied, "The bastard fox."

"Hn." He glanced at the watch, "You can catch a nap now, and the planner will be arriving in three hours." Naruto groaned and buried his face into the pillow. The Uchiha placed his hand on the boy's head, running his fingers through the silk-like hair. "We must do this."

"I know." Naruto replied softly, "However, it would also mean exposing the fact that you are back in Konoha to everyone. I was okay with a select number of people knowing but the entire village…"

"You should not bother yourself with such undue concerns." The older Uchiha said softly, "Such stress will stall your recovery."

"Undue concerns?" Naruto snapped, glaring at the older Uchiha. "I would think that my concerns are perfectly justified. You have no idea how much the situation has me unsettled. These people are willing to dispose of an entire clan, including children, just because they thought it was good for the village. Who knows what else they would do?" he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "You are underestimating your importance in the scheme of things, Itachi! My father wanted you to be the Hokage. You were a very young boy when he died; he must have seen something special in you to choose you so early in your life."

Itachi frowned, that particular fact had been unknown to him. "Danzo said that he would take care of you and he wasn't able to do that when you fled the village. He can still harm you."

"Can he?" Itachi asked casually, "Are you underestimating my ability to protect myself, Naruto?"

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed, "You are just like Sasuke. Can you not understand that you are in a precarious position? Almost everyone in Konoha believes that you are a criminal. They have lost trust in both you and Sasuke and it would be very easy to turn them against you." He closed his eyes, "I begged and pleaded on my knees for the council to spare Sasuke. They would have had him killed for his treachery, I bowed to Hiashi-sama, imploring him to spare Sasuke and that is the only reason your little brother is free and enjoying a respectable position amongst the Oinin." Icy blue yes glared at the impassive Uchiha, "I was lucky that Hiashi-sama sees me as his surrogate son. We have to tread carefully here."

"Naruto," Itachi narrowed his eyes, this was another revelation. He had not known that it had taken so much effort on Naruto's part to keep Sasuke free. "I will han…"

"You _cannot!_" the blonde snapped, "As of now, you have little to no political power and despite how powerful you are, you cannot go against an entire village. I have every right to be worried. One misstep here will land you in a lot of trouble and I _cannot _bear the thought of losing you because I wasn't able…" the blonde paused, his eyes widening at the words he let slip.

Astonished blue eyes looked up at the older Uchiha, watching with dread as those obsidian eyes narrowed.

Itachi leaned forward then, grasping Naruto's chin in a firm grip, "Have I become that important?" he whispered, caressing the blonde's lower lip with his thumb, "So important that the mere thought of losing me brings so much pain in your eyes?"

"You know the answer to that." Naruto replied, his voice coming out in a shaking whisper.

"I am honored." The sincerity in Itachi voice was clear, "Nevertheless, I must ask you to stop worrying on my account. I promise that I will be as careful as I can be and I will not take unnecessary risks." The Uchiha almost smiled, "If I must, I will stay clear of Danzo and his minions."

"And what of Akatsuki?" Naruto demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"I will refrain from taking any missions related to Akatsuki for the time being." Itachi promised, "Would that appease you?"

"And the Daimyo? Will you…"

Now Itachi was amused, "I will be careful in my dealings with the Daimyo." He promised once again, finding the concern in those gem-like eyes to be very pleasing. "Now you must rest, and rest peacefully. I assure you, I will keep my promises."

Naruto lay back on his bed and nodded silently, somewhat embarrassed by his unintended confession. It was not long before the medicines became effective and pulled into the realm of dreams.

Itachi observed him for a long while, his fingers subconsciously caressing Naruto's cheek. It was a new experience, to watch someone caring for him so openly.

"One never gets tired to looking at him." Itachi glanced at the open terrace to see Kakashi sitting casually on the railing. Unfazed by the intrusion, he simply raised a brow in question. "I simply came to check up on him. Once a teacher, always a teacher."

"Hn." Itachi replied.

Kakashi chuckled, "And they say Naruto would change you.' He got off the railing and walked casually over to the sleeping figure on the bed. "But who knows… Naruto can work miracles." He whispered, brushing a few strands of fine golden hair off the boy's forehead.

The Anbu captain said nothing, simply waiting for Kakashi to speak whatever he wished to speak about and then leave. It would not do for the Jounin to wake Naruto when the blonde so desperately needed rest. A single grey eye glanced at him, looking mildly amused. "Hmm, you are no fun. Is this how you always treat guests in your home?"

"Uninvited and unwanted guests." Itachi replied bluntly and Kakashi eye smiled at him. "Sempai hasn't changed."

"And you have?" Kakashi raised a brow. He leaned down and pressed his mask-covered lips to Naruto's forehead simply to see Itachi's reaction. After all, he needed to now if Naruto was in good hands.

Sure enough, Sharingan flared possessively in his eyes for a brief moment but unlike Sasuke, Itachi was hardly an impulsive person when it came to his emotions. The older Uchiha simply looked at him, knowing that Kakashi showing such affection towards his students was uncharacteristic of him.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head, "Maa…" he smirked lazily, "Can't get anything past you." He stood, looking down at Naruto's pale face before turning his serious gaze to Itachi, "Tsunade-sama told me about the entire mess." He looked into those sharp obsidian eyes, "Don't get Naruto involved in this."

Itachi's raised his brow in an involuntary show of surprise. "A warning." He whispered, narrowing his eyes, "Most curious."

"Don't let Naruto go anywhere near Danzo."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "He will harm Naruto?"

Kakashi nodded, "He will harm Naruto." The Jounin sat down, "I do not know if Naruto informed you about this, but he is negotiating many peace treaties at the moment. Sunagakure is already allied with us and it took a long time but Naruto somehow managed to establish a pleasant relationship with the Mizukage. It is highly likely that Kirigakure would be allied with us as well. He is working on Iwagakure at the moment and if I know that brat, he will manage to gain an alliance with Tsuchikage in no time."

Itachi frowned absently, Naruto had not informed him of this but it hardly mattered. There was no need for him to know everything about the boy's work. "Now, many would consider this advantageous, but not Danzo and his cronies. By building such alliances, Naruto has been putting certain restrictions on Konoha's power. Every alliance brings some conditions with it that are applicable to both sides. Danzo feels that Konoha shouldn't compromise with anyone."

"Is he actively hindering Naruto's progress?" Another reason to kill that meddlesome old man.

"He would if he knew who was responsible for the progress. As of now, all the negotiations that Naruto has carried out have been closely guarded secrets. The key factor in his negotiations with the Tsuchikage is his name. As Namikaze Naruto, he is risking his life by negotiating with Stone but it is a calculated risk and if it works, Konoha most-likely will enjoy and long period of peace."

The silver-haired Jounin stood, "I am afraid Naruto is taking too many risks… he is just like his father." Kakashi shook his head and disappeared in a plume of smoke after a softly muttered 'Ja'.

Itachi glanced down at Naruto and raised an amused brow, "My, Naruto-kun, you have a penchant for trouble, it seems."

Xxx

Although she had never stepped into the Uchiha compound, she had passed by it many a times and it always seemed foreboding.

This time, the atmosphere was different. The rest of the houses were still empty and a sense of sadness lingered about the place that subconsciously caused her to frown in sorrow. However, as she approached the main mansion, she couldn't help by notice a certain lightness in the air around it.

Tentatively, she knocked on the door, gathering her composure. The door slid open and the man she recognized at the infamous Uchiha Sasuke stood before her with a neutral look on his face.

"Ah…" she began nervously, "I am Kanade Sakuno, the wedding planner." She bowed hastily, "Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." The man stared at her for a moment before stepping aside and gesturing her to enter.

She held back a sigh. Uchiha Sasuke had to be the most unwelcoming person to greet anyone at the door. She followed him as he led her through the house.

"Kanade-san, you are here only because you gave your word that you will be absolutely discrete." He stated blandly. "I am reminding you now that if anything leaks out, the Hokage will personally deal with you."

She nodded confidently. Sakuno knew that she was dealing with a wedding that was high profile and would attract a lot of attention. The Hokage had selected her to plan it because she was very professional and had a high success rate. "You need not worry, Uchiha-san."

"Hn." He murmured before pausing in front of a room and opening the door. "Kanade-san is here." He called out.

She stepped into the room and was greeted with a small smile and she nearly sighed in relief to see Uzumaki-san there. Uchiha were oppressive people but she knew that the blonde was perhaps one of the friendliest people in Konoha. "Please, have a seat Kanade-san." The blonde gestured towards the seat in front of him, "I believe you wished to discuss something with us?"

She nodded before pulling out a file from her bag and handed it over to him, "I would need the guest list, and information on the place where the wedding and the reception will be conducted. In that folder, I have a list of different menus and catering services that you can select or if you would like to have something specific, please mention it." She smiled at Naruto, "You clothes need to be tailored, I have a recommendation and she would do excellent work."

Naruto sighed and glanced at Itachi, "Menu? I don't think people will be happy if we serve ramen in the reception, would they? So you pick the menu." Sasuke smirked while the older Uchiha simply looked at him with amusement before taking the list of menus from him. "As for the wedding location." The blonde frowned, "Geez, I have no idea. I guess some shrine will do?"

Kanade held back a grimace that the clueless attitude. Really, men just did not understand that importance of such things in weddings.

"Uzumaki-san, you should select a place which will be special and memorable for you." She reprimanded lightly, "A place you are fond of."

Naruto sighed and looked at Itachi once again only to find him engrossed in the list of menus. "It is not like I have been married before. Hell, I have never even _been _to a wedding before." He groused, "Do you have a place in mind that you would like to recommend. Bear in mind, there will be a number of important people who will be attending. We have to arrange for accommodations for the gaijin. We will make the security arrangements ourselves." He grimaced, "We are going for the Shinto ceremony?"

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair as he observed the plans set in front of him after Kanade-san nodded in agreement to his last question. On the couch before him sat the woman who looked mildly amused.

"Uzumaki-san, there is no need to be so stressed." She whispered soothingly. Ice blue eyes focused on her and she permitted herself to allow a small amount of jealousy underneath her professional demeanor. Uchiha-san was very lucky, the boy he was about to marry was exquisite.

"These wedding ceremonies are not meant for homosexual relationships." He stated bluntly and she winced.

Sasuke chuckled while Itachi simply raised a brow, one arm draped possessively over Naruto's shoulder. "They can be altered accordingly." He suggested.

The wedding planner nodded. "Such weddings happen often in big and noble clans, like yours, however, it is always the members of the clan who plan it."

Itachi nodded while Sasuke scowled, "Our clan records have mentioned weddings in detail. However, none of such have the time to spend making arrangements." The younger Uchiha stated and glanced at Naruto, "Just decided, dobe. How hard can it be?"

"Why can't we do this is the Uchiha shrine?" Naruto questioned, "It would be a good way of honoring your parents, aniki."

"The shrine is a tainted place now, Naruto." Itachi said softly when Sasuke simply glared at him and refused to answer. "It would be best if we conduct the wedding elsewhere."

Naruto frowned but nodded, "We _could_ conduct it on Namikaze property." He said softly, "The knowledge will be known to everyone on the day…" he trailed off.

Sasuke raised a brow, "Namikaze property? This is the first I have heard of this…" he stared at Naruto pointedly.

The young blonde sighed and ran his slender fingers through his luminescent hair, "You did not expect a Hokage to live in the apartment that I used to live in, can you?" he asked sarcastically, still sour that he had been denied his family's legacy.

There were very few things worse than being denied his father's name when he was a legitimate heir born within wedlock.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's anger simply vanished at the sight of those eyes.

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking frustrated. Both Uchihas frowned when they saw that his hand was trembling. Sasuke wondered briefly if the poison had caused more damage than initially apparent. "I will open the Namikaze compound for you, Kanade-san."

She smiled and nodded, "Very well. Now, about the guest lists?"

Itachi placed a file in front of her, "The lists for those coming to the ceremony and reception and those attending only the reception are different." He informed her, "Kazekage and his family will be coming for the ceremony. Mizukage, his family and his guards will be coming as for the reception. Please do not forget that the Daimyo is also likely to attend." The wedding planner read the list and her brow shot up at the impressive guest list, there were so many important people on the list that she was starting to feel nervous. This wedding had to be perfect, the reputation of her firm as well as the reputation of the Uchiha family rested on her work.

Naruto closed his eyes, he felt so tired. "Who knew that this wedding business would be so hard? Are you _suuureee _that we can't have a simple wedding, Itachi?" he asked, looking at his fiancé imploringly. The wedding planner brought her fingers to her lips to hide a smile. Sasuke looked at Itachi intently, wondering if the older Uchiha would be able to resist that expression when Sasuke, for the life of him, could not.

Itachi ignored him with ease and Sasuke twitched. "It was our parents' will, Naruto-kun." The older Uchiha replied. Naruto scowled before sighing. "Alright. Can we discuss the rest tomorrow?"

Itachi turned to look down at the blonde, ebony eyes narrowed in thought. It had taken a lot of convincing on Naruto's part to force Tsunade to discharge the young man from the hospital. However, the Hokage had cautioned him with a fierce glare that Naruto was not well enough to take any kind of stress.

The older Uchiha had thought that this would be the opportune time to plan their wedding but it was obvious that Naruto was hardly ready to deal with this.

He nodded and the wedding planner gathered all her files, "I will start making the arrangements but we will need to see the location as soon as possible. Uzumaki-san, is it possible for us to inspect the Namikaze property tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes."

"Great." She smiled. "See you tomorrow then."

Sasuke led her out while Naruto leaned back against his chair and sighed, "I am uneasy. Who will represent our parents and family? And please don't tell me that you want me to wear the Shiro-maku or the Uchikake. I will kill you right wear you stand!"

Itachi simply raised a brow, "Both of us will be wearing the traditional montsuki haori hakama, the San-San-Kudo ceremony should not be too difficult to perform. Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama will act as the Nakodo. Hiashi-sama will be taking your father's place. I will have Nakamura buchou and his wife in place of parents."

"Nakamura-san?" Naruto looked at Itachi in astonishment, "The commander of the ANBU forces? You are that close to him?"

"He is my mentor. He had trained and guided me since I was eight years old and he was the only one I was in contact with during my Akatsuki mission." Itachi looked at Naruto and raised a brow, "You gave him a lot of trouble at the start of your ANBU career."

Naruto gave him a dull look, "He placed me in the assassination and espionage squad. I was a large-scale combat specialist."

The Uchiha looked thoughtful, "You did not have proper knowledge of your own skills, I was told. Your team does have a 93 percent success rate ever since you became the captain. That should tell you something."

"Hmph." Naruto stated with a scowl, "Your friends?"

Itachi nodded, "They will be attending as well, but only two will attend the ceremony, the rest will come for the reception. The main ceremony will be for very close friends and family." The Uchiha smirked faintly, "Here is a dilemma, which side will Sasuke represent?"

"Knowing him," Naruto frowned, "He will represent mine. Which is unfair to you."

"Tsk." Sasuke scoffed as he walked into the room, hearing the end of the conversation. "Stop talking about me behind my back."

Naruto looked at Sasuke intently, "Aniki, you…"

The younger Uchiha scowled at the blonde, "Hn. I will represent the Uchiha clan, Naruto. Don't worry about it." Naruto smiled brightly in reply, which caused Sasuke's scowl to deepen. "No need to act so pleased."

"Come on, teme." Naruto grinned, "Don't sulk."

Sasuke snorted before looking at Naruto intently, "Unfortunately, it seems that I have a mission tonight as well."

Itachi looked at his younger brother with narrowed eyes, "We had adjusted our timetables accordingly. How can our missions collide?"

"It's not my fault." Sasuke said with a displeased frown, "It came up suddenly. They have spotted Takeshi at our southern borders. He is as slippery as an eel, I am needed there."

"I cannot postpone my mission." Itachi scowled, "Narut…"

"I am an ANBU captain; I think I can handle myself." Naruto said icily, "And I do not appreciate you underestimating my strength," he narrowed his eyes, "_even when I am unwell._"

Sasuke sighed, knowing full and well that it was true. "Fine. No need to go all Captain Karasu on me."

"I will be fine." He smirked, "I am _Uzumaki Naruto_."

"Konoha's number one surprising ninja." Sasuke continued with a smirk in reply, an amused glint in both their eyes.

Itachi simply shook his head.

Xxx

Tatsuo knew that he had disobeyed orders, he knew that. He had failed in his mission once and it had stung. Now his mission was handed over to a brat and that did not sit well with him.

Even if that brat was considered a genius.

The same darts that his superior had provided him were secure in his utility belt. The Uchihas were not at home and from his observations, he could conclude that the boy was still weak, _very weak._

He had done his research this time. He new that the person he would be facing had an excellent record. He was the ideal Shinobi, extremely loyal, versatile, and determined with skills that would make any self-respecting ninja green with envy. If that boy was the future Hokage of Konoha, their leader had something to fear.

Nevertheless, everyone has his or her moments of weakness and he had fortunately caught his target on the right moment. Slipping into the house was surprisingly easy. It was silent up lights were glowing softly to give the house a warm atmosphere.

The smell of food wafted from the kitchen and he silently turned in that direction, melting into the shadows with ease. The darts came to his hand as he stepped into the kitchen, watching a slender, blond-haired-man cooking a simple meal for himself. Tatsuo observed the man for a while, watching those smooth movements. Everything about him was casual, there was no weapon in his hands or near him accept for chopsticks that he doubted could be used to cause harm.

He prepared himself before launching those darts at his target. He watched with satisfaction as they moved silently through the air.

"Hn."

His eyes widened in dismay.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." The darts were trapped between long, elegant fingers. "You really think that you can walk into my house without me noticing?" A single icy blue eye looked at him, the other shadowed by silky blond bangs.

He remained silently, noticing that he could not move.

His target stepped forward, still armed with no weapons but the boy seemed supremely confident. The blonde raised an arm towards him and made a vague gesture.

Suddenly, he could not stand and he found it difficult to breathe. "Tsk." The boy scoffed, "Not very informed are you." Naruto leaned forward, grasping the ninja's chin and looking down at him, "You have caused me a lot of trouble." He nearly purred, a strange light in his eyes.

Tatsuo gasped, it felt as though something was crushing his lungs. At close proximity, he noticed that the angelic looking boy was nothing short of frightening. Icy blue eyes pierced his soul, the presence of so much chakra nearly overwhelmed.

Oh, this boy wasn't weak. He wasn't weak at all.

"Can't speak." The boy asked with a sharp grin, "Feeling a little _breathless_?"

Tatsuo brought his hand to his neck, trying to do something so he could breathe. He was losing rationality; panic was clawing at his mind. "A…air!"

Suddenly, the pressure left and he was on his knees, panting desperately while his target looked down at him impassively. "You waited till my family wasn't home to attack me." He grinned, "Poor boy…" he tsked, "I will do worse than they can ever do."

He waved his hand and the ninja was in the air, "You see," he said slyly, "My Itachi and Sasuke are the straightforward, precise and possessive types. Their dealings with you would have been swift. _Painful, _but disappointingly swift. Like this trick?" He tilted his head to the side, "Tsunade- the Hokage, taught me pure chakra manipulation. I _improvised._" He smirked as he squeezed his hand in a fist, again making it difficult for Tatsuo to breathe. "I am a prankster, you see." He said with mock innocence, "For me a prank isn't successful unless it leaves a lasting, haunting impression on the target's mind. So, my dealings with you will be satisfyingly long before I hand you over to Ibiki-san." He made a sharp twisting gesture and Tatsuo choked, clawing at his throat, "Don't worry, you'll live."

"B…bastard." The victim gasped.

"Ohhh… this one has spirit." Naruto dropped his grin, his eyes were chilling. "There is only one way I respond to threats, ninja and that is head on, with full force. You come to _my_ home, disrupt _my _life, cause worry to _my_ family and expect no retaliation? Who do you think I am boy?" he made an abrupt slashing gesture and the enemy ninja collided with the floor with a sickening crack.

"My master will kill you." Tatsuo hissed viciously, glaring at his assailant.

Naruto waved his hand casually and Tatsuo skidded across the floor to collide painfully against the wall. "He can certainly try." The blonde said with narrowed eyes, "Many have and the fact that I am standing here proves and they failed. In fact, I must commend you." He knelt before the man, systematically taking away all his weapons. "You are the closest any enemy has ever come to killing me."

As he stood, he observed the gasping, bleeding man at his feet, "I will not waste my time by asking you who your master is but I will know soon. Ibiki-san will inform me. I should lessen the poor man's workload and prepare you for him."

Xxx

Ibiki looked down at the bloody, whimpering, tied up prisoner that lay on his front door. A post-it note was pasted on his forehead, a small abrupt message written on the yellow paper.

_Ibiki-san,_

_This nasty little bug tried to sting me. Find its master please._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

The man looked down at the pitiful ninja at his feet before a hoarse chuckle escaped his lips. "I have _got_ to get that boy into my department."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Title: Hyakumensou (Life's many phases)**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Ita/Naru. Characters may be OCC because they are older and wiser than cannon.**

**Summary: A contract signed eighteen years ago has turned Naruto's life upside down. How will he cope with this new, troubling development in his life that he cannot escape?**

**AN: Well, prepare yourself for a looong chapter and an OC that even I did not know was coming until I started writing about him. Don't worry, the OC is not going to be the main focus of the story, it is only a plot device. I personally do not like OCs very much. Anyways, less politics and more romance in this particular chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

x

x

x

xxxx

x

x

x

x

Frozen in time.

That was the only thought that crossed his mind as Naruto opened the gates to the Namikaze compound. It was beautiful, as one would expect the home of an elite and powerful clan to be. The old, Japanese style mansion with gardens full of cherry blossom trees and other exotic flowers made an appealing sight.

He pushed the iron gates away from him, the slight creaking noise they made broke the silence and Naruto sighed. "Well, this is it, Kanade-san." He said to the wedding planner. "As you can see, the mansion needs some cleaning and the gardens could use from maintenance." He gestured at a small structure that was a little away from the mansion, surrounded by a beautiful pond filled with blooming lotuses, "That is the tea house. There is a vast open field behind the house that was used for training purposes and beyond that field is an old but well maintained shrine."

Kanade observed the beautiful piece of property with an awed look in her eyes, "This is wonderful beyond words, Uzumaki-san." She whispered, her mind already spinning with ideas. "This will be the ideal place to hold your wedding and reception. The mansion itself is nearly perfect. A little cleaning will do wonders to it." She tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully, "The gardens have gotten a little out of control but it is nothing a good gardener cannot fix within a span of a few days."

Naruto nodded absently, not all that concerned. However, he did not want to offend the wedding planner so he pretended to look around in interest, following her as she inspected his father's home.

He still had some misgivings about this mansion. He had already inspected it once. Naruto had seen the regal looking house. He had seen the kitchen, wondering how many women of his family spent their time here, humming away as they cooked. He had seen the study, wondering whether his father created the seal that damned his childhood to misery there. He saw the unmade bed in the master bedroom and wondered whether his parents simply rushed out of the bed to meet their fate against the Kyuubi.

He saw pictures of his family, a collection of photographs containing blue-eyed blondes whose names he did not know.

He felt as though he was intruding in someone else's home.

The only proof of his existence was a nursery containing a beautiful crib and the name _Naruto_ written on the door.

"Naruto-san?" The tentative voice of his wedding planner caught his attention. He glanced at her, narrowing his eyes when he saw the sad but understanding look in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Perceptive.

As all damn women were.

Naruto quelled his frustration and shook his head, "I am fine." He stated blandly, "Shall we continue?"

"Iie." She gently shook her head, "Now that I have seen the property, please leave everything up to me." She looked at him with a smile, "If you don't mind giving me the spare keys to this place…"

Naruto dug into his pockets, fetched the keys, and handed them to her. "There are some areas that can only be accessed by me. Leave them be. The barrier will prevent anyone from entering them." He said as he turned to leave. "I have taken away all that is of private value and anything worth a price is in the bank. So you needn't worry over security."

She nodded and Naruto disappeared from view with a simple shunshin jutsu.

Xxx

'_How domestic…_' Naruto thought sarcastically as he prepared dinner. Ever since the visit to his father's house in the morning, he had been in a sour mood. Everything seemed to irritate him and he was glad that Sasuke would not be returning from his mission for about two more days. They did not get along well when Naruto was in a foul temperament.

"Tadaima." A silky voice announced and Naruto stiffened in surprise.

"Itachi?" He had not even sensed the older Uchiha's presence. "Okaeri. Your mission is done already?"

Itachi nodded before walking towards him, removing his cloak and gloves. Naruto surveyed him, instinctively scanning for injuries before breathing a slight sigh of relief when he found none. "Aa." Itachi answered, throwing his useless gloves away and placing his cloak over a chair. He crossed his arms as Naruto turned back to chopping vegetables. "The Hokage informs me that there was another attempt on your life." Itachi stated with a rather chilling look in his eyes.

"Nothing to be concerned about. The guy is being interrogated by Ibiki-san as we speak." He spoke in a slightly clipped voice that Itachi noticed instantly. He came forward, placing his hands on the counter and effectively trapping his little blonde.

"You are annoyed."

Naruto ignored the warmth pressed against his back resolutely but his cheeks still felt a bit too warm for his tastes. "So what?" he asked and Itachi leaned forward, pressing his lips boldly against the sensitive skin of Naruto's neck. "Itachi…" he narrowed his eyes.

Those powerful arms moved from the counter to wrap around Naruto firmly. "You smell of blood, dirt and sweat." Naruto stated bluntly, "And I am cooking dinner. I don't know about you but I think your stench is actually ruining our dinner." That bastard actually smirked. "Itachi-kun." He purred sweetly and Itachi paused, raising a brow, "If you don't move away soon… I may accidentally mistake your fingers to be a part of the food and chop them into fine little pieces."

Itachi did not move. "What's wrong?"

Naruto placed the knife on the cutting board and sighed. "Took Kanade-san to the Namikaze compound today." He said softly, "That place… it unsettles me…"

"It reminds you of what you have lost." Itachi said in realization.

"It reminds me of that bastard father of mine."

Itachi tsked, "All that anger against Yondaime-sama." He leaned forward, his eyes on Naruto's fisted hands. "Does he really deserve it?"

Naruto tensed, "Are you kidding me?" he asked with a snarl. "I feel as though I can never forgive him!"

"Then you can never be a good Hokage." Itachi said bluntly and Naruto stilled, his eyes wide. "I assure you this, I do not agree with your father's course of action. However, I do know that under the kind of pressure he was in, he had no other choice." He turned Naruto around in his arms and looked into those stunning blue eyes intently, "You have no comprehension of the circumstances of those days, Naruto. We had hardly recovered from a war, our ties with Stone and Cloud were shaky and our ninja population was at its all time lowest."

"You say that you do not agree with what Yondaime did and yet here you are trying to justify his actions." Naruto said softly, looking away from Itachi.

"Naruto, many a great ninja had lost their lives in the Shinobi war. Our financial resources were meager as well. Some important clans had perished in that war and we were in a precarious position." Itachi narrowed his eyes in remembrance. "Konoha was on the verge of near collapse. It had barely managed to regain footing when Kyuubi attacked. I know that someone of Yondaime's caliber could do many things against the Kyuubi. It was not necessary to seal the Kyuubi in you."

Naruto grit his teeth together. His suspicions confirmed.

"However, people were getting killed left and right. Ninja were losing their lives and clans were dwindling. Yondaime had to take the fastest route possible to prevent the total destruction of Konoha. And Konoha would have been destroyed, I assure you." Itachi said firmly, "Even if Kyuubi itself did not do it, the collateral damage and the extremely low population of ninja would have eaten away the strength of our village like a fatal disease."

Naruto leaned back tiredly leaned back against the counter, his eyes closed. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" Itachi whispered, caressing Naruto's cheek tenderly, "You always know more than you let on."

"Please Itachi…"

"No." The Uchiha whispered firmly, "How many years would you hold onto to this? This anger towards your father? You have taken all the resentment you felt for the villagers and directed it towards your father because that meant you would not lose your temper against them and harm them. However," Itachi leaned forward, grasping Naruto's chin and making him look towards them. "It is hurting you, is it not? The very thought that your father gave you up like that stings every time you think of it."

Naruto cringed, proving Itachi's point.

"You need to forgi…"

"No."

"Naruto."

"NO!"

"What do you hope to achieve?" Itachi asked; he did not seem even the slightest bit annoyed at Naruto's stubbornness. "You cannot move on, you cannot accept that he was your father unless you learn to forgive him." Naruto stayed silent but Itachi knew that his words were making sense to the boy.

"It's not easy."

"I know."

Naruto sighed before turning back towards chopping vegetables. Itachi frowned slightly before stopping the blonde's busy hands. "Let this be." He said, Naruto needed a break from all the burdens he was shouldering lately, including his injuries. "We did agree to have a date, did we not?"

"Right now?" Naruto asked, startled.

Itachi nodded, "I have made the reservations." He pulled away from the younger ANBU captain, "I will go take a shower and get ready, I suggest you do the same."

Naruto looked at Itachi as he walked away, dumbfounded. Shaking his head, he put the vegetables back in the refrigerator and slowly combed his fingers through his hair.

For being such a silent man, Itachi certainly had his way with words. He seemed to know just what to say to force Naruto to reevaluate his thoughts. However, Naruto had learned his lesson when it came to Itachi's intentions. He was dead certain that everything the older Uchiha did had some ulterior motive behind it.

The issue of his father had always been a delicate one. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya were careful in mentioning the Yondaime in front of Naruto. However, Itachi did not fall for his bluff as everyone else had. He knew that Naruto was doing by channeling all the resentment he felt throughout his life towards a singular direction.

Itachi was right.

He needed to forgive. He needed to forgive his father but more than that, he needed to accept that the villagers of Konoha had been wrong. They had been cruel to an innocent boy; they had cursed his childhood and made it difficult of him. He had to accept that and then forgive them before loving and protecting them as their Hokage. Otherwise, he would never be a good leader.

Naruto groaned, pressing his palm against his aching temple.

With a slight shake of his head, he walked towards his room to get ready.

By the time he was dressed and ready, Itachi was there, leaning against the door and watching him with hooded eyes.

Naruto was not surprised to find Itachi dressed in dark blue kimono. Even though he could not see it, Naruto knew that there was an Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He had a hunch that Itachi would be wearing something formal and therefore he, too, had chosen to wear a kimono.

The dark grey outfit was probably the most subdued color Naruto had ever worn when he was not forced to wear his uniform.

With a sigh, he restlessly toyed with the fabric with sweat-moist hands, wondering whether the traditional clothing added to the discomfort he felt at that moment.

"Shall we?" Itachi asked, his eyes gleaming. Naruto in a kimono was an entrancing sight. Itachi was going to keep his soon-to-be spouse very close to him lest some fool tried to get on Naruto's good graces that night. Crystal blue eyes peered at him uncertainly and that obvious shyness endeared Naruto to Itachi much more.

When Naruto was confident, he was brilliant, like a sun blazing in the summer skies. However, when like this, Itachi was reminded of the beautiful crescent moon that Sasuke used to love gazing at when he was a child. Partly hidden by shadows and peaking out shyly, mesmerizing everyone.

One hesitant step followed by another and soon, Naruto was walking beside him as he left the house. It was a serene evening, quiet and calm and that suited them just fine. They did not speak to each other and if Sasuke would have been there, he would have garnered great amusement from Naruto's awkward expression.

He did understand why he felt so uneasy. Before, he had been forced into the relationship by circumstances but now, he had agreed to go out on a date and this was his first, serious date with anyone.

It was only natural to feel a little nervous.

However, as they continued their walk, Naruto felt himself relaxing bit by bit. Maybe, if they had been having a conversation, he would not have been so relaxed. However, he had found out over time that Itachi's silent presence was something that comforted him more than anything else did.

Itachi stopped after a while and Naruto looked at him questioningly. The amused ANBU captain gestured towards the restaurant they were dining at and Naruto groaned in dismay, "Do we really need to go here?"

"Why not?" Itachi asked with a frown, "Is something wrong with this place?"

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, "I never go to such places. In fact, I tend to avoid them religiously."

"And why is that?" Itachi asked, escorting Naruto towards the restaurant. The blonde, despite his apparent distaste for such places, looking more relaxed than he had been during their walk.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Hiashi-sama saw it fit to bring me to this restaurant to practice my etiquette lessons and to, I quote, '_refine my palate_'. He wanted to introduce me to food that did not start with R and end with N."

Itachi shot him an amused look, "Sou ka…"

Naruto glared, "To my unending embarrassment, the staff and the regulars of this _fine_ establishment witnessed my clumsy attempts at the _art _fine dining and garnered immense amusement from it." He crossed his arms, his lips forming a pout without his consent, "To date, they look at me with these smirks and I just _know _they are recalling those times when I made an utter fool out of myself."

Itachi chuckled under his breath.

"That is _not _funny! Those were traumatizing experiences." Naruto insisted with a fierce scowl.

"Doubtlessly." Itachi agreed with an amused smirk. "But they offered such rich rewards." The older ANBU slid his arm around Naruto's waist, "From what I can observe, you are unfailingly graceful and elegant now, something many others could never hope to achieve. I would say that you owe Hiashi-sama a debt of gratitude. You are, after all, an incomparable diplomat and that is one occupation wherein a Shinobi is required to possess polished manners along with an exceptionally polished tongue."

Naruto chuckled, "Polished tongue? My, do you have a way with words, Itachi."

The Maitre d', recognizing Naruto on sight, bowed with a smile that suggested familiarity rather than mere politeness. There was a teasing glint in his eyes causing Naruto to glare half-heartedly. "Uchiha Sasuke-sama and Uzumaki Naruto-sama, shall I escort you to your table?"

Naruto's brow rose in intrigue. He had known that Itachi was using a Sharingan enforced GenJutsu to hide his true appearance from those who did not know of his presence in the village. However, he did not expect the older Uchiha to take the form of the younger. Itachi was fortunate that Sasuke was on a mission and was not due to return for at least a couple of days.

They followed the Maitre d', Naruto letting himself relax a bit. He might as well enjoy the date and the delicious food that this particular establishment provided.

Once seated, the Maitre d' approached them with a wine menu and handed it to him. Once the selection was made, they were left alone and Naruto looked at Itachi. "Why Sasuke?"

Itachi shrugged, "That is the simplest disguise to pull. Sasuke and I look similar and I have to alter just small details to make everyone believe that I am Sasuke and therefore such an illusion requires less concentration to maintain."

"You do realize that this would only reinforce the notion that people have in their minds?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side.

Itachi raised a brow in a silent question and Naruto grinned, "Villagers have long speculated that Sasuke and I share a rather _intimate_ relationship." He said teasingly and enjoyed the momentary flash of possessiveness in the older Uchiha's eyes. It was a novel experience, to cause any sort of involuntary reaction in Itachi. It sent a thrill down his spine to know that he was the only one Itachi would feel such emotions for.

The older Uchiha narrowed his eyes, "We know better, do we not?" he asked, his voice containing a hint of steel. Naruto laced his fingers in front of his lips to hide a grin that threatened to surface.

"Do we?" he asked, his head tilted innocently to the side. "Do we truly? One cannot deny that Sasuke is fairly attractive. What he lacks in personality, he makes up in looks." Blue eyes sparkled, "And considering how close to each other Sasuke and I are, a re…"

"I suggest you watch your words, Naruto-kun." Itachi interrupted; his voice a silky purr that sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. Obsidian eyes gleamed darkly as Itachi looked piercingly at him, "You are becoming quite bold, my dear one." He whispered, "Provoking me in such a manner will have consequences and doubtlessly, you are not ready to face those consequences yet."

It took a moment for Naruto to register what Itachi meant to imply and his eyes went wide, his cheeks burning. The passionate gleam in Itachi's eyes did not help and the blonde look away hastily, inciting a small chuckle from the Uchiha. "Temee." He whispered.

Itachi cradled his face with one hand, looking at the squirming Naruto with an amused look on his face. "I am rather reluctant to let you have the one year grace period that your father requested, Naruto-kun. You are rather tempting creature."

Naruto glared at him, embarrassment clear on his face, "Just because you are wearing the illusion of Sasuke does not mean that you need to channel that bastard's personality! Turn back to my Itachi now!"

The Uchiha arched his brow, "_Your_ Itachi?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the slip and he flushed, he turned away, "I am not speaking anymore."

Itachi chuckled before turning towards the Maitre d'. The wine bottle was presented to him for inspection. The Uchiha checked and the name and the vintage and nodded in approval, allowing the man to uncork it. "That would certainly be a pity." He said teasingly before tasting the wine along with Naruto, keeping contact with deep blue eyes, "Conversations with you are very entertaining these days." He looked at the Maitre d' and nodded, "It's perfect."

"Humph." Naruto snorted, "Entertaining for you." He grumbled.

Dark eyes observed him intently, a slow, sensual smile, the likes of which Naruto had never seen on Itachi face, curling at his lips. "What?" The blonde asked warily, drawing back a little. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

That smile sharpened into a smirk and for the life of him, Naruto could not figure out what was so amusing. The look in Itachi's eyes was very unsettling and something told him that the damn Uchiha was doing it on purpose. "I hate you."

Itachi chuckled, "I think that we have already established that your feelings for me are as far from being hatred than they can possibly be." Naruto sulked at the reply but he was noticeably relaxed. Itachi could see that he had nearly forgotten about the things that were bothering him.

Naruto laced his fingers under his chin and regarded the Uchiha intently, as though trying to solve some great mystery. "Itachi-san, do you remember the night when I came to escort you to the village?"

The Uchiha looked at him with a raised brow and nodded. "I asked you something," he stated tentatively, "I asked whether you wanted this and you…"

"You wish to know whether my response to your question was the truth or not?" Itachi asked blandly. In response, Naruto nodded, his cerulean eyes intent on him. Itachi observed him for a while before he leaned back comfortably. "It was not the truth."

Naruto was surprised and it reflected on his face. He watched as the older ninja took a sip of his wine, impatiently waiting for an explanation. "When we met that night, I did not know you well, Naruto-kun. What I did know was that you were a person with a somewhat rose-tinted view of the world." He chuckled at Naruto's indignant expression, "Are you not someone who wished to marry for love and have a warm, comfortable family life?"

Naruto paused before nodded reluctantly, "I don't see what is wrong with that."

"There is nothing wrong with it." Itachi said dismissively, "However, that was not an option for you. Even before you knew about the contract, you were aware that having such a life would be difficult for you. Mainly because you knew that many were still reluctant to accept you as the vessel of Kyuubi."

Naruto winced.

The quick flash of pain in Naruto's eyes caused Itachi to pause, his gaze sharpening with a hint of protectiveness. "You, Naruto-kun, knew of the sacrifices you needed to make, however, you were not willing to let others make sacrifices on your behalf. When you asked that question, you asked it out of concern for me, even though you were less than impressed with me." The Uchiha frowned slightly, "While that concern was appreciated, I did not want you to fret over it. I considered this my duty towards Konoha and Yondaime Hokage, Naruto-kun. This was a mission in my eyes that lasted for a lifetime and I had prepared myself for it."

Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair restlessly. "This is not some mission." He whispered painfully, "This is your life, Itachi-san and there are limits to how much you should sacrifice for others."

"Is that the truth?" Itachi asked silkily, "If it is than why do you not apply the same principle to yourself, Naruto-kun? Why must you be the only one to bear this burden of protecting Konoha from the Kyuubi?"

"Because this is what I have been doing all my life!" he exclaimed in frustration. "That demon's existence has influenced my life to such an extent that I have resigned myself to it. I will never allow anyone else to know that same pain as I have or make the same sacrifices that I have."

"Precisely."

Naruto looked up at Itachi in surprise and the Uchiha met his gaze with an impassive stare. "You are, by nature, very protective, Naruto-kun and that was something I recognized earlier on. Your question only served to confirm it. You were not ready to listen that I accepted the contract because I considered it my duty to do so. You would perceive it to be a sacrifice while I considered it to something along the lines of an arranged marriage." He looked faintly amused, "Which, even if the contract had not existed, would have been my fate as an Uchiha clan heir."

Naruto still looked troubled, silvery blue eyes searching his expression for any hints of doubts. Itachi resisted the urge to sigh. "This was precisely the reason why I distracted you by my response. I managed to fluster you enough to make you forget your queries."

The younger ninja fell silent, only coming out of his contemplative mood to order from the menu. Itachi let his young companion be. He had given Naruto a lot to think about and the Uchiha was certain that the conversation was far from over.

As the food arrived, Naruto wondered if their first date was supposed to be like this. He could have waited before asking that particular question. He was now regretting ruining a perfectly pleasant evening. The question had just slipped past his lips before he could stop himself. Naruto knew that he would not like Itachi's reply and indeed, he did not.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself. "Kyuubi implied that the seal may not be necessary to control its unmonitored chakra."

Itachi stilled, narrowing his eyes on Naruto, "Pardon me?"

Naruto sighed, "The other day, the reason why I was so unsettled was because Kyuubi implied that this," he gestured feebly, "Was unnecessary."

"Do you believe it?" Itachi asked, disregarding his food in favor of the conversation.

The blonde looked away from those piercing eyes, "I don't know."

"Do you wish to?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know."

Itachi raised a brow at the uncertain answer, wondering whether Naruto was lying to him. "You wish to do more research to see if Kyuubi is speaking the truth." The Uchiha observed, watching as Naruto shifted a bit, looking ill at ease.

"Don't you?" The Namikaze asked, his blue eyes piercing.

Itachi shrugged, returning his attention towards the food. "I care not."

"Don't you wish for freedom?" Naruto asked, "Don't you wish for the ability to make your own choice? Itachi, you cannot possibly tell me that this is what you had always wished for."

The Uchiha looked, an unreadable look on his fine features. "What if I told you, Naruto-kun," he said, his eyes keenly waiting to observe Naruto's reaction, "That you are my choice." He leaned forward, "What if I told you that that ring on your finger was a proof of my possessiveness? A proof that shows that I would tolerate no one, that includes my brother, to be close to you as I have the right to be."

Naruto sat back, stunned.

"What now, Naruto-kun? Would you still consider me unwilling to be your husband? Would you still think that I am being forced into this?" Ebony eyes gleamed, "Your insecurity is very frustrating. I see that words are beyond your understanding."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Itachi…"

"You must accept that there will be nothing normal about the situation." Itachi said as he took a sip of his wine, "You must also understand that there is a limit to my patience. I find the task of constantly reassuring you and catering to your insecurities to be very tiresome."

Naruto bowed his head and sighed, "I…" running his fingers through his hair, he shook his head, "I apologize." Stiff silence was the only response he received from Itachi.

As he observed the Uchiha, he couldn't help but regret the loss of such a pleasant evening. He knew it was his fault, he knew that he was making things unnecessarily complicated.

Was it Itachi he was concerned about or himself? The Uchiha had made his intentions very clear. It was obvious to them that even if the seal was not required, they would definitely end up in a committed relationship so why was he so hesitant? Itachi had every right to feel offended. He did not trust the Uchiha at all.

Suddenly, he lost all his appetite. He resisted the urge to push the plate away from himself knowing that it would offend his companion. Picking at his food would not leave the best of impressions either.

With a sigh, he slowly ate his food, the silence between them so uncomfortable that Naruto wanted to run and forget about the entire evening.

As time passed, the tension did not ease nor did the silence recede. Naruto could not open his mouth, no matter how hard he tried. Itachi, on the other hand was content to have dinner, seemingly unfazed.

Naruto was more than relieved when they finished their dinner and exited the establishment after they gave their obligatory compliments to the chef. This time, Naruto chose to walk a few paces behind Itachi, staring at the older Uchiha's back with a frown. Absently, he fidgeted with the ring that was on his finger, a guilty reminder of Itachi's commitment.

It did not take long for them to reach the Uchiha manor but it felt like ages for Naruto. All he wanted to do was to go to his room and forget about the whole thing but he knew that if he let this fester, it would do them no good. Itachi obviously had no intention of speaking.

He realized that he was being completely unfair and this time, it was his turn to make amends.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he gathered his nerve before reaching forward and grasping onto the back of Itachi's kimono. The Uchiha looked at him from over his shoulder, a brow raised in question and Naruto sighed, "I am really, _really _sorry." He whispered pleadingly, "I know I am being annoying and unfair, I beg your patience. I promise I will not you such questions anymore."

Itachi turned around, his brows furrowed, "That does not help, Naruto-kun. You will still feel insecure, whether you ask questions or not. We need to find a way to get over this."

"I know." Naruto hissed in frustration, "And I am trying! I just don't know what is wrong with me." He looked up at Itachi with a pleading look in his eyes, "I am sorry that I ruined our evening, Itachi-san."

Itachi simply nodded, his face impassive. Naruto bit his lip when he realized that they had descended into that awkward silence once again. He felt the urge to do something, anything that would convince Itachi that he was really trying.

With boldness that he usually utilized when facing adversaries, he grasped the older Uchiha's collar and pulled him down for a stubborn kiss. Pressing his lips firmly and somewhat childishly against Itachi's, he wrapped an arm around the older man's neck to keep him in place.

The amused yet fond glow in those obsidian eyes just made his day.

Itachi chuckled lightly, slipping his arms around his blonde, he tilted his head to the side. With skill and finesse, he turned the crude kiss into a sensual one, drawing Naruto in and watching as those mesmerizing eyes fell shut.

Naruto moaned at the back of his throat, not realizing when Itachi had drawn him onto his lap. He simply submitted himself to the sensation, shivering when Itachi's tongue tasted the tempting seam of his lips, teasing him, seducing him. This was their second kiss but it still felt like a novel experience. The tight embrace felt much more possessive than norm and those sly hands were taking liberties that Naruto had never allowed anyone but Itachi to take.

The blonde jerked in the Uchiha's embrace when that sly tongue slipped past his lips. Long, artistic fingers grasped Naruto's hair tightly and he gasped at the mild sting of it, enjoying the exotic experience of that slight pain mixing with the pleasure of the kiss. He moaned, his one hand holding onto the Uchiha's shoulder and he leaned closer, returning the kiss fiercely. Running his fingers through liquid ebony hair, Naruto tightened his hold on Itachi possessively, drawing a dazed chuckle from the Uchiha.

Their breathing uneven and their bodies trembling, Naruto wondered that if one kiss was capable of doing so much, going further would render them completely undone.

Again and again, one kiss after another, there seemed to be no end to their desire for each other's lips. Then, in one swift movement, Naruto found himself on his back, his fiancé's moist and cool mouth now pressed against his naked shoulder, sending shivers down his spine. "_Itachi…_"

"These clothes become you, Naruto-kun." Itachi breathed, looking down at the delightful treat lying underneath him. The obi of Naruto's kimono had loosened to such an extent as the rich material was now sliding off the elegant curve of his shoulder. Balancing between his blonde's spread legs had caused Naruto's kimono to part enough to expose the creamy flesh of his thigh. It was a sight that Itachi swore that no one but him would be graced with. He would not allow it.

Naruto squirmed restlessly as Itachi's teeth sank into his shoulder, his fingers brushing teasingly against a sensitive nipple. A single palm ran up Naruto's thigh, caressing the silky, untouched skin. He smirked when the younger ANBU arched helplessly in his arms, a whisper of his name lingering melodiously in the air.

"Maa maa," a lazy voice interrupted them, "Now _this_ is something that would render a straight man gay in two seconds flat." Kakashi whistled, impressed.

Naruto groaned and pressed his burning face against Itachi shoulder while the Uchiha's angry Sharingan eyes pinned the Jounin with an icy glare.

"Kakashi…" Itachi nearly growled and Naruto did not know whether to feel proud or dismayed that he was able to reduce his stoic Uchiha to _growling_. "You better have an explanation for this…"

The silver-haired Jounin raised his arms in mock surrender. He watched in amusement as Itachi swiftly adjusted Naruto's kimono, hiding that deliciously pale skin from view. "Don't kill the messenger." He said with an eye-smile as sharp cerulean eyes glared at him as well, "I have a missive from Tsunade-sama for you."

Naruto took the scroll as Itachi sat back, retaining his possessive grip on the blonde. "Hmm." The younger ANBU captain murmured, "Daimyo-sama has approved our request for an appointment with him. We are to leave tomorrow morning for the Castle." He looked at Itachi, "We should consider ourselves lucky that the wedding invitation cards arrived this morning."

"Well then," Kakashi said casually, "I must leave. I enjoyed the show, by the way. Thank you." He smiled at them.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto's silky voice stopped him before he could leave and he paled at the sight of those cunning eyes and that sinister smile. "If you ever come into my home, unannounced and uninvited again, I will convince Tsunade-baa-chan to ban those precious books of yours, _permanently_. I will also ask her to give Jiraiya-sensei a _large _number of missions so that he does not have the time to write or research." His smile widened, "I am sure that she would be most happy to comply with my requests."

Kakashi nodded and left but not before giving Naruto a teasing grin.

The said blonde groaned an leaned back, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. Feeling light fingertips caressing the sensitive skin of his neck, he turned to look at Itachi. The sight of those gleaming black eyes reminded him the passionate embrace they had indulged in before Kakashi had arrived.

Naruto blushed fiercely and stood. Stammering a hasty good night, he practically ran towards his room, missing the amused smirk that graced the Uchiha's lips.

Xxx

Naruto had been to the Daimyo's castle once, however, that did not mean that he was any less impressed by the sheer magnificence of it the second time around. He had come here when Tsunade had officially chosen him to be the next Kage. She, like everyone else in Hi no Kuni, was subject to the authority of the Lord of the Fire country. Therefore, she had to gain his approval before she appointed him the heir to her position.

Naruto remembered being absolutely terrified that the request would be denied and his life-long dream would remain unfulfilled.

He had assumed the Daimyo would be like the old bastards in the council, extremely prejudiced and manipulative. However, fortunately for him, he was not prejudiced. As far as being manipulative was concerned, every politician had to be that to a certain extent.

Nishigawa-sama had not approved of Tsunade's choice immediately. The Daimyo had asked Naruto to stay at the castle for a month. Tsunade had been reluctant to allow that considering that Naruto was a prime target of Akatsuki however, in the end; it was her word against the Daimyo.

In the month that he spent with the Daimyo, he had come to know the man to be extremely stern. Somewhat like the samurai of the old. Naruto had been evaluated at every step. Every time he looked at the Daimyo, he was met with a judging stare.

At the end of the month, Daimyo had given his approval.

As they were escorted through the castle corridors to meet the Daimyo, Naruto glanced at his companion. Itachi was looking straight ahead and the blonde was amazed that he did not give into his curiosity by taking in the sights and sounds of this luxurious place.

He was brought out of his thoughts when their escort stopped in front of a door.

"Daimyo-sama, your guests have arrived." The escort stated politely. There is an audible grunt and their escort opened the door and gestured them to enter to room.

The Daimyo was a rather handsome looking man, tall and dignified. His graying hair and a few wrinkles on his face betrayed his age. His eyes, a light golden brown in color, were wise and stern. He watched them silently as Naruto and Itachi bowed to him and settled in their seats.

"The happy tidings of your upcoming nuptials have reached my ears, Naruto-kun." The man smiled lightly, "I am correct to assume that this man you bring with you is your intended?"

Naruto nodded with a smooth, charmingly innocent smile on his face that showed nothing. "Yes, Nishigawa-sama." He confirmed, "My father left behind a betrothal contract. The Namikaze and the Uchiha clans will soon be one."

Golden brown eyes turned to observed Itachi calculatingly, "Uchiha clan? Might you be Uchiha Sasuke, then?"

Naruto expertly concealed his wince, glancing at Itachi meaningfully so that the Uchiha stayed silent and let him deal with this. Itachi still had his disguise on, after all. "Daimyo-sama… I have come here to discuss a certain important matter with you." The older man raised a brow in question, "I was hoping that Daimyo-sama would be kind enough to listen to my words with patience for I fear that you may not like what I have to say."

"Hmm." He murmured thoughtfully, "You wish for privacy?" he asked, knowing that there were guards, invisible and silent, standing somewhere in the room for his protection.

Naruto nodded, "If you would be so kind."

The Daimyo narrowed his eyes, "You do realize, Naruto-kun, that while I trust you with my life and the lives of my family, I cannot place the same trust in him." He stated bluntly, as he gestured towards Itachi.

"Of course." Naruto said smoothly, knowing that there was no way out of it. "This conversation does not necessarily require Uchiha-san's presence."

The Daimyo nodded towards his guards before turning to Itachi, "Mayhap Uchiha-san would enjoy our palace gardens while we have this conversation."

Itachi nodded, "It would be my pleasure, Daimyo-sama." He stated as he stood. Nodding to Naruto once, he followed the guards out.

"Now, Naruto-kun, what can be such unpleasant news that you would think that I would be displeased with you?" he asked with an amused smirk, "You do realize that I am as fond of you as I was of your father."

Naruto blushed but nodded, "I know that, my lord." He sighed and looked at the lord in the eye, "It has just come to our attention that the grounds of the Uchiha estates houses a sealed demon. Tsunade-sama was con…"

"I am well aware of it, Naruto-kun." The daimyo interrupted, "My grandfather had supervised the sealing when it was performed. It was done with the Nishigawa clan's consent."

Naruto nodded uncertainly, "Well, our council has been concerned about the bloodline of Uchiha and how it originates from that particular demon. They had feared that the Uchiha would rebel however, since only two members of that clan remain… Tsunade-sama is more concerned about me and my union with the Uchiha."

The older man snorted, "Now, Naruto-kun, I did not expect such prejudice from you." He narrowed his eyes, "The Uchiha clan sacrificed many a lives of their own to seal that demon away. Had the Uchiha clan rebelled, it would have been due to the injustice they faced from the Senju clan and the distrust they were shown by the village council." He looked at Naruto shrewdly, "The Senju and the Uchiha clan have always been bitter rivals but I can assure you that the Uchiha clan's loyalty towards Hi no Kuni and my clan had been absolute. It is a pity that such fine people were killed so mercilessly."

"As for the famed Sharingan, Naruto-kun, you with your research into demons and seals, should know that nearly all bloodline limits that exist in our world do have a demonic source."

Naruto relaxed internally. The enhanced senses that Kyuubi had gifted him with allowed him to know that Daimyo was sincere in his opinion on the Uchiha clan. However, he still needed to proceed with caution. "My lord, I say this with great sorrow…" he whispered and the Daimyo raised a brow in question, "Uchiha Itachi, the one who was blamed for the massacre of the Uchiha clan is not guilty of that crime."

"_What!_" the Lord exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes, "Naruto-kun, explain to me what you mean to imply!"

The ANBU winced at the loud volume and sighed, "No one excluding the Council and Hokage-sama knew that Uchiha Itachi did not commit the massacre of his clan."

"Are you saying that all these years, I have been deceived by your own Hokage and the Council?" The Daimyo asked icily.

"No!" Naruto stated hurriedly, "No, no my lord, I beg for your patience, please listen to what I have to say."

The older man visibly restrained himself, his eyes glowing in anger, "Very well," he breathed, "Say your piece and if I find dishonesty in your words, Naruto-kun, you will be punished."

Naruto bowed in agreement and submission, "Should my words be dishonest, my lord, I would willingly submit myself to your mercy and take whatever punishment you see fit without complaints." He took a deep breath, "I fear my lord, that some amongst our esteemed council have lost their honor and committed a vile act." He sat up; his hands folded in his lap and prepared himself for the Daimyo righteous anger once again, "When the existence of the contract between the Uchiha and the Namikaze came to be known to the Hokage, she grew concerned over my well-being. My lord, I am not to wed Uchiha Sasuke, but Uchiha Itachi."

A startled hiss surprised him and he looked up, enraged golden-brown eyes glared at him, "I will not allow you to wed a criminal, Naruto-kun. I will annul whatever contract your father has made. Until I am truly convinced that this Uchiha is not guilty of the crime, you will not be permitted to marry him."

Naruto paled but strengthened his resolve, "Hai, Daimyo-sama." He whispered, "While I was unaware, Tsunade-sama knew of Itachi-san's innocence. Itachi-san was brought back to the village, as he was no longer in the position to spy on the terrorist organization Akatsuki as he was assigned to do for so many years. Hokage-sama knew that the mystery of the massacre needed to be solved and the criminals guilty of the crime needed to be punished."

The Daimyo nodded his head, "This would mean that the information was kept from me by your Sandaime and Godaime Hokage, does it not?" he asked Naruto expressionlessly, "Would you come to their defense in this as well?"

Naruto sighed, "They have been dishonest to you, that I cannot deny." He admitted reluctantly. "I was made to understand that the circumstances were such that absolute secrecy was necessary for the survival of Konoha."

The older man narrowed his eyes but gestured Naruto to continue, "Tsunade-sama assigned the task of investigating the Uchiha massacre to me. She felt that my political acumen and a certain seal that I created would help in the matter." He handed the Daimyo a file that detailed his findings and it had a report from Yamanaka Inoichi as well, about what he saw in Naruto's memories.

Naruto remained silent as the Lord read the report.

"Treachery, such shameless treachery…" the Daimyo hissed, his face paling in rage as he came to the very end of the long report. "Greed and power has gone to their heads if they feel that they have the right to judge the fate of innocent men, women and children. This Danzo… he must be punished, I have had enough of his needless meddling."

"Daimyo-sama," Naruto whispered, handing his superior another file, "Considering the number of people involved and the fragility of the situation, I proposed this action." He gestured towards the second file, "Much to my shame, I cannot find any other solution to our problems." He took a deep breath, "I also fear that there may be a conspiracy against Daimyo-sama and am concerned. It is my observation that someone in your court is going against your wishes."

"I can see that." Daimyo stated, his anger still simmering underneath the surface. He raised a brow in astonishment as he finished reading the second file, "You say that you recommended this?" he asked skeptically.

Naruto nodded, his head bowed. The Daimyo sighed and leaned back, "My child," he whispered sadly, "This is against your very nature, is it not? For such a gentle and honorable soul to suggest this…" he shook his head, "Once again, you will sacrifice your personal morals for the sake of Konoha. They are very fortunate to have you."

"You approve then?" he asked.

The older man nodded, "I see no other option. Do as you see fit. As for the treachery in my court, I shall deal with it myself." Naruto nodded.

The Daimyo observed him for a while, his eyes narrowed, "So, that man that you brought along was Uchiha Itachi? In disguise?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, my Lord. Most of Konoha is still unaware of the situation and will be unaware until the date of my wedding. Those who have been invited know who is my soon-to-be husband and they will be discreet."

The Lord hummed thoughtfully, but before he could say anything else, the door opened and a young man, just as few years older to Naruto stepped in. There were very few who could step into a room that Daimyo was having a meeting in without permission.

His son was one of those few.

Naruto nodded to the newcomer, "Kazuhiko-sama."

The man paused at the door, an unreadable expression crossing his face before he spun on his heel and walked out of the room without a word. Naruto frowned, puzzled while the Daimyo asked the guard outside to door to bring Itachi back from the gardens.

"Daimyo-sama… Kazuhiko-sama seemed…"

The older man sighed, "He is not in a particularly pleasant mood these days."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably at the older man's thoughtful expression and sighed when Itachi finally walked into the room. He met those ebony eyes with his own and nodded his head slowly, indicating that everything was more-or-less settled.

Itachi simply inclined his head as he took his seat before turning back to the Daimyo. "Your gardens are pleasant and well maintained, Daimyo-sama." He complimented as he was expected to.

The Lord studied him shrewdly, "Hmm." He murmured before turning to Naruto, "I was hoping that you would reserve yourself for my son, Naruto-kun."

The blonde's eyes widened, the blue orbs shining in surprise, "Kazuhiko-sama?" he asked, "Forgive me, Nishigawa-sama, but I was not aware of your wishes."

The older man leaned back comfortably, sparing a glance at Itachi before looking into Naruto's eyes. "You are fond of my son, yes?"

"Of course." Naruto answered smoothly. "He is a cherished friend."

"And he is very fond of you as well, being one of the few who he was unable to conquer, despite his best efforts." He said teasingly and Naruto blushed, turning his head away slightly. "He expressed his desire to me a few days after you left, saying that you were an interesting little puzzle."

"Surely you jest." Naruto said in slight disbelief, "I cannot imagine how I would be a puzzle to one of the most brilliant minds in Hi no Kuni. Ouji-sama is giving me more credit than I deserve, my lord."

The Daimyo shook his head, "I thought it was an acceptable enough match. Since Tsunade-san mentioned that Hyuuga Hiashi-san was your guardian, I was considering discussing the matter with him when the news of your betrothal reached my ears." He crossed his arms, his stern features expressing slight disappointment, "I was unhappy of course but I fear Kazuhiko is in rage. It would be wise if you spoke to him." He glanced at Itachi, "Alone."

Itachi tensed protectively while Naruto shifted uneasily, "If you feel it is wise, Nishigawa-sama…" he trailed off uncertainly, looking at Itachi with distinct unease. He knew of Itachi's possessiveness quite well and until this point, there was no one Itachi considered a serious rival for his affections.

Kazuhiko…

"He should be in his room." The Daimyo stated.

Naruto frowned as he stood. Kazuhiko was a serious problem because he was just as precious to Naruto as his other friends were. Looking down, he placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder, easing the tenseness that only he could see. "I will be back in a while." He murmured before walking out of the room.

The corridors of the castle were familiar to him and he knew the way that led to the prince's room, having been there several times. All the while, he pondered over the new situation. The relationship between Itachi and him was at a very delicate stage. Naruto was reluctant to let anything that could damage their relationship come close.

This situation had the potential to do just that. Itachi's possessiveness, above all else, told him one thing. It told him that Itachi was just as insecure as he was. The Uchiha, despite the existence of the contract, did not want to lose Naruto to anyone else. That much was obvious to him. Therefore, Naruto had been very tolerant about the Uchiha's tendency to keep him close. Naruto also tolerated Itachi's tendency to monitor his interactions with other eligible people that took an interest in him without complaints.

However, Kazuhiko…

With a sigh, he knocked on the door that led to the prince's room, hoping that everything went well. "Kazuhiko-sama, may I please enter?" he asked softly, his voice pleading.

For a moment, no one answered and Naruto closed his eyes, "Kazuhiko… please…"

"The door is open."

As soon as he opened the door, something flew at him with great speed. Acting on instinct, he caught it before it would slam into his face and blinked in surprise. "What the…" he murmured, looking at the scroll in his hand. "Kazuhiko?"

The other man snorted, his piercing green eyes narrowed at Naruto, "Heard you were going to Iwagakure soon… to negotiate peace." He turned away, combing his fingers through his ebony-colored hair, "I took the liberty to do some research and do a little investigating myself."

Naruto looked down at the scroll knowing that it would contain a lot of useful information but he had something else to deal with now. "About my wedding…"

The prince snarled, "Don't you dare mention that to me!" icy emerald eyes glared at him, "I don't care what you do and I don't care who you are getting married to." his pale skin was flushed anger and he looked just about ready to strangle someone. "If you are worried about me not being there, don't worry. I will attend the ceremony. If you are worried about me causing problems, don't. I have no intention of doing that." He sneered, "As long as you are content with your decision and that bastard, whoever you are getting married to, doesn't hurt you, you have my blessing. Do whatever you want."

He waved his hand arrogantly in dismissal, "Now leave me."

Naruto paused, his eyes narrowing at the tense posture and the obvious distress Kazuhiko was feeling.

"No."

Kazuhiko looked at him, startled, as Naruto closed the door soundly behind him. "It is obvious that you are not okay with this." He whispered, "I am not going to let you stew in this anger and allow it to fester."

Mesmerizing blue eyes pierced stunning green.

"Kazu, we _need_ to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Title: Hyakumensou**

**Author: Agni**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Ita/Naru. Characters may be OCC because they are older and wiser than cannon.**

**Summary: A contract signed eighteen years ago has turned Naruto's life upside down. How will he cope with this new, troubling development in his life that he cannot escape?**

X

X

X

X

Xxxxx

X

X

X

X

Nishigawa Kazuhiko was a shrewd person. As a prince, he had been trained since he was a child to take over the position of the Daimyo after his father. The Daimyo had been lucky in that respect. Kazuhiko was known to be fiercely intelligent and a person with great political and economic acumen.

Before he met Naruto, he did not concern himself with the ninja that worked to protect and bring income to their lands. He wasn't fascinated by them as most people were just as he wasn't fascinated by the cook who prepared his meals for him.

He knew of their strength of course. He had seen all chunin examinations that occurred in Konoha ever since he was old enough to see it and had enjoyed seeing them however, ninja did not particularly interest him.

That is, of course, until he met Naruto.

That was the first time in his life he felt inferior to someone. He remembered the first time he has been introduced to him. As a prince, and a person who was extremely intelligent, he had always excelled in his studies. He had always performed his duties well and because of this, he felt superior to the other children in his father's court. They never seemed to be able to surpass him so he started to consider them as people below him.

Naruto was different.

The majesty of his movements was something that had caught Kazuhiko's eye from the very beginning. Naruto was so silent. It was not the silence of the one who did not speak or spoke softly, but the silence of the person who controlled his every movement with ease. Naruto's footsteps were soundless, his breath nearly unnoticeable.

Moreover, the grace that was characteristic of a shinobi added an unnatural but captivating quality to Naruto's silent movements. That had fascinated Kazuhiko endlessly.

He had once been privileged enough to see Naruto training in the courtyard of their castle. The early morning light of the sun had done great justice to Naruto. It was a vision that Kazuhiko knew he would never forget and he doubted anyone could. Naruto had such fair hair that it had gleamed brightly in the sunlight. He remembered those eyes, so exotically colored, had sparkled brilliantly as he concentrated on mastering the boa staff (a weapon he had just recently thought to master). There was a gleam of sweat on his exposed arms that made his pale honey colored skin seem even more enticing.

Kazuhiko had never been vain but he was aware of his own handsome looks. The same looks that the women in the castle blushed over. However, he knew at that moment that he was far surpassed by the graceful being that had been training in his courtyard that morning. How could he compete with those features that seemed so far removed from earth and so close to heaven?

When he had sought to understand the ninja who had captivated him, he had been even more ensnared. To his shame, Kazuhiko knew that he was generally an impatient and easily angered man. More often than not, his uncontrollable tongue had garnered him his father's ire and disappointment. He was not the friendliest person in the world and yet it did not seem to bother Naruto.

Now, he was sitting in front of his friend, listening to him as he described the circumstances of his engagement to Uchiha Itachi, positively fuming.

"There has to be a way out of this, damn it!" Kazuhiko growled, "There just has to be." He glared at Naruto, "Are you even trying, you idiot? You know so much about this… sealing stuff. You are an expert, aren't you?"

Naruto raised a brow at him, crossing his arms patiently, "What do you think, Kazu?"

The prince sighed, combing his fingers through his ebony hair, "I don't know what to think, Naruto. I…" Naruto frowned when those desolate green eyes turned to him, "This is so unfair…" he murmured.

Naruto sighed and leaned forward, looking into Kazuhiko's eyes, "The relationship between Itachi and I is a bit complicated, Kazu." He admitted, "It goes beyond the contract now… it had developed into something that neither of us understands."

Kazuhiko narrowed his eyes, forcing his anger back when he saw Naruto's confusion. He may not like the situation, hell, he wanted to strangle that bastard Itachi for taking Naruto away from him but he was not going to do anything to hurt Naruto. "Hey," he whispered, reaching forward to touch Naruto only to pull back, knowing that the blonde was not his to touch. "Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me, you know?" Kazuhiko offered tentatively. Naruto raised a brow at him and Kazuhiko smiled a bit hesitantly, "I am not the best person to talk to about such things, I know, but please… I will do anything to help you."

Naruto sighed, "We can deal with that later." He murmured as he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, "What I want to know is why Daimyo-sama wanted to approach Hiashi-sama to talk about…" he gestured feebly, looking at Kazuhiko in the eye.

The Prince turned away from him and looked out of the door, his fingers fisted as he thought of an appropriate answer.

"Kazu…" Naruto started hesitantly when the older man did not answer, "If I have ever done something to indicate that I…"

"It's not that." Kazuhiko interrupted, struggling to hide his embarrassment. "It is my fault, I admit." He murmured, placing his hands on the railing and peering out into the gardens thoughtfully, "You are my first friend, Naruto." He whispered, "And someone who I can trust without question, someone who I can be myself with and someone who treats me as an ordinary person…" he sighed softly, "You do not know how rare that is… I…" he paused, trying to find the right words, "In my arrogance I thought that if I could tie you to me, if I could pull you away from the dangerous life you live… I could keep you here with me forever."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but swallowed his ire, letting the Prince explain.

Kazuhiko frowned, clutching onto the railing. "You are so aloof that most of the time I do not know _what_ you are thinking!" he admitted explosively, "One moment, I think I am the centre of your universe and the next I have people like Uchiha Sasuke and the Kazekage to contest against and I…" he swallowed, "I admit I got a little possessive."

There was a slight pause before he continued in a soft, tender voice, "It is hard not to. When you love a person so much…"

Naruto flinched, blue eyes clouding in pain as he looked down. He had no idea…

Kazuhiko laughed harshly, "You don't know yourself well, Naruto. You have no idea how fucking close to perfection you are. You chased a traitor across the entire continent, never gave up hope, never gave up on him and brought him back only to shower him with all your love… _that_, Naruto, _that_ is something a normal person is not capable of. You are just so protective of everyone who is close to you, so loyal and caring and thoughtful that it is hard _not_ to love you."

"Kazu, I…"

Kazuhiko raised a hand to silence Naruto as he continued, "Who wouldn't want that kind of love? That kind of loyalty and affection?" he asked, "That bastard Uchiha of yours is getting all this perfection handed to him on a silver platter! You say that your relationship with him has gone beyond the contract." Piercing emerald eyes looked at him, "How long before you fall in love with him? He already has your loyalty." he gestured towards Naruto's hands, "Once he got that ring onto your finger, you became loyal. You wouldn't even think of looking at someone else… someone like me..."

Kazuhiko turned away, a determined glint in his eyes as his lips twisted into a mockery of a smile that he kept hidden from Naruto. "He probably doesn't deserve you. He is a bloody emotionless bastard, probably, all Uchiha are." He stated deliberately, "He is, most likely, fuming at the very thought of you being here with me... probably doesn't appreciate you as much as you deserve…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He understood Kazuhiko's anger so he kept quite.

"I have met a few Uchiha before they were killed. All of them are the same, possessive bastards who think that they are too good for everyone else. This Itachi of yours is probably the same, selfish, arrogant and useless without that damned bloodline of his."

"Okay, that's enough." Naruto narrowed his eyes, his voice a terse whisper, "You don't know what you are talking about Kazuhiko." As the Prince's back was to him, he failed to see the smirk that was on his lips.

"My, my…" Kazuhiko purred, "So quick to rise to his defense." He murmured slyly, "He has you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?" he asked with a slight sneer.

Naruto flushed in anger at the hint of cruelty in Kazuhiko's voice. It was well and fine, if Kazuhiko was speaking out of jealousy and all but there was a limit to how much Naruto would accept. Itachi did not deserve to be slandered in such a manner.

"You are being deliberately cruel." Naruto murmured, looking somewhat pained. Kazuhiko was a good friend after all and he did not want to lose a friend. "Itachi is different from others… he is…" he bit his lip, looking pleadingly at Kazuhiko's back, "You haven't met him, Kazu. Please don't make such assumptions."

"Oh?" Kazuhiko asked mockingly. "Well, is this Itachi all warm and fuzzy? That he is worthy of someone like you?"

Naruto grit his teeth. "If we are talking of worthiness then what makes you think I am worthy of him?" Naruto asked in a terse voice, "You do not now him as I do and that is why you are saying such things. Itachi… he is different. He is so…"

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Suddenly Kazuhiko's voice has lost all its maliciousness. The Prince turned to look at him with serious emerald eyes. "You think that you are not worthy of him and that is why it is difficult for you to accept your relationship. That is why you are struggling."

Unable to believe that Kazuhiko was able to trick him, Naruto's eyes widened. He looked at the other man in surprise and the prince smirked. "I knew something about this whole thing was bothering you. You obviously like the bastard so the problem had to be something else." Those green eyes narrowed, "You obviously think that he deserves much better than what he is getting… why?"

Naruto sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. "Itachi is not like anyone else, Kazuhiko. He is always so silent, so _sad_." He whispered, "What am I supposed to think? He is unlike Sasuke… aniki is so full of life and fire, always mocking and teasing, having the time of his life and at the height of his career." Naruto shook his head, "Itachi seems to prefer drowning in his own world. He is so skilled, so wise, so…" Blue eyes glittered, "_Beautiful_." Kazuhiko raised a brow, smiling at Naruto's wistful voice, "It is impossible not to feel inferior to him. Who can compare to him, Kazu? Who can be so… so perfect and yet so lonely? He makes so many sacrifices and simply shrugs them off as though his own life is trivial compared to the well being of the village or Sasuke… or _me._"

Kazuhiko sat down before Naruto, looking at the blonde with an amused light in his eyes. The ANBU was obviously in love.

"I want to protect him… everyone seems to take advantage of him, Kazu. He is just so loyal, so strong that no one thinks twice before demanding impossible things from him." Naruto's eyes clouded in sorrow, "Sandaime sent him on a mission as soon as his family was killed. Sasuke hated him, wanted him dead, and now refuses to acknowledge Itachi as his brother, regardless of everything Itachi has done for him. He never got a chance to mourn for his family, Kazu." He bit his lip, "And father… father just took away his right to choose his own life-partner, just like that! How can I take advantage of someone who silently suffers everything that life throws at him?"

"What does he have to say about this?" Kazuhiko asked, his smile amused. "He is upset that that right was taken away from him? Does he dislike you? Or thinks of you as unattractive?"

Naruto blushed, recalling the rather telling kiss that Itachi had given him the other night and Kazuhiko chuckled. "Right." He drawled before he turned serious. "Look," he said, "I know you and I know just how stubborn you can be. The Nishigawa clan library has a lot of information on seals." He murmured, gesturing Naruto to follow him as he led him out of his room and towards the library, "You can look for an alternative seal there or see if this whole thing is really necessary." He gestured feebly with a wry smile. "When you find something, discuss it with the Uchiha and see how your relationship is without the pressure of having your life in danger." Emerald eyes looked at him, "That is where your problem lies, right Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto crossed his arms, frowning at his perceptive friend. Kazuhiko shook his head, "Fine. Don't tell me if you don't want to." he opened the door to the large library, "Go crazy." He said with an amused huff when he spotted Naruto's wide, fascinated eyes. "You cannot take any books out of the library you can copy down whatever you think is important for the situation." He looked at Naruto, "Have fun."

Naruto smirked at him before walking into the library hastily, his eyes gleaming excitedly. He had not expected the rare privilege from Kazuhiko. He had never seen the library that was well known for holding some of the most ancient tomes known.

Naruto doubted that he would find anything there related to NinJutsu in particular but the library was probably a storehouse of scrolls describing different TaiJutsu, KenJutsu and Fuuin Jutsu techniques since those existed even before the time of the ninja.

As Naruto eagerly browsed through the collection of scrolls dedicated to seals, Kazuhiko observed him. He wondered if the gnawing feeling in him would ever fade. He wondered if he would be able to stand in front of Naruto and congratulate him on his wedding day. How could look into the Uchiha's eyes and not show his envy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Envy.

It was a curious emotion. There was neither rhyme nor reason to it. It bred irrationality, made a person feel insecure; it would cause a person to commit mistakes that he would normally never commit.

Itachi knew all this.

He knew but that did not mean that he was safe from feeling it. As a spy, as a ninja and as a careful person overall, Itachi could control his emotions and his reactions. As he had such masterful control over himself, he felt his emotions keenly, perhaps to a greater magnitude than most did.

He was not _emotionless._ He simply knew the value of keeping his emotions contained.

Therefore, his face was carefully blank as he sipped his tea while his Naruto was off speaking to a man Itachi knew had a romantic interest in his betrothed.

He had tasted the spice of envy before. When Sasuke was born, Itachi had envied him for he seemed to get all of their mother's attention. When he was young, he would envy the freedom normal children enjoyed. When he left Konoha for his mission to spy on Akatsuki, he envied those who slept peacefully in the night, their family safe and sound.

This was different. Suddenly, there was a feeling of dread within him, mingled with possessiveness and jealousy. He did not want Naruto out of his sight because, for the first time, he seriously considered the possibility that Naruto would have someone else in his heart.

His face was calm under the Daimyo's scrutiny and he met the older man's eyes with impassiveness that would reveal nothing. However, his thoughts were disorganized. Over the last few weeks, Itachi has observed Naruto's interactions with all his friends and acquaintances and the blonde had not even shown a hint of attraction towards anyone.

He wasn't as close to anyone as he was to Sasuke and Itachi had instinctively known that the relationship between Naruto and his little brother would never be anything less than chaste.

He could ignore any fangirls and people who admired Naruto from afar but this Kazuhiko… he was different.

"Uchiha-san." Itachi looked up, his brow raised in question at the Daimyo.

The older man observed him keenly, "The loss of the Uchiha clan affected me very deeply." He stated, "They were the pride of the Fire country and honorable people and I am pleased to see that the clan will flourish once again."

Itachi nodded gracefully, "I thank you for your words, Daimyo-sama."

The Nishigawa crossed his arms, "Your sacrifice for the safety of your village and for your brother is very commendable, Itachi-san." He said, "Your actions tell me that you are a man who is more than worthy of Naruto." He smiled, "I approve and I would be honored to be a part of the ceremony. It is good to have such a blessed event to distract us from the recent revelations."

"And we will be honored to have you." Itachi stated smoothly, "We have arranged for accurate security. If everything goes as planned, Konoha will be more secure during our wedding than it is during the Chunin examinations."

The Daimyo nodded, "That is good." He looked at the door, "This organization that you spied upon… Naruto-kun was one of their primary targets, wasn't he?"

Itachi nodded, "He still is one of their primary targets however, they are very careful in their actions with regards to him." The Uchiha murmured thoughtfully, "As a child, Naruto-kun was possibly the most protected with Jiraiya-sama looking after him. However, now, with his skills and power on par with the best of Akatsuki, they are wary of approaching him without a proper strategy."

"They should be." Daimyo nodded firmly, "Naruto-kun has become formidable and everyday that passes, his strength grows."

Itachi glanced at the Daimyo, his shrewd eyes narrowed, "Formidable, yes." He agreed, "But not ready." At the Daimyo's sharp glance, Itachi shrugged, "For a long while, I was the one who was ordered to capture Naruto-kun, Daimyo-sama and while I was high up in the ranks of Akatsuki, there are few who can be much more formidable opponents." Intense black eyes looked thoughtful, "Naruto-kun needs a little more time and experience before he can truly be ready to face a threat like Akatsuki."

"It seems to me that you do not trust his strength." Daimyo stated softly.

Itachi raised a brow, "Sir, it is not that I do not trust in his strength, he is being targeted by few of the most powerful people I have ever come across." Ebony eyes narrowed, "I simply wish to keep him safe."

The old man smiled in amusement. "You take after Fugaku, I see."

Itachi arched a brow in slight disbelief. "I am afraid I do not understand."

The older man crossed his arms and looked at Itachi keenly, "Your father, boy… Did you know that your mother was an ANBU captain before she got married to him?"

Itachi shook his head, faintly puzzled. The daimyo chuckled, "Yes. She was. A fine one at that." He smirked at the young Uchiha, "Your father took her out of the ANBU forces the moment she became his wife. That incessant need to protect and shield her from anything drove his actions and she, surprisingly, complied." The older man leaned forward and looked at Itachi in the eye, "But Naruto is not like that. Binds of family will intimidate him. Don't push. Protect him but don't stifle him or it will only cause harm to your relationship."

Itachi blinked slowly, understanding the fact that he was getting relationship advice from a total stranger. He nodded and kept his expression blank. First Sasuke, then Hyuuga Hiashi and now the Daimyo…

Did they think that he was incompetent and utterly clueless when it came to relationships?

'_Speaking of which, I expected a similar conversation with Tsunade-sama._' He thought to himself with some amusement, '_I wonder if this happens to every prospective groom or am I special?_'

As time passed, he felt his restlessness increase. What was taking Naruto so much time? He did not expect the conversation to last long. There was a subtle narrowing of his eyes as he pondered over the situation. Naruto never gave any indication that he was already involved in a relationship. Was he missing something? Because this Kazuhiko was obviously important of him.

However, Naruto had responded to him so well. He was just as involved in their relationship as Itachi was. When they had kissed, he had sensed no guilt in Naruto that he would have sensed if he had already been involved with someone else.

Maybe he was reading too much into the situation.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He tilted his head to the side when he noticed that it was not Naruto. The Daimyo turned to look at the man and raised a brow in question. "Yes?"

"Daimyo-sama, I was sent to inform you that Uzumaki Naruto-san is in the library."

The Daimyo shot Itachi an amused look when the Uchiha relaxed a bit. "Very well. Thank you Mori." He looked at Itachi, "Would you like to join Naruto-kun?"

Itachi shook his head, "Naruto-kun tends to get very agitated if someone disturbs him when he is reading something that he finds interesting." He spoke with the certainty of someone who knew his partner's little quirks. "He would prefer to read in a closed room with no one observing him. In such cases, the perceptiveness of a ninja becomes a distraction."

The Daimyo looked thoughtful, he had never looked at it that way. "Well, I suppose that you are right. Those highly tuned ninja senses would be a small bother when someone is just innocently observing you, wouldn't it?"

Itachi only inclined his head gracefully in agreement and settled back for a long wait.

After all, his Naruto was a closet bookworm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke briefly wondered what happened because he knew something significant had happened. Naruto was oblivious to it, of course, but there was a change in Itachi's posture, a certain uneasiness that Sasuke was surprised to perceive.

He tilted his head to the side a bit and observed his otouto. There was a serious frown on his features, the downturn of his lips indicated to Sasuke that he wasn't exactly pleased with what he was reading in the scroll. While Naruto was very perceptive of Itachi's moods, he was too engrossed in his work to pay attention.

Speaking of work… wasn't Naruto supposed to be on leave?

"Oi, dobe, what are you reading?" he asked with a raised brow, sitting beside Naruto and trying to peer at the scroll.

He was rewarded for his efforts with a stern glare. Naruto's face held the serious, no-nonsense look that Sasuke had privately dubbed as 'the Hokage face'. Whenever he saw that particular expression of Naruto's face, he had to stop himself from straightening his posture and saying '_Sir! Yes Sir!_' with a military salute.

The instinct reminded him keenly that Naruto was going to be his superior one day.

Sasuke backed off wisely. Whatever the scroll contained was something Naruto needed to keep as confidential so it was best not to intrude in his business. He looked at Itachi and raised a brow. The older Uchiha narrowed his eyes subtly but shrugged. Sasuke tilted his head to the side and observed his older brother with a frown. There something _off_ about him and Sasuke did not understand what it was.

He observed the manner in which Itachi tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling, a slight twitch developing on his brow.

'_Headache._' Sasuke deduced aptly before standing, "Who wants some tea?" he asked.

Naruto didn't even bother glancing at him but Itachi nodded. Sasuke glanced at Naruto before walking towards the kitchen. As he set about making tea, he frowned. For some reason, the atmosphere felt tense… Ever since Naruto moved into the Uchiha mansion, their home seemed brighter. His naturally pleasant attitude seemed to affect the very air in their home.

Today, it seemed different. He glanced back over his shoulder, frowning when he saw Itachi looking at Naruto while the blonde continued to ponder over the scroll.

Maybe the problem lay not with Itachi but with Naruto.

He turned back, intent on forgetting the entire episode and letting the couple deal with their own problems.

Once he was done, he turned around. He had used the special herbs that Naruto kept in the cupboard in Itachi's tea, knowing that it would relax his older brother. He skillfully ignored the teasing voice in his head that told him that he was acting like a concerned younger brother.

As he looked at the two, he paused in shock. Earlier on, Itachi had been staring at Naruto, but now, both of them were looking intensely at each other. Sasuke almost took a step back. There was something going on here. They were looking at each other with such intensity that it was palpable.

Something had changed. Something had changed in _Itachi. _

From the very beginning, Itachi had been very casual about their relationship. While he had tried to help Naruto adjust with it, Sasuke had a feeling that Itachi had never truly thought over their relationship. In his mind, the contract had been established and it was inescapable and he liked Naruto well enough to marry him. There ended the matter.

Naruto was different. He had deep-seated insecurities, which were not only the consequences of a childhood that only a few people knew of but also related to Naruto's perception of himself. He worked so hard to prove himself worthy to others but while he had the respect of everyone save a few, he wasn't much impressed with himself.

Sasuke frowned. Naruto was a bewildering mixture of strengths and weaknesses and he still couldn't fully understand the man he called _otouto_. Even after so many years of knowing him, there were still parts of Naruto's personality that Sasuke did not understand.

What hope did his brother have?

Shaking his head lightly, he decided that it was time to have a talk with the older Uchiha. Not for Naruto's sake, but for Itachi's.

"Geez." He stated mildly with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "What is with the atmosphere between the two of you? I can practically _see_ the _pink_ little hearts floating about you." He shot them a look of mild disgust, "Whatever you are doing to each other with your eyes, I don't want to know. Just _get a room!_"

His words were meant to embarrass Naruto and amuse Itachi so that the tension in the air would dissipate.

That did not happen. Naruto glanced at him with a frown while Itachi closed his eyes. Sasuke got the feeling that the comment had only made matters worse. He was proven right when Naruto stood, "I have a meeting to attend." He said as he took the scroll he was reading and put on his vest and mask.

"Naruto-kun." Itachi voice stopped him, "You are on leave." He reminded the blonde, his eyes narrowed.

The Namikaze tilted his head to the side, "When it comes to the safety to Konoha, Itachi-san, you will realize that I am _never_ on leave." He stated curtly before walking out of the house.

The older Uchiha's eyes flashed for a moment before an impassive look settled on his features. Sasuke frowned and placed the tea in front of Itachi, observing him as Itachi leaned forward, his elbows resting on in knees and his fingers laced tightly. The older Uchiha was staring in the flames in the fireplace, looking very pensive.

"The both of you have gone back to using honorifics." Sasuke stated, watching as the vein in Itachi's jaw throbbed. He couldn't recall a time when his brother had ever been so unsettled that he wasn't able to conceal his emotions. "Something happened?"

Itachi stayed silent for a long time, his eyes dark and his expression tight. Sasuke was surprised to see it. Obviously, something was weighing heavily on Itachi's mind.

It must have been fifteen minutes before Itachi spoke, the herbs in the tea obviously affecting him as the slight twitching of his brow had stopped. "The Daimyo's son allowed Naruto access to the Nishigawa clan library." He stated tonelessly, "Naruto is searching for a way to control Kyuubi's chakra and its influence on him without the need of the seal that would bind us together."

Sasuke sucked a startled breath, "Has he found anything?" It made sense that Naruto was looking for a solution. Naruto was trapped between two conventional customs of society. It was freedom to choose your own spouse against the idea of arranged marriage. He wanted to fall in love before getting married. Their situation was the opposite. They were already set to marry; all that was left was to fall in love. Naruto was unsure about their chances of that.

Itachi glanced at him before turning back to the flames, "He has found several other solutions but very few of them are safe. He will be conducting more research on that."

The younger Uchiha frowned, "Well, isn't that good news? Both of you would be free from the contract. You can make you own decision and live your own lives."

"I will lose Naruto."

Sasuke froze, his dark grey eyes settling on Itachi. His brother's eyes were fierce, glittering with untold emotions and he gazed steadily into the fire. He looked as though he was in pain, sitting there so stiffly, his jaw clenched, his hands fisted.

"He is running away from me." Itachi continued, his voice still toneless but his words implying feelings that ran deep, "Sending me mixed signals that I find difficult to interpret." There was a light sigh as Itachi closed his eyes, "Simple attraction is a long way from true affection."

"You could be wrong, you know." Sasuke stated, unable to say anything else.

Itachi glanced at him calmly. "He is quite adamant about finding a way out of the contract." He turned away from Sasuke but the younger Uchiha caught something in Itachi's eyes that chilled him. To him, it was as though the world had tilted on his axis.

Itachi shouldn't be feeling this _lost_ and _insecure._

"I assumed that he was finally adjusting to the fact that we were affianced. I do not doubt his attraction towards me. He responds to me easily. However," those dark eyes were hooded, "He keeps asking me why I do not want _freedom_, why I do not want the ability to make my own decisions." He paused for a while, "Once he is free of the contract, he will run."

Itachi paused again, his jaw clenching as he tried to control the dreadful sinking feeling within him. He felt as though he was on the edge of a precipice, tipping forward helplessly into an abyss of darkness. Up until now, he had been in control. His only concern had been to guide Naruto gently through the initial rough stages of their relationship. Itachi had had a long time to adjust to the fact but Naruto did not. He understood that.

Now, everything was getting out of his control. Naruto was stubborn, he had realized that earlier on. Only, he had underestimated the other ANBU captain's tenacity. He had been so content, like an adult finding amusement when a child tried to overpower him. He had assumed that there was no way out and accepted the circumstances. He had been humored by Naruto's attempts to figure out their relationship, his attempts to find a solution, his pointless denial…

Now there was a real possibility that Naruto would be able to escape the contract and Itachi found himself lost.

When had Naruto become so important to him?

He realized that he was possessive of the blonde. He realized that he had a keen urge to protect him and keep him away from danger. He also realized that he had been attracted to Naruto because of his careless charm and his innocent looks, however…

However, he had never realized that all those feelings had merged and grown to form something that was much more substantial.

Sasuke voiced the thought the moment it entered Itachi's mind.

"You love him."

Itachi stayed still, his eyes refusing to move from the hypnotizing dance of the flames in the fireplace as the contemplated the new thought.

He had underestimated his own feelings regarding the matter, allowing himself to lower his guard and leave himself open to injury. Naruto leaving him now would render him completely undone. Itachi knew that. He took things too lightly. Naruto was perceptive enough to realize that even Itachi hadn't given their relationship much thought. He must have realized that Itachi was _not_ looking at the long-term repercussions. He must have realized that Itachi was simply ignoring the emotional involvement and thinking of the relationship in abstract terms.

Itachi raised his hand to his mouth, still seeming every bit as composed as he always was, but his mind was in absolute chaos. He was faced with a realization that many instinctively knew.

There was no logic to love.

He couldn't analyze or dissect his feelings just as he could not dissect and analyze their relationship, just as he could not understand Naruto by simply trying to understand his strengths and weaknesses.

Loss of control, grand passion, deep, scaring emotions, pain mingling with almost heavenly pleasure, uncertainty, dread, beauty, fragility, innocent blue eyes, almost angelic smiles, strength, determination, loyalty, sadness, anger, frustration, irritation, exasperation…

_Love…_

Itachi leaned forward, combing his fingers through his hair, swallowing the overwhelming need to find Naruto, to lock them both in a room so that Itachi could _show_ him just how he felt.

"Yes." Itachi murmured softly, "I love him."

Things had just gotten much more complicated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cool blue eyes gazed at the ninja assembled before him. Behind him, he could sense Tsunade frowning over the report he had submitted to her.

"Alright, captains, step forward and announce your teams." Naruto ordered, his eyes scanning the masked people before him. Behind him, Neji was shuffling through some papers while Ino leaned against the wall haughtily. Being in Naruto's team was a step up from being a normal ANBU and Ino bragged about it enough.

Five captains stepped forward, removing their masks in a synchronized motion. "Captain Tachibana Hiroaki of ANBU Team 04, Codename: Tori, Uzumaki-sama." Naruto nodded and the captain stepped aside and his subordinates stepped forward, "Field Medic Yamazaki Nanao of ANBU Team 04, Codename: Nezumi, Uzumaki-sama." So on the introductions went. Naruto observed each person presented to him with assessing eyes.

There were twenty people in front of him excluding his own team.

"Alright." He said and everyone focused their attention on him, "From this day forth, until further notice, all of us are going to be a cohesive unit." He informed them before gesturing to Ino. The vivacious blonde woman handed each of the captains a file. "For those who do not know, I am Major Uzumaki Naruto although that is a position I take only when I am on a mission like this which requires the combined effort of two or more ANBU teams." He told them sternly, "You take orders directly from me for the period of this mission. You now belong to Squad Karasu. Your original team-structure will remain the same but I am warning you that there will be times when you will have to interact and work with other teams of this squad. I suggest that you get to know each other well."

There was a chorus of sharp '_yes sir!_' from the ANBU present before him. Naruto nodded in satisfaction. "Onto more important matters." He paused for a moment, his enhanced senses checking to see if there were any uninvited guests. "What I am about to tell you is highly confidential. You cannot divulge anything about this mission to anyone and that includes family and friends." He warned, "If you fail to follow this very simple rule, you will be immediately _stripped_ of your rank and handed over to Morino Ibiki as a suspected traitor."

Naruto knew that he had everyone's attention even if no one showed it. They were ANBU after all. They were trained to control their impulsive reactions.

"Recently, I have come across some very disturbing facts." He said softly, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. "Facts that would cripple Konoha and take away our strength." He looked at everyone seriously, "Hokage-sama has requested that I assemble a squad to deal with the problem. Each one of you," he looked at the captains one at a time, as though reinforcing his words with his chilling blue eyes, "have been handpicked by my strategist and my most trusted advisor, Hyuuga Neji." He gestured towards Neji who simply nodded in acknowledgement. "You _will not_ disappoint me." He whispered softly but the threat in his voice was clear, "You _will not _betray the trust Hokage-sama and I have placed in you." He observed them for a moment before relaxing his stance a bit.

"Our village and the Fire country on the whole is in a delicate position at the moment." Naruto informed, "There are several key negotiations taking place that are vital to ensure the security and prosperity of Konoha in the future. These negotiations, if they succeed, will create a strong alliance between Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure and Konohagakure." He frowned thoughtfully, "Along with that, we have the threat of Akatsuki, rebels from Iwagakure and Kirigakure that do not wish for the alliance to be formed." He looked at them intently, "There are certain elements within Konoha who do not want these negotiations to happen as well."

The captains narrowed their eyes at the statement. Traitors were not looked upon kindly by seasoned ANBU.

"Moreover," Naruto continued, gaining their absolute attention once again, "The Daimyo informs me that there may be a few possible traitors amongst his own advisors." He glanced at Tsunade, who only inclined her head in response. "We may be dealing with a possible conspiracy against the Daimyo as well."

"Have you been briefed about the recent circumstances of ANBU leader of Team 11, Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Uzumaki-sama." The female Captain of Team 05, Uzuki Yugao, informed. She was one of Itachi's friends, Naruto recalled. The glint of humor in her eyes told Naruto that she had already received the news of Itachi and Naruto's wedding.

The Namikaze heir nodded in satisfaction, "In that file," he gestured towards the files in their hand, "the events that led to the Uchiha massacre have been described in detail. You are to read the file now, in my presence before we destroy all evidence. What is written in that file is also strictly confidential and I will be placing a seal on each and every one of you so that the information cannot be extracted from you, willingly or unwillingly." He gestured them to start reading and keenly observed their reactions.

While they seemed to control their emotions, there was no mistaking the shock and rage in their eyes.

When they finished reading, they looked at him, waiting for his orders with determined eyes.

Naruto resisted the urge to smile.

"The mission we are about to embark in is comprehensive. We will be dealing with many things at the same time and there is no room for carelessness or failure." He stated sternly as Neji collected the files from the ANBU captains and destroyed them. "The Field medics of each team will act as our spies." It wasn't common knowledge but field medics were often trained extensively in the art of spying from a safe distance and effectively reading a person by observing his actions. Naruto personally thought that they made convincing interrogators as well. Who wanted to mess with unknown drugs that they could probably use with finesse? "Each medic will report their findings to their captains and the captains will report them to me. Rebel elements in Konoha have been in contact with rebels in Iwagakure and Kirigakure. We _must_ know who they are and how have they come across the details regarding the negotiations that are being carried out."

"Sir…" The ANBU captain of Team 07, Sanada Itsuki stepped forward, "How do we deal with the _Root_?"

"And Danzo?" Yugao added, almost bristling.

Naruto tilted his head slightly, "At random times, you will be sent out on missions. I will be sending you out at a very specific time and date. It will be so that you _will_ intercept the ANBU of _Root_ at some point." He stated, looking very casual, "When you do, they will _disappear._" There was a slight mischievous look in his eyes. "Few of the shinobi of _Root_ are redeemable but I do not want to take any risks." He waited for his implication to set in, "They will be thoroughly analyzed by a special panel of experts to see if they can be rehabilitated. We will also be conducting a thorough investigation of them before we take any actions."

"Danzo is bound to notice." Tachibana stated with a frown.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yes. He is. However I have taken certain measures to prevent that." He informed, "Those _Root_ ANBU that would disappear will be replaced by our plants. Ibiki, with the help of Sai, is currently in the process of training several people so that they can blend in with Danzo's minions without problems." He held up a scroll, "In this scroll I have an S-class Genjutsu seal designed by Yuuhi Kurenai with the assistance of Nara Shikamaru." Naruto did not bother showing them the seal, "The seal is not common knowledge yet and the only people who know of it and have the ability to perform it are Hokage-sama, Yuuhi Kurenai, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Itachi and I."

He looked at Yugao, "We stay away from Danzo for now." He stated clearly. "The rebels of Iwa and Kiri will be dealt with by Uchiha Sasuke who will be forming a squad similar to this amongst the Hunter nin faction." He looked at them with narrowed eyes, "You are _not_ to engage them. I want none of my ANBU involved with the foreign rebels. Am I clear?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Good." Naruto said curtly, "As of now, this is all the information that I can give you. I suggest that you be careful when you deal with those whom you suspect of having connections to Danzo as well as the other members of the council. This includes those ANBU who have been assigned as guards for our esteemed council." He suddenly narrowed his eyes at them, "This mission is not over until I say it is. You are not allowed to let your guard down for even a moment. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Very well. You are dismissed." The ANBU bowed to the Tsunade, who had been watching the proceeding with keen eyes, and then they bowed to Naruto before disappearing from sight.

There was an explosive sigh as soon as they left. "Man, Naruto-nii-chan, you can be very scary sometimes!"

Naruto glanced at Konohamaru and raised a brow, "Do you wish to know just how scary I can be?"

The younger boy fell silent, recognizing the warning with practiced ease. Naruto observed him for a moment before turning to Tsunade seriously, "Kazuhiko has given us very valuable information." He frowned when Tsunade sighed and nodded in agreement, "Allow me to continue the negotiations, baa-chan."

"Your guard dogs will be after my neck if I do, brat." Tsunade said irritably, unwilling to admit that she, herself, thought that the negotiations were getting too risky. She did not want Naruto to be in even more danger than he already was.

"Regardless, Hokage-sama…" Neji intervened gracefully, "Captain has a point. The negotiations have progressed too far for us to back out now. Solving this issue will take time and that is something we do not have. Naruto-san needs to meet the Tsuchikage on the 23rd. If he postpones that, there will be repercussions."

"Besides," Ino added, "Think about it Tsunade-sama. We are talking about _Naruto-kun_ here. I know he was caught off-guard and all and he _is_ dealing with a lot right now but he is still _Naruto_." Her blue eyes were glued onto Naruto, "If he is not strong enough to deal with this, then who is?" she asked softly, "Weren't you the one who said that Naruto-kun was on par with Itachi-san in terms of strength?"

Naruto scoffed in disbelief, "On par with _Itachi?_" he looked at Tsunade with a raised brow, "You are obviously underestimating that man." He waved his hand dismissively, "This deal has to go through. I have put in too much of effort already. As for my boys, let me deal with them. Sasuke will be easy enough to convince. Itachi…" he paused, "Itachi may be quite irritated but he will understand."

Tsunade looked at him for a long while before nodding in agreement.

Naruto smiled at her, losing his professional demeanor. Ino, perceptive enough to catch the change, smiled slyly. "Naruto-kun," she purred, her eyes gleaming, "stuck between two super-hot Uchiha men…" she taunted, "I would have been _so_ jealous of you if I hadn't been jealous of _them._" She sauntered up to him, ignoring the rather panicked expression that appeared on Naruto's face, "After all," she murmured, leaning into him, her finger slyly sliding down his chest, "I am a grown woman now. What sane woman wouldn't want a hot, blonde-haired, blue-eyed sweet-heart who is kind and loyal and soooo charming?"

Naruto hissed in irritation as he felt a blush crawl up his cheeks. "Shit Ino, get off me!"

She smiled sweetly, sending a shiver down Naruto's spine as Neji looked on in amusement and Konohamaru snickered. "On one condition." She purred, nuzzling him.

"What!" His voice did_ not_ come out as a squeak.

"Give me all the hot and spicy details about the Uchiha tug-of-war!" she asked with a grin, "Is Sasuke-kun trying to seduce you back into his arms? Is Itachi-san insanely possessive? Have you kissed Itachi-san?" her eyes gleamed, "Which one is better in the sack?"

Naruto sputtered as Tsunade guffawed at his flushed expression.

"Ino!!"

Konohamaru snickered, "Come on, Naruto-nii-chan!" he taunted with a sly grin, "I know for a fact that you went on a date the other day." He leered at Naruto, "And Kakashi-san has been saying some very interesting things about you and that Uchiha."

Naruto's brow twitched.

"Kakashi! You shitty jounin!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Title: Hyakumensou**

**Author: Agni**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Ita/Naru. Characters may be OCC because they are older and wiser than cannon.**

**Summary: A contract signed eighteen years ago has turned Naruto's life upside down. How will he cope with this new, troubling development in his life that he cannot escape?**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**xxxx**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Tsunade sighed as she looked at Itachi. He was sitting in front of her, seemingly nonchalant but she had the feeling that he was fuming inside. Kneeling in front of him was a medic. He was diligently bandaging Itachi's wounds while trying to ignore the fact that he was tending to one of the most dangerous shinobi in Konoha.

"In all, this was a devastating mission, wasn't it?" She asked as she leaned back, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Dark eyes narrowed, but he inclined his head gracefully in agreement. That was what she liked about Itachi. Sasuke simply rubbed her wrong with his arrogance and blatant disregard for authority. Itachi on the other hand was so much more amicable.

Ironically, it was not difficult to like Itachi at all.

"What are your thoughts?" She asked even though she had read his official report. Her eyes were concentrated on the medic's movements, it bothered her that she could not send him to the hospital as of yet. They would notice his henge when they tried to heal him and she did not want the civilian population of Konoha and a few people in the council to know of Itachi's presence in Konoha.

She would have to ask Sakura to check up on him later. When he was inside the safety of the Uchiha mansion, Sakura would easily be able to tend to his wounds using chakra. Tsunade did not want to risk destabilizing his henge. Itachi would not have the focus he needed to reapply it while he was injured so badly.

Naruto was going to have her head on her silver-platter for this.

"We need to analyze the ANBU recruits better if such incompetent ninja are able to get in." he stated with a scowl, "Their teamwork skills are next to nil. They cannot seem to follow simple orders." He shook her head, "And to flee out of fear, leaving your teammates behind…" Disbelief colored his voice briefly and Tsunade understood. For a man with his level of courage and honor, such a betrayal was almost unthinkable.

"I will see what I can do about it." She said in agreement, "I think I will take Sakura and that Nara boy's advice on revising the Academy's curriculum as well. If standards are dropping, we may need to reevaluate the whole system."

Itachi looked at her in a considering manner for a moment before nodding, "If you feel it is wise."

Tsunade frowned for a moment before looking at him, "Find out how Naruto feels about this…" she scowled at Itachi's raised brow, "I must involve him in such matters. How else would he gain the experience he needs to become a Hokage? He _is_ very young after all."

"Very well." Itachi nodded before looking at the healer with a raised brow as he stood.

"I have done the best I can, Uchiha-sama." The Healer informed respectfully, however, there was an edge of terror in his voice that caused Itachi to grimace inwardly. The older Uchiha was well aware that people were intimidated by him but that did not make his irritation less potent.

He simply nodded and disappeared without a sound, eager to be home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto blinked when something landed on his lap abruptly. He glanced down the report he had been reading to find his Uchiha's head on his lap and his face pressed against his stomach.

The Namikaze paused in surprise before putting the report away and leaning forward in concern, his fingers sinking into Itachi's silk-like hair. "I smell blood." He whispered, "Are you injured?"

"Hn."

Naruto sighed, gently brushing away Itachi's hair so that he could look at his face, "What's wrong?" The Uchiha opened a single eye to glance at him before closing it again, his arm coming forward to wrap possessively about Naruto's waist. He still refused to answer.

Unable to hold his concern in check, Naruto scanned Itachi's body for visible wounds and frowned when he noticed bandages wrapped around the Uchiha's chest, shoulder and thigh. The mission had gone badly. Naruto did not doubt it. Itachi had taken new recruits out for their first S-class mission. Someone must have screwed up; Naruto could sense Itachi's frustration keenly even though the Uchiha had not spoken a word.

"Itachi, maybe you should eat something… you seemed drained to me. Eat and then sleep. I will make you some soup." Naruto was about to stand when Itachi's arm tightened around him in warning.

"Shut up and stay still." He growled and Naruto frowned at him, rather taken aback. Such rude bluntness was rather up Sasuke's ally. Itachi tended to be much more polite and gentle.

He gently combed his fingers through Itachi's hair, leaning back with a sigh. He wanted to suggest Itachi to sleep in a proper bed instead of the uncomfortable couch, but he did not wish to upset Itachi further. He was obviously irritated, judging by the frown between his brows.

'_He isn't relaxing._' Naruto thought with a faint scowl. He had little doubt that the Uchiha was analyzing and reanalyzing the actions of each of his teammates during the mission. Itachi, of course, would see the mission as a personal failure and bother himself over it. He was a perfectionist to almost an obsessive degree.

With a sigh, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Itachi's temple, "Baka." He whispered, "Whatever is bothering you, I think ranting about it would be more conducive to your health than silently sulking over it."

"Didn't I tell you to be silent?" Itachi asked sharply.

Naruto sighed in exasperation, "Yes, and I wasn't aware that I had started taking orders from you, Uchiha." He gently coerced Itachi's onto his back so that he could speak to him properly, "Come now," he smiled gently into those narrowed ebony eyes, "I cannot help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Itachi scowled at him before went out to explain his mission in detail. Naruto frowned before narrowing his eyes in anger when Itachi explained how he was wounded on a mission that he would have escaped without a scratch.

"… he simply froze before turning his back and running away." Naruto hissed, his eyes wide as he looked at Itachi in shock.

"Ran away? An ANBU?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes and nodded, "The moment he left, the team's moral dropped. Everyone was so shocked and the enemy took advantage of that. One is dead, I narrowly avoided getting stabbed through my heart and the other lost his arm."

"Stabbed through the heart!" Naruto's hand landed on Itachi's chest gently, "How could that have happened, Itachi?"

"You tell me." The older ANBU stated with a scowl, "That ninja was a jounin who had applied for the ANBU position. A _jounin_. My Sharingan does not prevent me from suffering a shock."

"Of course." Naruto confirmed with a frown, "I cannot imagine how much of a surprise that would have been. I find it hard to believe that a person who was a capable jounin enough to be accepted into the ANBU ranks would flee from his team at the sight of a difficult opponent." He looked down at Itachi, "There must be more to this, Itachi."

Itachi nodded, draping an arm over his eyes, "I realize that. Tsunade-sama was upset as well. She says that the entire system needs to be reevaluated if such shinobi are able to slip through. Apparently, this is not an isolated incident." He glanced at Naruto before closing his eyes once again, "She needs your opinion on it."

"The entire system? Does she imply the Academy as well?" Itachi nodded. "Hmm."

At the uncertain sound, Itachi removed his arm and looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes, "Naruto?"

"I am not certain, itoshii." He murmured while Itachi blinked at the endearment, a slow smirk forming on his lips. That was quite a telling subconscious slip on Naruto's part. "Such a remodeling would take years. It will also expose the weakness in our system."

"Weaknesses as in spies."

"Precisely." Naruto confirmed with a nod, "Considering that we are currently investigating a very delicate situation, this is not exactly the right time to start a remodeling of the entire system."

_This_ was precisely why Tsunade relied on Naruto so much. "We had not considered that." Itachi admitted before he sighed, "I have not felt such anger in a long time."

The Namikaze absently traced Itachi's brows, "You are justified in your anger. Why didn't baa-chan tend to your wounds?"

"She is not taking any risks. Hokage-sama did not want to disrupt my Henge knowing that I wouldn't be able to enforce it again until I recovered a little." Naruto nodded, observing Itachi's sharp features for a while in silence.

"Is there anything else you want to ask?" The Uchiha questioned bluntly and Naruto chuckled, raising his arms in submission, watching as Itachi turned onto his side and pressed his face against Naruto's stomach once again.

"Are you comfortable?" the Namikaze asked with an amused smile while Itachi simply hummed in agreement. He did not mind sitting there, simply allowing Itachi to rest even though he should have forced the Uchiha to go to bed. He sighed, "You really need to eat something and go to bed." He whispered, gently running his hand up and down Itachi's back.

"I am comfortable."

Naruto chuckled, "I can see that. How about I make you a deal?" he asked and the Uchiha peered up at him, "I make you some nice and hot soup, you have as much as you can without complaint and then go up to your room, sleep in a comfortable bed and I will join you. You can cuddle all you like then."

Itachi paused, "You will sleep with me tonight?" His dark eyes piercing Naruto's.

The blonde flushed a little, carefully ignoring the innuendo in that question. "Yes. We can sleep in the same bed tonight."

Itachi wasn't about to let that slip by. "Just tonight? Or would you consent to joining me every night?"

Naruto paused, looking at the ceiling, his blue eyes serious. He could feel Itachi's gaze on him as he contemplated the offer. It was a trivial thing, sleeping in the same bed but Naruto knew that it was the first concrete step both of them had taken to acknowledge their relationship. Random kisses and impulsive hugs in moments of anger, passion or insecurity was one thing and a calculated decision to get closer to each other was another.

He licked his lips and looked down at Itachi, nervous but…

"Yes." He answered finally, "I will join you every night."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Swear it. Every single night, no matter what quarrels we get into or how bad our relationship seems to be, we will sleep in the same bed every night when we are not doing missions."

Naruto's eyes widened, surprised that Itachi insisted on such a thing. He looked at his Uchiha keenly, spotting something in his expression that caused him to frown in concern. "Is something the matter? Why are you so insistent on this?"

Itachi paused for a while but his confession to Sasuke made him realize that there was no dancing around subjects and leaving doubts unvoiced. If he let everything out in the open then he would be subjecting himself to a lot of pain but the uncertainty was making him feel restless and agitated. He did not deal with uncertainty well. He wasn't the person who let things stand as they were, doing nothing.

Itachi frowned, looking almost eerily composed. "It unsettles me to see you so insistent on finding a solution for the seal, of trying to break from the relationship. I feel like I am lo…"

"Hush." Naruto whispered, leaning forward to press his lips against Itachi's forehead. He frowned slightly, feeling a little guilty. "I am so sorry, Itachi. I…" he pulled away to look into Itachi's eyes, "I didn't realize. I knew you were upset with something but I didn't realize…" he paused, "The only reason I wanted to research on the seal was because of you."

Itachi arched a brow and Naruto briefly envied him. For a man who had just confessed to being insecure, he didn't look too bothered. In fact, _Naruto_ was fumbling over his words.

The blonde shook his head fondly, looking at Itachi with such affection in his eyes that Itachi simply relaxed.

"I thought that asking you to be tied to me for the sake of duty was too much. You have already sacrificed so much for Konoha… for Sasuke and now you had to sacrifice for me. I couldn't bear it." He caressed Itachi's cheek softly, "You deserve so much more than this_._ All I can do is make your life more complicated." He smiled when Itachi's eyes narrowed at him, "Even if I found a solution for the seal, you would not have lost me. It would have given you the freedom to make your own choice like you deserve."

Itachi looked at Naruto silently for a long while. "If you truly think that I am so deserving then give me what I want."

Naruto smiled, allowing Itachi to pull him forward, "Oh?" He asked against the Uchiha's lips, "And what is it that you want?"

Itachi gazed at Naruto piercingly before humming and pulling him into a languid kiss. His long, pale fingers grasping hold of silky blonde locks to keep his wavered betrothed in place. Naruto chuckled under his breath, his fingers caressing Itachi's cheek tenderly.

The Uchiha's fingers tightened in his hair and Naruto gasped softly, shivering when the kiss changed from languid to sensual in a heartbeat. Itachi let of a soft growl when Naruto parted his lips for him, invading his blonde's mouth with his tongue. A breathy moan escaped Naruto's lips as he was pulled forward harshly to deepen the kiss.

"Ugh!"

Naruto started and pulled away abruptly, staring at Sasuke with wide eyes while Itachi scowled at his younger brother, his gaze narrowed and irritated. "I don't understand you two, one minute you are at odds with each other and the other you guys are making out like a hormonal couple." Sasuke sneered, looking thoroughly disgusted. "_That_ is not something I want to see. Don't you have your own rooms for such things?"

Naruto blushed, discreetly wiping his moist lips with his sleeve before looking down at Itachi, "I will make you some soup." He whispered before grabbing a pillow and replacing his lap with it.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked with a serious frown, his eyes taking in Itachi's wounds, "You got hurt on a mission?" his voice was incredulous and Naruto did not blame him. It took a lot for _Itachi_ of all people to be wounded on a mission.

"Aa." Itachi answered shortly, placing an arm over his eyes.

"Oi Naruto, make something for me as well. I am hungry." Sasuke said as he sat down.

"Stop ordering him about." Itachi snapped, raising his arm to narrow his eyes at Sasuke, "Go cook for yourself, you have you capable hands for it."

Sasuke scowled at him, "Naruto is already cooking, there is no need for both of us to work, is there?"

"You are getting lazy."

"I rather not have that disaster in the kitchen with me, Itachi." Naruto interrupted their argument. "For all his genius, he cannot boil water without burning it."

"Shut it, dobe!" Sasuke scowled, "I don't burn water!"

"Oh?" came an amused voice, "Shall I bring out the blackened kettle that is evidence that you did, in fact, burn water once."

"That was once! It wasn't my fault that I was distracted by work."

"Right."

"Dobe."

"Not falling for that, Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled, glaring at the smirking Itachi before he decided to change the topic. "So? What was the mission all about?"

Before Itachi could open his mouth to answer, Naruto spoke, "Sasuke, leave him alone. I will tell you what happened later. Let him rest."

Sasuke frowned; glancing at Itachi who shrugged, his lips quirked in amusement. "Fine. I had a question for you, anyways." Naruto made a soft questioning sound and Sasuke looked at his direction with narrowed eyes, watching as Naruto sliced mushrooms swiftly, "What is this I hear about you going to Iwagakure on a diplomatic mission?"

Itachi stiffened and he removed his arm, glaring in Naruto's direction, "Naruto?"

"I have informed you, saiai, that there are some things that I must do in order to ensure the safety and prosperity of Konoha." Naruto reminded him gently; keenly aware that Itachi's wounds and the failure of his recent mission had an adverse effect on his usually composed Uchiha. "Tsunade and I have been working diligently for months to form a solid alliance between villages. Suna and Kiri have already signed the agreements. Our negotiations with Kumo are on a tentative footing. The situation with Iwa is a little more delicate. Tsunade, Hiashi-sama and I agree that my personal visit to Iwa would move things along. It is a make-or-break thing."

"Naruto, Iwa is very sour about their loss to Konoha in the war. They view Yondaime with hatred, blaming him for their deaths and their loss. You being his son…" Sasuke frowned as he trailed off.

"That is precisely the reason why I must go." Naruto pointed out calmly, "I will be going not only as the future Hokage of Konoha but also as the Heir and the future Lord of the _nonexistent_ Namikaze clan." His lips twitched into a bitter smirk. "Once again, the responsibility cleaning up my father's mess falls on me."

Both Sasuke and Itachi grimaced at that.

"I will accompany you." The older Uchiha stated.

Naruto shook his head, "No, Itachi, it is n-"

"That is not up for discussion, Naruto." Itachi said firmly, "I_ will_ accompany you."

Naruto scowled at him but Sasuke nodded, "It is either him or me, Naruto." The younger Uchiha stated, "You decide."

The blonde sighed and glared at the brothers from the corner of his eyes, "You are being ridiculous." He murmured, "Alright, Itachi comes with me and Sasuke _stays_." He narrowed his eyes at his proclaimed brother, "There is no need for both of you to come."

Suddenly, Itachi narrowed his eyes, "You say that Kirigakure signed the treaty?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and nodded. "Yes." He frowned faintly, "It was rather easy to convince the Mizukage, I found it somewhat suspicious but Tsunade stated that I was being paranoid."

"Paranoid?" Sasuke asked with an arched brow, "_You?_ Who trusts anyone who smiles?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "That is an exaggeration and you know it."

"Hmm." Itachi seemed thoughtful, "I doubt you are being paranoid, Naruto. I have my own suspicions about the Mizukage."

Naruto stilled and looked at Itachi with a frown, "Itachi?"

"Kisame seems to have an interesting relationship with him." Itachi stated.

Naruto arched a brow, "They are lovers?" He asked dryly and Sasuke coughed, looking at Naruto incredulously.

"What the hell? Have you _seen_ Kisame? Does he look like anyone who would have a lover?"

Naruto grinned, "Imagine what would happen if he tried to give his lover a love-bite? He'd probably take out a huge chunk flesh instead of leaving behind a hickey."

Sasuke's face twisted in a grimace and he shuddered.

Itachi's lips twitched and he shook his head. Naruto looked at him with a concerned frown, "Okay, that's enough. Sasuke, Itachi needs rest. We will discuss this later."

The younger Uchiha nodded and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

It was not long before Naruto had coerced Itachi into consuming an entire bowl of soup and going to bed. Sasuke watched with amusement as with gentle manipulations, Naruto tricked Itachi to do the only thing that he did not want to do. Sleep.

He chuckled softly as he enjoyed the hot soup. It would seem that whatever problems existed between Itachi and Naruto before Itachi went on the mission were resolved. To them, it seemed as though their relationship was ridiculously complicated but Sasuke could see just how deeply they had come to care about each other.

Naruto, after all, was a very easy person to love.

He looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, a faint smile lingering on his lips. He felt as though he was a part of a family again. His relationship with Itachi was by no means great but Naruto seemed to lessen the tension between them.

Sasuke turned his head a little when Naruto walked returned and arched a brow, "You make a good wife, dobe."

Naruto glared at him. "And you will make an absolutely atrocious husband." He stated dryly before walking into the kitchen once again.

Sasuke followed, casually leaning against the counter as Naruto washed the dishes, "You are worried about something." Sasuke stated bluntly. "What happened?"

The blonde frowned, "Should I stop researching about the seal, Sasuke? It seems to be hurting Itachi… he thinks I am running away from him."

The Uchiha snorted, "That's your wish." He looked at Naruto piercingly, "I am going to ask this bluntly, Naruto and I expect an honest answer." The blonde turned and looked at him with a raised brow and Sasuke nodded, "Do you love him?" he asked, feeling slightly uneasy. He was not the one for intimate conversations like this.

Naruto sighed, "What do you think, Sasuke?" he asked a wry smile on his lips, "It's been nearly two months now…"he leaned back against the counter and closed his eyes. "You know, I have seen relationships form and collapse from a very critical, impassive eye. I don't want that." Sasuke's eyes widened, "Yeah, I know that it seems that way. I seem to be an ultimate romantic that would marry only for love. Well, I have certainly implied that on several occasions."

"Implied?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow, "I remember a certain challenge that you posed Itachi that both of your seem to have forgotten about. Your excuse to avoid Itachi was true love. I remember you saying that love was wild and crap like that."

Naruto combed his fingers through his hair, "Yeah well. You don't understand, Sasuke. Love that I want to experience is not something that will disappear within three years. I don't want to have a sour, meaningless relationship that is filled with bitterness simply because our _youthful_ love and attraction for each other seems to have faded away. I want the kind of love that comes out of spending years together and knowing each other inside out. The love that is filled with so much respect and affection that to even _think _of hurting each other would be unthinkable."

Sasuke looked at him seriously, "You won't know until you give it a try and seriously, Naruto, neither of you would take such a commitment lightheartedly."

Naruto nodded, "I realized that." He ruffled his own hair and grinned enigmatically at Sasuke, his blue eyes glowing. "Yeah. I do love him. Very much in fact."

Sasuke's lips curled into a smirk, his eyes knowing. "You should tell him."

Naruto turned his back to his and started on the dishes once again. "Yeah." He whispered softly.

There was a soft popping noise but both Sasuke and Naruto barely flinched, already having sensed Sakura's arrival before she made her appearance.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted, grinning at her from over his shoulder.

As norm, Sakura went up to her tiptoes and kissed Naruto's cheek with a smile. "Hello, Naruto, how are you feeling?" she ran her eyes critically over his body and face, trying to spot any hints of weakness or pain. "You seem fine."

"You know the dobe, Sakura." Sasuke said with a raised brow, he had gotten used to being ignored by Sakura in favor of Naruto these days. It was amusing to note just how different their team dynamics were from their childhood. "Nothing can keep him subdued long enough to give us some peace."

"Hey! I resent that, bastard!" Naruto glared at him.

Sakura's glare joined Naruto, unsurprisingly. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing, dumping all chores on Naruto? He is not your servant. I knew this would happen! You have always been too lazy to do house work."

Sasuke raised his arms and smirked, "The dobe makes a good wife. You should have seen how he forced Itachi to bed earlier."

Green eyes glared at him. "Leave him alone." She hissed and Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "I am just glad that it is not _you_ he is marrying but your older, more sensible brother." She smiled slyly at him, "He is hotter too."

Naruto burst out into laughter at the look on Sasuke's face, clutching his stomach with tears of mirth in his eyes.

"Anyways, Naruto. I am here to heal Itachi-san's wounds. You say he is asleep?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto.

The blonde nodded, "I slipped a few herbs into his soup." He grinned at Sasuke's incredulous stare. "He will sleep like dead for a couple of hours. You can heal him. He won't wake."

Sakura giggled and Sasuke shook his head, "I have a mission." The younger Uchiha commented, glancing at his watch. "I will be leaving now."

Naruto frowned slightly and nodded, "Be careful."

Sasuke sent him a dry look and left. "The bastard."

Sakura laughed softly, following Naruto to Itachi's room. "The relationship between the two of you has changed so much and yet there are so many things that remain unchanged." She shook her head fondly, "You guys have such a great friendship that sometimes I feel as though I am intruding."

Naruto shook his head, "Don't say such things, Sakura-chan. You are our Sakura. Nothing will change that. Both Sasuke and I adore you. We are just guys, you know? We like beating each other up, whether it is with words or fists, it doesn't matter." He grinned at her as he opened the door the Itachi's room, "You are our princess and we are the unruly knights that are at your service."

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you, in some underhanded way, calling me weak?"

Naruto grinned, "Sakura-chan, the day I start calling you weak is the day Sasuke will lose his otouto and Itachi, his husband."

She smiled sharply at him and nodded, "You got that right."

Naruto walked behind Sakura nonchalantly, his nostrils flaring a bit. He struggled to keep his expression passive and perfectly unaffected as he leaned against the wall, watching as Sakura healed Itachi with expert precision.

When she removed his bandages, Naruto sucked in a sharp breath. The wounds seemed deep and fatal but he wasn't a good enough healer to judge such things with a mere glance. He watched as Sakura's glowing hands hovered over Itachi's shoulder, thin chakra threads emerging from her palms and stitching the wound close.

"I heard what happened." Sakura whispered, "Tsunade-sama said that Itachi-san reacted very strongly to it."

"He did." Naruto inclined his head in agreement, "He is not used to… _cowardice_."

Sakura smiled softly, "How can he be? He is probably the bravest person in our acquaintance… aside from you, of course."

Naruto snorted, "I doubt I will be able to do what he did." He whispered, walking forward and sitting down on Itachi's bed. "I don't have that sort of courage."

"You obviously underestimate yourself." She said as she finished with Itachi's shoulder and moved on to heal his thigh. "These wounds are not as bad as they look. A few hours of sleep would probably do him some good."

"Yeah." Naruto whispered absently, his blue eyes hooded so that Sakura wouldn't be able to see his cat-like pupils.

If Sakura was bothered by Naruto's sudden silence, she did not comment upon it. Over the years, she had come to read her blonde teammate well. When Naruto was silent, it was best to stay silent as well. She concentrated on healing Itachi, feeling her spine tingle when Naruto's sharp eyes passed over her.

Many tended to forget just how dangerous Naruto had become over the years. She could not. Unlike Sasuke, who was a valued Oinin, she was a Jounin level with a Medic nin license. Naruto was far superior to her in Rank as well as strength. That was the reason why Sasuke and Naruto never went on a mission together after Naruto became a Jounin. However, Tsunade had no qualms about sending Sakura along with Naruto.

She had witnessed just how ruthlessly efficient Naruto was during missions while Sasuke still had an untainted view of Naruto. Some part of him still believed that Naruto was innocent, idealistic and dangerously forgiving to his enemies.

He was not.

Sakura knew it just as well as she knew her name.

Naruto did not show that side to his friends if he could help it. Out of the corner of her eyes, she observed him. Watching as he casually crossed his legs, his hands neatly folded on his lap. It was a vulnerable position to most as both his hands were exposed and empty while his legs as crossed leisurely which would inevitably delay the time it took for Naruto to attack.

It was a tactic that she had seen Naruto use a number of times. It was an air of perfect nonchalance. He kept his eyes trained on her hands, making her slightly self-conscious but she knew Naruto knew next to nothing about healing.

She finished her work quickly before smiling at Naruto. "Done."

The Namikaze simply inclined his head gracefully. "Good job as always Sakura-chan. Any special instructions?"

She shook her head, "Just the regular warnings. Force him to take rest for at least a couple of days. No training. No fighting. Limit the use of chakra and try not to aggravate the wounds."

They walked out of the room but Sakura noticed that Naruto seemed slightly distracted. She watched without asking any questions as Naruto bit his thumb and quickly drew a seal on the door. It seemed rough and hastily drawn but it was obviously precise.

"I will lead you to the door, Sakura-chan." He stated and she nodded, knowing better than to question him.

Naruto watched until she was out of sight before returning to Itachi's room.

He stood outside the door for a moment, observing the seal on the door with a faint but dangerous smirk. The kanji on the seal read '_Chuuritsu chitai_', which meant Neutral Zone.

Casually, he stepped into the room, expertly dodging a kunai. He chuckled faintly under his breath, his eyes narrowed, "You are a fool." He whispered, "to think that you can step into my home without me noticing…" blue eyes pierced through the dark shadows of the room, "and assuming that you can try to ambush someone under _my_ protection without repercussions."

He spun around quickly, his sword appearing in his hand, seemingly out of thin air. His eyes narrowed when his blade was met with a kodachi. He took in the ANBU mask and the standard Konoha ANBU garb, his face expressionless.

"_Expel!_"

Five enemy ninja were thrown out of the room by a mysterious force while Naruto scowled grimly. Biting his thumb once again, he swiftly drew four identical seals on the four corners of Itachi's bed fed chakra into the jutsu.

The ANBU captain did not even glance at the shield that appeared as the result of the technique, he simply slipped out of the room.

The Uchiha mansion was a large structure and the enemies had many placed they could hide in. Unfortunately, for them, Naruto had keen, supernatural senses that could perceive even the slightest shift in his surrounding environment.

Suddenly, there was a frenzy of activity with three dark blurs speeding towards him. For a moment, Naruto contemplated killing them all. It would take less effort for him to do so rather than trying to keep himself from killing them in order to glean from information.

Almost absently, he parried a thrust of his opponent's kodachi before deciding that he would use some restraint.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._" Without even a whisper from Naruto, the four clones shot off to find the two ninja who had refused to reveal themselves.

The remaining three immediately attacked him, trying to find advantage in numbers. They were quite skilled; in fact, they were proving to be very troublesome to him. He scowled and quickly tapped the seals on his arms and the one of his chest. "_Kai._" He whispered, disabling the weight seals on his body.

"Uzumaki Naruto, stand down. You are housing a dangerous S-class criminal in your premises, we have been ordered to eliminate the threat and take you in for questioning." The leader of the group stated calmly when Naruto slipped into a stance gracefully.

The ANBU captain narrowed his eyes, "State your rank and name the authority that sent you and I shall consider my actions." A Root ANBU would not answer but if this man was a loyal Konoha ANBU, he would since there was no harm in doing so. Only the Root will truly know of Danzo's motives.

"Captain Oushi of ANBU Team 08 on orders from Lord and Ladies of the elite shinobi council."

Naruto was perceptive enough to notice the other two tense. He tsked, "The Lords and Ladies of the council have been secretively stripped of their powers as they are under investigation."

Captain Oushi slid into a neutral stance, eying Naruto warily. "Charges?"

"Involvement in the killing of Civilian and Shinobi members of the Uchiha clan. Conspiracy against the Hokage Tsunade-sama. Conspiracy against the Daimyo Nishigawa Ryunosuke-sama. Attempted assassinations of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Suspected involvement with the deceased S-class criminal Orochimaru. Suspected involvement with S-class criminal organization Akatsuki." Naruto stated calmly, watching keenly as the two ANBU shifted slightly. "Charges are being investigated by Major Karasu of ANBU assassination and infiltration squad number 01." Naruto immediately summoned a scroll, "Stand down, Captain Oushi lest you become one of the suspects."

The other captain took the official scroll and read it. It was genuine with the Hokage's seal of approval.

"With the powers vested in me as a Major and the Hokage's chosen Heir, I hereby override the Council's orders. Captain Oushi, you will help me restrain the members of your squad so they can be questioned but see if they have any connections with illegal ANBU section _Ne._"

The other two responded immediately and instinctively to Naruto's provocative declaration, just as Naruto had intended. They were discreet but he could clearly see them reaching for their weapons. He cursed inwardly when he felt his clones being dispersed. The other two were Root ANBU as well.

He glanced at the other captain who was now eying his own teammates with suspicion, his hand trained on the hilt of his sword.

Suddenly, everyone moved. The two other ANBU had rejoined them and all of them had chosen to attack at once. Oushi moved quickly to tackle one while Naruto dodged an attack.

He snarled silently when he saw the damage they were doing to his home, his fingers moving in a blur. "Oh no, you don't!" he whispered harshly, moving his hand in a slashing motion once he finished his hand-seals. "You are not burning down my house under my watch. _Dispel!_"

A wave of chakra erupted from his hand and immediately dispelled the Katon jutsu that one of the ANBU had attempted. He shot forward, grabbing the man's hand and snapping the bone with a fierce twist of his wrist. "Oushi, be on guard. They are more powerful than he seem."

He was right. Danzo wasn't foolish enough to send four ANBU in the house that contained an elite Hunter nin who was a master of NinJutsu. An ANBU commander who was a master of Fuuin Jutsu, NinJutsu _and_ KenJutsu and a S-class ninja who was the holder of the Legendary Mangekyou Sharingan if they were not powerful.

He cursed slightly and spun around, catching a sword with his own. It was unfortunate that the impenetrable shield that Naruto had placed over Itachi actively consumed chakra and required a small amount of constant focus. There was a grunt and he glanced out of the corner of his eyes as Oushi took a kunai to his shoulder with a slight grimace.

Naruto somersaulted right over Oushi's shoulder as he avoided numerous shuriken while smoothly removing the kunai from the other captain's shoulder. He turned in mid-air as let the kunai fly, stabbing one of the Root in the throat, killing him instantly.

The blonde grunted when he was tackled as soon as he landed on his feet, gritting his teeth when he felt one of his ribs snap. Bracing himself on one hand, he moved swiftly to kick his opponent's legs out from under him.

"_Rasengan!_"

There was a short cry when his father's masterpiece rendered his opponent's arm useless. Naruto attacked when the other nin was still trying to overcome the pain. With swift and deadly precision, he stabbed two kunai deep into his opponent's knees, shattering the kneecaps and drawing another short cry. Ruthlessly, he pressed on, breaking another arm and leaving the enemy on the floor, helpless and unable to move.

Suddenly, Naruto hissed and gritted his teeth. He looked down at the sword that was now sticking out of his body, miraculously missing vital organs with a pained grimace. Biting his lip, he grabbed the blade of the weapon before the enemy could move it and open the wound dangerously wide. He ignored his bleeding, stinging palms and kicked the ANBU that stood behind him, crying out short when the sword moved sharply as the man fell.

With a gasp, he tore the sword from his body and stabbed it through the other ninja's shoulder before he could move. Slamming his knee into the man's stomach, he systematically broke his arms as well.

Panting harshly, he glanced at Oushi to see that the other Captain had killed off the last of the _Ne_ ANBU. With a scowl, he tore the shirt off the ANBU underneath him and swiftly started forming seals. He pressed two glowing fingers against the Root operative's ANBU mark. "_Fuuin Jutsu: Kago_ (_Sealing Technique: Cage_)." He hissed and watched as a small ring formed around the tattoo. Swiftly, he moved over to the other one and repeated the process before standing shakily.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

Four clones immediately appeared in front of him. "You, find Sakura and bring her to the Namikaze compound." He turned towards the other clone, "Carry those two to the Namikaze house. Take them to the training room." He gestured toward the two injured but alive _Ne_ operatives. He turned to the second-last clone, "Go with Oushi and inform Tsunade about this. Tell her that I will speak to these two bastards first before handing them over to Ibiki." The clone nodded and he turned to Oushi, "Sorry, but this is a precaution." He stated before shooting forward and rendering the ANBU captain unconscious.

He looked at the final clone silently before gesturing towards Itachi's room.

The clones nodded and left to do their tasks while Naruto used Shunshin to reach the Namikaze compound.

When he arrived, he found that his clone had securely tied the two ninja to a chair. There was a rather sinister light in his eyes when he knelt in front of one and drew a seal on his forehead with his own blood. "You are going to tell me everything." He whispered in his captive's ear softly. "I have isolated the seal in your ANBU tattoo. You cannot numb your pain nor can you activate the suicide technique that in engraved within it." He smirked faintly when the ANBU's eyes widened, "And no amount of training makes you immune to that particular seal on your forehead."

There was a silent pop as Sakura appeared, looking frantic and worried. "Naruto?" Her eyes widened when they landed on him and then the captives, "Kami-sama." She whispered before hurrying over to him and forcing him to remove his bloodied shirt. "Dear lord, Naruto! You should have gone to the hospital as soon as you could!" she whispered harshly and concentrated on setting his ribs and stitching the wounds.

Naruto sat down to allow her better access, all the while keeping his icy eyes focused on the sweating captors in front of him. "Do you wish to know what the seal does?" he asked dangerously, ignoring Sakura as she worked on his wounds. He knew that she would not interfere. "It is a masterpiece, if I do say myself." He smirked, "Us ANBU are trained to tolerate all sorts of physical abuse and psychological manipulation. It takes a lot to break us, doesn't it?"

The captives squirmed, panting as the seal on their forehead glowed. "You are feeling it now, aren't you?" he asked, leaning forward, his eyes gleaming, "The hot poker stabbing into the back of your eye?" he bared his teeth in a sharp smile, "That seal induces an intense, constant migraine on its victims. Rather simple, isn't it?" Sakura looked up at him in shock but Naruto kept his eyes trained on the ANBU in front of him. "It drives you mad, sometimes. The damn headaches. These are particularly potent, aren't they? Constant and distracting. How can you concentrate on meditating and ignoring the pain if your head is constantly bombarded with an imaginary hammer?"

By now, the ANBU seemed to be shaking. Naruto knew that the pain was intense and it seemed to have no source. He formed a seal with a smirk. "Now, ready to talk? I will activate the next level of the seal and leave you alone for the night if you are not." They shook their head, not ready to give in yet.

Naruto shifted, allowing Sakura to bandage his wounds. "Maybe I should give you a taste of what I am talking about." He stated. He channeled his chakra, watching as the seal glowed once again. "Feeling it yet?" he asked with a smirk, watching as their faces flushed and they started shifting and swallowing. "Feeling warm?"

One of the ANBU glared at him and Naruto's smirk melted away. "I will put it in simple terms. No games. You continue to deny me information, I will keep on increasing the potency of the seal." He whispered dangerously, "The headaches will intensify. You will start feeling hotter as time passes. The window will be open so flies and insects are more than welcome to infest your wounds, which will happen, I guarantee it." He smirked grimly as Sakura shuddered, "You will not be able to move." He crossed his legs and smiled genially at them, "Then, after your tolerance is low enough, I will start getting my hands dirty with the conventional methods that Ibiki-san is so fond of. You know? The works… the senbon sliding underneath your nails, the swallow cuts on the soles of your feet, the hot, salt water on your wounds…" The ANBU paled as Naruto continued, "I will go further and rip out your toenails, slowly burn the hair on your body…"

Sakura quickly got up and left the room, looking pale but Naruto was unfazed. "All the while, your head will continue to pound, you will continue to feel hot and I will not let you _die._"

Naruto climbed smoothly to his feet and turned to leave the room. "Think about it. I just need to know who sent you, why they sent you, and how much do they know about Itachi." He glanced at the pale, shaking figures sitting on the chair, "And what Danzo plans to do."

He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, knowing that no one could enter the Namikaze compound without his express permission.

"Damn it!" He raged, kicking a chair and sending it clattering onto the floor.

"Naruto! Calm down, you will aggravate your wounds." Sakura scolded with a frown as she handed him some tea, "What happened?" she asked softly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Things were just going too smoothly, that all. Something had to give. If Danzo and the members of the council know that Itachi is in Konoha then we are in trouble, shit!" he cursed, running his fingers roughly through his hair, "We have only started making some tentative plans for dealing against him. If he finds out what we are up to, all our work will go down the drain!"

"It will be alright." Sakura smoothened helplessly, watching his enraged, troubled features with a concerned frown, "I am sure you will come up with something Na-"

"Damn it, Sakura! This is not easy!" he exclaimed as he sat down, "This puts both Sasuke and Itachi in a dangerous position! I will be able to escape, I have too much influence but they would not! Especially Itachi." He shook his head, "I don't know how I can protect him, Sakura. He is facing too many threats."

She knelt in front of him, placing her hand on his stomach and channeling some chakra to check the stitches. "Calm down." She ordered firmly, "You need rest. You said you where going to keep them under the influence of the seal for the entire night, didn't you?" He nodded, "Good. Go home, get some sleep and come back here in the morning to deal with them."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I need to speak to Tsunade…"

Sakura shook her head, "You can do that tomorrow." She stated firmly, "Healer's orders. _Go home_."

Naruto looked in the direction of the training room before scowling and nodding. Sakura smiled softly at him before leaving.

The Namikaze heir secured the compound and left after creating a Bunshin to look after the captives.

Walking through the Uchiha mansion was irritating experience. Several things were broken. His Rasengan had left a mark as well, damaging the floorboards. He winced as he opened the door to Itachi's room, looking over his shoulder at the damage. Sasuke would be enraged.

"_Naruto_." A low, dangerous voice whispered.

The ANBU captain stilled, his gaze snapping towards the figure sitting on the bed. The herbs should have lasted longer…

He swallowed, "Itachi…"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, his Sharingan easily looking past the misty barrier to gaze into Naruto's eyes. He raised his hand and slowly gestured him to move forward. Naruto obeyed the silent order with great trepidation, dispelling the barrier with an absent wave of his hand.

He sat down in front of Itachi, wincing when the Uchiha's eyes landed on his bandaged wounds. Those eyes flashed in rage and in a quick movement that Naruto almost couldn't perceive, Itachi's hand shot forward to fist in his hair and pull him forward roughly. "Tell me, saiai…" he whispered in Naruto's ears, his Sharingan whirling furiously, "Why is it that you get in trouble every time I take my eyes off you for even a single moment?"

"Itachi… I-" He winced when the fingers in his hair tightened.

"Answer carefully, love." Itachi whispered, his lips brushing against Naruto's vulnerable throat caressingly, "I am at the end of my patience."

Naruto closed his eyes with a sigh, knowing that anyone else instead of Itachi treating him in such a manner would have faced his wrath.

With Itachi, it seemed that his tolerance was limitless.

He turned his head slightly and kissed his soon-to-be husband's temple. "Sorry." He whispered, "It seems Danzo is onto us."

Itachi stilled, his fingers sliding from Naruto's hair to land gently at the base of his throat. "Hn."

Naruto frowned and pulled away from Itachi and set about removing his shoes and his shirt. "An ANBU unit was here to assassinate you." He watched silently as Itachi leaned back at the headboard, looking at him with hooded eyes. "The Captain was not of the Root but the rest were. I managed to kill two and take two others into custody."

As soon as he was done, Itachi caught his arm and silently pulled him into his arms. Naruto wriggled slightly before settling in between the Uchiha's legs, gently placing his arms on Itachi's knees and leaning back. "It was such a bad day."

"So it seems." Itachi whispered, nibbling on the smooth skin his shoulder, "I am hoping that the night will be better." He whispered with a faint smirk, his fingers slyly tracing his hipbones.

Naruto licked his lips as Itachi moved a leg to wrap it around one of Naruto's and pressed soft kisses against his throat. "Neither of us are well enough to attempt such things." He whispered.

Itachi bit him softly, drawing a gasp from Naruto, "Very convenient for you, isn't it?"

The blonde licked his lips again before slowly turning in Itachi's embrace and pulling the Uchiha in a soft kiss. "Soon. I promise." He looked into Itachi eyes, "I am ready."

Itachi's eyes flared with desire and he smirked.

"I will hold you to that, saiai."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Title: Hyakumensou**

**Author: Agni**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Ita/Naru. Characters may be OCC because they are older and wiser than cannon.**

**Summary: A contract signed eighteen years ago has turned Naruto's life upside down. How will he cope with this new, troubling development in his life that he cannot escape?**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**xxxx**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

The scent of blood and the faint odor of medicine was not something Itachi ever wanted mingle with Naruto's soft, sandalwood scent. It was an unpleasant reminder that Naruto had been injured and yet Itachi could do nothing to prevent it.

He looked down, ignoring the slight pain that came from the heat of Naruto's body slipping through the bandages and irritating his wound. It had been a struggle to bring Naruto in his arms. Every step he took with him had to be calculated and precise. He lowered his head a little, pressing his nose against Naruto's hair and his arms tightened possessively.

Courting Naruto was not for the half-hearted. Underneath the innocent looking face lay a man with subtle but razor-sharp intelligence. It had taken Itachi a long time to recognize it but he did. Naruto was a befuddling mixture of strength, insecurities, cunning, restraint and passion.

It was taxing to wade through all that but it was worth it.

Sitting there with Naruto comfortably sleeping between his legs, his head trustingly on his shoulder, Itachi felt triumphant. It was not the triumph of a mission well accomplished even though it started out that way. It was the triumph that he had finally _earned_ the treasure that was now in his arms.

It was satisfying to note that there was something more than obligation that created a relationship between them.

Quietly and gracefully, his combed his fingers through Naruto's hair, keenly observing the golden strands with the fascination of a man who was enchanted.

Slowly, his hand traveled down Naruto's back, his peaceful expression souring when Itachi felt the bandages under the thin material of his betrothed's yukata. Carefully he rolled the younger man under him and pulled at Naruto's clothing, pushing the yukata off his shoulder to take a better look at his wounds.

Itachi hissed, Sharingan flaring in his eyes as he saw patches of brownish red staining the white bandages. Just by looking at the size of those stains, it was evident to Itachi that the wound was not as shallow as Naruto's casual manner had led him to believe.

His narrowed eyes traveled up to Naruto's face, noticing that the younger man hadn't even twitched at the movement. It was obvious that Haruno had given Naruto some powerful painkillers or sedatives to force him to rest. He would have to thank the thoughtful young woman sometime. From what he had noticed while observing the behavior of the former Team Seven, Haruno was very vigilant in ensuring the safety and good health of her team-mates.

With a slight frown, Itachi glanced out of the window before smoothly sliding out of the bed. Absently, he covered Naruto with the warm quilt to save him from the early morning chill. He didn't even bother to resist the impulse to brush his lips against Naruto's forehead. It was almost a habit now. Touching Naruto seemed… natural.

Softly, he brushed a few strands of gleaming blonde hair off Naruto's closed eyes before walking into the bathroom to finish his morning rituals.

His body felt sluggish and stiff as he walked out of his room. The pain from the wound seemed to have increased but he decided not to pay any mind to it. The painkillers would be wearing off by now. With a sigh, he rolled his right shoulder, a light hiss escaping him when his body complained.

Itachi frowned as he walked past the destruction caused by Naruto's fight. The stench of dried blood lingered in the air and several pieces of furniture were destroyed beyond repair.

"_Well, they can be easily cleaned and replaced._" He thought as he entered the kitchen.

As he set about making some coffee and breakfast, he pondered over their current predicament. He had expected Danzo to eventually discover his presence in Konoha but he had been hoping that he wouldn't find out until it was too late.

Unfortunately for them, Naruto and Tsunade hadn't been able to even start their plan to deal with the council yet. Itachi had no doubt that Danzo was suspicious. It wouldn't take long for that old bastard to realize that if Itachi was under Naruto's protection then he was under Tsunade's protection as well.

What bothered Itachi was the potential danger that Naruto faced because he was associating with him and Sasuke. Politically, Naruto was untouchable. As the Hokage's heir, the apprentice of the Hyuuga clan head and the best friend of the Kazekage, he was too strong a presence to challenge directly.

However, it was well known that the blonde would do anything to protect his precious people. Itachi was well aware that Danzo was not above utilizing that particular fact to his advantage.

With a faint frown, he took a sip of his coffee, relaxing slightly as the warm, aromatic beverage soothed the mild ache in his temples.

His current circumstances made Itachi uncomfortable. For the first time since he became a ninja, he was in such a powerless position. While he certainly trusted and loved Naruto, depending on him so thoroughly did not settle well with Itachi.

He didn't have any power. He was still an ANBU captain, however, he couldn't exercise that power completely until the entire situation with the Uchiha massacre was dealt with. It was true that he was the Head of the Uchiha clan but as long as the suspects were still a part of the council, he couldn't take over the hereditary Uchiha seat. While Sasuke _could_ take over in his stead, Itachi concurred with Naruto's assessment that while Sasuke was a skilled Oinin, he was _not_ a skilled politician.

Before the massacre happened, he had the admiration of almost everyone in the village, be it young or old. Unlike Sasuke, he did not underestimate the influence of popularity. He was well aware that he wouldn't be able to regain that respect for a long while after the entire mess was cleared.

After the Uchiha massacre, his reputation had become fearsome and that wasn't something that _encouraged_ people to trust him.

Tapping his fingers on the kitchen counter, he realized, he was itching to escape Konoha once again. He felt old beyond his years and strangely helpless. Closing his eyes with a fierce scowl, Itachi combed his fingers through his hair, feeling a little frustrated.

The pressure was getting to him. The constant necessity to disguise himself as someone else, the fact that his hands were tied, and that he had to hide behind Naruto as though he was some child was not settling well with him.

Suddenly, he stilled, sensing Naruto's presence before he felt the tender touch on his cheek. "You seem troubled."

Itachi, for a small moment, resented the sound of Naruto's voice but when he opened his eyes, the feeling melted away. Gentle blue eyes would never draw anything less than the feeling of contentment from his soul.

"Hey." Naruto whispered with a frown, pulling the taller ninja so that he could look into Itachi's eyes, "What's wrong? Are you still hurting from your wounds?"

Itachi paused for a moment, staring into Naruto's gem-like gaze before a rare hint of mischief entered his eyes. "After this is over, we'll be going for a _long_ honeymoon."

Naruto stilled before his face took on a rosy hue and he glared at Itachi. "You sound awful certain of yourself."

Itachi hummed in amusement, wrapping his arms loosely around Naruto and lacing his fingers behind the younger ANBU's back.

Naruto didn't seem to mind the touch and for once the perceptive eyes didn't catch the serious expression on Itachi's face.

The Uchiha leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against the sensitive skin of Naruto's neck, smiling faintly when he felt Naruto shiver and whisper his name softly. "I have reason to be confident when you respond to me so willingly." He whispered, his hand slipping underneath Naruto's loose shirt and caressing the strong muscles of his back.

Naruto grumbled, "Over-confident bastard. I think Sasuke's bad habits are rubbing off you."

Itachi snorted, "Sasuke would never dare to do this." He replied before capturing Naruto's lips in an intense kiss.

The younger ANBU moaned appreciatively, parting his lips to receive Itachi as he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist. Naruto closed his eyes with a soft murmur, gently caressing Itachi's cheek. "No he wouldn't." he whispered against Itachi's lips, "You'd rip him to shreds if he did." He stated in amusement, staring into those intense half-lidded eyes. Itachi's eyes glowed with restrained passion and swiftly reversed their positions, pushing Naruto against the counter.

Naruto let out a husky laugh, his eyes bright as Itachi pressed soft, caressing kisses along the strong line of his jaw. "He knows you're mine." The Uchiha whispered, parting his legs and pressing against the slender blonde, drawing a shaky breath from Naruto. "And I don't share." Naruto let of a choked gasp as Itachi's hand boldly slipped into his pants, his cool fingers pressing possessively against the soft but firm flesh of his behind.

Blue eyes became hazy as the heat of Itachi's body assaulted him. He arched against Itachi, his lips parting as he swallowed. He could feel him, cradled between Itachi's thighs, their bodies were as close as they could get. As his arm traveled up the Uchiha's back, he felt the powerful muscles flex at the touch. "Yours, am I?" he asked even as his mind slowly succumbed to the influence of Itachi's touches.

A breathless murmur escaped him as Itachi ground his hips against Naruto's, "Mine". The Uchiha whispered decisively. Naruto could feel Itachi's hot breath against his neck, heavy and passionate. His moist tongue was icy against Naruto's warm skin, making him shiver, extremely sensitive to the teasing brushes of Itachi's lips and the thrilling press of his teeth.

Another sensual grind of Itachi's hips and Naruto felt his knees buckle. His fingers fisted his Itachi's hair as he let out a sharp moan, feeling his body tremble in response. Itachi's groaned, his arms tightening around Naruto.

"Ow!"

That was an affective dampener on his ardor. Itachi recoiled instantly, his sharp eyes looking at Naruto's pale, sweat moist face. The blond ninja placed his hand delicately on his stomach, grimacing in pain. "I guess I'm not well enough for a make-out session." He said jokingly but his voice was hoarse.

Itachi fell to his knees in front of Naruto and quickly lifted his shirt, watching with narrowed eyes as the patch of blood grew a little bigger. "Go to Tsunade-sama." He ordered, rising smoothly to his feet, resisting the urge to throttle his little blond. It was frustrating to see Naruto so nonchalant about such grave injuries.

"Sorry, Itachi." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe next time, huh?"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, "Not until I'm convinced that you'll suffer no pain."

"A little pain's not exactly a bad thing." He murmured and Itachi stilled completely.

"_What?_"

Naruto smirked at his Uchiha saucily and instantly stepped away from him, "If you didn't understand what I said then you're disappointingly innocent, Ita-chan." He winked and disappeared from sight before Itachi could react.

The Uchiha gazed at the spot where Naruto had been standing before his lips curled into a dangerous smirk. "Oh, I'll make you pay for that, dear Naruto…." Intense onyx colored eyes gleamed as Itachi caressed his bruised lips with his thumb, "You just gave me permission to make things_ very_ interesting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was still grinning when he knocked on Tsunade's door before walking in, without waiting for her to give him permission. He was in a good enough mood to be a little less cautious and a little more insolent.

He was rewarded with a scathing glare that he waved off with ease though he was surprised to see Hiashi sitting in front of Tsunade, looking at him in disapproval.

With a sheepish smile, he rubbed the back of his head. "Hiashi-sama, am I interrupting anything?"

The Hyuuga arched a brow while Tsunade's glare intensified. "Brat, shouldn't you be asking _me_ that?" she asked with a scowl but narrowed her eyes when she saw how he stiffly he was carrying himself.

"Come here." She ordered, "I was just about to call you anyways."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Tsunade nodded as he gestured him sit down and remove his shirt. "Sakura told me everything she knew." She responded absently as she knelt before him and started to cut open his bandages.

"Er…" Naruto stilled her hand, "Is it really necessary to remove the bandages?" he asked, "It's a nasty wound."

"That I gathered." Tsunade stated dryly and slapped his hand away. "Let me do my work, brat."

Naruto rolled his eyes and let her do her job.

"I heard that Itachi-san was injured on a mission." Hiashi asked, "Is that true?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes. He's pretty upset about that."

Tsunade snorted, "Understatement. When Itachi gets angry, he doesn't rage, he stares silently. Believe me brat, he was giving me this flat, keen stare that was freakier than Orochimaru's strange obsession with little boys."

Naruto and Hiashi shuddered, looking at Tsunade with slightly wide eyes.

The ANBU shook his head and pointed at Tsunade accusingly, "You! Don't compare my poor, saintly Itachi to that… that… _creep!_"

Tsunade sighed, "Your poor, saintly Itachi?" she asked in resignation, "Does that Uchiha brat ever get tired of your protectiveness? I'm surprised that you even let him out of the house."

"With the amount of enemies he has…" Naruto murmured to himself, "I'm surprised, myself."

The Hokage let out a satisfied sound and wrapped Naruto's injured torso with a smile, "Since you aren't going on a mission anytime soon, I'll let it heal naturally. That's really the best way."

Naruto nodded in agreement and breathed a slight sigh of relief as the pain that was a constant stabbing sensation eased.

"Now that I've dealt with your wounds, let me ask you something." Tsunade sat down and Naruto nodded absently, shrugging on his shirt, careful not to aggravate his injuries.

"_What the hell were you thinking!!_"

Naruto started, looking at the Hokage with surprised eyes. "What?" he asked, clueless.

Tsunade practically growled in frustration. "Damn it Naruto! You killed three ANBU! Konoha ANBU without any reason and attacked an ANBU captain! You even apprehended and tortured another ANBU for information!"

Naruto's eyes cooled and a professional mask slipped onto his features. "You know that they were _Root_ Tsunade."

"And how are you going to prove that?The captain that you rendered unconscious has a very flimsy testimony! You have no proof! You should have sent the remaining ANBU to Ibiki but you didn't! I cannot even begin to tell you how irresponsible that was."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Tsunade, that ANBU would have slipped through the cracks. Danzo has a way of making his Root ANBU disappear before Ibiki has the chance to evaluate them."

Tsunade scowled at him. "I know just how the council is going to look at this. Firstly, you were suspected of harboring a wanted criminal. Secondly, you killed three of the five ANBU who were sent after you to bring you in for _questioning_. Thirdly, you rendered the only ANBU who wasn't Root, unconscious. Lastly, you imprisoned and interrogated an ANBU without authorization and kept him in a location where people need your express permission to enter."

"Tsu-"

"I'm not done." Tsunade snapped, glaring at him viciously and Naruto leaned back, crossing his legs elegantly and favoring her with a bored, nonchalant look that told her that he wasn't impressed.

"The council is just itching to discredit you, Naruto and you just handed them the excuse on a silver platter! Heck, I'll have to do everything in my power just to keep you out of prison! Do you even think before you act, you fool?" She asked angrily, "How can you be a Hokage when you can't even think before you rush forward and do something stupid?"

"Itachi's life was at risk, Tsunade."

"I don't care!" Naruto's eyes widened, "When you are a Hokage, you need to think beyond that, Naruto! You need to think without emotions clouding your judgment. You-"

"I am not my father."

That single, icily spoken declaration rendered Tsunade silent.

Naruto observed her with a remote gaze that she knew he had reserved for people he didn't know or disliked.

That knowledge made her cringe.

"I cannot be noble enough to ignore the fact that my family needs my protection in favor of the village. I cannot be cruel and inconsiderate like that." He looked at her piercingly, "Marriage, love… these relationships exist for a reason. These bonds come with their own obligations. I have a responsibility towards Itachi and I'm not going to ignore it. I'm not some righteous pig." He spat distastefully, "I don't do noble sacrifices. Itachi was going to be harmed. I protected him. Exposing him would've risked him. It would've ruined all our plans. I wasn't about to put him in that vulnerable position just for the fear of the council."

Tsunade stayed silent for a while and then closed her eyes in silent regret. "I am suspending you for six months." She stated bluntly, "I'll write a letter to the Daimyo stating that we will have to reevaluate our choice for the future Hokage." She looked at him in the eye, "After all this, I believe that your power and influence is getting to your head and you are acting irresponsibly. Take time to reconsider your actions and thoughts, Naruto."

Naruto stiffened, looking at her with narrowed eyes before he leaned back. "You really think I am stupid, don't you? You won't even ask if I have a plan. You just keep on assuming that I am some sort of immature idiot just because I act carefree and indulge in moments of mischief and pranks."

Tsunade shook her head, "That's not it, Naru-"

"Don't fuck with me." Naruto whispered icily and Tsunade scowled while Hiashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him. "You really think that I can be swayed by power?" He reached into his utility pouch and retrieved four scrolls.

"Shall I tell you what these are, Tsunade?" he asked softly and lifted one scroll, "This the complete analysis of the ANBU Root tattoo, a thorough explanation of how it works and how to recognize it. It is attested by Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Nakamura-san from the ANBU, and Ibiki-san. They all have seen it and agreed that the findings are accurate. Without a doubt, this will prove who is a Root member and who isn't. It also contains a way to disable the seal that the Root ANBU have on their tongue."

He tossed the scroll at her and held up another one, "This contains two letters from the Daimyo, official and unofficial. He has elected me as his proxy in the council until I become the Hokage, effective immediately after my birthday. You must have gotten a copy of it as well but I'm sure…" he gestured towards the mess on her desk with a dry smile, "It is lost in there somewhere."

Tsunade glared at him but he continued, unfazed, "It also states that the present council is under full investigation and therefore _stripped_ of their powers. He has named a few individuals who would act as a replacement to the council until the entire matter is solved. Lastly, he has stated Itachi is under the protection of the Daimyo and I am fully authorized to deal with threats to his well-being in any manner I see fit."

Tsunade paled, looking at Naruto with wide eyes while Hiashi's grip tightened on his apprentice's shoulders.

Naruto held out the third scroll, "These are the confessions of the ANBU that I caught and interrogated. He would've have died _mysteriously_ the moment he was deposited in Ibiki's department because Danzo has the entire building under his watch." He smiled maliciously, "Thanks to that ANBU, we have enough information to neatly piece together all other scattered evidences that we have found over time. There is enough in here to convict Danzo of treachery on at least four counts, the earliest in league Salamander Hanzo and the latest with Akatsuki. There is a charge of conspiracy against Konoha on several counts and on actively trying to endanger the life of three different Hokage. We don't even need to touch the Uchiha massacre to hang that bastard, therefore keeping my Itachi safe." He held up the last scroll, "And this includes all my findings about the Uchiha massacre and what exactly happened that night. I have Itachi's version of events, Sandaime's thoughts on it, Sasuke's thoughts on it, Danzo's actions through the seal and confessions of Yamanaka Inoichi's brother."

He stood smoothly and smirked at Tsunade, "Check mate, Tsunade-sama. This is how I play my game." His lips twisted, "Think before you act irrationally, with emotions_._" He mocked, "Isn't that what you said? I think you should heed your own advice before pointing fingers and daring to assume that I would let you get away with thinking that Itachi's safety is negotiable." He leaned forward, "This is how I am when I love someone, Tsunade. I don't make compromises on their well-being."

He spun on his heal and was about to walk out of the office but Hiashi interrupted him. "Naruto-kun, don't be foolish. Come back here."

Naruto scowled but Hiashi narrowed his eyes and gestured towards the chair sternly, "We must discuss this without such childishness."

The ANBU sighed and sank into the chair, glaring at Tsunade.

The Hokage when she finished reading the scroll. "I'm sorry Naruto." She sighed and looked at him pleadingly, "I've been stressed and Homura and Koharu came to me this morning with a warrant for your arrest. I overreacted. I was worried."

Naruto closed his eyes, "If you really think that I'm abusing my powers then go ahead and do what you feel is right." He admitted, "If I have lost your trust, baa-chan, then I'm willing to do anything to earn it back but _please_…" he looked at her imploringly, "Don't ask me to ignore the well being of my precious people. If you think I'm not suited to become a Ho-"

"Naruto." Tsunade raised her hand, smiling a little guiltily, "I jumped to conclusions. Nevertheless, I suggest you be very careful from now on. I am _still _suspending you for a month for your recklessness. I understand your motivations but I, as a Hokage, cannot let this go unpunished. This, unfortunately, will be a little black mark on your pristine record."

Naruto shrugged, unconcerned.

"If the Daimyo has stripped the council of its powers then the warrant for Naruto's arrest as well as the order to capture or execute Itachi on sight is null and void." Hiashi stated calmly, returning to his seat now that Naruto was settled. "However," he looked at Tsunade, "He cannot act as your personal advisor if he is indeed the Daimyo's proxy."

The Hokage frowned, "Why?"

"Nidaime put in a clause that prevents the Daimyo's representative from being the Hokage's aide. Too much power in one person's hand." Naruto explained nonchalantly, "Don't matter much though. I am an ANBU captain you can ask for my opinion though that would be unofficial." Naruto frowned, "Actually, there is a little problem…"

Hiashi nodded, "Yes. As the son of a Hokage, you have a seat in the Hokage's personal council when you are of age but since you are the Daimyo's representative, you are a part of _his_ council… you cannot hold those two positions at the same time."

Tsunade looked at Hiashi in question, "Will that be a problem?"

The Hyuuga leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes thoughtfully. "There will be a few problems, however, I feel that we can maneuver around them. However, there is one distinct advantage." He opened his eyes, smiling faintly, "The daimyo's representative has a powerful influence… he is separate from the Hokage and Konoha in general. He represents the entire country in the council." He looked at his apprentice, "The Daimyo had placed a lot of trust in you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded but didn't look pleased with having such an enormous responsibility on his shoulders. He sighed, "Look, Tsunade, I'm sorry that I acted without informing you in advance but I didn't have the time. I will hand over the Root ANBU I have in custody to Ibiki… he can confirm my findings, if you like. The guy is already broken, I don't think he'll hide anything from Ibiki."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him, "Did you sleep last night, at all?"

The ANBU seemed confused, "Of course I did. I slept plenty." A small smirk crossed his lips, "I have a warm Uchiha to cuddle now… my very own giant teddy bear."

Tsunade grinned, "Careful, brat. I may just let it slip to Uchiha that you called him a teddy bear. I'd love to see how he'd react."

Naruto returned the grin, his blue eyes sparkling in mischief, "In front of you, he'd do nothing. He'll get his revenge in private."

Tsunade scoffed and shook her head while Hiashi frowned thoughtfully. "If the team attacked you last night… how did you have the time to all the interrogation and organize that information if you slept?"

Naruto arched a brow, looking confused, "A clone?"

Tsunade scowled, "Is that an answer or a question?"

"Seriously, it was a clone. I left it there to do that job for me. A simple seal on its forehead ensured that it sustained itself for at least twelve hours or until I dismissed it… whichever comes first." He shrugged, "I needed to check up on Itachi… he slept through the entire thing and I wanted to be sure that I didn't leave anyone behind who could harm him if my barrier collapsed."

Tsunade sighed, "Well then, I gu-"

Hiashi and Tsunade stilled while Naruto leapt into action, a kunai appearing in his hand as he slipped into the shadows. Hiashi activated his Byakugan and frowned when he saw Shizune hurrying towards the door, looking rather worried.

The Hyuuga silently gestured towards Naruto and his apprentice sighed, stepping out of the shadows and tucking his kunai back into its holster.

"I'm getting paranoid." Naruto grumbled to himself as he opened the door before Shizune could even knock, a charming grin already on his lips. "Hey, nee-chan, what's the hurry?"

He almost stumbled in surprise when Shizune pushed him out of the way and ran towards Tsunade, her face pale and her hands shaking. "Tsunade-sama! I just got word! Daimyo-sama has been assassinated!"

Naruto froze, his eyes wide and lips parted in shock.

"_Shit._"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You found a keeper with him, didn't you, Itachi?" Yugao asked lazily, leaning back against her seat with a smile, "He's pretty hot."

The Uchiha glanced at her, unimpressed while his other companions chuckled.

"Come now, Ita-chan!" Anko grinned at him, "Don't be such a spoil-sport! After all," she leaned towards him teasingly, "Naruto is so lively and vibrant! You need to change your dull personality a bit if you wish to keep up with him."

"Don't bother him, Anko." Genma murmured as he sipped some tea, "I don't think anyone can keep up with that brat, let alone our dear boring Itachi."

"This is your version of friendly encouragement, I presume?" Itachi asked them dryly as he placed some snacks in front of them. "Is this why you decided to bother me so early in the day?"

"Well, when you returned, we thought that we'd give you some space." Tanaka Ryuusuke, also known as Towa amongst the ANBU, admitted with a shrug, "Then you became busy… we thought that we'd let you patch things up with Sasuke."

He smirked at Itachi, "Imagine our surprise when we got the invitation to your upcoming wedding." he chuckled, "You are very ambitious, Itachi. You didn't just go for anyone, did you? You had to aim high! _Uzumaki Naruto_ of all people! Man, that's one piece of prime-" he paused when Itachi aimed an icy glare in his direction before grinning, "He's practically untouchable! Whenever you try to get on his good graces, you get glared at from at least five different directions! You'd think he was some sort of princess rather than one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha."

"That's all Sasuke's doing, I'm afraid." Kakashi stated, giving them an eye-smile. "When he returned to Konoha, he suddenly saw people eying Naruto with less than innocent eyes and decided that it was unacceptable. Very tight knit, the three of them. You should see how well Sakura is protected. Believe me when I say that people will risk Sasuke wrath but they daren't defy Naruto."

Genma hummed thoughtfully, "I always did wonder why such a pretty girl was still single."

Anko grinned, "Naruto is dangerous." She murmured, "The least the Uchiha insect-" she brushed off Itachi's glare with ease and continued, "The least that brat will do is glare and scowl forebodingly. Uzumaki, on the other hand, will make your life a living hell full of humiliation and paranoia. You'll never know when he would strike and after he's through with you, you'll be so thoroughly mortified that you wouldn't dare step out of your house."

Itachi gave her a slow, knowing look, "Speaking from personal experience, Anko?"

She stuck her tongue out at him while Itachi smirked at her.

"Now, now, Itachi-kun." A rather pretty girl sitting beside Ryuusuke stated softly, "We are just marveling that you managed to catch the golden boy of Konoha."

Kakashi chuckled, "Golden boy. That's new, Kaoru-chan."

The female ANBU shook her head, "Not as new as your think. Seeing how the upper brass is so fond of him. Almost everyone in the village calls him that."

Ryuusuke looked at Itachi in question, "How are things between you and Sasuke?"

Everyone turned toward Itachi at that question and the Uchiha shrugged, calmly taking a sip of his tea. "As well as one can expect. We don't talk much."

Anko grinned cheekily, "Everything is normal then. I would've started worrying if the two of you started to have heart to heart talks."

Itachi raised a brow and decided that he wouldn't mention that he and Sasuke _did_ have a heart to heart conversation a few days ago. He wasn't particularly fond of being the butt of Anko's jokes.

He enjoyed his soothing tea and gazed at his bickering friends with a small smirk of amusement. How long had it been since he simply relaxed with his friends? How long since he heard them bicker and tease each other good-naturedly?

As he felt his body and mind relax, he realized that he missed Shisui and his calm, mature nature. He missed Rin, who seemed to accompany Kakashi whenever they met. Despite everything, those times before the massacre happened seemed so innocent. They all had their own share of bitter experiences. Kakashi with his loss of teammates and his sensei, Anko with the whole mess of Orochimaru, Ryuusuke and Kaoru with the murder of their parents and so on.

Still, there had been a sense of peace and calm before Itachi had to leave Konoha… struggling under the weight of his grief and responsibility.

Yes, that was an innocent time. At least, for Itachi it was. It was a time when Sasuke looked up at him and there was nothing but respect and love in his eyes. It was a time when his mother's soft voice put an end to nearly all his nightmares and problems. Itachi had known war and hatred intimately, feeling it affect the very air of his village but he had never been tainted by until that night.

"Are you Itachi?"

The Uchiha stilled and looked up to see a toad staring at him as though judging his worth. He could hear his friends snickering at his sudden absentmindedness but he ignored them with practiced ease and looked at the toad. "Yes."

The toad seemed to scowl at him. "You're Naruto-nii-chan's mate, then?"

Itachi nodded.

The toad nudged a scroll towards him, "Nii-chan said that you need to read this urgently. He looked worried."

His mood took an instantly nose-dive as he reached for the scroll. He didn't want Naruto to get involved in more trouble than he already was.

'_Itachi, _

_Daimyo-sama has been killed. We don't know the details but I suspect what happened. __Listen to me__, leave Konoha and go to one of your Uchiha hideouts. I know you have a couple. Sasuke told me. Leave as soon as you can. I don't know what's happening but I know for sure that until this is solved, both you and Sasuke aren't safe. I've already sent him a message to stay out of the village for a while. Tsunade is sanctioning his leave as we speak. Stay away until I come and get you. I promise I'll solve this as soon as possible. _

_Right now, I'm on my way to the Daimyo's residence. I need to speak with Kazuhiko and ensure that he is safe. We cannot risk him being harmed and I only trust myself with his protection at this moment. I'll be out of Konoha as well, on an official mission to protect Kazuhiko._

_Please Itachi, I know how much you would want to ignore this letter but I'm begging you, for once, listen to me. I can't function well if I know that you are in danger._

_We will keep in contact through our summons. I know where both the hideouts are so I will definitely find a way to meet you when it is safe to do so. I swear I'll be fine and I'll be careful so don't worry about me. I can handle myself and you know that Tsunade will not let anything happen to me._

_Just… just stay away from Konoha for a while. I'm sorry to do this to you but please, for your own safety, heed this one request. _

_I love you. Take care of yourself and be careful._

_Naruto. _'

"Itachi?" Kakashi asked when he noticed the foreboding expression on the Uchiha's face. He could see Itachi's entire body radiating his rage. Sharingan, he noticed, was a very effective in revealing the emotions but Itachi and Sasuke wished to hide. Currently, those deadly yet beautiful eyes were staring at the paper as though Itachi was just barely refraining from using Amaterasu on it.

The Uchiha let out a slow, hissing breath and handed the letter to Kakashi.

The Jounin read the letter swiftly, his exposed eye widening just a bit in a show of his alarm. However, he couldn't afford to let the Daimyo's death rattle him now. He needed to make sure that Naruto's request was carried but because by the looks of things…

He looked up, watching as Itachi stayed in his seat, staring down at the toad summon as though he wished to convey a message to Naruto. Sharingan was still spinning wildly in his eyes, a testament of his fury.

"I won't." he whispered icily and Kakashi sighed. He knew that Itachi would refuse. If Naruto was protective of his family, Itachi was ten times more so. He could feel that everyone was watching them now, worried. He was probably the best candidate to convince Itachi but he knew that it would help if others voiced their opinion.

"Daimyo was killed, Itachi." He repeated the fact for everyone's benefit. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see their companions stiffen and lean forward for more information. "Naruto is right… you may be in danger. Listen to what he says."

"And leave him here? Alone? He is a sitting duck waiting for someone to attack him." Itachi stated, his eyes narrowed and dangerous as he dared Kakashi to argue with him. "You think I can leave him behind after he said something like that?"

Kakashi instantly knew what Itachi was referring to. The _I love you_ sounded too much like a final goodbye. It was ridiculous to assume that but sometimes, when it came to the people you care about, such little superstitions could haunt even the most pragmatic person. The jounin knew that Itachi would see it that way. Moreover, the constant injuries that Naruto suffered over the past few weeks had taxed his body and mind. They had no idea whether Naruto was at his peak strength or not. "We will make sure that he'll be safe, Itachi."

The Uchiha sent him a deep, penetrating look, "I can only trust myself and Sasuke with Naruto's safety." Kakashi sighed as Itachi continued, "And he wishes both of us to be away."

"Naruto-san can take care of himself." Yugao whispered softly, understanding the situation. "You haven't seen him work, Itachi, I have and I _know_ that he can take care of himself. He has the influence that you don't _and_ he is incredibly skilled. People will think twice before attacking him." She leaned forward while Ryuusuke and Kaoru went to Itachi's room to pack for him. "Think, Itachi. You aren't supposed to be in Konoha. God forbid it, but if they manage to get Tsunade-sama, you won't have any support until Naruto is inducted as the Hokage. That will take time."

Itachi scowled at him, "I am not a fool, Yugao. I am aware of the consequences."

"Then you should also understand that Naruto won't be able to think straight if you are in danger, Itachi." Anko stated bluntly, "That brat possesses a single-minded intensity when he comes to his loved ones and he needs his wits about him if he is to solve this problem." She looked at him impassively, "And we know that ultimately, that responsibility will fall on him. Tsunade doesn't have the patience to deal with mind games but Naruto is an _expert_ in it."

Ryuusuke and Kaoru returned with Itachi's bags packed and sealed. "We packed everything we could find that was of importance. Clothes, weapons, all your scrolls and books… everything… " Ryuusuke leaned forward, staring straight into Itachi's eyes, "You need to leave."

Itachi stood, ignoring the scrolls that contained his packed possessions. "The wedding…"

"You cannot think about that now." Yugao stated sternly, "Surely you can postpone it?"

While others seemed to agree on that, Kakashi didn't. He looked at the Uchiha with narrowed eyes, knowing very well that the wedding and the seal _had_ to happen on time or Naruto's life would be at risk.

"We'll figure something out." The jounin assured, "Naruto won't forget what he has to do. He'll try to get it done before the wedding but if he doesn't manage, we'll figure something out. Don't worry."

"How can I not?" Itachi asked, his entire form tense, "The consequences…"

"I know." Kakashi stated softly, "Believe me, I am not to keen on losing one of my precious students. If I have to, I'll drag Naruto to you and perform the seal myself." He whispered while their companions exchanged baffled looks. "Don't worry. I give you my word that I will have Naruto with you on that day. _Nothing _will stop me."

Itachi stilled and looked at Kakashi for a long time, his expression unreadable. "You break your word and I will kill you." He whispered, "Don't doubt that. If anything happens to Naruto under your watch, Kakashi…"

The jounin shook his head, "I've protected him all his life and he didn't possess even a fraction of the strength that he possesses now."

Itachi scowled before taking the scrolls from Ryuusuke. "Alright."

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, combing his fingers through his hair. He was used to dealing with Naruto and Sasuke, they had always been difficult and Itachi proved to be just as tenacious as the other two.

Briefly, he wondered just how long Itachi would be able to stay away before his patience left him. It wouldn't take long. Itachi couldn't stand being helpless or idle and he would be both those things if he was sent away to a safe house.

With much reluctance on Itachi part, they managed to escort the Uchiha safely out of Konoha. Yugao ensured that Itachi had some medical supplies for his wounds and food rations. They had taken a moment in which Itachi had written a reply to his lover's letter. It was apparent from the scowl on the Uchiha's face that the letter had contained some _scathing_ words.

After all, Itachi didn't appreciate being tucked away like some sort of guilty secret.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes as he passed the border of the village and slipped into the woods. He had done this before, sneaking in and out of the village. It had almost become his forte.

Bidding his escorts farewell, he immediately disappeared into the forest. It would be a long journey and he was hoping that Sasuke would either ignore Naruto's request or reach the safe house before him. His summon had already taken off towards Sasuke, making sure that he and his brother ended up in the same safe house.

As he ran, his keen mind analyzed his current circumstance. He was certain that he was underestimating the situation. There was something more going on or else Naruto wouldn't have sent him away. He knew that the Daimyo had sent Naruto some correspondence the other day. Three different letters, if he remembered correctly. Naruto had read the content of those letters with a grim frown and had seemed troubled afterwards.

For the Daimyo to be killed just a day after Naruto received those letters was…

"Improbable." Itachi whispered to himself.

Something was going on and Naruto wasn't telling him. It was obvious that he wanted to deal with the situation, whatever it was, alone. Itachi's instincts rebelled against the idea. The mere thought of his Naruto walking into danger was enough to make him abandon all reason and return to Konoha.

He just barely managed to restrain himself from doing just that.

He needed to think… strategize...

Itachi wouldn't be able to do that in Konoha if he had to always look out for danger and worry about Naruto at the same time. In the safe house, with Sasuke, he'd probably able to come up with a good solution.

Besides, Naruto was scheduled to leave for Iwagakure in five days and Itachi did not intend to let Naruto travel alone. If Naruto had a problem with that, he would just have to deal with it.

In time, his little love will have to learn that he just couldn't order Itachi about and expect him to obey like a docile dog.

Itachi would take great pleasure in teaching him that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had been almost too late.

The Daimyo's entire estate was hiding numerous assassins. The person who had planned to kill the Daimyo had sent a fleet of skilled ninja to do the task.

No one amongst the enemy ninjas that he had encountered in his endeavor to find Kazuhiko had been weak or easy to handle. He could feel the pain coming from newly acquired wounds numbing his senses as he ran through the estate.

When he finally found the prince, the relief was overpowering. Naruto hastily checked Kazuhiko, sighing when he found no fatal wounds.

The prince was panting, struggling to stay on his feet. He could feel Kazuhiko's hands clutching onto his jacket for support and the stench of blood lingering in the air.

Kazuhiko had somehow managed to escape an attempt on his life but Naruto could see that the prince was unnerved and still laboring under the grief of his father's death.

He shuddered to think what would have happened if they had lost the Daimyo's only heir. He didn't think that Hi no Kuni would recover from such a loss for a long time. And considering how delicate the situation was in Konoha, he knew that he had to protect Kazuhiko at all costs.

Licking his dry lips, he ignored the heavy weight in his chest, his icy blue eyes scanning his surroundings.

"You're hurt." Kazuhiko whispered and Naruto flinched, bringing a finger to his lips and narrowing his eyes. They needed to be as silent as possible.

"Naru-"

"I've suffered worse." Naruto whispered harshly, "Now, shut up and stay still, Kazu or I'll knock you out!" Forming a single seal, he carefully manipulated his chakra, using as little as possible so that it would go undetected. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

A clone appeared before him, ready to accept all commands. Hastily, Naruto bit on his finger and drew a rough-looking but precise seal on the clone's forehead. Carefully, he channeled a vast amount of chakra into the seal, ensuring the clone would be stronger and more durable than an ordinary Kage Bunshin.

"Kazu, we need to hide you for a while." Naruto whispered, nodding at the clone and watching as it left to spy. As much as Naruto hated to admit it, he knew that they needed to hide for a while. Kazuhiko was injured and needed treatment. "Do you have any safe houses?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?" An amused voice stated and Naruto stiffened. "Hand over the prince."

Naruto straightened, placing himself between Kazuhiko and the enemy, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Not gonna happen."

"Too bad." The man stepped out of the shadows, his own sword poised, "I didn't want to kill a handsome little boy like you."

Naruto felt Kazuhiko stumble and hissed, his grip on his sword tightening. His friend was loosing blood and Naruto was in no better condition.

He was confident in his skills, even in his wounded condition he could take on a few enemies. However, to do that while protecting an injured civilian?

He wasn't certain of his chances of surviving that.

"_Really, one problem after another… I'm starting to think that someone has cursed me._" Naruto thought to himself as he swiftly cast the same shield around Kazuhiko that he had used to protect Itachi.

As he started feeling the drain the chakra consuming jutsu inflicted, he winced.

"_And it was my vacation too…_"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Title: Hyakumensou**

**Author: Agni**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Ita/Naru. Characters may be OCC because they are older and wiser than cannon.**

**Summary: A contract signed eighteen years ago has turned Naruto's life upside down. How will he cope with this new, troubling development in his life that he cannot escape?**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**xxxx**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Sakura gasped in surprise when a toad suddenly appeared in front of her. Scowling at the interruption, she carefully soothed the child she was healing and finished treating his twisted ankle.

"There," she said with a smile, "All done!" she patted the boy's head, "You have been a brave boy, Shiro-chan."

The child sniffled, hesitatingly returning her smile. "Nee-chan…" he whispered, pointing towards the toad, "That toad is looking at you weirdly."

Sakura's brow ticked and she glared at the toad for scaring the child. She had warned Naruto countless of times that he shouldn't bother her while she was at work. However, he never bothered to listen, always sending his slimy little summons to the hospital and disrupting her day.

Maintaining a smile, she gently shooed the child away before turning around and glaring down at the amphibian. "What does he want _now?_"

The summon shrugged and dropped a scroll on her feet.

Sakura sighed in exasperation and picked up the scroll, already planning ways to punish her errant teammate for disturbing her at work. After checking to see if she had any other patients, she relaxed in her small office and opened the scroll.

Her eyes widened.

"_Kami-sama…_"

* * *

"Oh my god!"

Mrs. Yamanaka paused outside her daughter's door, frowning at Ino's loud, distressed sounding voice.

"Sakura… Is this a joke!"

Yamanaka-san lowered her hand, guiltily eavesdropping on her daughter's conversation.

"No Ino." Sakura said softly, "They have all the proof that they need. Danzo's treachery beyond anything we have ever imagined! He has been playing with Konoha ever since Sandaime-sama became the Hokage for the first time! He was actively conspiring with Salamander Hanzo and then Orochimaru! They have proof that he has contact with certain members of the Akatsuki as well!"

Yamanaka's eyes widened.

"And Itachi-san? Just how much he has suffered! To be framed and forced to flee on the night when his family was murdered!" Mrs. Yamanaka could hear righteous fury in her daughter's voice, "And Sasuke-kun has suffered so much too… but he had all of us to rely on and Itachi-san has no one! All because of that old bastard!"

Mrs. Yamanaka's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

Uchiha Itachi was innocent?

"I know. Now Danzo is up to his old tricks again. If Itachi-san steps foot in Konoha now, he will be arrested and killed! The civilians will obviously believe whatever Danzo says and without civilian support, Tsunade-sama can't bring Itachi-san back to Konoha safely." Sakura said sadly, "Tsunade-sama even sent Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun out of Konoha to protect them… imagine what would have happened if Danzo got his hands of Naruto-kun! We'd lose Yondaime-sama's only child if that ever happens!"

The flower-shop owner's eyes widened in shock, she didn't know that the Kyuubi host was Yondaime's son.

"With all the chaos that is building, Tsunade-sama fears that Danzo will use this opportunity to dispose of Naruto-kun and blame it on either Itachi-san or Sasuke-kun." Sakura confessed, "Tsunade-sama feels that neither she nor Kakashi-sensei are truly capable of bringing about the revolution that is needed to get rid of Konoha's weaknesses. Naruto has this innate power in him. He can lead, inspire, coerce or even frighten people and he will use that power for the benefit of Konoha."

She heard her daughter sigh, "Sakura, stop for a moment and _think_ will you?" Ino said in aggravation, "Just how much are we going to dump on poor Naruto-kun? We are running him ragged with all these responsibilities and promises." She could hear the stubbornness in Ino's voice, "I think it is time for Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san to take up the responsibilities of their own problems and _help_ Naruto-kun instead of relying on his powers to protect themselves."

"But what can they do?" Sakura asked, helpless, "What can we do?"

Her daughter's voice was sly, "Sakura, did you forget? Naruto-kun has very powerful friends. We must simply ask _them_ for help."

"No Ino…" Sakura argued softly, "Naruto sent me a letter telling me to be careful and not draw attention. With both Sasuke and Naruto outside Konoha, Danzo is likely to try something using me as hostage." She confessed, "If he does, those two fools will be back here in an instant and we can't let that happen."

There was a sigh, "I guess you're right. What are you going to do?"

"Tsunade-sama has commanded to me to stay in the Hyuuga compound, close to Hiashi-sama and Hinata-san's rooms for my protection. Naruto would blow a fuse if anything happens to me and Tsunade-sama needs Naruto to be calm and confident now."

"I see…" Ino murmured, "But we _have_ to do _something_!"

There was another sigh, "I don't know if there's anything we _can_ do in this situation."

* * *

Sakura and Ino looked at the door with calculating expressions as they felt Mrs. Yamanaka's presence leave. "Do you think Naruto-kun's plan will work?" Ino asked Sakura quietly.

The pink-haired medic looked at her best friend with a sly little smirk. "No offence, Ino-pig, but Naruto's right. Your mother is the _biggest_ gossip in Konoha. I can guarantee that this would be known to the entire civilian population of Konoha in a day or two."

Ino frowned, "What if she decides to be discreet this time?"

Sakura shrugged, "Then we'll find another way. Naruto's instructions were clear. Konoha does not like Sasuke now but they still greatly regret the loss of the Uchiha clan. Besides, Naruto says that this will force the adults to remember the Itachi that they knew before the massacre happened. He says that no one who is sane and rational would ever think that Itachi is capable of such a thing."

Ino shrugged, "I guess Naruto-kun would know Itachi-san better than we do."

Sakura nodded before leaning back with a curious smile on her face. "I must admit, I don't know how he comes up with such devious plans." She chuckled, "Asking us to spread this rumor is ingenious. Danzo will lose his reputation drastically if Naruto has his way."

Ino laughed, "This is nothing! You should see him on missions!" her eyes gleamed in amusement, "Man, I never had _fun_ on those missions until I came under Naruto-kun's leadership. He plans those missions in such a way that it almost seems like a prank. You've _no_ idea how many times I had to stop myself from laughing and giving our position away! Even Neji-kun is amused by them and Konohamaru-chan is almost a duplicate of our captain."

Sakura smiled, "Naruto is a good captain, isn't he?" she asked thoughtfully, "I've read your psychological reports. Your team scores the highest in terms of stability and mental health."

Ino nodded, "Yeah, he takes good care of us."

Sakura frowned and looked out the window, "He takes good care of everyone but himself." She worried her lower lip, concern evident in her eyes, "I hope he is alright… he can be so reckless sometimes that it terrifies me…"

Ino nodded, "And Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san aren't with him to make sure he doesn't do anything foolish."

"Hmm." Sakura agreed, "Now all we have to do is to cancel the arrangements and the invitations that were sent out for Itachi-san and Naruto's wedding." She murmured sadly, "I was looking forward to seeing Naruto happy, Ino-chan… now I wonder what will happen to them."

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto." The deep voice of the Tsuchikage reverberated in the large, grand office. "I was expecting you," his eyes lingered over his guest's battered and bruised body, "Just not in the condition that you are in…"

Naruto sighed, combing his dirty fingers through his hair, "Forgive me, Tsuchikage-sama." He bowed awkwardly, wincing as his wounds protested, "I'm dealing with some personal enemies at the moment. If you please," he looked at the Tsuchikage in the eye, his face revealing nothing, "Allow me to make myself presentable so we can continue on with our meeting."

Tsuchikage frowned but nodded, gesturing towards one of the jounin who were his guards, "Show him to the guest chambers and provide him with some fresh clothes and something to eat." He looked at Naruto, "Do you need medical attention?"

Naruto grimaced, "You are too kind, Tsuchikage-sama but I must refuse. I have little time and my injuries aren't that serious."

The old man looked at the large gash on Naruto's chest skeptically but agreed to Naruto's request nonetheless. It wasn't his business. All he was concerned with were the negotiations. He also was interested in what the son of Iwa's most hated enemy had to say to bring about peace between the two powerful villages.

Naruto walked though the corridors of the Tsuchikage's official residence stiffly, trying to ignore the throbbing, distracting pain running through his body. The alert jounin in front of him led him to a modest looking set of rooms. "I'll return in an hour to escort you back to the Tsuchikage's office." The jounin stated, his voice icy and unwelcoming but reluctantly polite, "Please do not leave the rooms for it will be considered a breach in security and you'll be apprehended on the spot."

Naruto nodded curtly before stepping into the room. He could already sense several spies, well-armed and almost waiting for an opportunity to take him down if he behaved in a suspicious matter.

He wasn't about to give them the chance.

With a slight grimace, he stepped into the bathroom and stripped his clothes. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed. '_Where those assassins failed, Itachi and Sasuke will succeed if they see me in this condition._' He sulked childishly as he poked at his wounds, '_I'm gonna take a llooooong vacation after this mess is over and done with._'

Shaking his head, he stepped into the shower, "Back to business, Naruto." He reprimanded himself before setting about cleaning himself carefully and meticulously.

The hot water stung his wounds but at the same time, it provided a small measure of relief. As his father's seal had almost completely consumed Kyuubi's essence, his rate of healing was not what it used to be.

With a sigh, he pressed his forehead against the warm tiles. Kazuhiko was safe. That was all that mattered at this point. He was at the Namikaze hideout that no one, not even Jiraiya, who was so close to his father, knew about. He had supplies to live comfortably for at least six months.

He smirked sadly, '_The pampered prince will have to do his own chores, though…_' he thought to himself, letting the warm water run through his hair and down his back. '_Now, we have to deal with Danzo and whoever it was who was trying to prevent me from getting to Iwa._' He frowned. Someone obviously didn't want him to negotiate with Iwagakure.

He wanted to deal with the internal problems first. He had warned Jiraiya and Hiashi-sama that Tsunade's safety was at risk. He was fairly confident that no one would be able to reach her with Hiashi and Jiraiya looking after her but he still worried. Personal feelings aside, if Tsunade died now, Konoha will fall completely. Without a Daimyo and the Hokage, it would be ripe for the picking.

He _knew _that was exactly what Danzo wanted.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and shook his head vigorously, trying to chase away the need to sleep that seemed to be crawling upon him.

He looked down at the wounds on his body, cringing at the sight of jagged cuts and torn flesh that oozed blood. He briefly wondered if those wounds would leave behind scars but decided not to dwell on it.

With practiced ease, he bandaged his wounds before getting dressed. Searching through his old, battered clothes, he retrieved three scrolls before sitting down on a plush chair.

All he had to do now was to wait from the jounin to come and retrieve him.

It wasn't long before a knock sounding on the door. Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment, collecting himself. It wouldn't do to let the Tsuchikage know that Konoha was going through a rough period.

That would be disastrous.

Rising clumsily to his feet, he opened the door and nodded towards his escort, "I'm done." He whispered.

The jounin grunted slightly before turning around and leading Naruto back to the Kage's office.

It was a short walk, filled with tense, aggressive silence, towards the Kage's office. Naruto could bet that the jounin was just itching to draw a kunai against him.

He wasn't surprised. Naruto had glared at himself in the mirror enough times to know just how much he resembled his father.

He had to give the jounin some credit. The man hadn't uttered a single, hostile word against him though it was apparent that he wanted to. He was obviously a veteran and aware that war brought losses to both sides. However, Naruto was well aware that emotions had a capacity to overrule rationality and even the wisest could fall prey to it.

"We are here." The jounin muttered before opening the door and bowing to his leader, "I have him, Tsuchikage-sama."

"Good." The old man muttered, "Have a seat, Uzumaki-san." He gestured towards the seat in front of his desk before nodding to the jounin, "You may leave."

There was a long moment of silence after the jounin left and Naruto was subjected to an intense, penetrating stare from the Tsuchikage.

Finally, just when Naruto was starting to feel very uncomfortable, the Kage deigned to speak. "Even your father wasn't so audacious as to meddle in politics at such a young age." The old man observed, "You are just about to turn eighteen, aren't you?"

Naruto nodded.

"You wish to surpass your father's greatness? Is that it?"

The Konoha ninja stayed silent for a moment, contemplating over the question. "To be perfectly honest, Tsuchikage-sama," Naruto answered bluntly, "I'd prefer not to be associated with his _greatness_ at all."

"Is that so?" The Kage asked, thoroughly amused, "There's sarcasm in your voice… I wonder what Yondaime would've felt if he had known that the people in his village and beyond worshipped him but his own son despised him?"

Naruto snorted, "'Despise' is not the word, Tsuchikage-sama. I am decidedly neutral against him." He leveled a piercing stare at the old man, "I believe that my condition is no secret to you. I am a Jinchuuriki and that of my father's making. The word _Sacrifice_ defines my existence." The Kage nodded. "Therefore, I assumed that you would be more willing to listen to me than to Tsunade-sama."

The Tsuchikage observed him for a moment, "You aren't mistaken." He stated finally, "Very well, say your piece."

Naruto nodded in response, "Thank you." He murmured, "As you pointed out earlier, I am young. I have just begun to learn how to be a leader and a Kage under the tutelage of Tsunade-sama. I won't insult your intelligence by offering advice or false assurances, Tsuchikage-sama. The war that was fought between Konoha and Iwa has affected us both. Indirectly, it forced my father to take the drastic step of sealing the Bijuu in me."

The old Kage visibly started at the information.

"The war _did_ weaken Konoha, Tsuchikage-sama. I have no qualms about admitting it. We were almost the brink of sinking and if Yondaime had wasted any more time in finding a better solution of dealing with the Bijuu, we wouldn't have recovered at all. Hence, I too, have paid the price for war." He admitted bluntly. "Losses on both our parts were great. So logically, I assume that you and I both wouldn't want a repeat of such an incident, now would we?"

"That depends." Tsuchikage stated, looking at Naruto with shrewd eyes. The person in front of him was no child. That deceptive admission of weakness was a brilliant step.

The old warmonger was intrigued.

"On what, precisely?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side in question.

"Whether the interest of my people are compromised or promoted." The Kage replied, "Iwa did not start the war for fun, Uzumaki-san. It was a battle to secure the interest of Iwa and nothing else."

Naruto inclined his head, "Alright, I concede the point. But tell me, Tsuchikage-sama. Was Konoha wrong in defending its own interests? By targeting us, you were compromising our interests and we acted accordingly. Yondaime-sama was very skilled and therefore he helped tip the scales in our favor. You can call that fair, can't you? Moreover, securing both our interest could've been done peacefully, through negotiations."

"It's not as easy as you say." The old Kage pointed out, "Your naïve idealism is a gift of youth that will fade away in time and then you'll understand our motives."

Naruto resisted the urge to narrow his eyes in annoyance. "I didn't say that negotiations were easy, sir." He stated, "After all, it takes greater restraint and strength of will to speak softly and reasonably than to raise your hand and use force. We are so accustomed to violence in our society that we feel as though every issue should be solved through violence."

He leaned forward, "What I am proposing now isn't a youth's idealistic vision, sir. It is the culmination of a few people that possess great intellect coming together and preparing a sound policy." He placed a scroll on Tsuchikage's desk. "You'll find that I don't paint a rosy picture. What Konoha has to offer is simple and straightforward. There is nothing hidden underneath the words. It is the first of many steps that we'll have to take in order to gain stability. Not peace, sir. _Stability._"

The Tsuchikage raised a brow, intrigued before reaching forward and taking the scroll. "You are a very eloquent speaker, Uzumaki-san." The old man said, "But it would take more than words to convince me. Moreover," He looked at Naruto as he unfurled the scroll, "For now, you are a mere diplomat. How can I be certain that your Hokage supports your stand?"

"I think that document proves the worth of my proposal, Tsuchikage-sama."

The Kage grunted and started reading the lengthy document. Naruto kept a keen eye on the old man to measure his reactions but his face revealed nothing.

Naruto knew better than to underestimate someone who had been in power for so long.

Half-way through the document, the Kage snorted, "You really think this would work?" he asked mockingly, "Joining forces to deal with common threats? Aid provided when necessary but conditional? Gennin exchange for limited periods for training purposes? Absolute rubbish! Those gennin could very well act as spies!"

Naruto calmed himself before speaking, "That could work both ways." He answered bluntly, in an unimpressed tone. "We do have a major, evolving threat that will force us to work together. Akatsuki is a threat to Ninja society overall. They are gathering bijuu and they have successfully captured a number of them. The prospect of such power concentrated in the hands of a group of missing-nin is unsettling whether you admit it or not. Missing-nin are a problem and currently we don't have proper international laws to prevent them from going unpunished. For that, we need international co-operation. Moreover, we have villages such as Amegakure and Otogakure that are a threat. They willingly harbor criminals originating from our villages."

The Tsuchikage continued reading, speaking in a softer tone as he got further, "An elected body to govern inter-village matters? A proper division of responsibility and rights? What does this mean?"

"Excluding the five most powerful villages, there are many scattered settlements that need protection and they offer us income and supplies in exchange of services rendered." Naruto explained, "To date, they could go to any village they wished to gain assistance. We are proposing to form zones. Over each zone, one of the five villages would have absolute responsibility. The Mizukage was particularly interested in this proposal. It allows all of us a steady supply of prospective clients. The Hunter Nins are also limited to these regions." He smiled, knowing that the prospect would be tempting to the Tsuchikage, "Incase a Missing-Nin from Konoha ventures into a zone that is Iwa's responsibility, it will be your job to detain the ninja. However, we will be obligated to pay you for your services."

The Tsuchikage's eyes widened, "You aren't talking about Prize-money, are you?"

Naruto shook his head, "No sir. It will count as an official mission. So you see, having these zones will prove beneficial to all of us. We can do business with each other as well and earn off each other."

Tsuchikage frowned over the document. The economic benefits of such a proposal were vast. Sure, it limited their freedom and many other problems could conceivably emerge. However, the Kage could see that after some refinement and negotiations, it would prove very beneficial. "You use the word responsibility instead of power, why is that?"

Naruto smirked, "The word '_Power_' implies a certain set of liberties that we cannot take, sir. We don't have power over these zones. The governments will remain intact and govern their own people. We simply are people who provide them with services and our influence and client base will be limited by the implementation of these zones but other than that, we gain no additional power."

"The conditions?"

Naruto shrugged, "All that is rational and logical, I assure you." He stated, "Incase you refuse a client, they have the right to approach others but only if you refuse them. The violation of zonal boundaries will be punishable though what can act as an appropriate punishment is another matter altogether. As I said earlier, an international body will be formed to enforce these rules and that will act as a forum to resolve conflicts and issues." He looked at the Kage intently, "Of course, there is an unwritten but implied condition here. A violation of trust and a breach in security by one party into the territory of another will be considered as an offense. Here, trust is a key factor and once you lose it, the loss to your village will be heavy."

The Tsuchikage leaned back in his chair and looked at Naruto thoughtfully. "You realize that what you are proposing is on a scale that we have never seen before?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes. But, you can surely see its benefits?"

"Yes." The old man conceded reluctantly, "With a few alterations and a few negotiations, I can very well see this happening. However, I don't know if my people will be as receptive to the idea… they still hold a grudge against your village and your clan."

The blonde nodded and removed another the other two scrolls from his utility pouch. "I realized that." He agreed, "Therefore I have something that I hope would appease your people." He opened one scroll and summoned a long, intricately carved sword from it. "I believe you recognize this…"

The Tsuchikage's eyes widened and he reached forward to take the offered weapon reverently. "This is the Namikaze clan's heirloom. Senju Hashirama gave it to your clan for their loyalty towards Konoha, after he had lured Namikaze Toshio away from joining Iwagakure."

Naruto nodded, "You are correct. I now offer it to you as a show of our commitment to repairing the ties between Iwa and Konoha. That sword is a part of my clan's history and I don't offer it to you lightly. It is one of the few treasures that my parents left behind for me to cherish." He narrowed his eyes, "And consider this a food for thought, sir. Soon, the names Namikaze and Uchiha would be spoken as one. Therefore, you have an advantage of not only being an ally of the Namikaze clan but also the Uchiha clan."

The Tsuchikage stilled, "The Uchiha?"

"Yes." He stated emotionlessly, "The Uchiha." He offered no explanation and the Tsuchikage didn't ask for one. The older man was still looking at the sword with a considering look on his face.

"The sword comes with a letter describing its significance and expressing the sentiments with which it was given." Naruto said as he gave the Kage his letter, "I have written and signed it myself, as the only Namikaze alive. I have offered no apology for my father's actions nor have I offered any explanation. He did his duty and I will not tarnish his memory by apologizing for it. However, a peace offering from me can be considered as one from him as well. As far as I know, he wasn't some who cherished taking lives."

The Tsuchikage studied both objects solemnly. It wasn't something to scoff at. The sword was a priceless heirloom, not only a part of the child's family history but also a part of the Konoha's history. The Namikaze clan had sacrificed a great deal for the benefit of the village and the Tsuchikage was well aware of that. No matter how he looked at it, the letter would only serve as a reminder that the heir of the Namikaze clan had humbled himself by offering peace.

Considering that the heir was about to become the Hokage in a few years, it wasn't a gift that he could take lightly.

"I see you are earnest." He murmured finally.

"My objective," Naruto began, "Is to heal the divide between us, sir. The sword remains with you even if you decline to participate in the treaty. I hope that my efforts to gain stability aren't in vain but I'll not begrudge you if you do as you see fit for the benefit of your people. My offer, if the question arises, is sincere. I have no hidden agenda. Whether you chose to accept it or not is your discretion."

Tsuchikage frowned before nodding, "I'll discuss this with my advisors and let you know within a month's time." He offered and Naruto nodded in agreement. "I don't see if why we cannot come to an agreement in this. I foresee this proposal working well in the future."

"That's good to know, Tsuchikage-sama."

"Good, good." He murmured distractedly, observing Naruto's tired features, "Do you wish to stay for the night?"

Naruto shook his head, looking out of the window, it wasn't even midday yet. "If I may, I would like to take some rest in the afternoon and leave in the evening. I've people waiting for me."

Tsuchikage nodded and summoned a jounin to escort Naruto back to his rooms.

When Naruto was out of the reach of his senses, the Kage leaned back in his seat, observing the sword on his desk with a regretful smile. "The fool." He murmured to himself, "An innocent, sincere and honorable fool, nonetheless."

"Mitsuo."

A ninja appeared before him. "Yes, Tsuchikage-sama?"

"Post guards on Uzumaki-san's rooms." He commanded, "Not a single person must be able to slip past those guards." He narrowed his eyes, "That child _must_ _not_ be harmed under any circumstances, do you understand?"

The ninja's eyes widened, "Sir?"

"He is innocent and is trying to achieve something that will benefit everyone." The Kage stated, "Walking into hostile territory injured and weak was a foolish decision but he's no quitter. I like this brat. I want to see how far he'll go. He shows the same potential that I have seen in Namikaze Minato but this one doesn't possess the arrogance that Yondaime had. Konoha could use someone as humble as him."

Mitsuo frowned but nodded, "As you wish Tsuchikage-sama."

A small distance away, Naruto smirked as he closed his cunning eyes.

'_You attract more flies with honey._'

* * *

There was a whisper of sound. A small, barely audible disturbance but it was enough to rouse Hyuuga Hiashi from his sleep.

He kept his eyes closed and body relaxed even as his fingers tightened around the sheathed dagger that he always kept underneath his pillow. All his senses were focused on finding the intruder but he couldn't sense anything.

The intruder was skilled.

"Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi frowned, recognizing the voice and the carefully concealed presence. Keeping a tight grasp on his dagger, he sat up, frowning at the intruder.

"Uchiha Itachi." He murmured before activating his Byakugan.

Once he was certain that it was indeed Itachi, he let go of the dagger and adjusted his clothing. "Are you supposed to be in Konoha, Itachi-san? The situation is dangerous." He narrowed his eyes, "What is Sasuke-kun doing in my daughter's room?" he growled out.

"Nothing unsavory." Itachi assured calmly, "Today is October 10, Hiashi-sama. Is Naruto back in Konoha?"

Hiashi's eyes widened, "Naruto-kun's birthday…" he frowned, "Naruto-kun has been MIA for the past few weeks." He murmured, "The last contact we had with him was when he sent a letter to Haruno-san giving a certain set of instructions."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Instructions?"

"Yes." The Hyuuga nodded, "We were advised to guard Tsunade-sama and keep an eye on the council. Haruno-san and Yamanaka-san were charge with the task of spreading rumors amongst the civilian population about your guiltlessness and Danzo's treachery." Itachi arched a brow and Hiashi chuckled, "They have succeeded most admirably."

Itachi frowned, "I have confirmed that he went to Iwa and successfully completed his diplomatic mission." He scowled, "He was supposed to take guards with him, either Sasuke or me, but…"

"He went on his own." Hiashi concluded, "That boy…" he frowned, shaking his head.

Itachi grunted in agreement, "My sources tell me that Akatsuki is on the move. They were looking for Naruto. Moreover, if we don't perform that seal today, we might lose him."

Hyuuga tensed, his fingers fisting on the silk sheets of his bed. "What can we do? We have no idea where he is…"

"I haven't a clue." Itachi murmured, his Sharingan eyes gleaming in the darkness, "Sasuke and I are moving on to take out Danzo and in that we need Hinata-san's assistance. Sasuke is explaining the mission to her. Danzo is our main threat. We'll deal with the repercussions of this hastiness later but we cannot afford to let him live for too long."

Hiashi nodded, "I understand. What do you plan to do?"

"Danzo possesses Shisui's Sharingan and no one knows its abilities better than I do." Itachi confessed, "Hinata-san is not only skilled and silent but also your heir and therefore the most protected individual as of now. I plan to deal with Danzo while Sasuke and Hinata-san can deal with anyone who interferes."

"That sou-"

There was a loud, urgent knock on the door. "Hiashi-sama!"

Hiashi glanced at Itachi as the Uchiha disappeared into the shadows of the room, his presence expertly concealed. "Enter." The Hyuuga growled, making sure to sound displeased, "What is this racket in the middle of the night?"

A servant stumbled in, looking pale and shocked. "We have just received word, Hiashi-sama. Tsunade-sama is missing." He announced, "And Hatake-san was found grievously injured near his home. He is currently in the hospital but they say that his hopes for survival are slim."

"What!" Hiashi almost roared, his eyes wide, "How is this possible! Kakashi's not someone who can be easily wounded!" he growled, "And we had posted competent guards on Tsunade-sama!"

"Those guards were found outside her chambers, sir. All of them are dead." The servant answered shakily.

Hiashi cursed under his breath and dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand. "Leave me."

When the servant left, Itachi appeared once again, looking tense as well as furious. "It seems that Naruto's predictions have come true."

The Hyuuga shook his head, "Danzo will be in power tomorrow, there is no other way about it. The only way to resolve the situation would be to have Kazuhiko-sama back. We need a Daimyo." He stilled before glaring at Itachi, "You must leave. You and your brother cannot stay in Konoha now."

Itachi shook his head in instant disapproval, "We must accomplish the mission. If Danzo is gone then we can settle the matt-"

"Itachi-san, you _must_ leave. Danzo will be active and cautious tonight. It won't be easy to take him down. Moreover, you'll be labeled as a suspect and killed before you even have the chance to defend yourself. You're one of the few you can defeat Hatake Kakashi." Hiashi insisted, "_Naruto _and nothing else is your primary responsibility. You must find him and perform the seal. He'll be Danzo's next target and with Akatsuki on the move, we need to do our utmost to protect him."

Itachi stilled at the mention of Naruto before closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"Itachi-san, Naruto is in a dangerous position now." Hiashi hissed, "You _need_ to protect him. The three of you are few of the strongest ninjas in Konoha; you must stay together. The two of you _must_ ensure that Naruto is safe. As long as he is safe, Konoha can be recovered."

"Nii-san."

Itachi scowled and turned to look at Sasuke and Hinata. "We must leave. We cannot go after Danzo now."

The older Uchiha nodded, "If Naruto returns to Konoha…"

Hiashi scowled, "He's smart enough not to. Even if he does, we'll find a way to send him out. I'll have Neji keep an eye out for him."

The Uchiha brothers nodded. "We'll leave then."

"Be careful." Hinata murmured and Itachi raised a brow when he noticed at the woman was focused on his brother.

Sasuke briefly glanced at Hiashi before looking down at Hinata. "Stay out of this mess." He ordered softly, "Don't go anywhere near Danzo until either Naruto or I are back in Konoha, you understand?" He demanded.

"Yes." She answered softly.

The younger Uchiha observed her for a moment before cursing under his breath. "To hell with it." He murmured before leaving forward and giving her a brief but forceful kiss, much to Itachi's amusement and Hiashi's shock.

"Take care." Sasuke murmured before fleeing the room before Hiashi could say anything.

The Hyuuga scowled and looked at Itachi accusingly, "Nothing unsavory?"

The Uchiha simply shrugged before following his brother, giving the blushing heiress a brief, amused look.

"Will Naruto-kun be alright, otou-san?" Hinata asked softly, her delicate features clearly expressing her worry.

Hiashi frowned, "If Itachi-kun finds him, then he will be."

His daughter looked at him with a frown, "You seem confident in Itachi-san's abilities. He didn't seem all to willing to leave Danzo alone and go protect Naruto-kun."

The Hyuuga clan head smiled faintly at his daughter's disapproval of Itachi. She, Hiashi knew, was the only one amongst Naruto's friends, who didn't approve of the match. "There is no one in Konoha more dangerous than a protective Uchiha Itachi, Hinata." Hiashi stated with confidence, "When he has someone precious to protect, he is at his strongest." He patted her head as he walked past her, "And he has two people to protect now."

Hinata remained skeptical.

"Were you compromising the innocent Hyuuga heiress when you were alone in her room, Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a slight smirk as soon as they exited the Hyuuga compound.

The younger Uchiha shot Itachi a dirty look, "I'd like to live to see the day I get married to her, Itachi."

Itachi's smirk turned roguish, "Don't glare at me. You've tormented my Naruto with your relentless teasing; this is just a little payback."

Sasuke snorted but appreciated Itachi's effort to keep their thoughts engaged on less troubling topics.

Naruto was missing.

That sentence kept repeating in their head. Naruto was out there, alone with a liability in the form of Kazuhiko riding on his shoulders. Not only did he face danger outside Konoha in the form of Akatsuki but also inside Konoha in the form of Danzo.

If Danzo wanted to stay in power, he needed to get rid of Naruto. There was no way around it.

"Damnit!" Sasuke cursed softly, finding the Uchiha compound completely flooded with ANBU.

Itachi glared at him for making the noise before curtly gesturing him to follow. The older Uchiha expertly weaved an illusion over them, using Sharingan to enforce it and make it impenetrable and themselves, undetectable.

Silently, they made their way to the Namikaze compound.

It too was being watched by ANBU.

The presence of ANBU in both residences proved Itachi's suspicion that they were just waiting for Naruto to arrive.

However, the Namikaze compound was also secured with seals of Naruto's own design. There were certain hidden entrances and escape routes and no one but Itachi was aware of.

Naruto had shown him every one of them because the younger ANBU had felt that Itachi might need it some time in his life.

Once again, Naruto's instincts were spot on.

"Come." Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear before going off the path, drifting farther and farther away from the house.

"Nii-"

Itachi shook his head sharply, tersely ordering Sasuke to be silent. Quietly, they meandered casually through the woods surrounding the expansive estate until they reached a small pocket of tall trees that marked the beginning of denser woods.

Naruto could be very discreet when he wanted to be.

The older Uchiha silently gestured Sasuke to follow him as he leapt onto a branch, steadily moving higher and higher on a particular tree.

"Where the hell are you going, Itachi?" Sasuke grumbled, tired of Itachi's secrecy.

"Naruto and I had decided that after marriage, we'd move into the Namikaze compound as it is more secure." Itachi explained quietly, "He feels uncomfortable in the empty Uchiha district. Keeping that in mind, recently he modified that seals that prevented anyone but him entering the estate. You were on a mission so he couldn't modify it for you."

Sasuke raised a brow, "So, aside from him, you are the only one who can gain access into the compound when all the seals are activated?"

Itachi nodded, pausing on a branch and searching for the cleverly hidden seal on the rugged bark. "Once we are inside, we gain access to one of the many escape routes that this place hides. The one I have in mind ends very close to the safe-house we were staying at." He explained, "Naruto demonstrated how they worked to me."

Sasuke frowned, "His intuition is frightening sometimes." He murmured, "How is it that he can predict such things?"

"I would say sixth-sense but that would understate his ability. As the influence of Kyuubi decreases, his innate skills will start to emerge. His precognitive abilities are just one of those things."

"That's almost like Sharingan isn't it?" Sasuke asked softly, "Only on a different scale."

"No." Itachi disagreed as he finally found the seal. Brushing away the dust, he bit his thumb and let a drop of his blood fall on the seal. "Sharingan is stronger and weaker than Naruto's abilities."

Sasuke frowned, "I don't understand."

"The concept is simple." Itachi explained as he grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him into the doorway that had emerged from the seal. "Sharingan predicts an opponent's movements during a fight. It does so with unmatched precision and gives us an advantage in fights. Naruto's abilities are different. That's not an advantage that a bloodline limit gives him, it's basically the natural skill of his mind and therefore not something that he can use at will."

Itachi looked around as they appeared inside the grand house, spreading his senses to see if someone other than them was present in the premises. "These _intuitions,_ Sasuke don't offer him any particular advantages in fights but it gives him a set of instincts that are razor sharp and almost unbeatable. It gives him the ability to jump into battles without forethought simply because he can analyze the situation in an instant and react accordingly. All because of his impeccable instincts." He smirked faintly, "And that, otouto, can beat Sharingan at its height any day."

"This way." He murmured and headed towards the kitchen.

Sasuke gazed at Itachi's tense back as he followed him. It was obvious that Itachi was worried. It became obvious when Itachi suddenly started talking.

The older Uchiha's tendency to be talkative and discuss neutral subjects when he was tensed and worried hadn't changed. It had been there when Itachi was twelve as well.

"He promised that he'd be back on time." Sasuke stated, "It just around 3 A.M. We have the entire day before it becomes risky to delay the seal." He shrugged, "For all we know, he could be waiting for us at the Uchiha safe-house, wondering where we are."

Itachi paused in his step before narrowing his eyes, "This time he has gone too far, Sasuke." He whispered, "This time, I _will_ correct his recklessness."

The younger Uchiha frowned but didn't say anything. "Why are we in the kitchen, by the way?"

Itachi shrugged, "Naruto said that it would be better to hide seal in the kitchen. It is a near exact replica of the seal Yondaime used in his signature Shunshin save for a few minor alterations. Very recognizable."

Sasuke paused, "He knows Hiraishin?"

"I don't know." Itachi admitted, "If he does, he never confessed it to me." He paused when he found it, "Here it is." He murmured after pushing the refrigerator aside.

The younger Uchiha observed the small seal with a frown, "It does look familiar… somewhat." He murmured hesitantly.

Itachi scoffed, "Many people are under the misconception that Fuuin Jutsu can be replicated and used by just about anyone if they know how to draw the seal. You'll find this seal in a lot of text-books." He shook his head, "Fuuin Jutsu is more than just drawing and channeling the chakra into a seal." He glanced at Sasuke over his shoulder, noting the attentive look on his brother's face, "Remind me to teach you Fuuin Jutsu when this matter is settled. With Naruto and me teaching you, you'll learn it easily."

Sasuke nodded. "This is a slightly modified seal. Naruto made it so that only he could use it. You need a Fuuin Jutsu expert to utilize it." Itachi explained, "He taught me how to activate it." He murmured as he channeled chakra into his fingertips. With precise chakra manipulation, he pressed his glowing fingers against the seal before moving it counterclockwise and then clockwise.

Sasuke watched, intrigued as the seal changed visibly, the characters shifting and realigning before spreading over the entire wall. "This is really something." He murmured, watching as a doorway appeared in front of him.

Itachi hummed in agreement, "It is indeed. Come on."

On the other side of the doorway was a shrine that was just a small distance away from the Uchiha safe house. "It is almost as if Naruto _knew_ Danzo was going to take over, isn't it?" Sasuke asked with a troubled frown.

"He did." Itachi stated as he glanced around, his keen Sharingan eyes looking for any sort of disturbance in their new surroundings. "He told me that Danzo has been planning this for a long time. The situation was right for Danzo to act and he did. He said that the first person on Danzo's '_To go_' list would be Tsunade, then Kakashi and then Naruto, himself."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "And that's exactly what happened." He looked back at the slowly closing doorway, "Kakashi-sensei better live through this."

"He mostly likely will." Itachi assured calmly, "He is not someone who can be easily subdued. Naruto told me that Danzo would only be able to take over power temporarily. For him to become Hokage in the fullest sense, he would need the votes of a majority of the Jounin. Naruto has already taken certain steps to prevent that."

Sasuke looked at Itachi with a raised brow, "Naruto seems to be telling you a lot of things about his job, Itachi. He never bothered to tell me any of this."

The older Uchiha glanced at his younger brother with in faint amusement, "Are you worried that I'm stealing Naruto's attention away from you, Sasuke?"

"I'm not wo-" Sasuke and Itachi both fell silent as they reached the Uchiha safe house. The place was carefully hidden with a combination of Genjutsu and natural things like plants and trees.

However, there was no mistaking that someone was occupying it.

The plants had been hastily and clumsily brushed aside. Someone had disrupted the Genjutsu and it was recklessly done.

"Blood." Sasuke whispered, bending down to examine the footprints and the small puddles of blood on the ground, "Someone is gravely injured." He looked at the entrance to the hideout, his face paling in worry.

"_Naruto_…"

Itachi was already moving as the last syllable left Sasuke's lips. He had obviously come to the same solution.

The younger Uchiha was quick to follow him, his worry growing as he noticed just how much Naruto must have lost to leave behind such a trail. In fact, he was silently hoping that it wasn't Naruto who was bleeding. It didn't matter that they had an intruder…

As long as Naruto wasn't hurt, nothing mattered.

Both Uchiha stilled when they entered the living room of the house. Their fears were confirmed.

Naruto was sitting on a stool, carefully bandaging his wounds with slightly shaky hands. "Hey guys…" he murmured hoarsely, giving them a sheepish grin, "I keep running into trouble."

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he eyes roamed over his best-friend's tired and pained features. The smile was pitiful and painful to see.

"You…" Itachi growled before shooting forward and grabbing Naruto's arm. "C'mere!"

Naruto let out an involuntary hiss of pain and even Sasuke stepped forward, alarmed by the roughness with which Itachi was handling Naruto.

"Ita-"

The older Uchiha looked furious, Sharingan swirling dangerously in his eyes, "Stay out of it, Sasuke." He commanded, before roughly pulling Naruto towards him, "I am _never_ letting you out of my sight." Itachi warned, "I promise you that, Naruto."

"Itachi, I-"

"Shut up." Itachi growled, pulling Naruto into a rough, furious kiss.

Naruto let out a moan of pain, pushing against Itachi's shoulders in protest, feeling his wounds cry out against the assault but the Uchiha wasn't deterred.

There was barely any restraint in the kiss. Itachi had set out to conquer and punish and there was little Naruto could do against such an assault. The Uchiha tilted his head to the side, his grip on Naruto's hair tightening as he pushed his tongue forward, completely ignoring the blonde's gasp of protest.

"Mphff! Wait I-" Naruto barely got a word out before his breath was stolen away once again. He closed his eyes, feeling dizzy as the intense kiss slowly chipped away at his restraint. His fingers weakly tried to grasp onto Itachi's shirt but he couldn't seem to muster even that much of strength. He could barely think, his mind feeling heavy and sluggish.

The noises that were emerging from his throat would have thoroughly embarrassed him had he had been conscious enough to notice them. All he could sense was Itachi, his tongue and his mouth, his teeth as they bit and abused the tender flesh of his lips, and the heat of his body.

His legs buckled and that was when Itachi finally let go, letting Naruto fall to his knees.

For a moment, it seemed as though time was standing still.

Naruto struggled to catch his breath as he looked up at Itachi, trapped by those enchanting ebony eyes. His entire body was trembling with the force of Itachi's kiss and he just couldn't find the strength to get his disjointed thoughts together to form words.

He finally understood, after trying to comprehend his future husband for two months, just how much passion was swimming underneath that calm shell.

"Itachi…" he finally whispered, his voice hoarse and eyes wide. He had been forced into absolute submission by that one, passionate kiss.

"Sasuke." Itachi addressed his stunned brother impassively, never taking his eyes off the kneeling figure in front of him, "Make the arrangements." He commanded, looking into those deep blue eyes with grim determination as he knelt and slowly started bandaging Naruto's cleaned wounds.

"Naruto and I will be getting married tonight."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, uncertain, watching as the blond winced in pain.

"Itachi-"

Naruto looked up, a calm smile on his face. He raised his hand and placed it on Itachi's bent head, his slender fingers shakily combing through the older Uchiha's hair. "Its okay, Sasuke." He assured, "Do as Itachi says."

The younger Uchiha paused uncertainly before nodding and walking away.

The last thing that Sasuke saw as he left them was Naruto resting his forehead on Itachi's shoulder and whispering something into his ear. The way they gazed at each other was blindingly, heartbreakingly intimate. It was as though they were cocooned in their own world, lost in their worry for each other's well-being and health.

At that instant, Sasuke _knew_ that Itachi and Naruto would never be able to live without each other.

He just hoped that all of them survived to witness this new love mature and bloom with age.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Title: Hyakumensou**

**Author: Agni**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Ita/Naru. Characters may be OOC because they are older and wiser than canon.**

**Summary: A contract signed eighteen years ago has turned Naruto's life upside down. How will he cope with this new, troubling development in his life that he cannot escape?**

**AN: It has been a long time. The entire year had been a busy one that ended disastrously. It has taken me sometime to get the time as well as the mindset to write. Slowly, I have started writing again. I don't know how much my writing style and my outlook as changed. All I know is I think now I am on the right track. Please be warned, this will be a long AN.**

**People who glanced at my profile probably know that I was supposed to update sooner. Even though I promised, something unexpected happened and I needed time to get my head straight. **

**Now, onto the story. Hyakumensou was started in 2007. Since then, a lot of changes have taken place in Naruto. So many things have been revealed now that it is impossible for me to write Hyakumensou and keep it true to the Naruto cannon-verse. Therefore, I have decided to ask you for your opinion on a few key issues.**

**1. Uchiha Madara: In Hyakumensou, he is a mere historical figure. I think I can incorporate him but I don't know is he would smoothly fit into the plot. The only place I can include him is as the mysterious Kage who tried to assassinate Naruto with poisoned darts. In that case, Itachi wouldn't be aware of his existence**

**2. Jiraiya is alive. There's nothing I can do to change that. Whether he survives or not, that's another question and will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**3. Naruto has never learned the Sage-mode. To my biggest regret, I cannot include his new powers into the story. If you think I should add it as something Jiraiya taught Naruto in secret, then let me know.**

**4. Kyuubi is going to die. There is no dark Naruto, no opening of the seal, no training with Killer bee... or anything else. I don't think I can include any of these developments without rewriting the entire story.**

**5. Pein vs Naruto: I loved the battle between Pein and Naruto because Naruto was utterly brilliant in it. The sheer level of planning and power that Naruto used in that fight was unbelievable. Finally, there seems to be progress in his strength and Kishi has stopped holding Naruto back. However, much to my regret, I cannot use that fight in Hyakumensou and I am unsure if I can live up to its standard in this story. That fight was magnificent. I am only borrowing partially from the manga and rest all is my doing and I don't know if that would be up to the mark. **

**One of the reason why I am having so much trouble about writing this story is because the manga has now revealed so many crucial plot details. I plan on ending Hyakumensou after Pein's attack on Konoha and tying up a few loose ends. I can't fathom this story going beyond that. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to voice them and let me know. Keep in mind that I am asking your help to complete my story without disappointing you. Your suggestions are welcome.**

**Before going on with the story, I have a small announcement to make. I am starting**** a small contest for Hyakumensou and Unspoken Bonds art. Those amongst you who are artistically inclined and are willing to draw out scenes or characters from these two stories, please inform me via PM. The prize is modest and this is just a whim of mine. If you are interested and win, you get a oneshot or a twoshot, with a pairing of your choice, in the fandom of your choice from amongst the list given on my profile. **

**Thanks for waiting for so long and I apologize for the delay.**

**Regards,**

**Agni.**

* * *

.

.

.

If their wedding day was any indication of how their married life would be then Naruto was sure that they were doomed.

After all, wasn't it some sort of omen that instead of a grand, traditional wedding with many dignitaries, they were having a hasty, patched up ceremony where neither of the grooms appeared happy?

The priest must be thinking the same thing, looking at Naruto's pallid face, Itachi's menacing scowl and Sasuke's skittish behavior. He probably thought that they were doing something illegal.

Naruto's body felt like a big bruise. Never in his life had he been subjected to nearly a week of continuous, intense pain and tiredness. All he wanted to do now was curl up in a warm bed and sleep. Itachi, marriage, Konoha, Kazuhiko… all those issues were relegated to an after-thought as his body screamed for rest.

Their wedding ceremony passed in a haze of pain. All he remembered was the soothing burn sake and Itachi's hand on his back, firm and supportive.

He was half-dazed and blood-soaked at his own wedding. How pathetic was that? The injustice of it made his heart clench painfully. The occasion was supposed to be sacred and solemn. It was supposed to be a special day when, in front of all his precious people, he took a step forward and joined his life with Itachi's life.

The blood-loss had drained most of his energy away, the fight for his life and the struggle to reach the Uchiha hideout had been a living nightmare. The danger that Konoha faced was prominent in his mind, the knowledge was like a raw, stinging wound, constantly calling for his attention.

He let out a soft sound of protest when someone lifted him up gently, carrying him out of the shrine.

"Not being a good wife, are you?" Sasuke's voice was gentle as it landed on his ear, "Nearly falling asleep on your own wedding," the younger Uchiha teased, trying to put Naruto at ease, "For shame, Naruto."

"Shuddap, I'm not a wife." Naruto murmured, "'suke bastard. Where's Itachi?" He asked when he realized that Sasuke was carrying him about. He frowned, suddenly concerned, "Sasuke, where's Itachi?"

"Right here, Naruto." Itachi assured him, "Stay with Sasuke for a while. I need to draw the seal and he doesn't know how. Naruto, you need to stay awake for this."

"I know." He replied, closing his eyes as he gathered his remaining strength. "This has to be the crappiest wedding ever." He complained hoarsely. "Hell, it doesn't even feel like I'm married."

Sasuke chuckled, "You'll feel that you are married and shackled later. Forever stuck with your zombie husband. The only advantage I see now is that you are my brother in the eyes of the law." He smirked, "I guess it becomes my duty to see to i-"

"Sasuke, stop blabbering and bring him here." Itachi commanded, impatience lining his voice. "We have no time to waste."

Sasuke nodded sharply and carried Naruto towards the seal with a slight grunt. Placing his best friend on his feet, he steadied Naruto before looking down at the seal structure. At first glance, it was hardly anything worth mentioning but Sasuke's keen eyes soon saw the real complexity of the design.

The seal contained two circles intertwined with each other, both them drawn intricately with characters that he couldn't even begun to understand.

The younger Uchiha simply shook his head and stepped away, watching in concern as Naruto stumbled a little before regaining his balance.

"This is good work, Itachi." Naruto said softly, his expert gaze analyzing the design quickly.

Suddenly, he paled, his eyes fixed on one particular character, "Itach-"

"That's the risk we will have to take." The Uchiha Lord stated bluntly, knowing what Naruto was about to say. He glanced at his younger brother and frowned, "Sasuke, there is a chance that the seal will take more power from me than I can afford, seeing that Naruto has very little chakra to spare at the moment. You know what to do incase both of us exhaust too much chakra."

Sasuke looked worried but nodded in agreement nonetheless.

Itachi and Naruto glanced at each other, both seeming exhausted but determined. The younger of the two nodded, closing his eyes in concentration.

Itachi gave the seal a final glance before activating it.

All that followed was white-hot pain.

xXx

Itachi woke up to a whole spectrum of unfamiliar sensations. Instinctively, he responded, sitting up quickly as fetching the kunai that was always present on his being.

A careful scan of his surrounds led to no results but one.

Naruto.

The surge of protectiveness and affection that he felt for his injured beloved was intense, bordering on overwhelming. The bond between them had an almost physical presence to it and if Itachi hadn't known better, he would have tempted to check whether chakra strings were tying them together.

He had known everything there was to know about the seal but it still stunned him to feel a slight presence of Naruto within his mind. A hint of pain came through the bond, probably a sliver of what Naruto was actually feeling. There was also a slight presence of bone-deep exhaustion, again, just a portion of it was exposed to him.

It gave him some idea of what Naruto had been going through ever since he left Konoha.

He sighed and leaned against the head-broad. He never imagined he would spend his wedding night concerned over Naruto's injuries and the uncertain fate of his village. It seemed as though one tragic event or another shadowed all his milestones in life.

Itachi wondered briefly if they would ever have peace. Both of them were deeply involved with Konoha and its problems, they were willing to sacrifice much for the welfare of their friends and family. The hope of leading a completely peaceful life was nothing but a fool's fantasy in their profession.

However, the Uchiha still hoped that within their marriage, they'd b able to find both sanctuary and comfort. He hoped that their loyalty and affection for each other would tide them through trying times.

"I thought that brooding was more up Sasuke's alley?" Naruto's soft voice interrupted his musings.

Itachi turned his head to look at his husband and was graced with a tentative but rather beautiful smile.

"Regretting already?" The blond asked in jest, knowing full and well that Itachi didn't regret their marriage at all.

Nevertheless, Itachi sought to appease him. Leaning forward, he ran his index finger down Naruto's cheek. The tender caress was soft but it contained confidence. The Uchiha knew that his touch was anything but unwelcome.

Onyx eyes warmed with gentle passion as he traced those supple lips, remembering distinctly, the first time he had kissed them. "If I regret anything, it is the circumstances." Itachi said softly, "I would not have wished to carry out our wedding in such a manner, Naruto."

"Of course not." Naruto smiled, "You wanted a grand ceremony with all delegates and friends present." He cupped Itachi's cheek, his thumb caressing the smooth skin, "I am sorry that you were deprived of that pleasure, Itachi."

"Tradition is important." Itachi answered automatically, closing his eyes at Naruto's tender touches, "It is our responsibility to ensure that the traditions and skills of the Uchiha and the Namikaze clans endure this hurdle."

Naruto chuckled, "As you say." He replied. He had never known his family and therefore had never learned to take pride in its customs and traditions. He wouldn't deny Itachi that if it afforded him some pleasure.

He wouldn't deny Itachi anything if it afforded his dear Uchiha some happiness.

Those deep black eyes opened slightly, watching him with a content expression that hinted a little of smug possessiveness.

Naruto laughed softly and pulled Itachi down, brushing his lips against the Uchiha's. "You're really happy to be married to me, aren't you? You've the cat-got-the-cream look on your face."

Itachi smirked before dipping his head to press light kisses against Naruto's neck, "Well, this cat has yet to taste his cream…"

The blond simply arched his neck, closing his eyes to savor the sensation as the slow building warmth of passion settled over them.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, breaking the tender moment.

Itachi let out a slight groan and buried his face into Naruto's shoulder as Sasuke opened the door. He wanted to experience that state of wedded bliss for some time longer before reality came knocking.

"Sorry to interrupt." The younger Uchiha said seriously and he really did look sorry. "I have news."

It was so unlike Sasuke to let go of an opportunity to tease that both Itachi and Naruto instantly knew that something was wrong.

"Pein has just attacked Konoha."

Instantly, their wedded bliss turned into a nightmare.

* * *

It was a spectacular mess. Pein was attacking Konoha, Tsunade and Kakashi were missing, Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke were away and Danzo had somehow managed to become the Rokudaime.

Sakura didn't know what to do. The strongest of shinobi of Konoha were absent and Pein was cutting through their forces with disgusting ease. Experienced Konoha shinobi were dropping like flies and they were helpless.

She never realized how much she relied on Naruto and Sasuke for their comforting strength. Naruto, more so than the Uchiha. He just had a way of striving against impossible odds and emerging victorious. That was exactly what they needed now.

Shaking her head, she exchanged grim looks with Ino. It stung to know that the strength that they had tirelessly developed all their lives still paled against the sheer power of someone like Pein.

Moreover, there was no word on Naruto. The Daimyo's heir was missing but Sakura hoped that Naruto had managed to keep him safe. It was rare for her friend to fail when someone else's life was at risk.

"What do we do?" Ino asked, her eyes narrowed, "This Pein guy is not going to let up until he has Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-san are still missing." The blonde glanced at the injured Shikamaru worriedly, "I don't think we can last any longer, Sakura. Do you think Naruto-kun is okay? He should've been here by now."

Sakura sighed, "I know. That's what worries me. Itachi-san wouldn't let anything happen to Naruto under his watch but I doubt that he had been able to find Naruto at all. Who knows what Naruto must have done to keep Kazuhiko-sama safe."

"As long as Kazuhiko-sama and Naruto are safe, Konoha will be able to recover." Shikamaru said. "At this point, if we lose either the Hokage's heir or the Daimyo's heir, we'll be in very serious trouble." The Nara winced and sat up, looking at the devastation wreaked by Pein. "Let us hope that the Uchiha are doing their job."

"Sasuke-kun will never let anything happen to Naruto-kun!" Ino said instantly in defense.

"Neither will Itachi-san." Sakura stated with calm conviction.

"Regardless." Neji interrupted their conversation with characteristic smoothness. "We cannot sit here and do nothing. We must come up with a plan… at least try to find Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-san."

Kiba cursed, "Don't you think that it's best to keep Tsunade-sama wherever she is? I don't think that even she can last against that monster. We need someone who has freaky strong and weird skills to counter this bastard."

"I agree." Hinata said softly as she watched Jiraiya battle against Pein. The sanin was steadily losing and they feared for his life but interfering would only hamper Jiraiya instead of helping him. She ducked her head demurely, offering them a gentle smile of consolation. "I believe we should stick to Naruto-kun's orders. He is our leader whether he officially holds the title or not. Besides…" she turned a head a little, looking at something with her Byakugan activated, "I believe that Sasuke-kun has arrived." She narrowed her eyes and nodded, as though acknowledging some silent message. "They have a plan."

Neji looked at Sakura, "What were Naruto's instructions?"

The rose-haired medic frowned, "Hinata-san is responsible for the assassination of Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. Itachi-san will be going after Danzo alone while Sasuke-kun, with his Oinin, will be dealing with the _Root. _Naruto and his ANBU were supposed to be a part of Sasuke's mission but I'm assuming that he must have changed the plan."

"Indeed."

Sakura and Ino started at the interruption, while the others turned towards the voice, ready to defend if necessary.

"It's Uchiha-san." Neji informed softly as Itachi stepped into view. "He is disguised as Hiashi-sama."

Sakura quickly moved to her feet, "Where's Naruto? Is he okay?"

The Uchiha nodded, "Yes. I have new instructions from him." Itachi informed, "You'll be splitting up into teams. Hinata-san, Haruno-san, Nara-san and Nakamura-sama," he gestured towards the Head of the ANBU forces, "Will be dealing with the two elders. Nakamura-sama will be accompanying you incase you face any difficulties. Sasuke and his subordinates have already started moving on the _Root_ forces. Neji-san, you will be coming with me as back up. We will be dealing with Danzo."

They nodded.

"Yamanaka-san, you, along with the rest, will be taking care of evacuation. There are medical teams on Stand-by in the Namikaze Compound. Please give me your hand." Itachi moved forward when Ino offered her hand to him. With characteristic efficiency, he traced a seal on her wrist. "This will allow you temporary entry into the Namikaze compound. Only you and a few select others have this seal on them so be careful and don't allow any of our enemies to trick or force you into gaining access to the estate."

Ino nodded.

"Kakashi-san has been located." Nakamura said, seeking to put them at ease, "And Tsunade-sama is safe in the Namikaze compound. Uzumaki ensured that she wouldn't be captured under any circumstances by giving her direct access to his home. She is safe there, ready with a team of ANBU to heal as many as she can."

The effect of his words was instant. All of them collectively breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that their Hokage was safe and sound did wonders to their morale.

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked tentatively, "Is he alright?"

Itachi frowned, "He is in a critical condition. Apparently, he was the first to encounter Pein."

Sakura bit her lip in worry, feeling helpless and lost without the reassuring strength of her mentor and her former team.

"We have to work together." Nakamura whispered, looking at every young ninja in front of him. "I don't know you personally but Naruto has a lot to say about his friends." The experienced ninja smiled encouragingly, "He has a plan and he has complete faith that you'd help him accomplish his goal."

Itachi nodded and narrowed his eyes in warning, "None of you must deviate from you missions. We must accomplish all our goals. While Naruto takes care of our major external threat, we must deal with this internal threat. The Daimyo's heir is safe but he is unprotected at an undisclosed location. The enemy might still be able to find him. We must deal with this mess as soon as possible."

"You have spent time observing the Akatsuki," Shikamaru began, looking at Itachi keenly, "Do you think that Naruto would be able to defeat Pein?"

Itachi glanced away for a moment, pondering over the question. Sakura and Ino exchanged nervous glances. They knew of Naruto strengths and weaknesses, having worked with him on field during numerous missions. However, they knew next to nothing about Pein. Looking at the devastation that the enemy had wreaked, they wondered whether Naruto could stand up against such an otherworldly being.

"In this case, I suppose, I have more knowledge of Pein's skills than Naruto's." He shrugged, "But we must take comfort in the fact that Naruto won't be dealing with Pein alone. He is currently briefing an entire squadron of ANBU… there are close to twenty skilled and powerful ninja helping him with everything he needs." He looked at Neji, "I know that most of us aren't comfortable with trusting Naruto's well-being in the hands of strangers… even if they are Konoha shinobi, but we have no other choice."

The young members of the former Rookies exchanged dubious looks but nodded in understanding.

"Very well." Nakamura said, "Let's do a final confirmation. Team Hinata?"

"Assassinating Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura." Hinata answered with a small grimace. It went against her nature to kill in such a dishonorable manner after all.

"Team Itachi?"

"Danzo and his guards." Neji answered, knowing that the question was directed at him instead of Itachi.

"Good." Nakamura nodded, "Team Ino?"

"Gather as many injured citizens as possible and escort them to the Namikaze compound without drawing the enemy's attention."

"Yes." Itachi nodded, "You can get help from as many loyal shinobi as you wish. Your task would require assistance."

"Understood." Ino nodded curtly.

"Alright." Nakamura said finally, "Dism-" The ANBU leader paused, spotting something in the sky at a distance. He squinted a little, trying to understand what it but Itachi responded before anyone could.

"Down!" Itachi commanded, pushing Hinata, who was closest to him, to the ground as two different voices rang out.

"_**Shinra Tensei!**_"

"_**Katsuyu!**_"

For a single moment, they experienced a vacuum. It was as though everything was standing still… as though time itself had come to a halt.

Too stunned to react, they froze, allowing Tsunade's summon, Katsuyu, to absorb them into her body.

What followed was a spectacle of mindless, malicious destruction. Their village, their homes, everything annihilated by a single attack. The moment of deafening silence led to a roar of sound as a wave of power carelessly swept across the village, leaving nary a structure intact.

Konoha's great gates burst open by heaps of debris and a cloud of dust rose in the air. Even Kyuubi's wrath paled in comparison to the sheer devastation that Pein's jutsu left behind.

The roar left behind a hollow, unnatural stillness. In front of the enemy's careless eyes, Konoha lay in ruins.

For a long moment, it seemed as though Pein had decimated the entire population of Konoha. A few, unmoving bodies could be found amongst the rubble but almost the entire citizenry appeared to be buried under debris.

Soon, however, the stillness was disturbed. Slowly, more and more people emerged from under the rubble, some protected by an extension of Katsuyu and some saved by luck.

The destruction rendered everyone speechless. Even Itachi, who had given up so much to keep his village and precious people safe, could only look at the carnage with wide eyes.

Sakura fell to her knees, her entire body trembling with shock and fear. "What… what is this?" She asked in a whisper, "What happened?"

Hinata placed her hand over her mouth, unable to believe what lay before her eyes.

"Naruto…" Sakura sobbed, making Itachi look at her sharply, "Hurry…" she whispered, "Please…"

"_Naruto!_"

"Now is not the time!" A blessedly familiar voice caught their attention. They all turned as a serious looking Naruto surveyed the situation from his vantage point.

With a graceful leap, he landed behind them, "Tsunade is not in the Namikaze compound. The Slug summon was her doing. I can't sense Jiraiya-sensei. I am assuming that he didn't survive." Naruto informed them bluntly, his voice tight with suppressed emotions.

Naruto didn't even pause to look at them, moving towards Pein swiftly. "You have your orders, _**move it!**_"

His friends scrambled to their feet, trying to follow him but Neji and Ino stopped them. "No!" the Yamanaka heiress insisted, "Naruto-kun expects us to follow the plan! We should let him deal with Pein!"

"Are you mad?" Kiba cried out, "Look at this!" he gestured wildly at the large crater that stood at the center of Konoha. "You can't expect him to face that monster alone! Uchiha, tell them!"

Itachi was barely paying any attention to them, his narrowed Sharingan eyes fixed on Naruto. His heart was screaming at him to follow his partner but he knew they had a mission to accomplish.

"No." Itachi said firmly, "Tsunade-sama has exposed herself. I don't believe that Danzo will emerge from hiding while Pein is attacking but the moment Naruto is done with him, Danzo will try to harm Tsunade-sama. We have to move." He turned to Ino and nodded, "Find Tsunade-sama as soon as possible and head in the direction of Naruto's home."

Shikamaru jumped on a large slab on concrete and looked about. "Fortunately, both the Uchiha and the Namikaze compounds are at the very outskirts of the village. It doesn't seem like Pein's attack has reached that far."

"We have a problem." Neji said with a frown, his Byakugan eyes focused on something at a distance, "I think all the _Root _forces have gathered with Danzo at some underground location. The attack must have disabled the wards around Danzo's hideout, I can clearly see through them now. Uchi-Sasuke is already approaching their location with his Hunters… how should we proceed?"

Itachi turned to look at Nakamura, who was frowning in thought. "Sasuke-kun will not be able to deal with the entire mess alone. With Pein concentrating solely on Naruto-kun, I think Itachi-kun, Neji-kun and I should head for Danzo's location. Hinata-san, I think we should leave the elders be, for now." The older man suggested, drawing a nod from Itachi.

"No." Shikamaru protested, "We must deal with the elders now. This is an ideal situation. Amidst this chaos, if a couple of old people pass away due to shock, no one would notice it."

"Nara-san is correct." Hinata agreed, "It wouldn't be wise for me to go alone but perhaps Gai-san, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun will accompany me."

Itachi arched a brow, slightly impressed. "Two long ranged and two mid-ranged to close ranged fighters, one of them being a Byakugan user. Interesting formation, Hinata-san… and effective in this case." He looked at Nakamura, "I think we should go ahead with this plan."

The elder ANBU looked at the assembled group thoughtfully before nodding.

They dispersed the moment permission was given. They knew that they had very little time to spare.

* * *

_With Hinata_

* * *

Hinata was an honest person. Her gentle spirit and kindness caused many to speculate over her ability as a ninja but no one in Konoha could ever think ill of her. They might sometimes pity her, wondering why such a kind person was in such a ruthless occupation. They might underestimate her. They might even disrespect her for being such a gentle, lady-like kunoichi. However, if it came down to a popularity contest between the distant, untouchable elders and the beautiful Hyuuga heiress, she would win hands down.

Naruto knew that very well. He also knew Hinata very well. The Uzumaki's unusual status in the Hyuuga household had allowed the two to develop a close, intimate friendship. He therefore knew just how capable a ninja Hinata was. Her meekness was because of a genuine desire to avoid violence and not due to a lack in skills. Naruto had chosen her specifically and as a testament of his wisdom that he had chosen her without hesitation and doubt.

She wasn't about to let him down.

As the leader of the mission, she directed Shino to send a couple of his insects ahead for scouting. They had already located the two elders but they needed to know what kind of protections were on their targets. They had to be careful; the Elders were warriors of the old. It was too easy to underestimate them based on their age. It was too easy to forget that they stood by Sandaime's side and fought many wars.

Hinata knew that the elders weren't necessarily evil. They were just more militaristic and believed that one could be sacrificed for the welfare of many. However, what they had done was unforgivable.

Shaking her head, she refocused completely on the mission.

"Hinata-san." Shino softly called for her attention. She could easily recognize the hint of confusion in his voice, "There are no guards."

Kiba and Gai turned to look at Shino in confusion. "The Elders are left without guards in such a dangerous situation?" the Jounin question, "But who would be so careless?"

"We have to be careful." Hinata whispered as she glanced around with her Byakugan activated, "This could be a trap."

Gai nodded, stepping back to let Hinata take the lead role. He knew that she was a capable ninja who just lacked a little bit of confidence. Gai was a great teacher and was well aware that sometimes it was best to let the students step up and face a challenge on their own.

Hinata turned towards the Jounin with a determined frown, "Gai-san, if you would stay behind and keep watch, we can go in. I have a plan but it is a little delicate in nature. It would be best if there were no interferences."

Gai nodded, "I understand."

Hinata leaned forward and whispered her plan to Kiba and Shino causing the Aburame to nod in approval while Kiba grinned proudly. "That's great, Hinata-chan!" the Inuzuka exclaimed, "In fact, that's a prank worthy of Naruto!"

Hinata blushed and ducked her head demurely, "Please Kiba-kun!" she murmured, "It is a rather simple little plan."

"But ingenious in its simplicity." Shino added, "Naruto-san's style is similar to this. Simple and efficient. That is the key to his success and it shall be a key to yours as well, Hinata-san. I should think that you have done your mentor proud."

She smiled tentatively but nodded. Turning towards the building, she cleared her face of all emotions, "Let's go!"

* * *

_With Sasuke_

* * *

'_Silence._' The young Uchiha gestured, looking at his subordinates as he calculated the situation. Itachi's target and his targets were gathered at one location. That made their mission difficult. As noiselessly as possible, Sasuke coordinated the Hunter Nin teams under his command, asking them to recheck their equipments.

All of them were carrying a special toxin that Tsunade had developed, a variation of the poison that was used to harm Naruto. If the slightest portion of it entered the bloodstream, no one but Tsunade could save the victim.

Death was slow, silent and inevitable.

He nodded with all of them confirmed their readiness before making a swift circling motion with his hand, commanding them to scramble.

The Hunters moved with characteristic swiftness and ease. Sasuke blended in with them, keeping his Sharingan inactive. He didn't want anyone, especially Danzo, to recognize him.

The very first set of guards on Danzo's hideout fell like flies. Sasuke's Hunter's expertly weaved through them, stabbing every opponent with a small, almost invisible needle.

"Done?" Sasuke asked softly through his communications unit.

After a unanimous positive answer, he took a deep breath, "Too easy." He whispered cautiously. "Four stay behind and cover. Itachi and his team would arrive soon. The rest-" he looked at the darkened stairway that led down into the underground _Root_ facility. "Into the lion's den."

"_Hai, Taichou._" Was the answer and they stepped forth.

Into the lion's den indeed.

* * *

_With Ino_

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura cried out, coming to a halt beside her mentor. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"To protect the villagers from Pein's technique, she released her rapid regeneration technique and gave all her chakra to Katsuyu-sama before the blast." The ANBU who had been guarding Tsunade answered. "And now she is…"

Ino cursed under her breath before placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "We need to take Tsunade-sama to Naruto-kun's home. Itachi-san insists that even Pein won't be able to penetrate the protections… not unless Naruto assists him."

The ANBU nodded, "I am aware of Uzumaki-sama's instructions."

"No!" Tsunade protested, "I need to be here! Naruto can't handl-"

"Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, you will only hinder us in our mission. Please remember that your safety is paramount and let us handle the rest." Shikamaru said seriously. "Itachi-san, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto are counting on us to do our part, ma'am."

Tsunade frowned then shook her head stubbornly, darting off quickly.

Sakura scrambled to her feet in alarm as Shikamaru and Ino turned to follow the Hokage.

"I'll go after her." The ANBU captain assured before giving his team curt orders to stay.

"ANBU-san," Lee began respectfully, "If you would offer us aid in gathering all the injured and vulnerable, we would be most grateful."

The captain nodded, gesturing his comrades to do as Lee had requested before hurriedly following the Hokage.

* * *

_With Hinata_

* * *

"About time!" Utatane Koharu said curtly as Hinata, Kiba and Shino entered the room that housed the Council members. "You boy, tell me what's happening out there!" She demanded from Shino.

"We have no time for that, Utatane-sama." Hinata interrupted gently, looking about worriedly, "This place isn't secure. Nakamura-sama has ordered a full-scale evacuation!" The ANBU commander was the only neutral authority she could think of.

Mitokado Homura scowled and stepped forward, "Nakamura? Where's Tsunade? and Danzo?" he asked heatedly, "Tell us what's happening, _now_!"

Before Kiba and Hinata could protest, Shino stepped forward calmly. "Pein, the leader of Akatsuki has just attacked Konoha." He stated bluntly, "He used a jutsu of unknown origin and powers to nearly destroy us. Tsunade-sama stepped in a saved as many as she could by using Katsuyu-sama but she is know grievously weakened."

The councilors scowled, "So Danzo is dealing with the enemy?"

Shino shook his head. "No, Danzo-sama is in hiding as well."

Koharu's eyes widened in alarm, "Are you saying that all our shinobi are fighting without a leader?"

"Impossible!" Homura said sharply, "That would only lead to chaos! Koharu, we must go and deal with the situation ourselves or more lives will be lost."

Hinata, Shino and Kiba exchanged glances before the Aburame spoke up once again. "Uzumaki-sama is dealing with the situation personally." He informed, deliberately adding the respectful suffix to show them just who was in-charge of the village at the moment.

Who would remain in-charge until the crisis was solved.

"Uzumaki!" Koharu hissed, her eyes wide, "He's but a child! Hardly capable of leading such a large force against this attack!"

"Nonetheless," Homura said grudgingly, "He is powerful, absurdly so. Moreover, he has learned to control the biju within him." He looked at his fellow councilor piercingly, "You mustn't forget that he is the sharpest and most dangerous weapon of Kono-"

Suddenly, before anyone had anytime to react, Homura clawed at his chest and collapsed. Hinata was standing behind him with a truly fearsome scowl. "Never refer to Naruto-kun in such a manner." She said, her soft yet icy voice freezing them all in place.

Koharu quickly took a stance and charged at Hinata at rather impressive speeds.

Still, Hinata was a scalpel to Koharu's hammer. She gracefully dodged the wild strikes, her body moving between the old woman's strikes as she utilized her family's TaiJutsu with expert ease.

"You traitor!"

Shino and Kiba walked over to Homura to check if he had somehow escaped death, knowing that Hinata would be able to handle herself. Their plan had been a simple one. Lure Koharu and Homura into a false sense of security before attacking them. While Shino had been talking to the councilors, Kiba and Akamaru had conducted a thorough search of the premises under the pretense of looking for threats.

"Don't liken me to your ilk, madam." Hinata said icily, smoothly disabling Koharu's left arm. "All your dirty, _filthy_ secrets are out in the open for us to see." She informed, her hand barely whispering against the old woman's knee but shattering the kneecap on the slightest touch.

Koharu grunted in pain as she fell, looking at Hinata, "We have never done anything that would be of harm to Konoha!"

Hinata looked down at her, disgust written plainly on her delicate features. "Delusion is not an excuse." She said softly, "You reacted without mercy and care against an imagined threat simply because you were paranoid and Danzo was power-hungry." She kneeled in front of the old woman and narrowed her eyes, "Whatever may be your intentions, your actions were wrong and you must be punished. Utatane Koharu, by the order of the late Daimyo, the Godaime Hokage and with the consent of all senior ninja, you are sentenced to death at my hands for your crimes."

"You have no right to do that!" The old woman hissed, "Tsunade is incapacitated and the Daimyo dead. Their orders are now invalid unless the council approves them!"

"You are grasping for straws, Utatane-sama." Shino said calmly before nodding to Hinata. "Homura is dead."

"You'll be punished for this! Danzo will definitely not let this go."

Hinata gazed down at her calmly. "We are aware that Danzo has somehow managed to gain the status of a temporary Hokage." She smiled, "However, that is only because the person who can act as the replacement to Tsunade-sama in times of emergency was absent. He was on a mission to protect Kazuhiko-sama from our enemies."

"Yeah." Kiba said, scowling at the woman. "If it were up to me, I'd drag you to the village square and reveal all of your sins to Konoha. You elders got so arrogant that you actually had the audacity to kill our Lord, the Daimyo?"

"Accept your punishment with grace, Utatane-sama." Shino said mildly, "Your time has passed. There is no place in Konoha for your warmongering tendencies."

"Yes." Koharu sneered, "You're all soft-hearted, following the leadership of that foolish Jinchuriki. That same brat who'd show mercy to all sorts of enemies. He'll bring Konoha to its knees and then you'll regret ever following his orders! We should have kil-" She choked in mid-word, feeling the icy bite of Shino's kunai on her neck.

The Aburame's insects buzzed he glared at her. "You are not worthy of even the soil that Naruto-san walks on." He said, his voice calm but his chakra anything but. "Danzo has tarnished the name of the Hokage by hiding like a coward instead of standing and facing the threat. He will never be acknowledged as the Rokudaime."

"That's right!" Kiba agreed, "Especially when the _true_ Rokudaime is out there risking his life for the village by facing that monster!"

"That's enough." Hinata said softly, raising her hand towards Sandaime's last surviving teammate. "There's no reasoning against those who are unwilling to listen. I understand how you feel Kiba-kun… Shino-kun… killing these criminals doesn't satisfy our desire for justice but there's little justice that we can achieve at this point."

She shot forward, her hand connecting with the old woman's chest and killing her in an instantly.

The Hyuuga heiress looked down at the fallen woman with a regretful look on her face. "I am sorry that it had to come to this, Sandaime-sama." She whispered, "And I am sorry that you allowed your friends to fall so far."

She sighed and looked at her teammates, nodding to Gai when he entered the room.

Kiba huffed, ruffling his hair in frustration, "That was too easy. I don't like it when things happen easily… a big mess usually follows."

Suddenly, a group of ANBU, each with their swords pointed at them threateningly, surrounded them.

"Stand down." One of the ANBU warned them, "You've just committed an S-class felony and are under arrest. Be aware that we are authorized by Rokudaime-sama to kill anyone resists arrest."

Kiba looked at the assembled group wide-eyed and cursed, "Me and my big mouth!"

* * *

_With Itachi_

* * *

Naruto was calm. The fires of his rage had turned his determination into an unbreakable blade. That strength and those feelings flowed into Itachi, assuring him of his spouse's wellbeing.

As he headed towards his brother's location, he could see three large toad summons battling against the monsters that Pein had called forth. He didn't have time to marvel that the rare sight of so many boss-level summons battling at once, but he was relieved.

Naruto was handling the threat. He couldn't afford to be distracted if he had to fight the Leader of _Ne._

Shaking his head, he narrowed his eyes as they entered Danzo's hideout stealthily.

Sasuke and his squad had done a good job finishing off the guards but Itachi knew that Danzo kept his strongest people closest to him. Moreover, Itachi was also aware that Danzo had multiple Sharingan on him…

Including Shisui's Sharingan.

He believed in his brother's strength but Sasuke was too precious to risk so callously.

He looked at Neji and pointed at his eyes, silently asking his temporary subordinate to activate his Byakugan. The Hyuuga complied with the order and looked ahead, keeping an eye out for danger as they infiltrated the hideout.

As they went deeper and deeper into the hideout, Nakamura and Itachi started exchanging troubled glances. They should have encountered someone by now. The fact that they encountered no one was an alarming indication that something wasn't right.

Itachi gestured his teammates to exercise caution and activated his Sharingan. It would be nearly impossible to deceive them when Sharingan and Byakugan were working together.

The three powerful ninja slipped into the shadows and moved swiftly to the very center of the ANBU Root complex. They were alert and cautious, ready for anything and everything.

Despite that, they were absolutely stunned by the scene they had stumbled upon.

Sasuke and his entire force stood in front of Danzo and his Root ANBU, locked in a silent confrontation. Sasuke and Danzo were facing each other in a battle of wills but Itachi could see clearly that his brother was barely reigning in his anger.

Itachi's eyes narrowed in annoyance. The very essence of ninja battle was stealth and surprise attacks. Such blatant confrontations only led to an increase in casualties.

He quickly gestured his comrades to remain hidden. They'd have to wait until the fight started and take out as many people as they could without revealing their presence to Danzo.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Danzo enunciated slowly, his single eye settled confidently on the younger Uchiha. "I should've taken care of you when you were still a weak little brat. If your brother and Sarutobi hadn't interfered, we wouldn't be standing here."

Sasuke sneered, his Sharingan flaring to life, "I know everything, Danzo." He said icily, "We are going to kill you and avenge my clan!"

"Your rebellious clan was sacrificed for the greater good of Konoha." The old warmonger said, "Since it was the Uchiha clan that summoned the Kyuubi to Konoha."

Itachi stilled, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You lie." Sasuke growled, "We know exactly what happened, Danzo. We have a complete record of how you manipulated the council members and slaughtered my family. Don't try to turn this around. Greater good of Konoha!" he scoffed, "You never cared for the welfare of Konoha! It is just a tool for you to get more power!"

Danzo straightened, stabbing his deceptive looking walk-stick on the ground sharply, "Get out of your sandbox boy, before you start pointing accusing fingers at your betters!" he sneered, "The only reason you're alive is because Uzumaki Naruto favors you. Why don't you ask just how much that boy humbled himself in front of myself and the Hokage's council to keep you alive after you defected from Konoha?"

Itachi clenched his fist and willed his brother to keep his calm. He knew just what Danzo was doing. He was trying to psychologically unbalance Sasuke.

"Don't try to change the subject." Sasuke said, "You cannot distract me with your lies."

"Lies?" Danzo asked mockingly, "I'm the only one in this village who _hasn't_ lied to you, boy. The only reason Tsunade allowed you to live was to breed Sharingan using ninja. You have no other purpose." He stepped forward, his lips curling in distaste, "I know that your brother is back in Konoha. For some reason, Uzumaki is protecting him. But Uzumaki is now distracted, isn't he? Who will protect you brother now? Once I and finished with you, I'll finish him as well."

Sasuke smoothly slid into a stance and scoffed, "Assuming that you escape me alive, what makes you think that you have the slightest chance against Uchiha Itachi, of all people?" He asked derisively. "You're just a crippled old man with a foot in his grave, accept you death, old man."

A smooth smirk crossed Danzo's aged features as he disappeared from sight.

"That's the problem with you younglings," The old man whispered, his kunai piercing Sasuke's back before the young Uchiha could even react, "You let your eyes deceive you."

'_Don't underestimate Danzo, otouto…_'

* * *

_With Tsunade_

* * *

Tsunade never expected to find herself in such a situation. With barely any chakra left, she was standing in front of a powerful enemy, knowing that it would only lead to her death.

She was doing what all her predecessors had done.

Standing on unsteady feet, she glared at the enemy who had rendered the legacy and hard work of her ancestors to dust.

A corner of her mind recognized that she was being reckless and foolish. In her weakened state, she would be of no use. Moreover, by putting herself in such a dangerous situation, she was jeopardizing the future stability of Konoha. However, Jiraiya was just behind her, barely breathing and on the brink of death.

She couldn't just stay away.

Nothing mattered anymore, if someone didn't stop this monster, there would be no Konoha for her to protect.

She stepped forward shakily, glaring at Pein as she tired to stay steady on her feet, "I am the Godaime Hokage!" She declared, clenching her fist in helpless anger. "I'll never let you get away with trampling on the treasures and dreams of the previous generation!"

"Tsunade-sama!" The ANBU who had landed beside her, stepped forward, knowing that he couldn't interfere and wishing to take his Hokage away from the enemy as soon as possible.

"As the Hokage, I'll end this here!"

Pein scoffed as he gazed at her impassively, "It seems you've come to understand a little of my pain." He said softly, "Regardless, I have no business with you." The apparent leader of Akatsuki gestured one of his bodies, the Asura's path, to move forward towards Tsunade, "The one I want-"

Asura's path swept forward at amazing speeds but he never made it to his intended target.

Pein, with all his eyes, didn't even see anyone move. In an instant, a Konoha ninja appeared above Asura's path and destroyed him with a single jutsu.

_Rasengan._

"Is I, right?" Naruto questioned calmly, landing his feet and gazing at Pein with icy blue eyes.

"Naruto…" Tsunade whispered as her successor stepped in front of her protectively.

"There's no need for Konoha's Hokage to burden herself with trash." He declared lazily. "Just sit back and have a cup of tea or something, ba-chan." He waved his hand at her. "I'll handle this."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Pein said softly, "So you finally appear."

Naruto only arched a brow, "Pein." Slowly, a smirk crossed Naruto's lips, "Yes, my husband told me about you." He tilted his head to the side, his small smirk widening into a malicious grin, "And I go by the name of Namikaze Uchiha Naruto now."

When the enemy narrowed his eyes in puzzlement, Naruto revealed the Konoha's latest secret with concealed glee. "You know my husband, of course. He was your particular friend and subordinate at one point of time."

Pein's eyes widened, "Uchiha… Itachi."

"Precisely." Naruto affirmed before sliding into a smooth stance, "Gamakichi!"

"Hai!" The toad, now bigger than Naruto in size, landed smoothly behind Naruto. "Take ero-sennin and ba-chan to safety."

"Yes boss." Gamakichi said and gently lifted the exhausted Hokage in his arm before lifting Jiraiya in another.

"I know this isn't the right time to ask, ba-chan…" Naruto asked softly, his eyes focused on the enemy, "I can sense everybody but one."

Tsunade closed her eyes in regret.

"Is Kakashi-sensei alright?"

There was a moment of silence that told Naruto everything he needed to know.

"I see."

Naruto waved Gamakichi away, inwardly relaxing when he sensed that all his precious people were away from the dangerous situation.

"I suggest you surrender peacefully." Pein said impassively. "I don't think your Hokage is strong enough to protect everyone from another such attack." He declared, his odd eyes focused on Naruto. "And you, no matter how skilled you have become, can't stand against my pain."

Naruto dipped his head elegantly, a single eye peering at the Akatsuki leader, "Now see, this is where you're wrong." He said softly, dangerously. "You act as though you know me." A smirk crawled across his lips as he spoke, "As though you know my strengths and weaknesses. Your sole source of information about me was Itachi and as you see," Blue eyes danced mockingly, "He isn't exactly on your side."

Pein narrowed his eyes. There was something unnatural about Naruto's calm and confidence. The very first lesson he had learned as a ninja was to study a person's body language and Naruto had always been very expressive. Unlike Itachi and other powerful and seasoned ninja, the shinobi in front of him drew his impressive strength from his emotions.

Naruto's smirk widened and Pein felt a warning sound deep in his conscience.

Pein's eyes shifted and suddenly, Pein's Animal Path slammed his hand to the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Naruto scoffed and altered his stance, watching impassively as a giant rhinoceros rushed at him.

Icy blue eyes sharpened and a hand shot forward, making the animal freeze in mid stride. "Parlor tricks are for the weak." Naruto said softly before he slid his sword out of the sheath on his back. "Hm." He whispered and disappeared, appearing above the beast in an instant.

Before anyone could blink, the summon's head was severed and it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I don't have time to play with your pets." Naruto told Pein before forming handseals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamabunta! Gamaken! Gamahiro!"

There was a large cloud of smoke as three gigantic toads appeared behind Naruto.

Pein's eyes narrowed at the nonchalant execution of the summon jutsu. Calling forth three boss-sized summons with barely a whiff of chakra showed just how powerful the ignored little Jinchuriki had become.

"That will not help you." The leader of Akatsuki warned.

Naruto simply looked at him and raised his hand in a beckoning motion.

"_Come._"

.

.

.


End file.
